Chances
by lechat23
Summary: Kyouko's getting her first debut in a drama called Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 after she turned 18 with Ren as her leading man. Ren isn't getting any closer to his lady love than sibling after the Heel Arc. It's a chance, for her to get out of bully role, and for him to get closer to her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Shingai Seiji was meeting Takarada Lory in his office. They had serious looks on their faces when they talked about a certain actress of LME.

"_Shachou_, please allow me to do her debut. She's already 18, right? So shouldn't it be time for her to have a grand debut?" Shingai stated.

"I know your concern, Shingai-kun. Why do you so insist to let her appear in this drama? You could have other actress…"

"Please excuse my rudeness," Shingai intercepted Lory's words. "I've been waiting for this girl to mature as an actress since she captivated me in Ringdoh set and I had postponed my plan for this drama just for her. She would be perfect for this role. Please read the script further on. If you really said that she denies love with all her might, wouldn't you think she's even more suitable for this role? It has to be her, shachou. Please let me direct this drama with her as the leading lady!" Shingai bowed slightly. "Please!"

Lory leaned back against his leather chair. He sighed when he saw Shingai's serious face. "I'll look into it again. Do you really think that there's no other…" He stopped when he saw Shingai's serious face. "I see." He grinned. "Aside from the leading lady, what about the leading actor? Seeing the character profile, I found that…" He stopped. "No? I think he's too young for this character."

"Who was in your head for the actor just now, _shachou_?" Shingai smirked. "I think we actually got the same opinion regarding the one best suited to be Kuze. Was it Ren?"

Lory grinned widely. "Ah, it seems to me that you could read my mind?"

"Humph! That's why I wanted her. I want to see their interaction on screen as two leading actors. It was interesting back then in Ringdoh set. I think the only actress brave enough to throw a challenge at Ren is her." Shingai laughed softly.

It pricked Lory's interest when he heard Shingai's statement. "Challenge?"

"Did you forget about it?" Shingai asked.

"Oh, the thing with Matsunai-kun?"

"Yes. She was head to head with Ren rather than with Ruriko-chan. I was thinking that Ren was a worthy opponent for her. Or rather, she was a worthy opponent for Ren. She's a great actress. Her talent made me fall for her hard."

Lory nodded, agreed with Shingai's statement. "I have to agree. She's a great actress," he stopped. _If she could conquer a certain weakness in her, she would be a scary type of actress._ Kuu's words were replaying in his mind. _If she could act out love, then she would be great. _He added. "Yes, she's a great actress. You're right."

Shingai didn't catch Lory's hesitance and went on with his further argument. "Anyway, I'd told her that Ren could make any of his co-stars acted the way he wanted to. Including if he had to make the actress fall in love with him, he would make her act out that feeling. And that girl was fired up after I said that. She said that it was some sort of long distance superpower and that it was cheating. She said that she would try her best to not fall into Ren's trick again or she would feel disgrace about her acting. She got the guts to face Ren on Dark Moon as I saw. So, she could do this as well. I want to see whether she could resist Ren's charm actually." He laughed. _Mio was antagonist, but Fuyuki is Kuze's love interest. It would be damn interesting…_ He smiled slyly.

"Interesting!" Lory immediately said. _Resist? She did well so far. As for me, I want them to be together. That young man need to be loved and to feel worthy of love. But, I think Ren would be the goner instead. You're on, Shingai-kun! It's really interesting to watch._ Lory smirked. "So I think you would insist to use Ren even if he is too young for Kuze?"

"What are you talking about, _shachou_?" Shingai knitted his brow, confused. "He is too young? Nah, what about Katsuki? Katsuki's age was around Kuze's age, right? Ren could pull that off nicely right? So it would be the same with Kuze. We have no problem with him being too young for the role. I have faith in him."

"If you say so," Lory agreed. "Okay, meet me back this afternoon. I shall have an answer whether you could have Mogami-kun in this drama or not."

Shingai stood up and bowed. "I don't accept no for an answer though. Please excuse me!" With that, Shingai turned and walked towards the door and got out from Lory's office.

When Shingai was out from his view, Lory looked down at the **Keishichou Tokuhanka 007** script on his desk. He picked up the script and put it back down again. He didn't need to read twice since he had already read it several months ago. He was playing hard to get with Shingai and beating around the bush just now. He enjoyed toying with the young director. That young director would usually follow his order regarding some drama or movie projects which were already in their possession for filming. He grinned widely when he saw how Shingai had seriously tried to persuade him to let Kyouko debut. _This is the first time I see Shingai-kun get so work up over an actor other than Ren. I might as well let him do what he wants this time._

When he first read the script last year, he had already thought that Kyouko would be the best choice for the role. However he had to wait till she turned 18. She didn't have parental consent so he had no choice but to wait.

He was quite surprised when he found out that Shingai postponed this drama and chose to film other drama instead. He had thought that chance for Kyouko was lost but instead it was waiting for her.

Now he knew why Shingai postponed it. He was surprised when he heard Shingai's one particular line. The fact that he knew about Kyouko's circumstances amused Lory. _How did Shingai-kun know about it anyway? The only one who knew about it was me and the other department's head. He might have heard it from them? Well, whatever._ He was quite happy that this time the young director had his own preferences on his casts, unlike usual where Lory decided for him.

_This role is a perfect opportunity to let that girl learn to love properly. _He sighed. _My Heel Siblings plan didn't work really well after all. And what? That stupid young man didn't even get big progress at all._ He humphed loudly at that thought, expressing his disappointment towards Ren's trivial progress._ Hopefully this time he'd take more action cause…_ He grinned. _There would be so many young actors taking part in this drama._ He hummed happily when he saw the casts list. _Oh, they'd be worthy opponents if they get attracted to Mogami-kun and that girl attracts guys easily. Not that she knows about it. _He sighed when he realised that. _Poor guys! I have to prepare for this as well._ He started to scheme something.

When he finished typing all of his 'detail' plans into his notebook, he smirked. "Now, what will you do, Ren?" He asked the empty room.

* * *

><p><em>Next two days…<em>

"These are your offers, Mogami-san." Sawara handed her a stack of scripts.

Sawara had been Kyouko's temporary manager since she won the Best Newcomer and Best Supporting Actress Award for her appearance in Dark Moon. She even won the same award for her appearance as Natsu. She was getting more jobs though it was still antagonist roles. She'd landed herself some jewellery advert and some modeling gigs, all thanks to Princess Rosa. She had always thought that Princess Rosa had cast her magic upon her because since she played Natsu and wore Princess Rosa, her popularity skyrocketed even though she hadn't got her debut yet. She knew that she would have to wait till she turned 18 first since she didn't have parental consent.

With her still playing lead antagonist roles, she felt that she couldn't see the light of hope. She wanted so desperately to get out of bully role. She was currently filming another drama, playing a psychopathic stalker girl opposite Kanae. It was Kanae's debut drama, a friendship type drama where she played a friend who tried her best to make Hime (Kyouko's character) go back to her usual self and helped her throughout the whole ordeals she caused. This drama would soon finish filming in two months and she knew it was time to pick another drama. She could only have one drama at a time since she signed one year exclusive contract with _Aika_, a wedding dress line and _Nadeshiko_, a kimono line about three weeks ago, right after her 18th birthday. Those gigs required her to travel around Japan and soon would be abroad as well after she got her passport in two more weeks.

He could see that Kyouko almost sighed when she saw the descriptions of some of the roles. He knew that the young actress had been dreaming about having a debut. He knew her circumstances were because she hated love and she didn't have parental consent.

"Mogami-san, please do not give up! Maybe there's a miracle in the stack. Well, maybe not princess role." He smiled. He knew that the girl loved fairytales and waited for some princess roles which he had to admit that it was almost impossible unless she would like to appear on history type drama. He tried to cheer her up because he knew that the chance she was waiting for finally arrived. He just had to wait till she finished looking through the offers.

Kyouko kept scanning through the offers. She almost gave up but it was the promise with her respected sensei that kept her spirit in check. It was also due to the fact that Ren had played a terrific killer in Tragic Marker. She would try her best to not disappoint her two most respective persons.

Her eyes widened when she read a script cover with title **Keishichou Tokuhanka 007** briefly. _What a weird title. 007? James Bond? So, someone is asking me to play a Bond girl? _She giggled at the thought but waved it right away. She found it impossible. _The title is in Japanese after all._ Her eyes went lower on the cover page and she found it quite amusing that the script was adapted from a manga with the same name.

She flipped open the script to find out more about the drama further. She read the character's names in the first page. She found her name beside one of the character's name. She was offered to play as Ichikawa Fuyuki. By only seeing her character's name, she felt happy. _It is such a nice name, Fuyuki._ Her mind was wandering to Lala Land for a brief moment before her face darkened upon a realisation. _Ah, speaking of which. Name didn't mean everything. My current role got Hime as name and yet her character was her name's polar opposite._ She sighed and read the script briefly. "WHOA!" She stood up in surprise.

Sawara was startled. He saw the script in Kyouko's hands and her amused face. "What's the matter, Mogami-san?"

"I… I got… I got an offer as leading actor and it's a protagonist role, Sawara-san," Kyouko stuttered. She sounded very surprised and one could hear the excitement in her voice.

Sawara chuckled lightly. _Yeah, as I predicted her reaction would be._ He smiled when he saw Kyouko's dreamy state over the script. Lory had told him to have Kyouko meet him tomorrow for the role discussion. "Mogami-san!"

"Yes?" Kyouko answered with gleams in her eyes. "What is it, Sawara-san?"

"Shachou had predicted that you would love that role and would definitely take that offer. He would like to meet with you regarding that offer. He said that it would be your debut drama," Sawara stated. "So I think he was right and you'll take the offer?"

Kyouko nodded gleefully. "Of course I will. I've been waiting for a chance like this."

Sawara smiled awkwardly. He felt that something wasn't right. Are_ you sure? I think this is shachou's another trick to have her learn about love properly. I read that script too._ He wanted to warn her but seeing her joyful face, he thought that it wasn't the right time. _But well, maybe it's not necessary? She is dating Tsuruga-san, right? They are calling each other with given names after all. I have never heard him calling a girl so intimately before so maybe… _"You'll have the time at…" Sawara flipped over his agenda. "7 am till 8 am. You have to go to school after that. I'll tell your teacher that you'll be a little late and you have to get out by 2.00pm at the latest. On 3pm till 5pm you have advert shoot in Shitamachi for Kyurara with Kotonami-san. Then…" He laughed over her overly eager face. "I think you'll be free after that and you can have the night off for your date with him. Is it okay?"

Kyouko's smiles faltered. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you said that I'd have the night for my **date** with him? DATE?" She emphasised on the word 'date'. "What do you mean with date and who do you mean with him?" _Geez, Sawara-san… How can I have a date when_ _I don't have a boyfriend? _

"Mogami-san, you don't have to be so shy about it. Didn't you plan on a date with Tsuruga-san tomorrow night? You even purposely told me that you can't accept any job for tomorrow night."

Kyouko blushed slightly upon the supposedly assuring answer. _Gah! How could he think that it was a date? NO! It's only a dinner together with a friend. I can't possibly date someone like Ren-san. He could have his pick of women. _"I'm sorry. It's... it's not like you think," she stammered. _He thought of me as a child anyway, and he is like a brother to me. _"It's just a dinner together between friends. It's not a date."

Sawara was dumbfounded. _Poor Tsuruga-san! It's clearly a dinner date yet she said it isn't. No wonder Shachou assigned this drama for her. Well, she's still in Love Me along with Kotonami-san anyway. So I conclude that she still hates the idea of love huh? Then, let's hope this time she could be cured._ "Ah, I'm sorry. I thought that you and Tsuruga-san were dating?"

Kyouko was surprised upon hearing Sawara's further comment. "Sawara-san, for a joke, it wasn't even funny. Please refrain from having such thought about me and Ren-san. He'll get offended and I'm only a lowly actress. He could have any other more attractive actress out there. There's NO WAY he would date me. Okay?" She smiled her 'okami-san' smile and it scared Sawara instantly.

The thought of sleepless night came and haunted his mind for several seconds upon seeing that smile. Kyouko's face on his windows, her non-stop calls, and how she stalked his daughter and wife were spinning inside his mind. He shuddered. _I don't want to experience that thrill ever again. A joke, she said? I wasn't joking when I said that. Why does she have to deny it so hard?_ _I think he would really love to date her? It's not a problem if she really dates Tsuruga-san, or it is? _Sawara cringed when the image of Ren's sea of fans came into his mind."I understand, Mogami-san. My apologies. Well then, is it okay for the schedule tomorrow? Meet shachou at 7 sharp in his office first before school."

"I understand. It is alright with me," Kyouko answered. Her thought was back to the offer. _I'll read the script tonight. Oh, and I'll drop by a bookshop on my way home to buy the manga. _She made a mental note not to forget that crucial thing. _I'm so happy! My dream comes true!_

* * *

><p>"Weird title!" Yashiro laughed out loud when he saw the script with title <strong>Keishichou Tokuhanka 007<strong> Ren handed him just now. "Why 007? Are you going to play James Bond?"

Ren chuckled. "No. I think the main character guy's name is Kuze Kyouichirou, and he was a police. And 007 was part of their department name. Actually, in that script, there were also questions like the one you just asked."

"Of course there would be. It's really weird. So this Kuze got licence to kill, perhaps?" Yashiro started to flip open the script and with his experienced eyes, he scanned through the script fast.

"Haha, he had a gun. You could say so?" Ren laughed. "At least from his characterisation, but I don't think that's the case. It was just the head of police's idea?"

Yashiro grunted unclear then looked up at Ren. "Are you serious you'll take this offer rather than the other one? This is kind of like BJ. Well, not that extreme and this drama got a lot of kissing scenes. Geh, even bathing scene with the leading lady and…" Yashiro dared not to continue. He gulped when he finished reading the script. "Don't you find it problematic?"

"Problematic? No. It's not a problem for me. I'm a professional actor. This role is challenging. This Kuze guy interests me. Moreover, those are just some scenes, not reality," Ren brushed Yashiro's opinion off. _Moreover, it's Shingai's request. I'm just hoping the leading lady wouldn't be someone like Matsunai Ruriko._

"Heh? So, you were not bluffing back then?" Yashiro teased.

"Back then?" Ren tilted his head, confused. "What is it about?"

"When you told Kyouko-chan about that ridiculous Actor rule of heart of yours," Yashiro stated.

"Heh? I was serious." Ren smiled brightly. _Yeah, it was kind of ridiculous for I have never done a kissing scene in my entire career here. I only want her to be careful with Fuwa._

"I thought that you were bluffing. You must have made up that rule because honestly I have never heard any other actor in Japan said it. Yeah, some kissing scenes wouldn't kill someone though it would probably jeopardise relationship between a couple a little. Other than that, I have to tell you that **Japan** TV Drama or Movie rarely had kissing scenes. Even if it had, it would most likely being choreographed to look like that though I had to admit that not all of it was faked. I think you knew that really well. Also, you clearly sent out a warning to her not to let that kind of thing happened to her again. I think you meant, never let Fuwa kiss her again. Am I wrong?" Yashiro said.

Ren cringed inwardly. _Did he read my mind? _"Um, no comment."

"She seemed to buy it." Yashiro added with a sly grin on his face.

Ren stayed silent. _Of course she bought it. I kind of brainwashed her that time using an excuse as a senpai._ He felt pathetic that he also kind of deceived her though part of it he meant good. _She's too defenceless after all._ _Moreover, it was the right time so then she would be careful of Fuwa's advance. _He sighed inwardly. _I hate that guy. Why does he have to occupy her mind all the time? When I thought he had disappeared, he always appeared at the 'right' time._ He clenched his fists unknowingly._ Can she just forget her stupid revenge on that guy?_ He was getting more depressed though he still tried to calm his boiling mind.

Yashiro laughed when he noticed Ren's silent treatment. _This stupid young man. He just can't admit it honestly. _"Well, then I look forward to seeing you apply that rule of yours in this drama. You have never had a kissing scene before after all."

"I did," Ren said calmly.

"Kisses on cheeks and forehead didn't count, Ren," Yashiro dodged. "I'm your manager. I knew what you did for your previous dramas and movies of course. As I said, that kind of scenes was rare. Oh, what will Kyouko-chan think?"

Ren shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She'd think that it's a big achievement and it was great of me to apply such rules, of course," he answered and sighed.

"Yeah, you're a great **senpai**. But you two are getting closer after that Heel Siblings. You are calling each other by given names. Won't she at least…" Yashiro stopped when he saw Ren's depressed face. _Guess no huh? Kyouko-chan is dense after all and this stupid young man didn't even do anything. Fuh… Even I got frustrated with your snail pace, Ren. Be a man! _Yashiro shouted inwardly. "Err… okay, if you're sure, I'll get back to Director Shingai on your behalf." Yashiro put on his gloves and flipped on his mobile phone.

Ren wasn't listening to Yashiro any longer. He stared up at ceiling and sighed.

"Ren!" Yashiro called out to the absent minded actor.

"Yeah?" He turned his eyes to Yashiro.

"Maybe it's a chance for you," Yashiro said with a grin. He had just finished giving a reply to Director Shingai. "And you better make your move this time."

"Sorry?" Ren was confused. He was a bit crept out by Yashiro's sudden cheerfulness.

"The leading lady for the drama you've just accepted is Kyouko-chan. Now, are you happy?" Yashiro was grinning evilly.

"Really?" He was overly enthusiastic when he heard Yashiro's line just now and his face slipped.

Yashiro chuckled at Ren's enthusiasm. "Got hype up all of a sudden, Ren? Your face is slipping, by the way."

"Not really." He tried to school his face. He was more than happy when he heard that. _Maybe this is a chance. _"Then, it will be Kyouko's debut. I can't mess up her debut!"

"Of course you can't mess up her debut. Be careful not to pull her down the mud! I bet you're getting all excited because you get to kiss her on screen?" Yashiro teased.

Ren was slightly blushing. "No! It's just…"

"You can just admit it!" Yashiro grinned wider. "Ren and Kyouko sitting in a tree, _chuu chuu chuu_…" he sang.

Ren desperately tried to prevent more blushes creeping onto his cheek. _Geez, why does he have to sing that song? _His thought was back to Keishichou Tokuhanka and Kyouko's face came into his head. _I'll do my best! It's a long awaited chance for me. I can't fail again. Maybe I should make more subtle moves than now? _He thought and smiled. "Yashiro-san, let's go! We have to be on location in one hour."

Yashiro stopped singing though he still had that mischievous grin on his face. "Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Any comment? This time, I'm mixing up Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 into SB fic. Currently, that manga is my second favourite manga after Skip Beat. You'll see why in later chapters as I'll bring out Keishichou Tokuhanka moments into the filming. Of course, right? Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 is their script for filming. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as well. Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry if I got grammatical mistakes or typos. I have tried my best to proofread it. Will correct it if I got the time. Spare me for now! :D**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for PRing this chapter. :) **

**Note on terms :**

**Okami = proprietress at a traditional inn/restaurant in Japan**

**Chuu = kiss/sound effect of kissing voice**

**Keishichou Tokuhanka (****警視庁特犯課****)= Police Special Crime Department**

**Fuyuki (****冬姫****)= literally means Winter Princess**

**Hime (****姫****)= princess**


	2. Her Worries, His Assurance

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Worries, His Assurance<strong>

_Ouch, my head hurts! _Kyouko thought when she heard her alarm clock blaring for several seconds before she smashed the disturbing thing off. She almost threw the manga in her hand when the alarm clock went off. She was in the middle of reading Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 manga. _I think I read too much. My eyes hurt too._

She was sleepy and exhausted. Her eyes were hurting and bloodshot. She couldn't even sleep after she finished reviewing the entire scripts of Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. _Extreme plot and the heroine, was she really that dense about her own feeling and that guy's feeling?_ She decided to just go on with her already sleepless night and proceeded with reading the manga she bought to find out whether the script was really written according to the manga or was just fully orchestrated by some perverted old man. When she read the first chapter, she went berserk. _It's only a first chapter and it was already like **this**? So, I guess the script followed the manga accordingly. But really? It's only first chapter. Maybe I have to read more? _She clenched her jaws tight and forced herself to continue reading it_. Not that I could sleep after reading that **enchanting** scripts anyway._

In the end, Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 mangas also contributed to her headache though she was still on her 3rd volume. It disturbed her mind. She couldn't get over the images inside her head.

_Too much close proximity between Fuyuki and Kuze. _She thought and blushed brightly. _Fuyuki… she's too innocent and dense for her own good. That Kuze guy clearly had **that** intention towards her though it wasn't really clear yet up till this volume._ _I think he was a bit like Cain-niisan. He was so touchy feely. _She couldn't help but think about the similarities. She put the manga down on her nightstand. _I should__ just continue tonight? The manga did help me understand the role better._ She looked over at her alarm clock. _5.10 am._ She sighed.

She kind of regretted that she accepted the offer in a whim just because it was a protagonist role and without doubt, would be her debut role. _When I got the chance, why does it have to be this deep romance type of movie? Okay, I meant action romance but still... it was very deep. Kuze's dark past reminded me a little of Ren-san_. Her thought was interrupted by her pounding head. The more she thought about it, the more her head was giving her a hard time. She could hear her demons and angels fighting inside her head.

"Kyouko-sama, it is a chance for you. Maybe with that you can learn to love again?" Angels Kyouko said.

"Huh? Love? What is love? Shut up, Angels! Love is a no meaning and horrible thing in the world. Kyouko-mama doesn't need love," Demons Kyouko replied harshly.

"Uh! SHUT UP!" She tried to wave them off when she thought that she could stand no more.

She forced herself to get out of her blanket though she'd rather stay in her futon and have some sleep. _I want to sleep! Badly! _She shook her head and sat up straight. She felt cold instantly when her blanket fell of her upper body. _I have to get out of this comfort. Come on, Kyouko! You got a meeting at 7._ She finally got up, and tidied up her blanket and futon. She took her shower kit, her uniform and towel to 2nd floor bathroom. She put all her things on the counter and stripped out of her pyjama. She went to the mirror and noticed that she got black circle around her eyes. Her now longer hair was still orange in colour and was messy.

She sighed when she noticed her messy appearance in the morning. _Black circles, bedhead… I have to fix this all up._ She turned on the shower. Not a second later, she screamed in her high pitched tone when she felt cold water on her skin.

Meanwhile…

"What is that? When will that girl learn to shut up? It's still early," Taishou grunted and got out of his futon.

Okami giggled and said, "She might have accidentally turned on the cold water rather than the hot one. It happened a lot after all."

He humphed loudly. He proceeded with tidying his own futon and blanket and got out of his room with a loud crackled sound.

Okami giggled more and followed her husband's example. She put all their blankets and futons inside the closet.

"Harue!" Taishou's voice was heard from the alley.

"Yes, yes." Okami got out of her room. She noticed her husband was waiting for her.

"One yes is enough," Taishou said and turned his back to her.

Okami giggled. "Yes, yes," and she followed her husband to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Good morning. It has been a while, Director Shingai," Kyouko greeted Shingai when she met him just outside of Lory's office door. "You are having a meeting with <em>shachou<em> too?"

"Good morning, Kyouko-chan." Shingai smiled. "Hmm yes. I'm the director for your debut drama, Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. I think this meeting was actually a favour for me."

"Ah, I see." Kyouko smiled back. _Director Shingai would be the one directing this drama?_ "Shall we go in? Shachou requested to meet at 7 and it's only 5 minutes till."

"Sure!" With that, Shingai knocked on the door and waited.

Lory's loyal servant, the eccentric man with turban (in Kyouko's opinion), opened the door and both Kyouko and Shingai were speechless upon seeing lambs in the room. They closed their eyes, hoping it was only some illusion due to their sleep deprivation or depression but when they opened their eyes, they still saw the lambs. They gaped on it.

"This way, please," that man said, bringing them out of their stupors.

Both of them followed Sebastian into the room like a couple of lost children. They saw green grass field and love mark painted in pink on the lambs' white fur. They looked up at the ceiling and saw the fake 'sun'. They could feel the breeze in the room and noticed there were bladeless fan in each corners of the room. They could hear the familiar tone of a certain kid program which recently got popular.

_Shaun the sheep?_ both of them thought.

"Hiya, good morning, Shingai-kun, Mogami-kun," Lory greeted them, cheerful as usual.

Both of them jumped in surprise when Lory suddenly appeared in front of them. The eccentric shachou was still dressed in his wool pink pyjama.

"Good morning, S_hachou_."

"Come here and sit down on the grass! You can feed them too. Free of charge," Lory said whilst feeding one of the lambs.

_Free of charge? What the hell is he thinking about? Creating a zoo inside his office?_ Shingai and Kyouko thought simultaneously.

"Actually, I haven't even slept. I was too caught up in my dating sims game."

Kyouko cringed, so did Shingai. _Dating sims game? There's certainly a problem with this old man!_

"No problem! Okay, enough with this chit-chat." Lory looked serious now. He turned to Kyouko. "Mogami-kun, you are accepting this offer, right?" He looked hopeful. Kyouko swore she could see stars in his eyes.

"Err… yes, S_hachou_," she answered with straight face. _This is my only chance to get out of bully role after all._

"Ah then why do you have that reluctant look on your face? Is there something you want to complain about this role?" Lory asked.

"Um… It's not that I have complains about the role. She would be fun to act, I think?" Kyouko tried to smile. _Come on! You're a pro actress! You can do it! This is your only chance to get out of bully role._

"Oh, that's good to hear. Then, Shingai-kun, don't you have something to ask?" Lory said, grinning widely.

_OH! Maybe I should tell them about my objection towards some scenes?_ Kyouko immediately decided.

"Ah, yes. I believed you have read the script?" Shingai asked.

"Yes, I did," Kyouko answered. _Actually,_ t_hat's the reason of my sleep deprivation. The script and the manga. I really have to tell them about it later._

"As you might have noticed, Fuyuki was from Kansai region and she speaks in Kansai dialect. I was wondering if you have time for a dialect training course," Shingai said. "I understand that you have many jobs right now. I heard it from _shachou_, but this is important for this drama, so could you make some time for a course? One hour a day is sufficient enough and we would of course have a trainer in our filming later to make sure you stay true to the dialect."

Kyouko smiled. "I apologise, Director. I personally think that I won't need a dialect training course. However, I wouldn't mind if you think I would need one. That is if you find my accent unacceptable," Kyouko answered in _Kansai-Kyoto_ dialect.

Shingai's eyes widened. "Eh? You could speak in _kansai ben_?"

Lory barked out laugh. "Of course she could. She's from Kyoto, Shingai-kun." _You're not doing your homework well, Shingai-kun._ He smirked.

"EH? But you speak very well in _Standard Japanese,_" Shingai said. _Yeah, someone who was originated in Kansai would usually speak in Kansaiben even in daily life. She just didn't. Weird! Did I miss something here? _He tried to remember what was there in her CV. He was distracted by her list of projects therefore he didn't really pay attention to her basic personal information. The fact that she acted only as antagonist all this time disturbed him. _I know that only a talented actor could play antagonist really well, but it did her no justice. She couldn't improve if she only play antagonist._ Therefore he went with his 'crazy' plan to make a big splash by having her as protagonist when he found a suitable role several months ago. He was ready for the challenge. Ready to be criticised for something he had faith in.

"_Ookini, kantoku-han_," Kyouko replied.

"Perfect! That means less things I need to worry about." Shingai smiled. "Hmm… no wonder you could walk and bow properly. Because you're from Kyoto, I think?" _That's right! I remember now. Her birthplace and birthdate were Kyoto, December 25th 19XX_. Shingai's face lit up more. "That's one traditional city in Japan. I remember that you could perform tea ceremony too. Perhaps your house is a _ryokan _or you were trained as _geisha _or_ maiko_? "

The room temperature dropped a few degrees upon the words said. Lory noticed her strained face and sighed inwardly.

"I used to work part time in a _ryokan,_" Kyouko said, trying to sound calm and didn't bother to elaborate further.

"Oh, really? Maybe we could use that _ryokan_ for one of our filming. That _ryokan_ got _onsen_, yes?"

_WHAT? NO!_ She was panicking inside though she managed to choke out some answer. "It got _onsen_ but…"

"Shingai-kun, it's still very long time from now. You actually want to decide which _ryokan_ to use now?" Lory decided to help Kyouko. _Well, if he really wants it to be there later, I can't really oppose to it but for now. I have to have him spares Mogami-kun._

Kyouko felt she could see a light of hope when she heard Lory's word. She didn't want to go back to Kyoto. She felt ashamed that she had run away from Fuwa Ryokan. She didn't think she could face the Fuwa couple who had so kindly embraced her into their family. She felt that she had betrayed them when she followed Shou to Tokyo. She didn't even contact them afterwards.

"Oh yes. I just want some references. Anywhere with _rotenburo_ _onsen_ is fine, I think." Shingai nodded. "Okay, now, before wasting more time, do you have any questions regarding the script or any objections towards the scene?"

"No," Kyouko answered then froze when she realised something. _Crap! Because that ryokan talk, I had completely forgotten that I have several objections. Those bunch of kissing scenes and that scene in onsen. At least the kissing scenes needed to be reduced. It's way too many of it._ "Um…" She could no longer voice her objection as both the _shachou_ and the director were dancing in glee. _WHAT SHOULD I DO? HELP ME!_

* * *

><p>She lost even more of her focus in school. It didn't help matters when Nanokura Mimori, her archenemy started to talk about Shou and how wonderful he was. She wanted to shut the girl up but was too lazy and had no spirit to do it. She was spacing out though her hand scribbled down every note from every class she attended.<p>

She sighed. She vibrated when her mobile phone buzzed in silent. She turned off the reminder and stood up. She excused herself from her class and almost dashed out through the gates where she noticed LME's car came to pick her up.

Kanae was already inside the car and confused when Kyouko silently took her seat and spaced out. _Mou! What happen to this girl this time? There's no hug attack today?_ _She didn't even greet me as usual. _She sighed and grumbled inwardly. _Why do I have to feel disappointed? Mou!_

"Hey!" Kanae called out to her.

Kyouko didn't answer. She sighed deeply.

"Mou! What happen to you?" Kanae asked. She stared intently at the orange haired girl.

Kyouko turned her eyes and saw Kanae's face right in front of her. Her face lit up. "Mouko-san!" She said.

Kanae retreated immediately. She was bracing herself for the impact. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm okay." She smiled blankly.

"Geh! You're absolutely not fine! You have that kind of face again."

"What kind of?" Kyouko asked back.

"The face you put on when you talked me into joining Love Me section," Kanae said and pulled out her mobile phone and quickly snapped Kyouko's picture. "THIS face!"

Kyouko saw her picture on Kanae's phone. "Do I really?"

"Yes, you do. And now you can see how creepy it was?"

She sighed.

"What now? Spill! While my offer still stand."

"I got an offer for debut."

"Finally. What kind of role? Is it for movie or drama? It's not a bully role, right? What genre it is? Romance? Action? Not Family type right?" Kanae looked excited. In an instance, she forgot that they were supposed to be rivals.

"No. It's a protagonist role, but…" Kyouko heaved a deep sigh. She pulled out a script from her bag and handed it to Kanae.

Kanae flipped the script and when she finished, her face was all red. "Geh! It got so many kissing scenes, and though I have to say that it was kind of romantic of the main guy? But the heroine was too dense for her own good. Just like you. Oops!" Kanae quickly shut her mouth. _Crap! I slipped out big time!_

"Even Mouko-san would feel creepy with so many kissing scenes, right?" Kyouko asked.

_She didn't listen to my remaining lines? Phew!_ "Um, I guess so but if it's for job then it's fine. After all, our job as actress is to act the script out accordingly, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Kyouko said. "I have never thought that one drama would have so many kissing scenes? What happened to Japan's modesty? Has kissing become a job?" She rambled.

Kanae cringed. _Oh! It's going to be long!_

* * *

><p>Kyouko forgot all her worries when she acted. She was filming for another Kyurara advert, and with Kanae as her partner once again.<p>

When the filming was over, the anxiety was attacking her nerves again. She fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She spaced out and she almost dropped her glass. Kanae warned her before it happened.

Kanae sighed when she noticed Kyouko's state. She didn't know what to do and what to say regarding Kyouko's recent offer. She didn't have experience on that matter. She never really thought about that possibility but they had to prepare for that time to come anyway. In Kyouko's case, it came faster. _Or should I say, too fast? What she is lacking is romantic love after all, as for me… _She shuddered_. I think I would be terrified if I have to act as a mother with children or debut in a family type drama. Thankfully, I'm safe for now._ She noticed a shadow on the trailer's window and went to open it.

"Hi, Kotonami-san, is Kyouko…" Ren stopped when Kanae shifted so he could see the girl in question. "What happen to her?" Ren immediately asked when he noticed Kyouko was spacing out.

Something clicked in Kanae's mind. "That's right!" Kanae suddenly said.

"That's right?" Ren was confused.

"Well, I heard that you guys have dinner **date **tonight. So, can you listen to her problem and help her with it?" Kanae said. _Yeah. Tsuruga-san could help her. He's her respected senpai. Boyfriend, if she wasn't too dense for her own good. Poor guy! You'll make a good Fuyuki, Kyouko. And if Tsuruga-san is Kuze, then I would have something nice to watch._ She almost laughed at her thought. _Geh! Why do I have to cheer Tsuruga-san on? He's my rival for her. NO! NO! _Kanae refused to acknowledge her attached feeling to her 'best friend'.

_Date?_ Ren cringed. _I like how that sound. Unfortunately, Kyouko wouldn't say it as date._ He sighed. He nodded to Kanae and walked up to Kyouko. He crouched down before Kyouko. "Kyouko, are you okay?" He asked carefully, not wanting to surprise the girl.

"Kyaa, Tsuruga… um no, Ren-san, when did you arrive? Sorry, I'm…" She was flustered. She was thinking about who would play the lead actor for her debut drama. It was just a mere second when Ren's image came into her mind and here he was crouching down before her. He was looking at her in concern.

"Hey, calm down, Kyouko!" Ren reached for her hands and gripped both her hands tightly. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Um…" she was reluctant to say what was on her mind. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried. _I make him worry over my trivial matters. _She felt guilty. "I'm sorry. Maybe later?"

"Okay, are you ready to leave now?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry, did I make you wait?" she asked apologetically.

"No. I just came." He gripped her hands to assure her that it was fine.

They stared at each other with blissful smile.

Kanae felt giddy when she saw the scene before her eyes. _Great! I got a cavity just by looking at them. He should just date her and before that, he should knock some sense into her dense head._ "Mou, you guys better leave now. It's late?" Kanae said.

The couple jerked back to reality. "Mouko-san is right. Mouko-san, want to join us?" Kyouko offered.

"And being a burned out candle? No, thanks. I'll excuse myself for now," Kanae said and left.

"Eh? What does she mean? Why'd she be a burned out candle?" Kanae still could hear Kyouko asked Ren the question.

"I don't know!" She heard Ren's lame answer.

_He clearly knew what I meant. And here I was trying to help. Geez, Kyouko is really too dense for her own good. _She laughed inwardly and said, "Stupid couple!"

* * *

><p>"What do you want to eat for tonight, Ren-san?" Kyouko asked when they arrived in his apartment. Their hands were full of groceries bags.<p>

"Um, anything you like."

"No, I want to make something you like," she protested. "Don't you have any preferences?"

They walked together to his kitchen and put all bags on the kitchen counter.

"Could you give me some options? I thought you know how I am with food? I don't have preferences. I'll just let you decide. As usual," he said playfully.

"Fine! Don't regret it later!" she threatened him.

"You don't scare me!" He grinned. "I never thought that you'd buy so many foods. You know, I can't eat it all and it would…"

"You will eat it, I assure you. I can freeze it and you just need to reheat it," she said, disapproved of his comment. "Um, what did you do today at work? It might help me decide today's dinner menu."

"Me? Hmm… well, acting? Posing?" he answered confusedly.

She laughed softly then her face darkened when something came into her mind. _His lunch! Did he eat or… not?_ She toned down her face a little and asked him sweetly, "What did you eat for lunch?"

"I ate properly. I swear!" He immediately answered and stepped back unknowingly.

She saw how he retreated unconsciously. "Nice try, Ren!" She smiled her okami-san smile. "I bet it was onigiri? Or maybe calorie bars? Or… sport drink? Way to go!"

"No, I ate something, okay?" he tried to convince her.

"Then why did you step back?" She eyed him.

He cringed. _What should I do? Should I confess that…_ His loudly growling stomach betrayed him before he could even say anything.

She smiled creepily. "You didn't eat at all I guess?" She sighed. "Tonight, I've decided to make 42oz steak plus you have to eat it with a plate of rice. Then I'll have you eat the dessert as well."

He was horrified. _42oz steak and with rice?_ "You've got to be kidding, Kyouko!"

"I'm not kidding, Ren. I'm serious." She smiled creepily again, waving the knife in her hand, and shushed him out of the kitchen. "End of discussion! Now, you could just wait for the meal to be served! Go watch TV or take a shower or anything you like. I'll be fast"

He stood near the kitchen door. He loved the way she called him just now. Just Ren, without honorific. _She only does that when I make her angry. That's the only chance I could hear my name coming out of her mouth._ He smiled when he saw her knife moving fast, chopping the onion. He liked the view of her standing in his kitchen, cooking their food. He imagined their marriage life and smiled wider.

"What are you waiting for? Go?" Kyouko scowled at him.

"I know. I'm off to bathroom then." He grinned and disappeared from her view.

"Don't take too long!" she said and giggled. _If I let him, he would probably be in the bathroom for an hour, making those creepy bubble dolls. Don't worry, big brother! It won't be a 42oz one. I'm not that cruel!_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food, Kyouko," Ren said when they were washing dishes together. <em>She was bluffing. It was 10oz one instead of 42oz, though she wasn't joking about the rice.<em> He chuckled inwardly.

"Ah, it's okay, _niisan._"

Ren sighed inwardly. This was what he hated. She sometimes would call him _niisan_ as well. Since their time together as Heel siblings, she had grown accustomed to him and saw him as a brother rather than a man. She was used to their closeness and thought all of those were a form of brotherly love from him. _I'm cursed! First, she called me senpai, now brother._ "Is there anything disturbing my dear sister?" _Yeah, I'm definitely cursed. I'm pathetic. But I have to or she'd run away or worse, ERASE MY EXISTENCE from her heart._

She turned to him and seemed to contemplate something inside her mind. "I'll finish this fast then maybe you could give me some advice?"

"Sure?" he answered hesitantly. _Depends on what you'll ask, Kyouko._

She worked fast and left him in awe when all of the dishes were finished. She even wiped it all clean and put it in place.

"Now, what is it, Kyouko?" He asked when they settled themselves on his living room's couch, sitting side by side.

She was hesitant to tell him. She didn't want him to think of her as spoiled kid but she only had him now. Only he could help her. "Um… I just accepted an offer," she began, "for my debut."

"Yeah, I heard. Congratulations, Kyouko," Ren said and give her 'brotherly' hug which she reciprocated.

"Thanks, Ren-san but…" She stayed in his arm and traced her fingers down his chest, giving him a thrill. "The drama…" she stopped, didn't know how to continue.

"What is it with the drama?" He had to hold himself desperately from attacking the girl in his arm. _Damn! She's torturing me,_ he cursed inwardly. Kyouko's fingers were still tracing up and down his chest. She did it unknowingly as she had something else occupying her mind. She didn't know her fingers did wonders to Ren.

"Wait a minute, kay? I need to get something from the guest room."

"Sure, take your time!"

She disentangled herself from him and went to fetch her bag she left in the guest room. She went back fast and said, "Here! Read the script first, niisan!"

He took the script and motioned her to sit down. She complied. He put the script on the table and it confused her.

"Why don't you read it?" Kyouko asked. "If you read it then I'll tell you what disturbed me after that."

Ren chuckled. _I see. She is disturbed by those scenes?_ "Was it about the kissing scenes?"

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she said, "How? You didn't even read it."

"Because I read the same script several days ago. I've just given Director Shingai a reply yesterday. I'm the male lead, Kyouko. I'll play Kuze," he answered with a smile.

"EH?" She stood up in shock. "But… but…" she stammered. "It got… got…"

Ren pulled her hand and told her to sit down. She sat down and shifted uncomfortably. "I know. It got lots of kissing scenes and any **other** scenes." He smiled.

Her face blushed brightly. "I don't know that you… no, I'm sorry. I mean..." she tried to calm herself.

"Kyouko, what did I tell you about Actor Rule of Heart? I thought I told you that you have to get used to it eventually?" he reminded her.

Something clicked in her mind. _That's right! He told me about that before but now he told me that he's the male lead. How do I suppose to stay calm?_ She looked up to him, still flustered. "Ah yeah, you did tell me that. But… there're so many of it. If it's only one or two, I could take it. I even forgot to voice my objection to Director Shingai regarding the scene in _onsen_. I can't bare myself to a man."

Ren laughed hard and Kyouko's face darkened. She hit him on his upper arm. He stopped laughing. "Sorry!" He tried to suppress his laughter over her last line. He put his hand on top of her head and patted her head softly. "Kyouko, you won't have to bare yourself in front of a man. You'd have something to wear underneath the towel. Don't worry!"

"Really?" she said and he nodded. She felt relieved instantly. Just one second she felt relieved, the other second, her face was gloomy again. "But, those kiss scenes, even though it would be with you I still think that it's too much. Won't you feel disgusted if you have to kiss so many times? Did you have…" she stopped. "Um, you must have done it countless times. Maybe it's nothing for you but for me…"

"No," He immediately said.

"Sorry?" She was startled.

"I have to apologise to you."

"I don't think I understand." Kyouko tilted her head, confused.

"Actually, this would be my first onscreen kiss. It's true that I told you about actor rule of heart because I knew and realised that we have to prepare for that time to come eventually," he said earnestly.

"What? You're joking. You really have no…" She found it unbelievable.

Ren shook his head. "Yes, I don't have first-hand experience. Not even Dark Moon got kissing scene, right? This is Japan after all," he said and smiled. "So, both of us would be newbies in term of on-screen kiss. I think it would be choreographed so then we could deliver the scene well."

She sat still.

"Still worried?" he asked.

She nodded. "What if I suck? I must be. Cause the only…" she stopped. "Nothing." She was reminded of Shou's forceful kiss. She shivered

Ren sighed. _That guy again? _"Kyouko, it would be okay for both of us. See? I'm a newbie like you too."

She nodded.

"Come on! This is your debut. You got a lead role, not as antagonist. It's your chance to get out of bully roles," Ren said and pulled her into his arms. "If you aren't making your mind now, I'm going to scold you."

She laughed. "I was waiting for that. Sorry, I think I really need an assurance that everything would be okay. I'm not the best material when it comes to romance."

"I know. I'll be there for you when you need me, kay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, niisan."

His heart hurt when he heard her called him niisan for the umpteenth times today. _I really have to make more obvious moves._ "Go to sleep now, Kyouko! You must be really tired today. I noticed black circles around your eyes."

She almost smacked his jaw when she abruptly pulled herself away from him. "I'm so sorry. Am I that horrible? You must have thinking how un…"

"Shh… I understand. But now… go to sleep, okay?"

"I still got manga to read," she protested.

"You can do it tomorrow. You can't even think well if you don't get enough sleep," he scolded her.

She pouted. "Fine!"

"It's all for your sake." He patted her head. "I have to leave early tomorrow but feel free to stay. Make yourself at home, kay?" He smiled. "I'll confiscate this for now." He took the script into his possession. He stood up and pulled her with him.

She followed him to guest room and gave him the manga she brought when he asked for the books. He ushered her to take a quick shower before she went to bed which she complied.

Not long after, Kyouko was settled under the blanket. "Good night, Kyouko," Ren said and stroked her head softly. "Don't think too much for now, okay?"

She nodded. "Good night, Ren-san." _Yeah, I can't disappoint him. I'll do my best portraying Fuyuki just as I did with my other roles. I want to be an actress that could be his equal. I can't lose now. _She fell asleep not long after, with Ren still sitting there.

_I hope she's assured now._ He smiled and left her room. _I'm looking forward to your Fuyuki, Kyouko._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I actually wanted to divide it into two chapters but I ended up not. So, that's it for this chapter. Her worries and his assurance. I'm not going to explain their nature of closeness as I'd reveal it bit by bit in next chapters. Bear with me for that. I'm sorry for terribly long chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 my Beta Reader for proofreading this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms :<strong>

**Kansai-ben : a dialect that was spoken in Kansai (west) region**

**Kansai-Kyoto dialect (Kyoto Ben) : slightly different with Osaka ben and I won't explain further the difference. Anyway, in KT007 manga, Fuyuki spoke very polite sometimes so I think she's from around Kyoto as the manga description about her character is that she was from Kansai. Could be Osaka actually, but I'd like to make things simple. So, I took it as Kyoto ben instead.**

**Ookini : Thank you (in kansai dialect) - This one sentence was used a lot by Fuyuki. This one was standard Kansai dialect but the uses were mostly in Kyoto. In Osaka or Kobe, it was usually only used by old man/woman. *correct me if I'm wrong as I only know very little kansai ben***

**Kantoku-han : Director-san.**

**Rotenburo onsen : open bath hot spring**

**Ryokan : Japanese traditional inn**

**Geisha : an art performer**

**Maiko : dancer**

**Standard Japanese : Kanto dialect (Tokyo and surronding area) considered as Standard Japanese**


	3. Pressure

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Pressure<strong>

Ren sat on his bed with manga in his hand. He was reading the manga he confiscated from Kyouko. He was in the middle of volume 8. He couldn't help but being fascinated by the manga. _The artwork is really nice. Fuyuki… _Ren laughed softly. _Just like Kyouko. She was really dense and didn't understand Kuze's advances at all. Kuze was really clear with his intentions and she... _He chuckled._ I can feel your pain, man._ He put the manga down and sighed. _If only Kyouko doesn't have aversion for love, maybe I can do things like Kuze did to Fuyuki. Though she screamed out pervert, pighead, stupid, idiot, she didn't hate him and… maybe she didn't realise it yet._ He harrumphed. _The script followed the manga closely. Could I ever get the chance? Why were there so many male characters? Who'll play Arizono? _He growled. _Is this Boss' trick again? Shingai was Takarada's accomplice after all. What is he planning this time?_

Ren reached for his mobile phone on the nightstand and hit several buttons on it. _Pick up, Boss!_ He didn't really care that it was late at night for he knew that Lory wouldn't be possibly asleep at this time.

"Hey, Ren! To what do I owe this pleasant call late at night?" Lory's voice was heard through the other line.

"I'd like to talk about the recent drama offer I've just accepted," Ren answered, trying to tone his voice down.

"Ah, that action deeeeeeeeeeep romance?" Lory grinned though he knew Ren couldn't see it.

"What are you planning this time?" Ren asked bluntly. He couldn't hold his voice any longer.

"I'm not planning anything. It's all Shingai-kun's idea. He thought that you two could play the characters well," Lory answered. _I haven't even started anything yet he is already being suspicious about it._ He added inwardly.

"No way! Shingai was Takarada's accomplice, or should I say, he still is, so you must have been planning something, old man."

"You were one of Takarada's accomplices too," Lory dodged.

Ren growled. "I'm…"

"Just so you know, it was Shingai who begged me to let him do Mogami-kun's debut. It's going to be interesting, I think?" Lory laughed and it pissed Ren off. "I'm looking forward to your Kuze, Ren. Good night!" He hung up.

"Boss!" Ren shouted. "Damn! That old man!" He sighed. _Is it going to be okay? _

* * *

><p>It was one month later when Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 drama project was having the press conference in LME's function room. Kyouko stood stiff at the corner of the room. Her both hands clasped tightly. She was nervous. She had never felt this nervous before. Not in Dark Moon press conference, Box R press conference or Kanae's debut drama's press conference. <em>Maybe just because this is my own debut's press conference, <em>she thought.

"Eh? Kyouko-chan!"

She was startled when she heard someone was calling her. She knew that voice very well. She lifted her face and found the one who called her just now. "Ah, good morning, Kijima-san! It has been a while." Kyouko turned and bowed properly to the older man.

"Good morning, Kyouko-chan. Are you the one playing Fuyuki-chan?" Kijima asked while he was walking towards the young actress.

"Err… yes… sorry," Kyouko stuttered.

Kijima raised his brows, amazed with the fact. _What a surprise! She usually plays antagonist, right? Though I knew that she can be beautiful in her own way, even now… _He stared at her face. _Yeah, she's starting to be aware of her make-up. She was beautiful in that dress though. If Tsuruga-kun hadn't interrupted me that time, I would have been able to persuade her to date me._ He almost sighed at that thought. His eyes lit up. _Maybe this time I can ask her to a date properly. We are co-starring anyway. _"No. You don't have to be sorry, Kyouko-chan. I think you'll be a wonderful Fuyuki."

"Ah, thank you, Kijima-san. You're too kind. What role will you play this time?" Kyouko asked. _Is it Sasaki?_ She guessed inwardly.

"Oh me, well… I'm playing…"

"Kyouko!"

_Geh! It's Tsuruga-kun's voice._ Kijima almost groaned out loud. He stared at Kyouko's face and saw her eyes were gleaming.

"Ren-san," Kyouko called out to him.

_Kyouko? No honorific? Ren-san? She calls him with his given name? What's with these two? _Kijima stood silent in his place. _Are they dating?_

Ren had seen Kijima from afar before he called out to Kyouko. _Crap! I can only think that he is playing Arizono. Or maybe Sasaki? Let's hope he plays Sasaki instead. _He saw that the two were having conversation and thought that he had to step in. He almost couldn't contain his amazement over Kijima's confused face when he called out to Kyouko without honorific. _I'm hoping he caught the vibe._

"Ya, Kijima-kun," Ren greeted Kijima.

"Hi Tsuruga-kun," Kijima forced a smile when he greeted Ren back.

"I'm sorry for barging in on your conversation," Ren said with a fake smile.

Kyouko stood stiff in her place upon seeing that smile. _He's angry about something again? What is it this time? I didn't do anything wrong this time, right?_ She tried to think whether she had been acting wrong and seemed unable to find the answer.

"I am just about to answer Kyouko-chan's question, right Kyouko-chan?" Kijima said.

"Yes, I am asking Kijima-san about his role in this drama," Kyouko confirmed with a strained smile.

"I see. We're co-starring again, Kijima-kun. Nice to work with you again," Ren said.

"Yeah, it will be fun later," Kijima said.

"Shall we head to the podium? I think it's time?" Ren smiled and turned his gaze to Kyouko.

"Ye—yes, I think it's time," Kyouko said. "Let's go, Ren-san, Kijima-san!"

Kijima only nodded. Ren and Kyouko walked side by side whilst Kijima was behind them. He was assessing them. _Hmm, when there is Kyouko-chan, there will be Tsuruga-kun. It was the same with those award ceremonies. They are always together. It's hard to get close to Kyouko-chan with Tsuruga-kun around. He's just like her guard dog. _He almost couldn't suppress his laughter. _That's too much huh? Hmm… but dating? No way! _He laughed. _Tsuruga-kun is hopeless. He didn't even have Momose-chan and Oohara-chan's mobile number. But he's close with Kyouko-chan. Maybe he has her mobile number? I'll ask him later._

* * *

><p>Kyouko saw the other actor she knew well when she stepped on to the podium. Takagi Satoshi who had played as Mio and Misao's father in Dark Moon also appeared in this drama. She greeted the older man before she sat beside Director Shingai. Ren sat beside Kyouko with Kijima behind him. There was another actor sitting beside Ren. Ren seemed to know the actor as she saw him greeted the actor.<p>

Kyouko felt even more nervous as the podium was now full with the actors appearing in this drama. She sat completely straight and stiff with her hands clasped tight on her lap. When Shingai started to talk, every journalist started to take note.

"I'll introduce the casts for this drama," Shingai said with a smile. "I'll start with our heroine. Ichikawa Fuyuki will be played by Kyouko. This drama is also Kyouko-chan's official debut drama."

Kyouko bowed slightly. She was getting more nervous and a bit scared when she heard murmurs and sound of amazements in the room. However, she maintained a smile on her face.

"Next will be the lead actor for this drama. Tsuruga Ren will play Kuze Kyouichirou," Shingai continued and Ren bowed slightly.

Shingai continued to introduce the other main characters for the drama. Akao Motoki, the actor who sat at Ren's left would play Sasaki Toshihiko. Takagi Satoshi would play Kikuchi Norimasa, Keischichou Tokuhanka 007 section chief. Kijima Hidehito would play Arizono, the organ maniac forensic doctor. Takahashi Kenichi, Asao Yuuki, Hida Masahiro would play Ichijou Kimitsugu, Nikaido Minoru and Mikumo Kaede.

Aside of main actors, Shingai stated that he would give the full list of casts to be published later. "I have one more surprise for this drama." He smiled meaningfully before he continued. "Hizuri Kuu will appear as guest star in several episodes. I won't say which episodes. If you want to know, then wait and see."

Ren and Kyouko were surprised as well as the others in the conference room. The murmurs were getting louder and louder.

_Dad is appearing in this drama? Is this Boss' trick again?_ Ren sighed inwardly. _I'm not ready yet and I have to face him in the same frame?_

_Sensei is appearing in this drama? Can't wait to meet sensei again._ Kyouko smiled.

"No comment. Haven't I told you just now that it is a surprise? You'll have to wait and see," Shingai smirked when he heard them asking for the details of Kuu's appearance.

Realising that they couldn't force an answer out of Shingai, the journalist began asking the main actress and actor questions instead.

"Kyouko-san, this is your first time playing as protagonist. Do you have any confidence that you can deliver Ichikawa Fuyuki well?"

"I'll do my best to play Fuyuki," Kyouko answered.

"Wouldn't it affect your play? After all, you are famous for your act as antagonists in the dramas you appeared in and you even won awards for those roles."

Kyouko took a deep breath and with a smile she answered, "For me, each of the character is different and needs to be acted differently. As an actress, it is my job to give a breath of life into those characters. I would find it depressing if I act exactly the same for another complete different role. Even for antagonists or bully roles, they didn't exactly have the same character, right?" she stopped. "For example, Mio in Dark Moon and Natsu in Box R. Those were both bully roles, but of course I can't act Natsu as I did with Mio. It's true that I usually play antagonist but I've always wanted a chance to play a 'good girl' as well. I won't let the director, my co-stars and especially the audience down. Please give me your blessing and support. Thank you." She bowed slightly.

Murmurs were heard loudly again though it was subsided not long after and they continued with lighter questions towards Kyouko.

"This question will be directed towards Kyouko-san and Tsuruga-san. Kyouko-san, you played Hongou Mio before. We all knew that Hongou Mio was Tachibana Katsuki's archenemy in Dark Moon. This time you're playing as lovers instead, what do you feel about it?"

Kyouko and Ren looked at each other in awe. Kyouko blushed slightly and stuttered out her answer, "Um, well, it will be a little different with playing as enemies but as I've stated before I'll try my best to act this out."

"As for me, I have the same opinion as Kyouko-chan. It would be fun to act, I think." Ren smiled.

* * *

><p>"Fuh, finally finished," Shingai huffed. "Thanks for your hard work. Not yet started the filming and we are already being pressured. Tsk!"<p>

"I'm sorry," Kyouko immediately said. She was thinking that it was her fault that the media pressured them.

"Heh? Why are you sorry, Kyouko-chan?"

"Eh? Because they seemed to mind that I play Fuyuki."

"Heh? It happened all the time. Don't take it seriously!" Shingai said. "You're a good actress. I saw your dramas and I'm sure you can do just fine with this drama too. I've been waiting to see you and Ren in one frame since Ringdoh. I'm sorry that I couldn't let you play the lead that time."

"No, it's fine. I was merely a beginner that time. I'll do my best to hold my acting this time. I won't let myself being tricked by Ren-san again."

Shingai whistled. "Hmm… that's interesting. I can't wait to see that." _But she calls him Ren-san? Are they close or what? This is the first time I heard a girl call him with his given name._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Hey, Tsuruga-kun!" Kijima called.

"Yes?" Ren stared at him.

"Do you have Kyouko-chan's mobile number?" He asked bluntly.

Ren was stunned. _Did he just ask me what I think he asked?_

"I guess you don't huh?" Kijima immediately said after seeing Ren's stunned expression. "Well, I'll just ask her myself." Kijima was about to walk to where Kyouko and Shingai were when he saw someone walked past him quick. That someone almost bumped into him. "What the… Eh?" He turned over and saw that Ren was still there, only now he was talking with Yashiro. He sighed and proceeded with his plan.

"Really?" Ren asked.

"Yes, it's all because of your fault. You told shachou that it was okay to get a classy manager for Kyouko-chan. And see! That's my cousin he is assigning for Kyouko-chan. You should have told shachou to get her a female manager instead," Yashiro said.

"How is it any different? What she needs is a capable manager. I believed that your cousin have the same capability as you, Yashiro-san," Ren said with a smile.

Yashiro sighed. "Yeah, Hiromi is good with managing though he's just finished university. He is also smooth with women if that's okay with you." _Yeah! He's popular with women, with his height and his handsome face, and how smooth he is sometimes. He's also good with electronic device, unlike me._ Yashiro almost sighed again.

Ren froze in place. Before he could react, Kyouko and her manager had joined them.

"Ren-san, are you okay?" Kyouko asked with concern in her voice.

Ren blinked his eyes and forced out an answer, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Who is this, Kyouko?"

"This is Yashiro Hiromi-san, my manager. He's also Yashiro-san's cousin," Kyouko answered happily.

"Heh? That's good for you." Ren smiled his lying gentlemanly smile and it made Kyouko stepped back in fear. "Nice to meet you Yashiro-san," Ren greeted Hiromi, and still with his fake smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuruga-san. I heard about you from Yuki-nii. You can just call me Hiro. I think it's difficult with Yuki-nii as Yashiro too," Hiromi said with a smile.

"Oh, then you can just call me Ren." Ren smiled brighter. Both Yashiro and Kyouko cringed. They knew what that smile meant or at least Yashiro really knew what it really meant. "Oh speaking of which, Kyouko, did you tell your manager about **our** plan tonight?"

Before Kyouko could answer, Hiromi answered for her, "Kyouko-chan told me about your plan tonight so I ended up pushing her interview schedule to tomorrow morning. She said that it's okay, right Kyouko-chan?"

"Yes," Kyouko answered with a small voice.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess there's something between them?" Hiromi asked Yashiro when the couple was out of their view.<p>

"You can say so."

"Eh? Too bad. I kind of like Kyouko-chan. She's cute and…"

"Not again. You have a girlfriend, don't you?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Ren about that. Won't it be fun if he got all work up if I am always around Kyouko-chan," Hiromi smirked. "He likes Kyouko-chan right?"

"Oh, yeah. Even an idiot can see that. Ren is too scared to make a move. Maybe we should force him to?" Yashiro smiled. "Count me in. Oh but don't go overboard. He's quite sharp."

"Sure, Yuki-nii." _Well, that's Takarada shachou's order anyway._ He smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>"Since when did shachou assign a manager for you?" Ren asked when they arrived at his apartment room.<p>

"Just two days ago, Ren-san. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I kind of forgot about it. Are you angry?" Kyouko asked with a very small voice.

"No. Why would I?" Ren answered. "It's good that you have a manager now. So I won't be worry that you are being chased by the fans in broad daylight. You can also have someone drive you to school. Yashiro-san can drive right?"

"Yes, he can. We came to today's press conference by car anyway. Why?" she asked confusedly.

Ren laughed. "You know, Yashiro can't drive at all. He failed his driving test several times and I think he gave up long time ago."

"Really?" Kyouko laughed then stopped. "Ah, I'm worried over nothing."

Ren tilted his head, confused. "Pardon?"

"You smiled that creepy smile of yours countless times today. I thought I made you angry or what. Now, I hear you laughing, it makes me feel at ease. Kyaa…" she shouted in surprise upon finding herself enveloped in strong arms.

"I'm sorry," he stopped. He didn't want to worry her for the fact that he didn't like she got a male manager. Yashiro was right. He should have told Lory about getting her a female manager instead but he always thought that it was none of his business what kind of manager Lory got for her. He didn't want to interfere with her business. Other than that, he was worried about Kijima. _That guy, did he manage to get Kyouko's mobile phone number?_ On top of all that mattered, he would be in one frame with his father. This worried him. _I'm not ready to meet Dad again. I did play that coldblooded killer successfully but that doesn't mean I'm ready to meet them yet. I need more time._

"Niisan, are you okay?" Kyouko asked in Setsu's tone. She felt him trembling. _He's having Cain's dark moment again? This sudden? Why? _She thought hard to find the answer.

Since their time together as Heel Siblings, he would sometime act indifferently. She knew his secret. She knew that he was fighting himself. His landmine was his old past. She managed to squeeze it out of him little by little. The fact that he felt guilty over his friend's death and that he left his home and his parents when he was 15 years old surprised her. What surprised her more was the fact that he was a foreigner though he had Japanese blood in him. She saw his green eyes and he told her he was naturally blond though she never saw his blond hair. _He must be really beautiful with blond hair _was what she thought that time.

There were almost no secret between them. Ren knew that she was Bou by accident. Kyouko couldn't forget how he had laughed till some tears welled up in his eyes upon the revelation. Kyouko ended up telling him about it since he caught her red handed. It was when she was trying to get out from Bou's suit and got stuck, right at that time Ren was around, looking for his chicken friend. In the end, Ren was the one helping her with that. She felt terribly embarrassed. She was relieved that he wasn't angry with her about that.

"Are you worried for the fact that we'll be in one frame with Hizuri sensei?" Kyouko asked out of blue. _I think it happened before when in Dark Moon though it was an entire different matter. Just a guess. He did say that his father is a well-known actor in the US. Hizuri-sensei is well-known in US too. Perhaps he feels intimidated by Hizuri-sensei too?_

Ren pulled himself from her in surprise. _This girl! Does she…_ _No, not possible. I didn't tell her my father's name. She can't possibly guess it?_ He composed himself and smiled. "Ah, perhaps I'm worried about that. Who wouldn't?"

"You're right." She sighed. "Even though I'm excited that I'll be in one frame with Hizuri-sensei, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to match his superior acting skill. So I think you're worried about it too. After all, Hizuri-sensei is a legendary actor. He played Katsuki before, right? On top of that, my reputation with bully roles added to your burden. I'm sorry."

Ren patted her head softly. "Hmm… yeah, it was a lot of pressure today from the press but I think you'll do well with Fuyuki. Don't be sorry! Why are you sorry for something that wasn't your fault?"

"The press seemed to think that I'm not suitable to be Fuyuki and your leading lady."

"You just have to prove that you're worth the role."

"That's right. I won't back off a challenge." She smiled. "I'm going to cook now, if you don't mind."

"Sure," he said and let go of her. He chuckled when he saw her almost tripped on her way to kitchen. _If only you knew… I can't tell her the truth about father yet. When I'm ready, I will._

* * *

><p>"So, you are having Cain's dark moment again, niisan?" Kyouko huffed. She moved uncomfortably.<p>

They were under the same blanket in one bed. Again. Ren was hugging her tightly with her back against his chest. He did it whenever he needed her as 'teddy bear' to soothe his injured soul. At least she thought of herself as teddy bear or she could never feel at ease. When he was being close like this, it gave her a thrill that she denied with all her might. She desperately told herself that it was just a brotherly act. She was satisfied that she could make herself act normally around him though sometimes she felt like running away and shutting him off her mind.

"I'm not. I just need you to be close, that's all," he said and hugged her tighter.

"I can't breathe. You are squeezing me so hard." Kyouko struggled in his arm. _I just don't believe you, Cain._

"Ssh… just sleep now." He loosened his embrace and put his hand on her face, closing her eyes.

_Eh? It is like one of the scene in the drama. Is he practising now?_ She laughed silently.

"Kyouko," he called.

"Hmm?" She giggled. _He told me to sleep yet he's calling me. What is it now?_

"Don't kick me in your sleep, okay? It really hurt that time," he said whilst stroking her head softly.

Kyouko blushed. "That's… that's…"

"Yeah yeah I know it was unintentional on your part. Good night, Kyouko!"

"Good night, niisan."

* * *

><p>The next day, the press conference was broadcast and the news about new drama was published. There were some critiques towards the drama production team. As they had predicted before, how they chose female lead had gathered so many pro and cons. The contras one was mostly about her reputation as 'bully' and they couldn't imagine a bully playing a sophisticated young lady with no evil intention. They were afraid that she would ruin Fuyuki's image and the drama would end up with low ratings. They didn't talk about her appearance as they knew that she could be very beautiful. Natsu and her appearance in Dark Moon ending party proved it. They dared not commented on her face.<p>

Shingai smirked. "That's what I wanted. Let them write anything they want and think anything they want to think. I just believe that it will be good. This is so challenging." He nodded. He was satisfied with the result he wanted from the press conference.

Some critiques openly said that the drama was doomed to fail though some of them believed that with Tsuruga Ren's reputation, any actress would definitely pull out some decent act no matter how bad they were.

Kyouko felt really insulted when she read that line. "I promised myself that I won't let myself being pulled by your acting," Kyouko said to Ren. "Once is enough."

"I won't lose either. It's not that I can't act out love now." Ren smirked when he saw her paled face over his answer. "Oh, and I'll help you gain love too. I owed you for that, Kyouko." His expression changed.

"No, you don't owe me anything, Ren-san," she immediately said. _Why is the Emperor appearing now?_

_Not only you. If in the script, the girl has to fall for him then he would make it so. _Shingai's voice came into her mind. That was from the last time in Ringdoh set when she heard that. _I'm no longer a beginner actress. I have to hold my own acting. I can't let myself walk into his trap again. No matter how close he is to me now cause… No! I can do it! I can do it!_

"I owed you in many ways you can't imagine, Kyouko. Let me return the favour!"

"Um… I don't understand what you meant, Ren-san." She smiled creepily. _Return the favour? What favour? A simple thank you is enough for me._

_Failed huh? She still denies love with all her might. _Ren sighed inwardly. "Never mind." He smiled tenderly.

Kyouko blushed. _Damn him! He confused me. _"Hmm… but thanks for your offer." She smiled.

"No problem. I'm looking forward to the first filming."

"Yeah. I am too," Kyouko said. "Let's do our best!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for the wait. I was a bit lost. :P I don't really want to write this chapter yet I feel that I have to cause I needed to build up some pressure, haha just like the title. So yeah, I'm not revealing all the actors yet. One question (that would definitely not affecting my last decision) : Do you guys wanted to have the details of Keishichou Tokuhanka here when I write their filming or should I choose the best moment only? ^ ^ As for me, I wanted to write them all cause it's too good to be left out. :P Feel free to skip it later. Thank you for reading.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**


	4. First Day Filming

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! And Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day Filming<strong>

**Scene 1**

**Blood was dripping from a knife. A man stood right beside a woman's corpse. The blood was pooling and coming out of the corpse's stomach. The man lit up his cigarette, and it lit up with a _pssstt_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 2<strong>

**At the police station…**

"**Ah, I can't…" A girl with honey brown long wavy hair was walking in an empty hallway inside the police station building. "I'm lost. Even if I want to ask, it seems there's no one here. There isn't even a shadow here." She kept walking with a frown on her face. "I didn't think that police station in a famous area would be like this?"**

**She saw a room with slightly opened door. "Ah, that door is opened. There's probably someone there," she muttered to herself. "Excuse me," she said and opened the door softly.**

**She saw someone sleeping on the couch. She walked close and saw that person's entire body was covered in a blanket. Only the head was visible. She stepped forward slowly and bent to look at that person more closely. _Is he asleep?_ **

"**Hey!" that man suddenly said. **

**Fuyuki was startled. "What… what are you doing?" she shrieked when that person caught her wrist and yanked her down. Seconds later, she was pinned down by a very handsome man. Her eyes widened upon seeing the man above her. **

"**Who are you? What are you here for?" The man stared down at the girl with his sharp eyes. His hair was pitched black in colour. _Where is this girl with this western accent from?_ **

"**Oh, I'm Ichikawa Fuyuki."**

"**Ichikawa… Fuyuki?" He asked. He was still holding her wrist tightly.**

"…" **Both of them were staring at each other confusedly.**

* * *

><p>"CUT!" Shingai said.<p>

When they heard Shingai yell for cut, Ren quickly stood up. Kyouko sat up with slight blush on her face.

_That was close_, both of them thought.

"Hey, nice job, Ren, Kyouko-chan. That was smooth. We'll resume this after the next scene," Shingai said. "You two may have a short break."

"Takagi-san, Akao-san, take place please!" they heard one of the crews calling for Takagi and Akao for the scene in Kikuchi's office.

"Nice job, Kyouko," Ren said with a smile and she nodded as a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3<strong>

**Spring 201X**

**In the past year, the crimes had increased. Things had been getting worse. So the police headquarters and the leaders of a research institute worked together, forming a new investigation branch.**

"**Hey, Sasaki," Kikuchi called. "Where's Kuze?"**

"**Kuze just went into the lounges" Sasaki answered.**

"**Lounge?" Kikuchi said with anger in his voice. "What is he doing in that lounge?"**

"**Boss, Kuze has been staying up all night recently," Sasaki tried to defend Kuze.**

"**Seriously, didn't I tell him to come early today and report to me?" Kikuchi said and harrumphed loudly.**

"**Yeah yeah…" Sasaki nodded. "The person that the centre sent is already here?" **

"**No, not yet." Kikuchi sighed. **

"**Ah…" **

"**We haven't got any news. It seems that they're late," Kikuchi said and started to walk through the hallway, followed closely by Sasaki.**

"**Studying science of the mind… is that the so-called amazing research institute? Is there really such an amazing thing?"**

"**Who knows if it's really out there," Kikuchi said. "But, the famous doctor Ichikawa Hiroshi from there has been an old friend of Keishi for a long time. This new branch is also Ichikawa Hiroshi's suggestion. He's also very rich and provided Keishi with a lot of money to do this."**

**Both men's shadows were seen getting farther.**

* * *

><p>The scene was being 'Cut' and re-taken once more before Shingai okay-ed it.<p>

"Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san, please take place!"

Kyouko and Ren walked towards the set and settled back into the same position at the end of their last scene. Kyouko desperately tried to calm herself down when she saw the way Ren stared down at her. She thought that she saw a glimpse of Emperor of the Night on his face. Ren smiled and Kyouko tried to smile back.

"Please bear with me for a little while, Kyouko," Ren said in barely audible voice.

Kyouko smiled. "I'm not going to lose, Ren-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 4, continuing the scene 2 and 3<strong>

"**Even though we didn't ask if the person sent was a girl or guy, you can't just leave it at that," Sasaki said. He cringed when a realisation came upon him. "Boss…" He began. "That person can't be…"**

"**The one to be partnered with Kuze? Will be forced on him of course." Kikuchi grinned. "This will be a good thing for that person." Kikuchi laughed hard.**

**Sasaki cringed more. _Kuze… His reaction will be scary._**

**Kikuchi opened the lounge's door and shouted, "Hey! Kuze!"**

**When the door was opened, both Kikuchi and Sasaki froze.**

"**Ah!" Fuyuki said. **

**Both Fuyuki and Kuze looked at the two men who just entered the room from the corner of their eyes.**

**Kikuchi's face paled and Sasaki was blushing hard. **

"**Wow!" Sasaki exclaimed.**

"**You… What are you doing? Kuze!" Kikuchi shouted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 5 <strong>

**Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 was written on a piece of paper and served as the lounge's name.**

"**Since the formation of Keishichou Tokuhanka, we've deduced that the five murders were all by the same killer. In this situation when we haven't caught the killer yet, I can't believe that you guys can still sleep," Kikuchi said. "Also…" He hit the table with his fist- hard. "Kuze, you even bring someone inside the office with you! What were you thinking?" **

**_So sleepy_… Kuze thought. He was holding his suit on his right shoulder whilst staring at his angry boss with bored expression.**

**Fuyuki frowned, confused. _007?_ was floating inside her mind. She was curious. **

"**I have no idea, she came in on her own," Kuze finally answered.**

"**You are such a bastard, pushing a girl who came in onto the sofa?"**

**The three other officers in the room snapped up their heads, interested with the situation. "Who's that girl?" They murmured.**

**_Kuze probably is still drowsy. _Sasaki cringed.**

"**Actually, I'm not a suspicious person," Fuyuki said with a smile. "I'm Ichikawa Fuyuki, from the Ichikawa Institute."**

**_AH?_ Something clicked inside Kuze, Kikuchi and Sasaki's minds. They looked at her with indescribable expressions on their faces.**

"**It's you. You're still a student right?" Kikuchi asked.**

"**Even though I'm still 17, I'm not going to school," Fuyuki said.**

"**I!" the three other officers said in unison. _Wow it's a girl!_ **

"**I'm Ichijou," said the guy with glasses and black suit whilst holding to the edge of his glasses enthusiastically. **

"**I'm Nikaidou," said the guy with sweater. **

"**I'm Mikumo," said the third guy with semi-formal clothes. He looked just as enthusiastic as his other two friends.**

"**Wow, being alive is so great," Ichijou said.**

"**Finally… finally there will be a female's presence here and she's such a cute girl," Nikaidou said.**

"**God, thank you so much," Mikumo exclaimed.**

**The three of them looked so touched and happy. Tears of happiness were rolling down their cheeks.**

"**Hey you guys," Kikuchi said and sighed. "How can I let a girl work in such a dangerous place? Even though we're just the research department, we can't."**

"**Ah, I can't stay here and work?" Fuyuki started tearing up.**

"**Never mind! Then let's all get along from now on," Kikuchi finally said. He smiled and was getting a little flustered. "I am the boss, Kikuchi."**

"**Wow— boss, nice to meet you," Fuyuki said.**

"**That's right. Let me introduce you to the work," Kikuchi said. "Hey Kuze!" Kikuchi shouted when he saw that Kuze was leaving the room. "Where are you going?"**

"**Where? To work!" Kuze stopped in place and turned back to face Kikuchi.**

**Kikuchi walked towards Kuze and stopped right in front of him. "You have a more important job right now." Kikuchi furrowed his brows. "Listen up! You and Fuyuki are partners so take care of her."**

"**Don't joke around!" Kuze exclaimed.**

"**You brat! You talked to a superior like that?" Kikuchi's brows twitched.**

**Kuze ignored his comment. "You want me to partner up? You love to joke around. I'm not suited for partners."**

"**Stop being troublesome! This is my order!" Kikuchi shouted.**

**Kuze had already turned his back to Kikuchi and thought inwardly, _Die, old man! I'll kill you._**

**Right before Kuze fled from the room, the room's phone rang. Sasaki picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Keishichou Tokuhanka 007." Sasaki seemed to listen to the other line. "Huh?" He was surprised and called out to Kikuchi. "Boss!"**

"**WHAT?" Kikuchi answered angrily.**

"**We've found something on the criminal that linked to the five cases," Sasaki said.**

"**What?" Kikuchi cringed.**

**Kuze started to walk and said, "Let's go Sasaki!"**

"**Yes, okay!" Sasaki answered and about to keep up with Kuze's pace.**

"**Ah! Hey, Kuze!" Kikuchi shouted angrily.**

"**Wait a minute. I want to go," Fuyuki said. She was already by Kuze's side when she stated her wish.**

"**If you get in the way, I'll send you back," Kuze said coldly.**

"**That's fine." Fuyuki stared up to him.**

"**Do whatever you want!" Kuze finally said and turned his back to her, leaving the room.**

* * *

><p>They stopped the scenes for lunch break. They would take the next scenes outdoor. Both Ren and Kyouko's managers were having lunch with them. Each of them had a box of bentou prepared by the crews except Ren. Ren got a handmade <em>bentou<em> prepared by Kyouko. He cringed when he saw what she prepared for him.

"Kyouko, isn't this too much for a lunch?" Ren cringed when he saw _Unagi no Kabayaki_ in a bentou box. The whole rice was covered with it. There was another box with salad prepared by Kyouko.

"Too much? _Unagi_ is good for stamina. Hiro-san suggested it. Right, Hiro-san?" Kyouko asked.

"Yeah… when I dropped Kyouko-chan off last night, her landlord invited me in for a dinner," Hiromi said with a grin. "Uh, and your Taishou is so scary."

"He's not scary," Kyouko said, defended Taishou.

"Well, he acted just like a father in law," Hiro laughed and patted Kyouko's head. "I would love a wife like you, Kyouko-chan."

"Hiro-san, stop joking around!" Kyouko said with blushes on her face.

Yashiro almost rolled his eyes if not for the sake of Hiromi's game play. Yashiro smirked when he saw Ren's indescribable expression.

_What does that mean?_ Ren thought when he saw Hiro was acting all 'lovey-dovey' with Kyouko. _She's blushing too…_ He wasn't happy with what he saw before his eyes.

"Ah, and that _unagi_… was something the restaurant guest said. They said that it was good for stamina." Hiro winked at Yashiro.

Yashiro smiled whilst in his mind he was rolling on the floor laughing his arse off.

"That's right. You seldom eat properly and we'll film this drama for a whole day today. You need more stamina," Kyouko said to Ren with a smile.

Yashiro swore that he almost laughed out loud. Hiromi grinned evilly. _If only these two know what the 'other' stamina the unagi can boost up._ Yashiro tried to keep his face straight. _Well done, Hiro._

"I thought people eat unagi only in midsummer*," Ren said. He smiled back to Kyouko, forgetting that he was a little upset over Kyouko and her manager's closeness. _This is really a lot. Do I really have to eat it all?_ He felt his stomach starting to protest. _But if I don't eat it all, she'll get angry and she must have cooked it in the early morning. I don't want to disappoint her and let her effort go to waste. _

"Wow, Tsuruga-kun. You have _unagi_ for a _bentou_?" Takagi commented. He was just passing by. Ren's bentou pricked his interest as it was considered extravagant for a lunch.

Ren smiled when he saw the older man was staring at his bentou. "Yeah."

"Ah, how envious. _Aisai bentou_?" Takagi said. He had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Uwah... Tsuruga-kun, you have _unagi_ for a _bentou_? How nice! Your girlfriend prepared it for you, I guess?" Akao teased.

_Girlfriend? Aisai bentou?_ Kyouko frowned and was horrified at their comment. _It is only my handmade bentou. Sisterly bentou. I can't say that it's my handmade or I'll embarrass Ren-san. Let them be! Let them be!_ She picked her chopsticks and started to eat her food, not paying attention to the two men.

More people started surrounding them, mostly the crews. "Iyaaaa… Ren, you got _unagi_ for a _bentou_? How niceeeeeeeee…" Shingai came and joined the crowd. Most men were busy commenting and envied Ren for his _bentou_.

Hiromi and Yashiro grinned wider in the background. Hiromi had expected the crowds. He managed to lead Kyouko – and also Ren, since Ren would definitely sit with Kyouko— to the table he picked. He knew everyone would have walked pass them, and they would definitely see the _bentou _and commented on it. Even though unagi could be consumed at any season in Japan, most people ate it in summer. He was hoping some of them knew unagi's other function and he was right that most men knew about it. He had to admit that he was surprised Ren didn't know about it. His Yuki-nii had told him that Ren didn't like to eat, but he never thought that Ren's knowledge about food was really sparse.

"Ah, Kyouko made it for me," Ren finally said, confused with all the attentions he got. He hadn't even answered their questions. He wanted to say yes to that question but he knew that Kyouko would be horrified so he ended up ignoring the question.

Every pair of eyes turned to Kyouko instantly. Most of them looked surprise. "Kyouko-chan, you made unagi bentou for Tsuruga-kun/Ren?" they asked. Kyouko nodded reluctantly. _Crap! He said it! Ren-san, are you out of your mind?_ _No!_ _They'll think that I'm a shameless woman who…_ she cried inwardly, depressed with the thought that's running inside her mind. Yashiro and Hiromi tried their best to suppress their laughter. They were waiting for this.

Takagi, Akao, Shingai, even Yashiro and Hiromi, also several crews who were surrounding Ren and Kyouko's table, patted Ren's shoulder. Akao and Takagi were even slightly blushing.

"Is there something wrong with this?" Ren asked, pointing down to his bentou.

"There is nothing wrong. It is very lovely. We can feel the love," one of the crews said.

"What a young love." Takagi nodded and grinned.

"I think he can last longer with your _aisai bentou_, Kyouko-chan," Akao said. He winked at Kyouko.

Ren and Kyouko were getting more confused with their comments.

_If what Kyouko said was right, then yes, I'll last __longer today __because__ I will get all the energy I need from the food?_ Ren thought. _Nothing wrong with that._

"It's only a usual _bentou,_" Kyouko said. Blushes threatened to creep onto her cheek. _They misunderstand my intention. Why do they have to __call it__ Aisai bentou? I only want to help Ren-san __gain__ more stamina __with the__ right food. It's really only a usual bentou._

"Don't be shy, Kyouko-chan," Takagi said. "You made that for a purpose, right?"

Kyouko nodded confusedly. Takagi and the others grinned wider.

"Hmm… if we could wrap up the scenes faster, you'll have more time for **that**, Ren, Kyouko-chan," Shingai said. "Buttttttt… don't overdo it. We still have more to film tomorrow, though we will start at 1 pm, we will end the filming quite late."

"Time for what?" Ren and Kyouko asked confusedly.

"Unagi helps boost stamina," another one of the crews said.

"I know that. Hiro-san told me about it. That's why I made it for Ren-san," Kyouko said with a frown. She glanced at Hiromi and noticed that he was trying to suppress his laughter. She raised her brows, confused with Hiro's action. Yashiro already turned away from them. He was trembling with laughter attacking his nervous system.

"We meant the other stamina," Akao finally said. _It seems that these two didn't get what we meant. Well, they are still young especially Kyouko-chan. Maybe they really have no idea about it?_

"The other stamina?" Ren asked. "What kind of stamina?"

"Same question with Ren-san. If you'll please tell me!" Kyouko said sweetly. Her demons were on guard, ready to attack her enemy. She sensed something wasn't right with their overly concerns. _Are they mocking me or making fun of me?_

The men froze. _Seriously, these two didn't understand at all? How dense!_

"Ahem…" Takagi coughed. "Um, maybe the others can tell you. Excuse me! I have a lunch to attend." Takagi walked away. _Why do I sense that Mio is coming? I better __run__ for __my__ life now. _Takagi shuddered. _I don't want to __become__ Mio's prey. It's not funny!_

"Ah, excuse us too," the crews hurriedly left them.

None of them wanted to tell the couple what they meant. It seemed that they had mistaken their relationship and they didn't want to anger her. She looked sweet but they knew she could be very scary, especially if she thought that they were making fun of her. They heard about the extra girls playing as maids in Dark Moon, whom she threatened to make their faces like Mio's just because they said that they wanted to be stalked too if they could have Ren's attention.

"Kyouko-chan, Ren, do you know that unagi is also good for men's stamina?" Shingai asked with a sly smile on his face. _Whose idea is it? So sly… does the culprit want to hook Ren and Kyouko-chan up? _

_Men's stamina?_ The words were floating in Ren and Kyouko's minds. Ren realised it first before Kyouko. He turned his face away from Kyouko. He was slightly blushing.

"EH?" Kyouko shouted and stood up abruptly. Her face reddened and she turned to her manager. "Hiro-san! You tricked me!"

Shingai, Akao, Yashiro and Hiromi laughed out loud. Kyouko smiled sarcastically. Her demons were swirling around and made the four men stop laughing.

"Sorry, Kyouko-chan. Don't take it to heart! You meant it for **good** after all," Akao said, grinning evilly. He was feeling a little bit intimidated by Kyouko's malicious aura but he couldn't help teasing her more. _This is the first time I saw Tsuruga-kun lost his composure. He is blushing like a school girl._ Akao glanced at Ren.

"Ah, if Ren doesn't want the bentou, I'll accept it any time." Shingai winked at Kyouko. _I'm not too old for Kyouko-chan right? She's 18, and I'm only 36. I'm joking though…_

"No, I'll eat it now!" Ren immediately said and started to eat in super speed.

_He does have an interest in her huh?_ Shingai chuckled. "Guys, don't disturb them!" Shingai left the couple, followed by Yashiro, Hiromi and Akao.

Ren busied himself with his food. Meanwhile, Kyouko sat down and started to eat her food as well.

"Ren-san, don't eat too fast. You'll choke on your food," Kyouko said when she noticed how he practically stuffed his food down his throat. She was still a bit flustered and also angry for the fact that her manager tricked her into embarrassing her respected senpai and brother.

Ren coughed and Kyouko chuckled. Her face softened. _It's so unlike him to do that._ "Here, have a cup of tea."

He accepted the tea and gulped it down fast. "Ah, I'm sorry about them."

"No, it's my fault too. I only wanted to help you. I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry." She prostrated herself on the floor, doing several _dogezas_.

Ren sighed. "Kyouko, I'm not angry. I know that you meant well. It indeed helps boost stamina and as they said, it also helps..." he coughed. "Anyway, I just knew that you meant well."

Kyouko stared up at him with teary eyes. She nodded. _This is the worst! I've stained his __image__. _She cried inwardly.

Meanwhile…

_Ren! You're so stupid! It's a good chance to tell her about your intention. You're really hopeless! _Lory cursed inwardly. He grumbled whilst listening to their conversation through the taping device Hiro put under their table.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 6<strong>

**Kuze and Fuyuki arrived at the murder scene. There were yellow tapes everywhere with 'do not enter' written on it.**

"**Hey, who is that?" one of the forensic officers asked his colleague. "He's really eye catching"**

"**Huh? Oh, he's Kuze. He used to be from this investigation group." The other forensic officer answered. "I heard he got transferred over to Keishichou Tokuhanka 007."**

"**Keishichou Tokuhanka 007?" He sounded really surprised. "Keishichou Tokuhanka 007, is that the department where the troublesome people are?"**

"**Even though a lot of people say that, Kuze is very outstanding. I remember it because of a fight with a superior!"**

"**Wow, really? So handsome and smart? That's rare."**

**The two forensic officers stopped talking when they saw Fuyuki. **

"**Who's that girl? So cute."**

"**Who knows?"**

"**Excuse me," Sasaki said. "We're from Keishichou Tokuhanka. Take us to the victim!"**

"**Over there, please!" one of the forensic officers answered and led them to the victim's location.**

"**Hey, Kuze." Fuyuki tugged on Kuze's sleeve.**

"**You're calling me by my name?" Kuze asked coldly.**

"**Can't I? Due to our relationship," Fuyuki answered.**

"**What relationship?" Kuze asked back.**

"**Aren't we partners?" Fuyuki replied.**

**_How amazing… to be able to talk to Kuze normally,_ Sasaki thought.**

"**What does '007' mean?" Fuyuki continued with her question. "Ah I know!" she exclaimed. "Is that because of the number of people?" **

"**You're wrong. It's because the boss is crazy with number 7," Kuze answered. Both Kuze and Sasaki's faces darkened.**

"**That person is really…" Fuyuki said hesitantly. "A bit weird."**

"**Don't say it like it's really deep," Kuze said.**

"**Now, what's with this link to the murders? I haven't heard about this kind of murder," Fuyuki said.**

**Kuze lit up his cigarette and said, "All the victims are women in the age range of 16 to 25." He stepped forward and continued, "Pretty, in fashion died of multiple knife stabbings and loss of blood. There is a cigarette mark left on the body afterwards. There is a possibility that it's the same criminal."**

"**So, it is..." **

"**Hey!" Kuze interrupted Fuyuki.**

"**Yes?" Fuyuki answered calmly.**

"**Are you going to look at it?" Kuze crouched down and about to pull the cover. "How long are you going to keep following me?"**

"**Look?" Fuyuki asked. She was following Kuze's example and crouched down beside him. **

"**You should go. This isn't something a kid should see," Kuze warned her.**

"**Why?" she asked. "I'm working right now, doing what I'm supposed to do. This has nothing to do with my age." Her face looked serious.**

**Kuze and Sasaki were stunned upon hearing her statement.**

**She harrumphed. "Besides, is there a rule that says kids can't look at it?"**

"**Do whatever you want!" Kuze said and smoked his cigarette.**

"**Thanks," Fuyuki said with a smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 7<strong>

**Kuze lifted the cover from the victim's body. They could see the dried blood around her stomach.**

"**Stab wounds on the abdomen, cigarette marking on the face. It is the same as the others," Sasaki said.**

"**That's right," Kuze stated and glanced at Fuyuki. He saw that Fuyuki was looking at the corpse calmly. _Her expression didn't change at all. A 17 years old girl, who doesn't flinch when she sees a dead body. Is that normal? Or…_**

"**Hey…" Fuyuki began. "In the other cases, nothing was found?"**

"**Right. There is no trace of anything left behind at all." Kuze stood up. "Which means there wasn't even an eye witness."**

"**There is!" Fuyuki said.**

"**Huh?" Kuze was startled.**

"**This woman." Fuyuki pointed down to the dead body. "Didn't she see the culprit?"**

**_HUH?_ Both Sasaki and Kuze were confused with her statement.**

"**That's definitely possible, but she's dead so it doesn't matter. Unless you can see the dead person's memories." He stared down at Fuyuki when something came into his mind. "Can you do it?"**

"**I can," Fuyuki answered with a smile. "I can't say one hundred percent, if they have been dead for too long then it's hard."**

"**Looking at the situation, I think she's only been dead for a few hours," Kuze said.**

"**If it's like that then it's no problem," Fuyuki said.**

"**Kuze, what's wrong?" Sasaki asked.**

"**Ichikawa says she can see the memories of this person," Kuze answered.**

"**Just call me Fuyuki. To be honest, my success rate isn't high. I just started my training," Fuyuki said.**

"**Is it using the body?" Kuze asked when the same question was floating in his mind.**

"**That's right. Using the boss' connections, get the name, list of the dead from the medical fields, then go to the families and ask permission… And to use the animals," Fuyuki answered. "But for a murdered victim, it's my first time."**

**Kuze stood in silence.**

"**Oh well, even though I am not sure if it will work." Fuyuki lifted her sleeves. "I can only try and see."**

**Fuyuki held out her both hands to grip the dead woman's hand. She closed her eyes and started to use her power.**

**Both Kuze and Sasaki stared intently at her. **

**There was an image of a knife and of a person wearing a hoodie came into her mind. She suddenly felt pain. _What's wrong? I'm not really getting stabbed but I feel… it hurts?_**

**Kuze noticed Fuyuki's unusual state. He bent forward to see how she was doing. **

**_In the memory of the dead person,_ _it really seems like…_ Fuyuki's hands shook.**

**Kuze noticed how Fuyuki's hands were shaking. "STOP!" Kuze grabbed Fuyuki's arms and tried to pull her from her trance.**

**_Killing yourself! _Fuyuki still held onto the dead person's hand.**

"**Kuze?" Sasaki called out.**

"**Idiot! Let go now!" Kuze ordered.**

"**Wait. Just a little bit…" she insisted. "Just a little bit…" _Even though I can't see the face._ She moved her hand and gripped the victim's hand again. She saw a badge. It was something with the word 'Higashi' written on it and two small leaves under the word. _What is that?_ **

**Her bracelet changed colour, letting out a crackled sound, causing Fuyuki to crash onto Kuze.**

"**Hey!" Kuze said.**

"**Wow!" Fuyuki said. "That scared me." **

**Kuze's arm was around Fuyuki's waist. He was angry. He stood up and put his hand on Fuyuki's head. "Seriously..." he said and turned his back to her.**

**_He's mad._ Fuyuki stroked her head tentatively.**

"**Are you okay?" Sasaki stepped in. "Ah, I'm Sasaki. Sorry for introducing myself only now." He scratched his head and smiled.**

"**I'm Fuyuki," Fuyuki replied with a smile.**

"**That… what just happened, don't take it to heart," Sasaki said. "He's always like that but…"**

"**Yes! Kuze is a really good person!" Fuyuki exclaimed with a smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 8<strong>

"**This, can it be seen by your power too?" Sasaki asked.**

**Fuyuki laughed. "I don't need that. I understand!" Fuyuki smiled confidently. "Before, didn't I ask for the details of the cases? If he thought I was bothersome, he wouldn't have answered, since it didn't affect him. But Kuze answered me very seriously. Just like then, he was seriously worried about me. No matter what, he will take the responsibility for taking care of me." **

"**Oh!" Sasaki chuckled lightly. "That's right! He really does take care of others." _She's such an interesting girl._**

"**Right?" Fuyuki said with a smile. She was startled when something cold touched the top of her head. Kuze handed her a bottle of cold tea. "Kuze!" Fuyuki accepted the tea he offered to her. "Is it for me? Thank you!" **

**_Ku…Kuze. He probably heard the stuff that we said,_ Sasaki thought.**

"**Ichikawa, you should go back first for today," Kuze said.**

"**Huh? Why?" Fuyuki asked confusedly.**

**Kuze lifted up her chin with his right hand, staring intently at her and said, "Your face is so pale. Be good. Listen to me." Kuze turned to Sasaki. "Sasaki, you should go back and report to the boss."**

"**Ah, okay," Sasaki answered, staring at Kuze and Fuyuki's backs when the two of them left the scene. _He's seeing her home. So, in the end, Kuze still kind of likes her._**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 9<strong>

"**Hey, Kuze," Fuyuki called out to him. She was trying to catch up with his long strides. "Aren't you going to ask if I saw the criminal?"**

"**Did you see him?"**

"**I didn't. He was covered," Fuyuki said. "But I found something."**

"**What?" Kuze asked, interested at her finding.**

"**Do you have some paper?"**

"**Paper?" He handed her a note book and a pen. "Here!"**

"**Thanks," Fuyuki said and started to scribble down on the note book. "Do you know what this is?"**

**Fuyuki drew the logo she saw in her mind.**

"**East leaf lubricant. It's the symbol from a nearby high school," Kuze said.**

"**It was on the criminal's clothes! Also," Fuyuki pointed to her face, right below her left eyes. "The criminal had the same mark on his face like the victims. It should be from a cigarette burn."**

**_The criminal is high school student? _Kuze said inwardly.**

"**But my visions can't be used as evidence. What should we do?" Fuyuki asked.**

"**No other way, we'll have to go look tomorrow."**

"**I definitely have to go," Fuyuki laughed happily.**

"**Since it's like this, you should hurry home to get a sleep." Kuze put his hand on top of her head and pushed her head down.**

"**Ow!" **

* * *

><p>"Kyouko, do you need a lift home?" Ren asked her when they met in the hallway after they finished removing their make-up.<p>

"Ah…" Before she was finished with her words, Hiromi was already behind her, tapping her shoulder softly. She turned and found her manager. "Hiro-san."

"Let's go, Kyouko-chan! I had promised your Taishou-san to drive you home right after you finished your filming. It's already 8," Hiromi said. "Ah, sorry," he said again when he realised that Kyouko was talking to Ren.

Ren raised his brows. _He doesn't look sorry at all._

"Ah, sorry, Ren-san. I'm going back home with Hiro-san. Thank you for the offer though," Kyouko said with apologetic smile.

"It's okay," Ren said.

"Excuse me, Ren-san." Kyouko bowed slightly.

"Ah…" He nodded.

The actress and her manager left right away. When they were out of his view, he let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, what's up Ren? You look depressed." Yashiro patted him on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Let's go!"

Ren walked and Yashiro followed him from behind. _So, what are you going to do, Ren? Hiro isn't serious of course but… if you don't make your move, maybe the other man will really snatch her away __right before__ your eyes. Someone like Kijima-san?_ He chuckled inwardly. _I hope Ren makes up his mind soon._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : If you found that the dialogue was slightly different with the original released translation, it was indeed simplified for their screenplay. I apologise in advance to the translator and the scans provider.**

**For the next chapters, scenes would be summarised and only the 'best' ones would be written in details. The first case of Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 will be continued written in details for story introducing purpose and for those who haven't read this manga. Hopefully you'll read it? :D **

**Thanks to my Beta Reader Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

**Lastly, thanks for reading. Reviews, comments, critiques and rambles are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Terms :<strong>

**Bentou : lunch box meal**

**Aisai Bentou : beloved wife's handmade lunch box meal**

**Unagi : fresh water eel, mostly consumed by people in Japan in Summer especially midsummer when most people would get exhausted by the heat and lost their energies. Like what written above, it helps boost men's stamina. I took this knowledge from drama Seigi no Mikata. **

**Unagi no Kabayaki : Grilled eel**


	5. Ren's Uneasiness

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's Uneasiness<strong>

Kyouko shifted uncomfortably in her seat in Hiromi's car. She was disturbed by Ren's expression when she excused herself earlier that night. She opened her bag and pulled out her mobile phone, contemplating on calling Ren. She then realised that she was still in Hiromi's car. It wouldn't be polite of her to make a call. Moreover, she didn't want to disrupt her manager's focus when he drove. She put her phone back and decided that she would call Ren later the night.

Hiromi smirked when he noticed his charge's uneasiness. He almost felt sorry for barging in on them. However, he needed to do that to fish out Ren's reaction. He didn't promise Taishou anything though. He only used that excuse for this very reason. And there was not much reactions coming from Ren. He swore that he was getting frustrated by how slow his cousin's charge was. _Is he even a man? He'd have to be grateful that I am not aiming __for__ Kyouko-chan for real or I swear he'd regret it his whole life. She's a nice girl though she's a little weird at times. It seems that Kyouko likes…_ He chuckled inwardly. _Or should I say, love? Yeah, Kyouko loves him though she either denies it or she hasn't realised that yet. Like Takarada shachou said, she's hopeless, so is Ren._

Meanwhile…

_I'll have to call her later when I arrive home._ Ren was feeling anxious. He thought that he would have more chances with Kyouko since they were co-starring. Turned out, her manager was in his way. _That guy, does he have any intention towards Kyouko? I should have insisted to drive her home but… Hiro is her manager. She'd find me being unreasonable. Why did Boss have to get her a male manager?_ He sighed inwardly.

Yashiro grinned evilly. If not for the fact that he was in the car, he would do a victory dance to celebrate Ren's anxiousness. _Maybe after that, I can give him an ultimatum to make his move. It's not like I never tell him that. Ren is so slow. I wish I can warn him more but well… this stupid young man wouldn't listen and only brushed me off. _He sighed. _Oh, maybe I have to think of my own safety first. His driving is reckless now._ He closed his eyes and wished that he could arrive home safely.

* * *

><p><em>Eh? It's still <em>_engaged__?_ Both Ren and Kyouko were getting frustrated when they couldn't get through each other's calls. All they got were engaged tones.

_Who is she calling?_ Ren stared down at his phone angrily. It was already the fifth time he tried to call her. He reached her mailbox several times but he didn't leave any message. _Ah, maybe she is calling Kotonami-san._ Ren sighed and tried again. _She might finish her talks anytime soon._

Kyouko almost cried when she couldn't contact Ren. It was already the fifth time she tried to call him. _No, I can't be selfish. Even though he's like a brother, he has no obligation towards me. Maybe he's on the phone with Yashiro-san. He's the top celebrity of the country after all. He's busy. Maybe I should leave a message instead._ She tried again.

Before Kyouko could press any button on her phone, her phone buzzed and she dropped it out of surprise. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kyouko, you finally finished with your call?" Ren's voice was heard through the other line.

"Eh? Um… no?" Kyouko said, confused. "I thought you were busy. I called you like… 5 times? But it was engaged."

Ren was stunned. _She was calling me? 5 times? _He smiled, feeling happy with the fact that she tried to call him. "I was calling you too actually. It seems that we were calling each other at the same time?" He chuckled.

"Eh?" Kyouko was startled. _He was calling me?_ "Um… is there anything you need from me?"

"Um. No, I just want to check whether you have arrived home or not." _Is it an acceptable answer?_

Kyouko giggled. "Of course I have. Don't worry!" _I went back home straight after all. Hiro-san was sure exaggerating when he said that he promised Taishou to drive me home right after filming. Taishou seemed surprised when he saw me coming home earlier than usual. _

"Err… Kyouko, is there anything you need from me?" Ren asked. _She was calling me. Of course she needs something from me? Acting lessons perhaps? Or is there anything she doesn't understand about the script?_

"Um I just want to make sure you're alright. You seemed… weird and a little distracted when I left earlier. Is there anything bothering you, Ren-san? Did I do something wrong?" Kyouko sounded worried.

"Ah, nothing concerned you. Don't worry. I think I'm just tired. We have been filming for entire day after all." _Damn! She knows me so well! Was I really __that__ obvious? _

"Oh… okay. I'm just worried about you." She sighed in relief. "Do you have any job tomorrow morning?"

"I have a photo shoot at 10 a.m."

"Can I… come to your place tomorrow morning?"

"…" _She wants to come? Why?_

_Is it bad? Oh no. Maybe it's not a good idea. He probably has something else to do. _"Eh? I'm sorry. I…"

"It's fine with me but what about your school, Kyouko?"

"Eh? I'm on Spring Break, Ren-san."

"Ah, I see," Ren said. "Is it okay for you to come over? You have no job?"

"No, I only have drama filming tomorrow. Moreover, I want to make sure you eat well." _Even though he said __it's__ nothing concerned me. Why do I get the feeling that he's upset because of me? I have to make __it__ up to him. _

_So, that's it? To make sure I eat properly. This is very Kyouko. She did that a lot though __it's usually __during the __weekends__._ Ren laughed. "Okay. I just don't want you to neglect your school or your job."

"You know I won't neglect my school or my job." She pouted.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just… you ended up neglecting your school because of me before. I don't want that to happen again."

"Um… but I was working at that time. Moreover, my school is a celebrity school. As long as I pass the exam, do the homework and have enough attendance, I'll be fine. I always go to school whenever it is possible for me," Kyouko said. She didn't want him to feel guilty. She was on a mission and it was a job after all though she always thought that education needed to be taken seriously.

Ren smiled. _She did say that she hated studying and that she studied to make her mother happy, though I think she likes being in high school? She insisted that education __needed__ to be taken seriously after all._

"Ren-san, are you there?" Kyouko asked, confused with the sudden silence.

"Yes? Sorry, I just remembered that you did say that education had to be taken seriously before. So yeah, you won't neglect your study."

"Of course, right?"

"Hmm… yeah. And I think I can never win against you when it comes to food."

She laughed at his remark. _You wish! With your poor eating habit? __Surely not. _She added inwardly.

"So, what time will you be coming tomorrow?"

"What time will you be waking up?"

"You do realise that answering a question with a question is rude?" He grinned. He had predicted her next answer and was waiting for it.

"I need to know what time you'll be waking up so I can decide when I should show up. I don't want to disturb your sleep." _He is always like this. Gee…_

_Bingo!_ "Didn't you already know what time I'll be waking up? You're like my personal alarm clock after all." He enjoyed toying around with her.

"Ah, I see. I'll be there at 5 sharp, stupid brother." She was getting irritated. _He's enjoying himself. He's definitely Cain now. _"And don't blame me for disturbing your beauty sleep. Expect me at that time, okay?"

"Sure." Ren smirked. _She won't do that. She doesn't have the heart to come that early. I usually wake up right at 5 am or earlier __anyway__, but it will be so __tomorrow__, Kyouko will __probably__ come an hour later since she is afraid that she'd disturb me. I'll just expect her at 6 am as usual. _"Okay then, see you tomorrow. Good night, Kyouko."

"Good night, Ren-san." She flipped close her phone. _He sounded okay just now. I think too much. He might be just tired like he said._

* * *

><p>Early morning the next day…<p>

_Who's ringing the bell?_ Ren woke up with a start. He thought it was his alarm clock. He reached to his nightstand and grabbed the alarm clock. It wasn't ringing at all. _Um, I don't think I set up an alarm? It's 5 a.m though. It's time to wake up. _ He sat up and wondered why he was still hearing the bell rang softly. _Crap! Kyouko?_ He quickly got off his bed and ran to the front door.

"Good morning, Ren-san!" Kyouko greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Kyouko. It's still 5 am," Ren said. He was a little out of breath from running to the front door in a hurry. He almost tripped for he was still feeling drowsy.

"I thought I told you that I'd be here at 5?" Kyouko smiled.

He grinned. _This time she really __come__s at 5._ "You did but you could just enter on your own. You have key."

Ren's apartment was practically her second home after Daruma-ya. He had given her a spare key and he found it amusing that she would still ring the bell when she came to visit and when she knew he was inside the apartment. Sometimes she would be there on Friday before he got home. Friday was their 'sibling' day as she was the one naming it. They started this routine right after their days as Heel Siblings was over.

"I know but it's rude of me to enter on my own, especially in the early morning." She stared at him. "Are you just waking up?"

"Yeah," He answered with a smile. He shifted and let her entered his apartment.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" She stared up at him. She looked every bit guilty. _I knew he usually wake up at 5 or even earlier. Maybe it's too early but he clearly challenged me last night._ _I just wanted to prove to him that I __can__ take on his challenge._

"Okay then, Ren-san. You can go take a shower while I'm preparing our breakfast." She pointed to where his bed room was.

"Okay."

"Ah, before that, will Japanese style breakfast be okay?" she asked whilst heading to the kitchen in fast steps.

Ren chuckled when he saw her walking fast towards the kitchen and answered, "Yes yes."

"One yes is enough!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>The school bell was ringing. Students were coming out of school. <strong>

"**Ah!" Fuyuki exclaimed when she saw a nice looking high school guy with burn mark on his face walked towards the front gate.**

"**It's that guy?" Kuze asked. "Are you sure?"**

"**I can't be wrong. The mark on his side of face and his build looks really similar." Fuyuki was hiding behind the front gate's wall. "No way! He looks so proper and good! He's probably very popular with girls." She looked very surprised.**

"**Not all criminals look like criminal," Kuze commented. He looked bored.**

"**I guess that's true," Fuyuki agreed.**

"**Let's follow him!" Kuze said.**

"**Yes!"**

**Before Fuyuki could walk further, Kuze wrapped his left arm around her neck and pulled her to him. Fuyuki let out an amazed voice. "Like this, you'll be discovered immediately. Be more natural!"**

**She wriggled in his arm. "Hey…"**

"**What's wrong?" Kuze pulled her back again.**

"**I know but it's not as easy as it sounds," Fuyuki tried to wriggled out of his arm again. "Ah, there's a girl there…" She exclaimed when she saw their target was talking to a black haired girl.**

**They stood up in silence, watching the couple from secluded corner and waited for them to move. When Kuze and Fuyuki saw the couple starting to move, they followed the couple. They arrived at a secluded warehouse near the school. Fuyuki and Kuze stood in front of the slightly opened door and wondered. "They went in?" Fuyuki said and she heard Kuze murmuring the same thing.**

"**If it goes bad, we might be able to see him," Kuze said.**

"**Huh?" Fuyuki got confused with his statement.**

"**I'm going to find Sasaki. Wait for me right here!" Kuze said and was about to leave.**

"**What?" Fuyuki asked, confused even more.**

"**You can't go anywhere, got it?" he said and then left.**

"**What's with that?" Fuyuki pouted. "I'm not a little kid. I don't need you to say that." She crossed her arms. She heard a 'crash' and tried to ignore it, but when she heard a screaming voice, she was startled. _Screaming!_ "What? I can't just stand here while someone dies." She ran off towards the opened door. She saw the man was trying to stab the woman. "Hey, what are you doing?" Without thinking, Fuyuki took both of her shoes off and threw one of them at the man. **

**The man was surprised when the shoe landed on his head. He turned around and saw Fuyuki holding another shoe. _Did it hit him? I'm so good!_ "Let go of that girl!" she shouted. **

"**What are you doing?" the guy asked angrily.**

"**Help me!" the girl shouted.**

"**So noisy!" The guy hold out his knife and was about to stab the girl. Fuyuki bumped into him and the girl ran away. "You brat!" The guy grabbed Fuyuki and lifted his knife. "You dare to stop me?"**

**Fuyuki opened her eyes wide and was about to do something when the knife suddenly dropped. Fuyuki turned and saw Kuze holding a gun. "Don't move! I'm from Keishichou Tokuhanka 007."**

"**Kei… Keishichou Tokuhanka 007?" That guy asked, bewildered. He was still grabbing Fuyuki's front shirt. "That's such an embarrassing name."**

"**You think I like saying that?" Kuze said angrily. "The person who wants to say that is me," he stopped and stared at the guy sternly. "Why did you kill 6 people? If you don't respond, I'll aim at your head, brat!"**

"**Then you can try it if you like. Japanese policemen can't do it after all." The guy smirked though he looked somehow frightened.**

"**That woman pressed the cigarette onto my face," Fuyuki said whilst tightening her grip on the guy's arm. "and then abandoned me!"**

**_Ichikawa?_ Kuze was confused with all the things she said.**

"**Young, beautiful, fashionable," Fuyuki continued and the guy's body starting to shake. "That can't be forgiven. I want to kill people. I just want to kill, no matter who it is," Fuyuki finished her words with a hint of smile on her face.**

**The guy shook badly. "Ah! Stop!" he pleaded. "Monster!" He pointed to Fuyuki whilst Fuyuki remained expressionless.**

**A gunshot sounded and the guy collapsed, scared by the sound. It was Kuze who had just fired the gun. "Who's the monster? You killed so many innocent people." He said with his gun still lifted up. Kuze walked towards Fuyuki.**

"**Kuze," Fuyuki said.**

"**Didn't I tell you…" Kuze crouched down and continued angrily, "to stay put!" He pinched Fuyuki's cheeks hard.**

"**What's with that? Kuze, were you just bluffing when you threatened to kill him?" Fuyuki was tearing up, cupping her own face with her both hands.**

"**Huh? I wasn't!"**

"**You were! Don't lie to me!" Fuyuki protested. "Even though it's a good thing that the guy dies but your job is to capture them, right?" she said and then continued softly, "Not to kill!"**

* * *

><p>The scene was perfect and they didn't need another re-take. However, several extras surrounded Kyouko and Ren when they were about to proceed to the studio where they would film the next scenes.<p>

"Mogami-san, hey!" Andou Takashi greeted Kyouko. He was the guy playing the killer just now. "Mogami Kyouko, right? Do you know me? We were in the same class before."

"Ah, yes. I'm Mogami Kyouko. Andou-kun right? Thanks for your hard work." Kyouko bowed slightly.

_This girl is always so polite. She always greeted and she recognised __everyone __in__ the class __even__ though we rarely met. _He smiled._ She's Nanokura's best friend right? I saw them talking to each other sometimes._ "Iya, it's nothing. By the way, you look totally different as Fuyuki. I was afraid I got the wrong person." Andou said, scratching his head. "Silly isn't it? It was announced after all. So I can't be possibly wrong. You're really beautiful."

"Ah, well, it's all the magic of makeup. Thanks for your compliment, Andou-kun," Kyouko answered, smiling sweetly causing Andou to blush.

"Kyouko, we should… Ah, sorry," Ren said when he noticed the guy playing the killer was there talking with Kyouko. "Hi, I don't think we know each other yet. I'm…"

"Tsuruga Ren," Andou immediately said. "I know you. It's nice to meet you Tsuruga-san. I'm Andou Takashi."

"Nice to meet you too, Andou-san." Ren smiled. "Um, sorry if I have to cut it short but… we need to head to the studio immediately. If it's okay with you, I'll have to snatch Kyouko away from you." Ren's smile was getting brighter. _They seem to know each other well. Who's this guy?_

_He's angry._ Kyouko frowned._ Why? Is it because I'm talking with Andou-kun and ended up wasting time? Ren-san is strict when it __come__s to filming after all. I'm such a bad actress._ Kyouko felt down instantly. "Andou-kun, I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"Oh, it's okay Mogami-san. See you at school after Spring Break then," Andou said.

"I'm really sorry, Andou-kun." Kyouko bowed. "See you at school."

Ren glanced at Andou and unknowingly glared at the guy. Andou stepped back, surprised at the glare. _What is __this__? I thought I just saw Tsuruga-san glaring at me?_ He glanced at Kyouko and noticed her flushed face.

"Ren-san, do you see Hiro-san?" Kyouko asked.

"Yes, I told him I'll get you. He's waiting at the car park now," Ren answered. _So, they are probably classmates? He calls __her Mogami-san__ while most __people only call her Kyouko-chan__, her stage name._

_Tsuruga-san calls Mogami-san with her given name and without honorific while Mogami-san calls him with his given name. Are these two dating?_ Andou couldn't help but being curious. _Moreover, that glare... Oh yeah, __that__ must be it. __Ugh__, I think Mogami-san is off limit then. There's no way I could rival Tsuruga Ren._ He sighed. "Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, excuse me!" Andow bowed slightly.

"Oh yes. Thank you for your hard work, Andou-kun/san." Both Kyouko and Ren bowed back.

* * *

><p>"I saw it." Yashiro grinned evilly.<p>

"Saw what?" Ren asked back.

"I saw you… glaring at the extra guy." Yashiro grinned wider.

"I didn't."

"Humph! I already predicted that you'd deny it. I can prove it." Yashiro took out his camcorder.

Ren glanced at Yashiro. "What's that supposed to mean? You recorded it?"

"Of course, I always take footages of my charge when he is with Kyouko-chan."

_What? He's crazy!_ Ren commented inwardly. _Let him be! Or he'll never let me __off__ this topic! _

Meanwhile…

"What's wrong, Kyouko-chan?" Hiromi asked when he saw a deep frown on Kyouko's face.

"Oh nothing! I'm sorry that I made you wait." Kyouko said apologetically

"It's okay! You apologised earlier. It's not that we're in a rush." Hiromi said. "I saw you talking with the extra guy. Your acquaintance?"

"Oh yes, he was my classmate."

_Classmate? So that's why that guy approached her so easily? How convenient! Yuki-nii recorded them earlier though. _He laughed inwardly. _Ren is starting to __show his__ possessiveness I guess? Poor guy! Uh, I'm hoping that Ren would at least confront me or what. No action yet._ He smirked. _Or maybe he doesn't think of me as a threat? Maybe I'll have to up my game?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuze and Fuyuki were scolded by Kikuchi, however Fuyuki's sweet face while she was apologising softened Kikuchi's heart. Kuze lifted Fuyuki up and placed her on a table. Later Kuze asked Sasaki to get him medical kits. Kuze and Fuyuki were left alone after Sasaki handed Kuze medical kit. Kuze needed it to treat Fuyuki's wound.<strong>

**Kuze asked Fuyuki about the bracelet she wore which answered by Fuyuki that it was an ESP protection bracelet. Fuyuki told him that she had to use the bracelet for she didn't have complete control over her own power. If she overused her power, the electricity within the bracelet would be released. Kuze was concerned about Fuyuki's safety. He asked her whether it was right for her to continue the job even when it almost took her life. Fuyuki answered him that she wanted to do the job. Kuze was surprised upon hearing her answer.**

"**Why didn't you ask at all? You already knew that I can see into the heart, right?" Fuyuki asked.**

**He didn't answer as he took her leg, proceeded to bandage the wound.**

"**Why do you have to… touch my leg?" Fuyuki asked innocently.**

**It angered Kuze as he thought that the girl labelled him as a pervert. "Hey, don't say it like that!"**

"**Most people would think it's weird, wouldn't they? They would afraid that what they think would be heard." Fuyuki said.**

"**You… will you read everyone's heart?" Kuze asked.**

"**That's not it!" Fuyuki argued.**

"**Never mind. Just leave it!" Kuze said. He looked up at her and reached for her hair. He pulled her hair softly, causing Fuyuki to lean closer to him. He stared at her tenderly. "Since you said you won't, that's enough." He pulled away and stood up. "It's done."**

**Fuyuki only looked at him, didn't know what to say.**

**Kuze turned his back to her and said, "If you can walk, let's go Fuyuki!"**

**Fuyuki smiled and answered, "Yeah." She got down and followed Kuze. "Oh right, Kuze, what's your first name?"**

"**Kyouichirou."**

"**Oh, age?"**

"**26."**

**Meanwhile, Kikuchi was cursing Kuze. The other three officers were holding a banner. 'Get Fuyuki Back from Kuze' was written on the banner. Sasaki cringed in the background and wished them luck.**

* * *

><p>The scene for the first case was finally completed. They continued with the first scene of the second case since it also took place in the police station.<p>

**Fuyuki was seen walking into Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. She found Kuze sleeping on the couch as usual. Despite what other people had told her about not waking Kuze up while he was sleeping as he could get very angry, Fuyuki still intended to wake him up. She didn't understand how scary Kuze could be.**

**She walked up towards Kuze's sleeping form slowly and shook him softly, waking him up from his slumber. Kuze opened his eyes slowly. While he was still in daze, he pulled Fuyuki down and hugged her tightly. Fuyuki wriggled in his arms and shouted at him to let her go. Kikuchi –the boss – and Sasaki entered the room just at the right time, finding Kuze and Fuyuki in compromising position. While Sasaki was blushing hard, Kikuchi got angry and shouted, "Kuze, wake up!"**

**Kikuchi was happy before he entered the room and found the two in that position. He was happy with the fact that Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 finally had a proper name board. However his mood turned sour after seeing such scene before his eyes. **

**While Kikuchi kept ranting out his anger towards Kuze, Fuyuki was thinking about the three of them. She thought of Kikuchi as a good boss to her while he was being mean to Kuze. She thought of Sasaki as the most normal one in their team and instead of policeman, he looked more like a gentleman. Her thought about Kuze was that Kuze was rude to their boss and Kuze's grumbles about being woken up by an old gorilla proved her point. **

**Afterwards, Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 had a meeting regarding a new case. It was actually a case assigned to the investigation group but since there wasn't anyone available from that group, the case was finally being assigned to their group and the sixth group. Kuze was given the address of the crime scene and he told Fuyuki to head to the crime scene along with him.**

**In the background, Kikuchi was still grumbling. He even asked who was the one assigning Kuze and Fuyuki to be partnered up. Sasaki desperately wanted to tell him that he was the one assigning the two for partners.**

* * *

><p>The scene where Kuze and Fuyuki arrived at the crime scene would be taken another day. Instead, they kept taking the scene inside the police station where Kuze and Fuyuki had just come back from the crime scene.<p>

**Kuze and Fuyuki brought back some photographs and asked for the photographs to be checked. Other than that, Sasaki told Kuze that the test products were already being sent. Fuyuki stood confused whilst Kuze and Sasaki started to check the photographs. After some time, Sasaki told Kuze that he couldn't find the person on the photographs. Kuze told Fuyuki that she could go home for the day. She refused and asked whether he would go to the store listed on the box. Kuze told her that he and Sasaki would be enough for that. **

**Fuyuki insisted on going and was being rejected by Kuze. Kuze got out of the room and asked Sasaki to go along with him. Fuyuki pouted and shouted angrily, "Kuze is a big fat idiot! Meanie butt! Inconsiderate! Cruel person!" Sasaki cringed upon hearing Fuyuki's curses while Kuze said, "That brat. I'll punish her later for that." Fuyuki was very angry. Her hair turned into Medusa's hair. Fuyuki swore inwardly, _If you thought that I will quietly listen to you, then you thought wrong, Kuze_.**

* * *

><p>"Kyouko, do you need a lift home?" Ren asked right after their scene was cut.<p>

"Um…" she was hesitating and Ren almost growled in frustration. _I knew that she would go home with Hiro but it is no harm if she goes back with me instead right? What to do? Ah… right. Dinner! It's only 7 pm and we haven't __had__ dinner yet._

"We'll have hamburger and eggs for dinner on the way home. How does that sound?" Ren asked again, inwardly crossing his fingers for luck.

Her eyes lit up. Hamburger sounded great for her. She nodded. "Okay. I'll tell Hiro-san about that. Ah, Ren-san…"

"Kyouko-chan!" three voices exclaimed, inadvertently intercepted her words.

"Ah, Takahashi-san, Asao-san, Hida-san, thank you for your hard work." Kyouko bowed slightly.

Ren sighed inwardly. _What is it again? I think Kyouko wanted to tell me something before these three came._

"Kyouko-chan, we are wondering whether it is okay if we ask you to dinner. How is it?" Takahashi asked.

Kyouko was surprised. _Why do they give me the feeling of Ishibashi oniisans?_ "Ah, about that, I'm sorry. I can't go to dinner with you because I'm going to dinner with Ren-san." Kyouko smiled apologetically. "Maybe next time?"

The three immediately turned their heads to the tall man besides Kyouko. Ren glared at them and the three stepped back in fear. Kyouko was confused as to why they suddenly stepped back. She turned to see Ren and Ren was standing beside her in silence. He was smiling and from what she saw, it was his usual smile. She turned back to the three men. Their faces paled. Kyouko smiled and about to apologise.

_Why is there no one telling us that these two are dating? We ended up stepping into Tsuruga Ren's landmine. He's so scary. _They stepped back more and gave her awkward smiles. _Of course a cute girl like her is taken and by the most desirable man in Japan. No one can compete with him._ They almost sighed at that thought.

"May… maybe next time," Asao said and the other two nodded hastily.

"I'm really sorry." Kyouko bowed again.

The three excused themselves afterwards, leaving Kyouko confused with their awkwardness.

"How nice of them. They are just like Ishibashi oniisans," Kyouko said with a smile.

"Ah, right. Maybe next time you should go with them," Ren tried to tone down his jealousy. He desperately smiled like usual. Kyouko had been telling him how intimidating his 'fake' smile could be sometimes. She told him that she was able to read him only by looking at his smile. He was lucky that she wasn't paying attention to his smile this time.

"Maybe…" Kyouko was still smiling, feeling happy that she met a lot of nice people on set.

"By the way, before you were interrupted, what did you want to say to me?"

"Oh that… if we were to go to dinner together, what about Yashiro-san?"

"Ah, right." _Dang! I forgot about Yashiro! Maybe he can tag along his cousin __to go__ home?_

* * *

><p>In the end, as he thought, Yashiro would be tagging along his cousin. Hiromi was still pulling a stunt in front of Ren before they parted. He actually wrapped his arms around Kyouko's shoulders casually, bent down and told her that he would pick her up tomorrow morning for her photo shoot. Kyouko jokingly pushed him away and told him okay.<p>

_Hiro-san, I told him not to do this kind of thing though._ Kyouko sighed inwardly_. Japan's modesty is in danger. I don't understand why people nowadays do this casually to the opposite gender. People would mistake us for couple. It would be bad if Hiro-san has a girlfriend. His girlfriend would be angry with me. I'm just his charge after all. _

"Well then, Ren, take care of my princess for me, kay? Don't let her get hurt!" Hiromi winked.

Kyouko rolled her eyes inwardly. _Hiro-san is too exaggerating. What princess?_

"Of course I will. Don't worry, Hiro." Ren was smiling brightly, causing Yashiro to nudge his cousin. Yashiro wanted to tell Hiromi that he overdid his statement just now.

"Geez, Hiro-san. You don't need to tell Ren-san that. He'd take good care of me and he won't let anything hurts me." Kyouko smiled.

"I'm just worried," Hiro said.

"I know," Kyouko said. "Please excuse me. See you tomorrow, Hiro-san. See you again, Yashiro-san."

"See you tomorrow, Kyouko-chan," Hiro said whilst Yashiro only nodded with a smile. "See you again, Ren." He stared a little longer at Ren.

Ren stared back at him, smiled and said, "See you again, Hiro." He then reached for Kyouko's right hand, holding it tightly. She jerked her right hand in surprise but Ren didn't budge at all. Ren smiled to her and said, "Let's go!"

Noticing his weird behaviour, she let him do as he wished. She nodded though she felt awkward having to hold hands with Ren.

When the pair was out of their views, Hiro smirked. "He finally reacted, Yuki-nii."

Yashiro grinned. "Sure thing. It will be interesting from now on, Hiro. Keep up the good work! Just don't overdo it! You said something you shouldn't just now. I tried to warn you though. Remember, our goal is to pair them up not separating them."

"Okay. I understand. Leave it to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So, anyone like Ren's jealousy and hoping she realise it soon? Next chapter will take time as I have something to do. Thanks for reading. Review (not mandatory cause I only like writing things though I won't deny that reviews encourage me to continue) if you'd like. See you next chapter.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but Japanese School has Spring Break on March. And the current timeline is March.**


	6. Turbulence

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Turbulence<strong>

After having their dinner, Ren drove Kyouko to Daruma-ya. He even insisted on walking her to Daruma-ya's front door.

"Thanks for walking me and for the dinner," Kyouko said with a smile when they stopped right in front of Daruma-ya's name plague.

Ren nodded. "Kyouko, um, can I…" he hesitated.

Kyouko tilted her head, confused with his strange behaviour. It was already a strange night for her. From the time he held her hand when they parted with Yashiro and Hiromi, his silent treatment during their dinner and the way he looked at her. And now, he was still holding her hand and didn't seem want to let go. It intrigued her.

He didn't answer her and instead he leant down to her left cheek. Kyouko stood stiff when he was leaning closer to her left cheek. Her eyes widened. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. _What is he doing?_

Ren wanted to give her a goodnight kiss and was hoping that she wouldn't freak out over his little affection. He really wanted to do it fast, leaving his hesitation and to spare him from her reaction. He decided that he would deal with the consequences later. At the same time, some customers came out from Daruma-ya and accidentally pushed Ren to the right side. Ren missed her left cheek and his kiss landed on her lips. Both Ren and Kyouko stiffened at the contact.

"Youngster nowadays," one of the customers said when he saw Ren and Kyouko standing stiff with their lips still locking. "They should just go to a love hotel than doing it outside. Tsk!"

"Aki-san, youngster nowadays is different," the other customer said. "Don't mind us! Just continue okay? The night is still young." He laughed and ushered his friends to leave the couple immediately.

Ren quickly pulled away after he regained some senses, and apologised. "I'm sorry, Kyouko."

Kyouko turned her face away. She was slightly blushing. "Um. I know that. It's fine. I know that it was an accident and you didn't mean it," she said. "Um um…" She stared at him with determination clearly shown on her face. "You said that I have to get used to it eventually. I'm an actress after all. I'll just think of it as a practice." She smiled calmly.

Ren was stunned. _Practice? Oh yeah, that actor rule of hearts. _He was disappointed. _It meant nothing to her after all. _"Ah, I guess you're right about it, but still I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss... on your cheek actually. Maybe I should have told you beforehand."

She tilted her head and nodded with a smile. "I think it's fine with me, niisan." _He did that a lot as Cain. Why the sudden hesitation? Though he never did it as Ren-san. _She gasped when she realised what she had just thought. _It's not that I want Ren-san to do the same. No, it's definitely not that._ She tried desperately to calm down her fast beating heart.

_Niisan? Again?_ His heart was shattered though he still managed a smile. "Can I?" he asked.

"Sure," Kyouko answered calmly whilst she was doing her best to not let her face and voice displayed what she was feeling.

Ren leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her left cheek. "Good night, Kyouko!"

"Good night, Ren-san!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kyouko-chan!" Hiromi greeted his charge when she had settled herself inside the car.<p>

"Good morning, Hiro-san!" Kyouko replied with a plain smile.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Sure." She released a deep sigh, looked out through her window and spaced out.

_What happened?_ Hiromi knitted his brows, confused with his charge's behaviour. _Did something happen between her and Ren? Maybe he made his moves? _He smirked. _I'll try to find out then._ He coughed. "Um, how's your date last night?"

Kyouko jolted a little upon the question and frowned. "Um, can you please refer to it as dinner with a colleague instead?"

_What? So this is how she saw him all this time? A colleague? That's worse than a friend. I thought that they were close? Uh, poor Ren! _"Okay, so how's your dinner with your colleague last night?"

"It's okay. The food was delicious and it has been a while since the last time I had hamburger."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about it. Did he do something bad to you? Don't worry! I'll beat the crap out of him. Just tell me!" Hiromi immediately said. _What did Ren do to her? She's like a living zombie rather than a human. __There are__ black circles around her eyes. So, I guess that she had a sleepless night?_

"Wait! I didn't say that. Don't take me the wrong way. It's just…" Kyouko blushed. "Nothing concerned you."

"So why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," she argued. "Anyway, please pay attention to the road. I'm really fine. Nothing is wrong."

Hiromi sighed. "Fine. Tell me if you need anything." _She's so stubborn. I'll just ask Yuki-nii what had happened. Maybe he knows something? _

* * *

><p>"You seem to be in a good mood, Ren," Yashiro commented. "So, did you make a move on Kyouko-chan or what?"<p>

"Nothing of the sort. It was an accident," Ren said calmly. _A quite fortunate accident._ He added inwardly. _I was lucky that she didn't seem to get angry about it… Well, it __**was**__ an accident._ He sighed. _She took it normally like nothing happened. She didn't seem disturbed by it. It was quite different with her reaction in the past though the circumstances were a bit different._

"Accident?" Yashiro was intrigued. "What kind of?"

"Nothing you should concern about."

"Fine," Yashiro said. _I'll just ask Hiro. Maybe he knows something? He makes me curious. Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuze and Sasaki were surrounded by several good looking ladies in a hostess club. While Kuze was sitting with stern face and his arm crossed, Sasaki was blushing when those ladies got close to him. Those ladies found both men gorgeous. However Kuze lost his patient and asked them whether they could get their boss since he and Sasaki needed to ask the owner several things concerning the case.<strong>

**Sasaki laughed when he compared how Kuze behaved in front of those ladies and Fuyuki. Kuze showed annoyed face when those ladies approached him even though all of them were beautiful. With Fuyuki, he didn't show annoyed face which amazed Sasaki. **

**Just when the two of them were having serious talks about their cases, a lady introduced their new member. The new member was Fuyuki. Fuyuki smiled and introduced herself. Both Kuze and Sasaki were dumbfounded. Sasaki was really shock when he saw how Fuyuki dressed. She wore a mini dress which showed off her long legs. A pervert uncle immediately got interested in Fuyuki's youthful face and appearance. He then asked Fuyuki to sit on his lap.**

**An irritated Kuze emitted dangerous wave and snatched Fuyuki away. Kuze wrapped his arm around Fuyuki's neck, almost strangled her. He asked her how she ended up being the employee there. Fuyuki explained that somebody mistook her for someone who wanted to apply for the shop. She smiled happily whilst sitting on Kuze's lap with Kuze's right arm still around her. On the other side, Sasaki thought that Fuyuki was too rash with her spontaneous action.**

"**Go back right now!" Kuze ordered Fuyuki. He looked every bit angry and disapproved of Fuyuki's action.**

"**I don't want to!" Fuyuki argued.**

"**You idiot." **

"**If I am in the store, under many circumstances, this would be very convenient. Isn't this very good?" Fuyuki reasoned. "And that picture!"**

"**Picture?" Sasaki asked.**

"**Right, I saw the picture. It is definitely relative to the case," Fuyuki said animatedly. "If you want to find the guy in the picture, who is better than me to look?" she said confidently.**

**Kuze seemed to be contemplating her words and letting out a deep sigh afterwards. He reached for her hand and stared at her tenderly. "Then you have to promise me, you definitely can't…" **

_Too close! _Kyouko's both palms landed on Ren's face with her both eyes closed tight.

"Ouch!" Ren exclaimed, surprised with the sudden slap on his face. His face felt hot. _It hurts!_ He almost cursed out loud if not for the fact that it was Kyouko who did it to him.

"CUT! What is that, Kyouko-chan? Ren?" Shingai shouted.

Kyouko then realised what she had just done. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She got off Ren's lap and prostrated herself on the ground whilst kept apologising.

_Ah! Is it because __**that**__ accident?_ Ren felt headache was coming. _So, it did affect her? Crap! Did I ruin my chance?_

The scene was being re-taken three times before Shingai gave up. Kyouko froze whenever Ren's face came close to hers. She asked for some times and excused herself afterwards. The scenes take was having a temporary break and would resume in half an hour.

'What happened to Kyouko-chan?' Most people had this question floating inside their minds. She did great so far and most of her scenes rarely needed to be re-taken. Even Shingai was confused. He got even more confused when Ren asked the same thing from him and stormed off the set.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid heart! Stop beating so fast!<em> Kyouko cursed inwardly. _I'm okay! I'm not affected. It's fine. It's not love! It was an accident! _She tried to calm herself and ended up sitting on the floor near the door. Her eyes flickered to her bag. She crawled over and grabbed her bag, pulling out a Ren doll.

"Being self-conscious are you, Kyouko?" the Ren doll in her hand said to her in a rather deep voice.

"Forgive me, Ren-sama!" Kyouko bowed to the Ren doll.

"Tsk! Keep remembering something that happened several days ago. You're the worst! Didn't you say it yourself that it was an accident?"

"I did." Kyouko's eyes were teary.

"Then why do you still think about it?" Ren doll said angrily. "You're an actress. At least, behave like one, Kyouko! Do what the script told you to. I'm so disappointed in you."

"No please don't say that! I will act it out accordingly."

"Of course. We haven't even done a kiss scene yet and you're all freak out already? You can't tell how disappointed I am in you?" Ren doll shrugged.

"I'm sorry. You're right, Ren-sama." _That's right. We have yet __reached__ those scenes and I'm all freak out over an accidental kiss._

"Too late. You shall prepare for a punishment, Kyouko!" Ren doll said and lifted up 'punishment goods' in his cotton hands. "Shall you wear this cat ears or bunny ears? I shall put a chain on your neck too so then you'll behave."

"No, please don't Ren-sama! I don't want to wear those ears, especially not those tortoise shells patterns," she cried.

"Kyouko," Ren's voice was heard.

Kyouko raised her head and looked around. "Ren-san?" She saw the Ren doll was sitting nicely on the floor.

"Kyouko." This time the voice was accompanied with several knocks.

_Ren-san?_ Kyouko was brought out from her imaginary dialogue with Ren. _Oh no! I have to calm down! Like he said, I am an actress. I have to behave like one. I can't disappoint him. That was an accident and he was right. I shouldn't be self-conscious. If I can't get through this scene, I can't do the other scene. Didn't I promise myself not to walk into his trap again?_ Her messy mind was starting to get in order. She breathed evenly. Just when she started to feel calm, a realisation hit. Her breath hitched._ Oh no! I slapped him on his face. I have to apologise._

"Kyouko, are you okay?" Ren asked again. He was worried. _What if she…_

"I'm fine. Give me a moment please!" she answered whilst doing her best to make herself presentable. She grabbed the Ren doll and put it in her bag.

Ren let out a relieved sigh. _She's fine._

Not long after, Kyouko opened the door. Her face was still flushed though she looked at him with determination on her face. She bowed deeply to him. "I'm sorry for causing problems."

"It's not that. I'm worried about you. Were you perhaps being self-conscious?" Ren wanted to hit himself for asking that. _I'm such a chicken!_

Kyouko's bow stopped in mid-air. _It's the same question. Uh! Yeah, he'd definitely scold me. _She stood up and smiled. "Ah, no. Don't worry! I just need time to sort myself out. I'm sorry. I'll be okay at the next take."

"Ah, that's nice to hear," Ren said, a little bit disappointed with her answer. _She's all okay again? I am not needed._ He sighed inwardly.

"Um, Ren-san. I'm sorry… for slapping your face. I'm really sorry." Kyouko bowed again.

"Ah no, it's… fine. It wasn't really that hard." Ren put his hand on the top of her head and patted her softly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Are you really okay?" She felt guilty.

"I'm fine. Really…I can never be really mad at you." He smiled gently, still stroking her head softly.

Kyouko stared up to him and felt blushes threatening to creep onto her cheek. Before her resolve crumbled, she hurriedly said, "Let's get back to the set!"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>They did a re-take on the scene where Kuze asked Fuyuki not to take action alone.<p>

**She answered him cockily and said to leave all of it to her. Kuze strangled her for her cocky answers. Then the hostess club boss, Yamada, appeared before them. Sasaki introduced them as Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 and needed to ask for her time. Yamada was confused and asked what 007 means. Both Sasaki and Kuze told her not to concern about their division's name.**

**They showed her a picture of a man who was stabbed and died. The guy came to Yamada's store before. Sasaki asked Yamada whether she had a clue. Upon the question being asked, Yamada told Fuyuki to get two drinks for Kuze and Sasaki. She knew Fuyuki as the new member in her store. She then said to Kuze and Sasaki that it was not wise talking about murder case around a young girl. Yamada confirmed that the man in the photograph came to her store often and he also came yesterday. The newest victim's name was Shouhei.**

**Meanwhile, Fuyuki was walking in the hallway and found a picture. She remembered that picture as the one she saw in the dead person's memory. When she saw another hostess passed by, she asked a favour from her.**

* * *

><p>The scene where the hostess lady whom Fuyuki had asked favour from was being re-taken more than 5 times. The extra actress couldn't even manage a line. She was being captivated by Ren and forgot her line. Shingai shook his head, starting to lose his patient. Meanwhile, Kyouko watched the entire takes with serious expression.<p>

"That girl forgot how to act?" Hiromi commented. "It's been 10 takes."

"It happened all the time," Kyouko answered calmly. She was getting frustrated as well. _It's such an easy line. How many times they intend to do it? _She commented inwardly and sighed when she realised that she did the same thing before. _I was the same. I'm the worst. I wouldn't repeat it anymore. _She made her own resolve at the same time.

"You seemed to hold your acting well but what was it with **that** scene before?"

Kyouko stuttered, "Um, I was distracted. I told you, it happened all the time. Ren-san is very intimidating after all."

"That's not an intimidated expression," Hiromi said. "That girl is fascinated by him. Well, Ren is handsome anyway. I bet girls would be all swooning and forgetting their lines."

"I'm not," Kyouko immediately said.

"I didn't say you are." Hiro shrugged and then grinned. "But… anything happened between you and Ren the other day?"

"It was an accident. It's nothing," she answered absentmindedly. She sighed, hoping the day would end soon.

_Accident?_ Hiromi stopped asking. He realised that it was no use to keep asking her. _Yuki-nii said the same thing. What accident? Kyouko is so stubborn. She is obviously hiding something. Geez… maybe I should take shachou's demand to put a taping device on her into my consideration? I felt bad for doing it the last time but... maybe I really should have? Who knows what Ren did to her? Guy in love is dangerous sometimes._

* * *

><p>The scene where Fuyuki followed a suspicious person alone and ended up tripping on that person's dead body in a deserted building area would be taken the next two days.<p>

**They took the scenes where Fuyuki and Kuze had just come back from the deserted buildings. Yamada was quite surprised when she saw Fuyuki's clothes were stained with blood. While Fuyuki was changing, Kuze waited for her outside the door and Sasaki went to fetch their boss, Kikuchi. Just when Kuze was about to lit his cigarette, Fuyuki asked for help. She couldn't reach the back of her dress and needed his help for that. Kikuchi came right when Kuze zipped down the back of Fuyuki's dress and he shouted loudly, "What are you doing bastard?" **

**After that, they were interrogating the store's hostess. They asked the store's hostesses whether they knew about the victims. They didn't really know about the two victims only for the fact that both were their customers and felt sorry that they were killed. The only common thing from the two victims, as Kuze and Fuyuki concluded was the picture. Seeing how Kuze and Fuyuki acted so comfortable and close, Yamada couldn't help herself asking the relationship between the two to Kikuchi. Kikuchi immediately warned Kuze to stay away from Fuyuki for at least 3metres. **

**Fuyuki was later being introduced as someone from institute and that she was assigned to assist the police with her ESP. The ladies found it funny and laughed on Fuyuki's explanation regarding her powers. Even though Sasaki had said that Fuyuki's power was true, since the ladies found it unbelievable, Fuyuki demonstrated to them what she meant. She pointed to a broken glass and pointed out who had broken it and who caused the culprit to break the glass. She told them that she could see the memory of the dead just like the broken glass. Murmurs were heard loudly in the room.**

**Turned out, the whole ordeal Fuyuki did was to fish out the real culprit's reaction by Kuze's order. Fuyuki asked Kuze whether he suspected the store's owner as the culprit. Kuze reasoned that if everyone who was killed was a customer from the store and it was always not long after they left the store, it would be bothersome for the store if someone were to think that it was a work of a serial killer since everyone who was a customer here could be killed. The store owner referred to it as serial murder case so the killer might be a worker of the store. In other words, the store owner herself was the killer. She was gone when Shouhei was killed. Fuyuki tried to argue and said it might be just what the store owner thought. Kuze said that was why he asked Fuyuki to demonstrate her power and waited for the killer's next step since she would want to kill the witness.**

**Fuyuki finally understood that Kuze used her as bait since she would be the next victim. He told her that was also why he asked her before not to move by herself and hoped she would listen to him this time. She pouted. Later, Kuze was told to send Fuyuki home.**

**After Fuyuki and Kuze left, Sasaki and Kikuchi talked and discussed about PK and ESP powers while Yamada was eavesdropping in the background and worried about the picture Fuyuki might have seen. Yamada called someone for favour to help solve her problem. **

**Fuyuki was walking to police station when a group of bad guys took her by force. She was taken to a deserted building. She whined and scolded those guys when they were being noisy and impolite for disturbing her. Suddenly Yamada appeared and commented that only Fuyuki would complain about politeness when being kidnapped. Yamada found it amusing that Fuyuki didn't seem surprised with her appearance. **

**A flash of image appeared on Fuyuki's mind. She was really shock when she put things together. She was surprised that Yamada and the guy in the picture was the same person. Yamada even confirmed it. Yamada asked for the picture and Fuyuki said it wasn't with her. He threatened to have the bad guys eat Fuyuki and Fuyuki was scared with the threat. She got it the wrong way and thought that they would eat her for real. **

**Kuze came and surprised the crowds. He told them that Fuyuki's bracelet had GPS and recorder installed. Yamada later confessed that he wasn't the one killing Shiro, the first victim. Shouhei killed Shiro by Yamada's request and later Shouhei blackmailed Yamada so Yamada killed Shouhei to protect his secret. Yamada took Fuyuki by force and left with the guys. Kuze ended up beating the guys in the room and scared Yamada. He pushed Fuyuki to Kuze, fled from the room and locked the door in the process.**

**Fuyuki opened the door secretly using her power though Kuze had a suspicion about it. They were head to head with Yamada. Yamada was holding a gun and he fired it without hesitation. Kuze shielded Fuyuki from the shot and got himself shot in his left arm. Yamada threatened them that he wouldn't miss it for the second time. He laughed in agony that to fulfil his dream he had killed people and now shot a police officer as well.**

**They asked him about his dream. He told them about his dream of having breasts surgery. Kuze and Fuyuki were dumbfounded. He yelled that everyone was always looking at the chest and even went so far as saying that a girl without a chest didn't count as girl. Fuyuki got angry and told him that she was still a girl even though she was as flat as a washboard. Fuyuki kicked a can, aiming it at Yamada and Kuze fired his gun in the process. In the end, Kuze said, "I don't care if you're a girl or a guy. That has nothing to do with it. I'm not nice with criminals."**

* * *

><p>Kyouko tagged along Ren to go home again. She had something she needed to tell him regarding their 'sibling' day. She wanted to tell him by herself, face to face, not by phone or message. She had decided that the other day was an accident and if she didn't face him like she usually would, he would be suspicious and felt guilty. She didn't want him to act differently with her.<p>

"Um, Ren-san..." she began when Ren stopped his car at a secluded place near Daruma-ya.

"Yes?" He was nervous. The atmosphere seemed heavy.

"About this Friday, I won't be able to go to your place."

Ren turned and stared down at her. He could see her fidgeted whilst playing with her nails. He smiled when he noticed how nervous she was. _Is she being self-conscious with me now?_ "Why? You have job?"

"Um yes." She smiled. "In Okinawa."

"I see. Is it Aika or Nadeshiko?"

"Aika. I will be away for three days from tomorrow, so I'll miss our day." She stared up at him. "I'm sorry, Ren-san."

"Oh. That's okay with me. Don't worry about that, Kyouko." He smiled. He had to admit that he disliked the fact that she modelled for a wedding dress line. He was surprised when she first told him about it. In his mind, posing in a wedding dress meant she would pose with some other man, looked every bit like a married couple. He hated that thought though he could never tell her that. It was her job and he had no right to tell her what she should and shouldn't do.

What surprised him more was her comment regarding the gig. "_I am kind of lucky being able to dress in many wedding dresses. People always said that for a girl to wear a white wedding dress when she isn't married will make the girl married late. It's not like I care about it since I'm not going to get married __anyway__ so it's like giving __up__ my unfulfilled dream._" He also remembered her dreamy expression after saying that and how she laughed at that. _Giving up on her dream for that bastard._ _I'm not going to let that happen. I'll definitely have to work hard to make her see me more than a brother _was his resolution last time though he didn't know how. His every step seemed to always go in the wrong direction.

"I'll miss you, Kyouko."

"Ren-san, it's only for 3 days," Kyouko said, didn't find his statement surprising. _He always said that when I'm going out of Tokyo._ "We'll meet again on the set next Monday. Moreover, don't you have job?"

"I do but am I not allowed to miss my little sister?" he asked and he had an urge to hit himself again for being a chicken.

"Sure you can," Kyouko said. "I'll miss you too."

He reached for her head and patted her softly. "Hmm… be careful on your way there. Are you departing early?"

"Yes, tomorrow at 6 am."

"Ah, so I guess you have to go inside now and sleep early."

"I still have to pack."

"That's right. I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Eh? You don't believe me? I'll pack really quick and go to sleep." She laughed. _He's really treating me like a child. I was right. Nothing I need to worry about. I'm still safe! _

"I just want to make sure you're doing alright and not forgetting something. Can't I?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

_Cain! He's at it again._ Kyouko giggled. "You can. Um, I guess I need to go in now." She unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and kissed her on her cheek. "Good night!"

"Good night!" She stepped out and watched Ren drove away. _Hmm… I need to hurry._ With that, she went inside the Daruma-ya and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Nah, this time a little turbulence for our dear 'dense' Kyouko. *grins* Well, it's not as long as the other chapters. By all means, enjoy! Review, comment and critiques (good one) are widely accepted. Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. **


	7. Rivals

**Disclaimer : Wow I bet everyone knew who own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. It's not me of course. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rivals<strong>

A tall guy was standing in the secluded corner in Narita Airport. His attires were all black. Black slack, black boots, black shirt, black long coat, black cap and black hair. He leant against the wall with his arms crossed. He seemed like he was waiting for someone. Many people who walked pass the man immediately evacuated themselves. They were afraid of the dangerous looking guy.

He saw her. His GIRL. A girl with almost the same black cap walked gracefully across the busy airport in midday. She was dressed in a black shirt and jeans mini skirt, with matching black boots. A black shawl was seen wrapped around her slender neck. Her face wasn't clear as it was covered by her black cap though everyone could see her bright orange hair.

The said guy walked towards the girl with grace. The girl seemed to notice the tall guy who was walking towards her in long strides. She smiled. She knew him well.

"Kyouko-chan?" Hiromi tilted his head, confused when his charge walked faster towards a dangerous looking guy.

Kyouko didn't hear Hiromi calling for her. She was happy that he came to pick her up. She already knew since the guy told her previous night on the phone that he would come. _Cain!_

_Wait!__ Who's that guy?_ Hiromi couldn't cease to think. He had to admit that he was confused. _That guy looks dangerous. I have to stop Kyouko-chan._ He was too late... of course, since their luggage was in his way.

The dangerous guy walked faster and held out his arms, pulling the orange haired girl into his arms. The girl squeaked, didn't expect the sudden pull.

"Welcome back, Kyouko!" He hugged her tight.

"I'm back, Cain!" She let out her Setsu persona the moment she saw him came close.

_Cain!_ Ren almost sighed but he didn't care too much. What mattered to him was that she came back safe and in his arms. "Kyouko! I'm not playing Cain!" he protested. _It's time to let her know that I'm not her brother. I hope she catch the vibe._

Kyouko froze when she heard his protest. Setsu's soul was pulled out from her body instantly. She regained her senses. "Um, sorry though I think it's best to call you that right now."

He sighed. _She's right! _"You're right. Just for now. I miss you, Kyouko."

"I miss you too." She giggled. _Niisan,_ she added inwardly. _He dressed as Cain after all. It has been a very long time since I __last__ saw Cain. Almost a year?_

Hiromi watched their entire exchanges with his brows furrowed. _Who's that guy? Kyouko's lover? What? Then, what about Ren? _He stood stiff in his place. _Really, Shachou didn't tell me this. And the guy looks like a killer too. I think I saw this guy somewhere __before__. Where though?_ He coughed and the couple immediately pulled away from each other, like they were caught doing something bad. "Kyouko-chan, who's this guy?" Hiromi pointed his finger at Ren.

Kyouko and Ren looked at each other and smiled. "Hiro-san, let's go home! I'll explain on the way home," Kyouko said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Unbelievable! This dangerous looking guy is Ren? Now, I remember. Yuki-nii told me about it. He must be the infamous Cain Heel. <em> Hiromi laughed inwardly then sighed. _They are really close but something is definitely wrong. I was sure that he was her lover… but now I know. She sees him as __a__ brother instead. It's DEFINITELY wrong. It's not supposed to be like that, right? _He watched the two from the back seat with his brows knitted. The two of them didn't really talk. Kyouko didn't want to bother Ren and Ren was focusing on driving, but one could conclude from the pink aura around them. At least that was from Hiromi's point of view.

_Ren has to man up and confess. Kyouko has to stop denying love. Love isn't bad. They clearly love each other and even act like old married couple. Not much talk but understand each other well. Even I and my girl aren't anything like them. Shachou's right. These two need someone to push them __together__. What to do next?_ Hiromi pondered while kept watching the couple before his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ren had been feeling happy these few days since he picked Kyouko up from the airport. He knew that he didn't make any big progresses. The only thing he did was telling Kyouko that he wasn't Cain. He really hoped that she would stop calling him niisan eventually, though it meant hard work for him. He had to think hard about the excuse for his behaviour.<p>

And the reason he did that was because of a recent happening. They watched a light romance movie in his apartment last Sunday. When he asked about what she thought about the movie, she gave him a shocking comment. "_Isn't that girl very stupid? The guy cheated on her and she still believed him? Okay, though we all knew that the guy was tricked but… cheating is cheating. Is this what they called love? If it is, then love is very horrible. I can't understand the girl. She should just forget the idea of love entirely. It seems like an illusion instead."_ From that comment alone, he knew that she still despised love and he couldn't rush her into it or what he had been afraid of would happen.

Today was Friday. Ren was eager to see her today too. He always was. He always had an urge to shout out TGIF (Thanks God It's Friday) cause she would be all his on this day. He walked faster and pushed the studio's door almost with over enthusiasm. Yashiro chuckled inwardly when he saw Ren's childish behaviour though the guy himself didn't realise that.

However, Ren's mood turned sour when he saw Kijima talked to Kyouko in a friendly manner. Kijima was flirting with Kyouko though the girl didn't realise it. _That's right! We'll start filming the meeting with Arizono today. I still haven't found out whether Kijima-kun managed to get Kyouko's phone number or not._ He tried not to bother with it and put on a calm façade. He greeted the two with a business smile and immediately went to his dressing room.

Yashiro felt headache was coming when he saw the happily chatting Kijima and Kyouko scene before his eyes. He sighed. _I hope today's filming is going to be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Several dead bodies were scattered around the floor. There were butterflies around them. A man was hammering the butterflies whilst kept muttering "beautiful".<strong>

**At the Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 division room, the group was having a meeting regarding recent case where the 3 victims were girls. They were found yesterday morning. As usual, Kuze was dozing off and Fuyuki had to wake him up. Just at the same time, Kikuchi announced that they would be divided into three groups. When Kikuchi finished with his announcement, Fuyuki complained to Kuze that she wasn't a hugging pole. Kikuchi shouted angrily again.**

**Meanwhile…**

**A man in green scrub and mask, holding a scalpel, was laughing whilst he performed an autopsy. He was disturbed by his assistant who told him that he got a guest. The man whose name was Arizono stopped his activity and went out of the room, preparing to meet his guest.**

"**Oh my, isn't this handsome Kuze?" Arizono said while walking towards the police detective. "Did you come here to just see me?"**

"**You wish!" Kuze answered.**

**Arizono noticed the beauty besides Kuze. "Ah, this is my first time seeing this cute girl!"**

"**I'm Ichikawa Fuyuki. Just call me Fuyuki!" **

**Arizono found Fuyuki adorable. "Oh, Fuyuki. I'm a forensic doctor. My name is Arizono. You can call me doctor."**

"**Doctor?" Fuyuki asked. She looked confused.**

"**The best sound!" Arizono grabbed Fuyuki, cupped her face and said, "Such a pretty figure and looks. It's so magnificent. Your internal organs are probably also very beautiful right?"**

**_Internal organs?_ Fuyuki cringed.**

**Kuze grabbed Arizono's hand. Kuze looked very angry. He snapped, "Stop joking around! You perverted internal organ lover doctor!" **

**Fuyuki's face drained of its colour. _Internal organ lover?_**

"**Oh! The calm and composed officer Kuze actually turned hostile. What a rare sight to see."**

**Both men stared at each other with murderous expression.**

**Kuze stopped their banters and said that Arizono was supposed to know why they were here. Arizono immediately turned serious. He knew why they came. He showed them the dead person's body and explained their cause of death. However, he told them that their estimated time of death couldn't be determined.**

* * *

><p>Yashiro stiffened. He was taking a shoot of the filming with his camcorder as well. <em>Ren… he let out his emotion into the filming.<em> He sighed inwardly. _That's definitely Ren, not Kuze._

* * *

><p>Ren was emitting a dark aura he didn't know he had. He was flashing his fake smile which he disguised well to avoid Kyouko's suspicion. He was irritated due to the fact that Kijima Hidehito flirted with <strong>his<strong> Kyouko. The Kijima guy whom he knew from their co-starring in several dramas openly asked **his** Kyouko for a date and in front of him when they were having lunch break.

"Hey, Kyouko-chan, let's go out tonight," Kijima said with a wink.

Hiromi and Yashiro threw each other dirty looks. Their devil tails and horns were growing longer the second they saw Ren's reaction. Ren was definitely holding himself and smiled dazzlingly instead. Meanwhile, Kijima's manager felt headache was coming.

Ren twitched. He was so going to barge in on them no matter what the consequences would be. Today was their day and he had been waiting for more than a week. They missed it last week since Kyouko had left for her modelling job in Okinawa though she somehow made it up to him with her coming to his apartment last Sunday. He felt that it wasn't enough.

_Hoho. Ren, what will you do? Kijima-san is asking Kyouko-chan for a date. _Yashiro lifted up his glasses dramatically. _This is the second time he asked her(?) _Yashiro looked back to his memory lane where Kijima first asked Kyouko to a date. He remembered that Kyouko said okay since she wanted to return a favour. _It's your fault for not making your intention clear. _He almost gasped when a realisation hit. _They'll be going on a date again. Ren! Do something! Don't just __smile__ like an idiot! _he screamed inwardly. _You might lose Kyouko forever. _

_Oh! This is so interesting. I think my temporary rivalry __with__ Ren is over. Another man is replacing me. Shachou, why didn't you tell me this? Well, no problem. _Hiromi grinned and frowned when he saw Yashiro's horrified expression.

_He's at it again. He usually switched to other girl fast. He's been aiming for Kyouko-chan and couldn't wait for today's filming. Why though?_ Kijima's manager drank his tea, not bother to comment.

"Um, I have to turn down your invitation. I'm sorry but today I have a plan with my most important person," Kyouko answered, not knowing the impact on the people who heard her words just now. _Moreover, Ren-san couldn't join too, right? Today is our sibling day. Knowing Kijima-san, probably he meant to go to some bar? I thought I heard he invited some staffs to a drink. He's friendly as usual but too bad, I can't drink either. I'm still __underage._

Ren was practically glowing though he knew perfectly what she meant with that.

Yashiro and Hiromi's jaws dropped. _Ren? Kyouko's most important person?_ Both of them knew that today was Ren and Kyouko's dinner date day. It was always Friday. They didn't know why and none of them knew that she also always stayed for the night.

_She actually said that? Why you two not dating?_ Hiromi had an urge to ask.

_Did Kyouko-chan mean it?_ Yashiro looked confused. _Does that mean they are dating and __keeping__ it a secret? Which is which?_

_I think Hide has to stop at this point. She's taken._ Kijima's manager cringed.

Kijima was shocked. _Most important person? Sounds a lot like boyfriend. _"Ah, then would it be okay if we have afternoon tea today? We'll be finish at 4 after all," Kijima asked, not going to give up. "I know a good English style café around here." _Don't jump into conclusion, Hidehito!_ _Perhaps she meant Mouko-san? I heard she chat happily on the phone a while ago with that Mouko-san. Sounded like her best friend instead. Mouko-san must be a girl. _

_So persistent! _Ren kept his poker face. Hiromi and Yashiro cringed. Kijima's manager grimaced.

Kyouko seemed to contemplate the invitation. "It's okay with me," she finally answered.

Ren was officially pissed off. Hiromi smiled. Yashiro was horrified and felt that the end of world was coming. Kijima's manager was stunned upon the answer. They had the same question inside their minds. _She's okay with it?_ Only Kijima was glowing upon the answer. _Yay! Date with Kyouko-chan! No guard dog allowed!_

"If the others are okay too," Kyouko continued.

Kijima's smile faltered. _Did she listen to me well?_ "Sorry? What did you just say, Kyouko-chan?"

"I said it's okay with me if the others are okay too. Right, Hiro-san, Ren-san, Yashiro-san, um… Kataoka-san?" Kyouko said.

The five men were speechless especially Kijima. He clearly asked her to go out with him, just the two of them. _She interpreted my invitation as group invitation? _Kijima sighed inwardly. He suddenly remembered the incident one year ago when he openly asked her out. _That's right. I have to be clear with this girl. She's a rare and pure girl. She won't understand this simple._

"It's okay with me," Ren said. His answer interrupted Kijima's train of thoughts to Kijima's horror. Ren tried to be calm. He almost laughed out loud. _This is hilarious. Sometimes, I'm grateful that she's dense._

"Ah, that's fine with me too," Yashiro immediately said. _Fuh, Ren! You actually catch this fast. Well, it's good that Kyouko-chan is dense. She didn't understand that Kijima-san asked her out for a DATE which of course supposed to be just the two of them. Why didn't he say that? Well, his loss._

"Um, I'm Kyouko-chan's manager after all. I'll go of course," Hiromi said with a smile. _Kyouko, you're really that dense? Kijima asked you out. Just the two of you and you say what? Really, guys who fall for Kyouko-chan are pitiful. They have long way to go._ "You will too, right?" Hiromi asked Kijima's manager.

The older guy nodded. "Well, part of my job."

_WAIT! WAIT! They seriously are going to tag along?_ Kijima sighed inwardly. _Why is it turned out like this? No one catch the vibe at all! This is absolutely the worst!_

Thus, the supposedly date between Kijima and Kyouko became a group gathering that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>The case where Kuze and Fuyuki caught the killer made into newspaper. The culprit kidnapped Fuyuki and was about to make her like his other victim. Fuyuki was confined in a coffin. Thankfully, Kuze came on time and shot the coffin locks. He managed to save Fuyuki. He even told her to not cause so many problems for him.<strong>

**When they read the newspaper, they talked about the killer's reason for killing those people. It turned out the killer wanted the beautiful thing stayed beautiful. Fuyuki said that she thought that there wasn't a thing that didn't undergo the change and that it must be boring to stay the way it was. Kuze laughed at her and said that she was weird because normal girl wouldn't think like that.**

**Fuyuki was confused and only stared at Kuze. He lifted her chin and asked her why she stared at him. Their close proximity made Fuyuki blushed especially after Kuze left in a haste. The dense Fuyuki thought that there must be something wrong with him.**

* * *

><p>After the fateful afternoon tea, Ren made sure that he interrupted every advance Kijima tried to make to get close to Kyouko. Kyouko, as usual, didn't realise it at all. Whenever she lifted her head from her script or when she saw the two of them, they seemed to have a chat in a friendly manner. Kijima realised the disturbance as well and found it annoying. Unbeknownst to everyone on set, the two actors had a cold war on and off scene.<p>

At the last scene of the case they were filming with Kijima, Ren could finally feel at ease since Arizono wouldn't be needed for at least a week. What set him off was the fact that Kijima actually managed to get Kyouko's mobile number at last. He knew about it when he saw an incoming call from that guy. Kyouko was cooking at that time and left her mobile phone on his living room's table. _Damn! Not only meruado, but keitai bango too. _He was tempted to switch the phone off and erased the call logs but he knew for the best that Kyouko would be angry if she ever found out he tampered with her phone. He finally tried to ignore it.

Shingai winked at Ren and Kyouko when the two entered the set. "I hope today's take is smooth." _So, I know this is hard. How many re-take today? Not even Ren could do it in one take. If I think about it, girls would love to re-take the scene over and over. _He started to count.

Unexpected to him, Kyouko and Ren both said calmly, "I'll do my best."

Yashiro and Hiromi cringed. _Could they? _

* * *

><p>They had taken the scenes in the hotel and would proceed with scene in Kuze's apartment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At one late night, Kuze was asked to escort Fuyuki back to her hotel. The team was surprised when they found out that Fuyuki was staying in a hotel, a very expensive one at that. That night, Fuyuki couldn't stay at her room because it was in a complete disaster because a pipe from upstairs burst and made her room wet. The hotel manager couldn't find another room for her to stay, and Fuyuki had no choice but to follow Kuze home.<strong>

**Fuyuki apologised to Kuze for having to trouble him. Kuze threw a shirt to Fuyuki and started to undress himself while still smoking. Fuyuki stared at him and Kuze asked her, "Is it fun to watch me change?" Fuyuki blushed at the question. **

"**Sorry!" She ran off the room.**

* * *

><p>The scene was being cut as Kyouko needed a change of wardrobe. Most guys in the room found her blushing face adorable. They wondered whether she really blushed or it was just an act. The girl crews were swooning and hyperventilated when they got to see Ren's topless body. Kyouko was in fact only doing her act. She recalled the 'walk in on Cain's shower' incident to produce the blush as she didn't blush easily. She was used to Ren walking in hotel topless as Cain and didn't find it embarrassing to her anymore. She was all shy and embarrassed at first and Lory's plan seemed to be working unbeknownst to Lory himself, but acting as Setsu made her immune to Ren's touch and charm, thus Lory's plan was a big failure.<p>

The next scene almost cause major nosebleed for the men in the room. They found Kyouko or rather Fuyuki sexy. That was a sight most men would die for. She wore Kuze's shirt and the buttoned up shirt fell on her knees. Her wet hair made her look sensual. Even Ren had to hold himself desperately when he had to dry Fuyuki's hair for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki asked Kuze about himself and managed to get some information about him. He had older sister, younger brother and younger sister. In short, Kuze was the first son of the family and the second oldest of the siblings. <strong>

**When it was time to sleep, they argued about who should sleep on the couch and on the bed. Kuze insisted Fuyuki sleeping on his bed whilst he took the couch. Fuyuki insisted Kuze sleeping on his bed cause she was smaller and would fit the couch more. **

**Kuze lost his patient and picked up Fuyuki with Fuyuki struggling and yelling to him. She stopped her yell when Kuze dropped her on his bed. He himself got into one bed to Fuyuki's surprise. **

"**Let's stop arguing. We'll just sleep together."**

**_What?_ Fuyuki was stunned. "Wait a minute! Why do we have to sleep together? I already said that I'll sleep on the couch."**

"**Be quiet!" Kuze wrapped his arm around Fuyuki and almost strangled her. "Quit nagging! Hurry up and sleep!"**

"**I can't breathe." She grimaced. **

**Kuze loosened his arm and Fuyuki felt relieved. _Wait a minute! That's weird. Why can't I seem to calm down? To sleep in this kind position, but… it feels warm!_**

"**Be good! Sleep soon!" Kuze whispered the words in her ear.**

**She calmed down when Kuze's hand covered her eyes. "It's my first time sharing bed with someone!"**

**Kuze's eyes widened but then he realised that she fell asleep_. She really fell asleep. Are you some kind of bear? You fell asleep right away. _He sighed. _I have to concede defeat. _**

**The two of them drifted to deep slumber after that.**

* * *

><p>Yashiro squealed inwardly when he took the footage. <em>Well, only at this moment you can be close to Kyouko-chan!<em>

_It really is weird. They actually did that perfectly! Unbelievable!_ Hiromi was astonished. He cringed when he saw Yashiro's expression. _I can imagine Yuki-nii squealing over that scene. He should get rid of his inner fan girl's side. It's a shame for man._

Shingai found it amusing as well. _What the…? These two… They seemed natural._ He smirked. _Well, they are good. Really good!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki awoke with a start. She heard a phone ringing. When she opened her eyes, she wondered where she was. She turned around and saw Kuze's sleeping face. Her face reddened. She finally remembered that she stayed at Kuze's apartment last night. Kuze's mobile phone was still ringing. <strong>

**Fuyuki woke him up, "Kuze, your phone is ringing."**

**Kuze grunted and reached his hand to his nightstand and picked up the phone. It was from Sasaki. They asked whether he knew where Fuyuki was and what happened to her. Kuze answered that Fuyuki was with him in his place. **

**The 007 team was stunned. Kuze told Sasaki to let him sleep a bit more. Sasaki was confused and asked what happened. Later the team knew what happened when they heard Fuyuki's voice saying, "Uwah, Kuze! You're so heavy! Don't lie on top of me! Kuze, get off! Get off!"**

**Kikuchi was so angry and hung up on them. Meanwhile, Fuyuki's face paled. Don't tell me that we have to stay in this position until he wakes up.**

* * *

><p>Ren was getting frustrated. He had thought that he had been living in peace for a week. Here today, they would be filming with Kijima again. Same as ever, they greeted each other when they met. From the corner of his eyes, he felt déjà vu again. He saw Kijima flirting with his Kyouko and the girl is still the same as ever, didn't realise the older man's intention.<p>

Other than Ren, Yashiro also felt headache was coming. He knew about the two men's cold war. It was obvious. Meanwhile, Hiromi found it amusing. None of the men could make their advances clear. Ren was in Kijima's way and Kyouko was oblivious to Ren's advances since she was used to him being overprotective of her and thought nothing of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki was confused when she reached their office. All members seemed to be in bad moods. The atmosphere was dark inside the office. Fuyuki asked Sasaki what had happened. Sasaki said that he didn't know. He thought that he couldn't possibly tell Fuyuki that it was because she stayed the night at Kuze's place. Kuze told Fuyuki not to mind them and the team members snapped. They yelled inwardly, "Stay away from our Fuyuki!" Sasaki cringed and tried to hold them in place whilst Kuze and Fuyuki were still clueless.<strong>

**Arizono suddenly appeared and greeted the team members. The team members shuddered. They weren't expecting Arizono's appearance. They thought of him as fearsome fellow. Sasaki and Fuyuki cringed whilst Kuze stayed calm. **

**Arizono came to ask a favour from Kuze and Fuyuki. He said that he had a friend who begged him to introduce the said friend to Fuyuki. They were in a car when they talked about that. Arizono told them that the said person would explain the reason after meeting them. Kuze asked why he had to come with them too. Arizono told him not to get angry after all this concerned Kuze as well since Kuze was in charge of the case two days ago where they found a murdered woman on garbage collection place. Kuze looked thoughtful and sighed. **

"**So, you're saying that if I want more info on that, then I'll have to be good and come along, right?" Kuze asked.**

**Arizono laughed. "That's right. Anyway, I promise you won't lose anything by going."**

* * *

><p>The Keishichou Tokuhanka team were having a break. They would have to change the set. Moreover, the guest actor who would appear in next scene would be arriving an hour later and it was right on lunch break time. Thus, Shingai gave them an earlier break.<p>

To Ren and Kyouko's surprises, the guest actor playing Yagi Masanari for the case they would be filming today was someone they knew well. Or exactly, they knew him well as Heel Siblings. Both Ren and Kyouko tried to hide their amazement over the man they knew called Murasame Taira. It was no helping to Ren's frustration that Murasame seemed to get smitten over Kyouko as well even though he had just joined them during lunch break and sat with them for several minutes. Murasame found Kyouko cute and familiar though he couldn't recall where he might have met the actress before.

"Uwah… that's one cheap trick, Murasame-kun," Kijima commented. "Maybe you saw her on TV?" _NO way! Other than the guard dog Tsuruga-kun, Murasame-kun got interested in Kyouko-chan too? I have to move faster. First off, get rid of Tsuruga-kun!_

"Haha… but really, I felt like I have met Kyouko-chan **in person** somewhere," Murasame brushed off Kijima's teasing. "Not TV."

Kyouko cringed, so did Ren. _He did meet us, in Tragic Marker's set but as different persons._

"By the way, Kyouko-chan, you played that high school bully before right? Natsu or something," Murasame asked.

"Ah yes," Kyouko answered. "Natsu in Box R."

"You looked cool there. You fitted to be a leader. I had fun watching that." Murasame laughed. "Though that doesn't mean I agree with bullying at school. That was just cruel. Maybe you'll be suitable playing an _onna kumichou_ too. I'd really like to see that."

Kyouko cringed. "You're too kind, Murasame-san."

"Um… your voice really sounds familiar you know?" Murasame said again.

Kijima and Ren who were listening to them got annoyed. Yashiro cringed. Hiromi smiled. The managers were at the different table since it was a table for four. Even though so, they eavesdropped on the conversation. They had fun watching Ren and Kijima's advances on Kyouko but never thought that a new guy would be added to the competition. At the other side, Kataoka made a mental note to remind his charge not to be so obvious. It wouldn't be good to make enemy with Tsuruga Ren. Moreover, they co-starred a lot.

"Ah, I remember now," Murasame suddenly said. "Your Natsu… Sorry, I don't mean that but… your Natsu looked like this girl I knew from my last movie." He pulled out his mobile phone and flipped open the device. He showed the three of them Setsu's picture. Setsu was seen leaning against the wall with bored expression.

"A foreigner?" Kijima said. "Wow, she's hot. Those legs are totally captivating. Too bad she's a gaijin. My English is not that good."

Murasame laughed while Ren and Kyouko tried their best to not being affected. It was Kyouko of course, only she was playing Setsuka Heel at that time. "So, what do you think, Kyouko-chan? Didn't she look a bit like Natsu?"

"Ah maybe because their expressions are alike. I pretty much had that expression when I played Natsu." _Setsu was sexy and fashionable, more than Natsu actually. _Kyouko agreed inwardly. _Too bad, I'm not._

_I should have killed this Murasame guy that time._ Ren smiled and stayed silent. _And Kijima too. When did he take this picture though?_

"Haha… that's right. Their expressions are kind of alike. Anyway, she spoke Japanese too. She's English but she's half Japanese. And here…" Murasame pressed forward button. "Her big brother. Rude and scary fellow. He totally looked down on Japanese. And he's taller than me too… Darn it!"

"He looks scary," Kijima agreed. "Right Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko cringed whilst trying to smile. "Yeah." Kyouko had an urge to look at Ren but she knew that she shouldn't do that. It would probably blow their covers.

_Yeah, Murasame is so dead. He even took my picture as Cain._ Ren smiled dazzlingly.

"What do you think, Tsuruga-kun? This Cain Heel guy looks scary right though his sister is damn hot," Murasame asked.

"Ah, well. I can't judge people by photo but yeah he does look scary. As for his sister, I have to agree. She's beautiful and sexy," Ren said with a smile.

Kyouko felt her face hot when she heard Ren said that Setsu was beautiful. She wanted to scream out loud. _ He must be kidding. He didn't mean it. He would never say that. _She stopped her train of thoughts when she realised something important. _Okay, I misunderstood. He meant Setsu after all. _Kyouko smiled again. _Yes, he meant Setsu, not me._

* * *

><p><strong>Arizono, Fuyuki and Kuze arrived at Arizono's friend's office. Mochizuki Gumi was written on the wooden name plague. Kuze and Fuyuki's face darkened while Arizono ushered them to follow him entering the office. Fuyuki asked Kuze whether Arizono befriended dangerous person and Kuze told her to not ask him. <strong>

**When they were already inside the room, they saw dangerous looking guys. They were being all conceited and immediately shrank down when Arizono appeared and greeted them. Another man entered the room. He was Yagi, Arizono's friend. Arizono introduced Kuze as the officer from Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. The other group members laughed in the background upon hearing the division name. They found it surprising that the police really named their division with 007. Kuze was pissed off as he heard them. **

**Next, Arizono introduced Fuyuki to Yagi. Yagi even stepped back. He found Fuyuki cute, so did the other group members. Later Yagi realised that he had behaved poorly as the group's supervisor. He coughed and asked them to have a seat. Yagi introduced himself as Yagi Masanari, Mochizuki group's wakagashira. He stated his wish to borrow Fuyuki for a while. Kuze asked for their reason. Arizono even tried to guess it. Fuyuki was confused as to what Yakuza needed her for. **

**Arizono explained to them that Mochizuki group was the branch of Damon group. The Daimon group had always selected a woman from either Mochizuki group or Soneda group. The group from which the Damon group's successor chose his wife, would be honoured. However the bride from Mochizuki group was assassinated right before the bride selection ceremony was about to held.**

**Even though the Mochizuki group tried to find substitute, they couldn't find the satisfactory substitute. There were three reasons they chose Fuyuki. First, Arizono was Yagi's friend therefore he asked for Arizono's help. Second, Fuyuki worked for police force so she would be likely able to handle dangerous situation. Third, Fuyuki looked sweet and cute. It was a very important factor to consider appearances when choosing candidate.**

**Fuyuki was shocked to find that they wanted her to be the bride. Yagi confirmed Arizono's reasoning. Actually their group didn't want to become the head of the branches but they didn't want the other group became the head either. Yagi especially despised Soneda's leader group head, Katou whom he said that he would never forgive.**

**Yagi said that Sayaka, the previous bride, was the daughter of group's leader second wife. She became candidate because the first wife had no children. Before that, Sayaka was totally unrelated so they suspected that Sayaka was killed for obvious reason.**

**Kuze agreed to let Fuyuki help with one condition. Mochizuki group must hand Katou to him. Yagi asked him whether Kuze wanted them to help the police. Kuze said no and that he only wanted to join the ceremony with Fuyuki. Kuze asked whether Yagi worried about his group's reputation be ruined with police joined in their activities. He told Yagi that it would not damage the group's reputation, and it would help them to put Katou behind the bars. Kuze pulled Fuyuki with him after he stated all those. Yagi called for them and asked him to wait. **

**Kuze smirked and said, "You are the one who wants to borrow Fuyuki. I don't think you would foolishly expect us to hand her over so easily right?" With that, Kuze and Fuyuki got out of the room.**

**Yagi was speechless. Arizono told Yagi that Kuze was in charge of Sayaka's case so of course Kuze wouldn't let go of the chance to investigate. Yagi asked Arizono about Kuze. Arizono told him that Kuze was in the first division before and that he was very outstanding and Yagi could trust him. Yagi sighed and said that Kuze would be great in the future.**

**Arizono shrugged and said that Yagi shouldn't say that when he was asking for someone as young as Fuyuki for help, putting Kuze aside. Yagi had to agree with him.**

**Meanwhile, Fuyuki tried her best to follow Kuze's long strides. Fuyuki wasn't sure that the group would agree to Kuze's condition. Kuze was irritated and asked her whether she was intending to help them by herself. He told her that she was only a child, not a police officer so they couldn't just agree to yakuza's request easily and that he arranged that so then he could be by her side. Fuyuki smiled when she heard him saying that. She was happy that Kuze thought about her safety. Arizono smiled in the background upon seeing the two's walked away.**

**Fuyuki screamed her heart out when a lady from Mochizuki group helped her putting on her kimono. She whined that she could hardly breathe. The lady told her to be patient and did her hair. Meanwhile, Yagi and the others were waiting outside the room. They thought that they heard a scream just now. Yagi asked for permission to come inside the room.**

"**Wow, you look beautiful dressed like that," Yagi praised. "Right, Kuze-san?"**

"**Kuze!" Fuyuki turned to see Kuze and both Kuze and Fuyuki stood in silence, shocked at each other's appearances.**

**Kuze dressed just like a yakuza and he even put on sunglasses. While Kuze thought that dress did make the woman, Fuyuki thought that Kuze looked scarier than the real yakuza. The lady who helped Fuyuki suddenly barged in at the moment and said that she forgot about the lipstick. Kuze asked her for the lipstick. The lady was confused though she complied with his request.**

**Kuze walked close to Fuyuki and tilted her chin up.**

"**Part your lips a little!" he ordered.**

**Fuyuki obliged. Kuze helped applying the lipstick on her lips. The lady, Yagi and the other group members gaped on them.**

"**Very good!" Kuze said. He was satisfied with the result. He handed back the lipstick to the lady.**

**Everyone in that room had the same question inside their head including Fuyuki. _What the heck was that? _**

"**What are you doing, Fuyuki? Come over here, quick!" Kuze held out his hand to Fuyuki.**

**Fuyuki blushed. "Why are you holding out your hand to me?"**

"**Just think about it! You'll surely fall down when you walk!" Kuze answered**

"**Stop treating me like a three years old!" Fuyuki protested.**

"**Yes yes yes," Kuze said. "Stop nagging! Let's go!"**

**Fuyuki humphed loudly. She was angry with Kuze's treatment. The rest of the people in the room were stunned. They were slightly blushing. "What the hell with the two of them?" Yagi said.**

**Kuze and Fuyuki met Arizono outside the Mochizuki group's office. Arizono laughed maniacally upon seeing their attires then bade the couple good luck. Yagi reminded Kuze that he was not with the police. Yagi was curious as how Kuze would arrest Katou.**

"**Arrest him?" Kuze asked back. "I don't have to arrest him. I intend to make him own up to confess his crimes himself."**

**Yagi was stunned over the answer. The three later went to Daimon group's residence by car. They had determination shown on their face before they went in to the Damon's residence.**

* * *

><p>After the last scene for the day over, Kyouko was about to walk off to her dressing room before anybody could reach to her but Shingai managed to stop her and said, "Kyouko-chan, as usual, you look really good in Kimono. Good job!"<p>

"Ah. Thanks, Director Shingai. Thanks for your hard work! Please excuse me. I'm in a hurry." Kyouko bowed.

"Oh sure." Shingai let her go but he laughed when he saw Kyouko's effort was about to fail. Everyone seemed wanted to stop the actress and compliment her on her look in kimono. He also noticed the other three men who wanted to 'eat' her up.

"Kyouko-chan, what about a date?" Murasame asked bluntly.

"Kyouko-chan, let's go out tonight for desserts!" Kijima said.

Before she could utter a single word, a loud "MOU!" was heard. In just several seconds, a long haired chick appeared before them. "Kyouko, till what time do you want to make me wait for you? Mou!"

"Mouko-san!" Kyouko's eyes lit up. She wanted to hug Kanae but knew that she didn't like the public display affection, she restrained herself.

"Come on! Change your clothes! Your manager actually called my manager to hurry up, and look! You haven't finished yet… mou really…" Kanae protested then realised that several pair of eyes were on her. "Oh I see," she said when something clicked inside her mind. "Go change your clothes!"

Kyouko nodded enthusiastically, thanked the two men for their hard work and then walked off the set. Unlike the two men, when Ren saw Kanae, he had predicted the reason she appeared. _Must be a bff day today._ Therefore he could rest assured and walked off to his dressing room.

The other two men stared at the pretty chick in front of them, confused. "Kijima-san and Murasame-san, am I right?" Kanae said. The older men nodded. They felt intimidated by Kanae's presence. She didn't look friendly at all even though she was beautiful. "Pardon for my rudeness but… she's mine for today. You can try harder! And IF she isn't dense enough to recognise a date invitation." With that, Kanae walked off to find Kyouko.

_Who the hell is that chick?_

* * *

><p>"That's sly, Yashiro-san!" Kanae said when she met Hiromi outside Kyouko's dressing room. "You used me to repel those guys from Kyouko. What am I? Kyouko's admirers repellent? Mou."<p>

Hiromi laughed. "Sorry but not even Ren could repel those men and it would be a smash in those men's prides if they were beaten by a lady when it comes to Kyouko's favourite person. Just wanted to witness it happened though." Hiromi grinned.

"I'm honoured… but… did she not realise those men's intentions at all? Why didn't you let them compete? Didn't you record all of her movements?" _So, I __am still at the top of her list__ right?_ Kanae laughed victoriously inside her mind then quickly denied it. _Why do I have to feel happy about that? MOU!_

"I wanted to, for the very reason I told you, and you can't keep appearing and save the day after all… it'd be a waste if I didn't use this chance. Even Ren couldn't win against you right? I heard it from Yuki-nii about that fateful Christmas day."

"You're right!" Kanae said. "Well, if they couldn't beat me then don't even dare to dream of being Kyouko's boyfriend. I won't let them have my precious friend."

"You're right. You really love Kyouko-chan a lot," Hiromi commented.

Kanae blushed. "No, I'm just… she's just..."

"You've just admitted to it," Hiromi said again. "Want me to repeat it?"

"Don't tell her that! She'd definitely attack me with her bear hug," Kanae said with small voice.

When Kyouko came out, Hiromi immediately said, "Kyouko-chan, Kotonami-san said that you're her precious friend."

Kyouko's eyes were gleaming upon hearing that statement. She glomped onto Kanae and hugged her tight. "Mouko-san! You're really my best friend!"

Kanae was suffocated because of Kyouko's attack though she still managed to glare at Hiromi. _I'll definitely kill you one day, Yashiro!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ren who watched the scene sighed. <em>That's right! Kotonami and Fuwa. Two biggest rivals! Then Kijima-kun. He's serious about Kyouko. Unbelievable, that playboy! And Murasame… He'd definitely die someday.<em>

Kijima sighed when he saw the very same scene after getting out of his dressing room. _And here I think that the biggest rival is Tsuruga-kun. This chick is even a bigger rival. Is she that most important person Kyouko-chan said before? Must be her. Beat that chick!_

Murasame smirked when he saw the scene. _Another interesting woman though the most interesting chick is still Kyouko-chan. Her Mio is so dark, her Natsu is so sexy, even her Hime is so enchanting and the last, Fuyuki is a real deal. Um, I think I saw that black haired chick somewhere too. Where though? Well, I guess I have to beat this chick first to get close to Kyouko-chan._

Kanae shivered. She felt the chill. _What is it? I have a bad feeling._

"Mouko-san?" Kyouko asked. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, let's go?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Chapter 188 of SB really made me messed up. I've finished typing this chapter before it was released actually. I'm glad that I waited for that chapter 188 or else I would definitely mess this fic. I fixed a little fact there. **The recent chapter shown that Kijima had Kyouko's meruado (I read Chinese Raw and then Japanese raw) so I changed a little thing above and shown that now he had both her meruado and phone number. Thankfully I made Kijima asked for her phone number in previous chapter not meruado. So it didn't really mess my fic. Okay, so that tells me to always stick with Japanese raw instead.****

****Ren didn't have to feel jealous actually, he got her PHONE NUMBER though he might not have her MERUADO. Why? The reason is below in Note on Terms. Only CLOSE friends or FAMILY would have phone numbers while MERUADO is safer if they only wanted to be friend. Even Yashiro had Kyouko's phone number. Why do I say so? Kyouko called Ren several times and Ren called her several times so it shown that he had her PHONE NUMBER but not MERUADO. He never did email her and accepted an email from her. ****

**And I'm very surprised that my plot is a bit like Nakamura sensei's. I threw in Kijima for serious competition. I guess I have to write faster. By all means, enjoy this very long chapter. I'm half done with next chapter. Review if you'd like. It definitely boosts my energy. LOL. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Terms :<strong>

**Meruado : shortened from meru adoresu (mail address). **

**Keitai Bango : mobile number**

**According to some Japanese, Japanese separate meruado and keitai bango. If they only have meruado then they could only exchange emails. Japanese like to go around emailing rather than phoning each other to keep their distance at the beginning of a relationship. **

**Wakagashira : young leader of the group**

**Onna Kumichou : woman leader in yakuza group**


	8. Awkward Feelings

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. I own this story though. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Feelings<strong>

**Katou was finally proved guilty for killing Sayaka due to Fuyuki's wittiness. Fuyuki told him that she was able to make the dead person as witness and she knew all Katou's wrongdoings. Katou tried to kill Fuyuki after the revelation and Kuze went to save Fuyuki. When Fuyuki saw Katou's sword was about to harm Kuze, she used her PK power and saved Kuze. The people in the room were stunned. Fuyuki explained to them that she was better in telekinesis than ESP.**

**While they were still stunned over Fuyuki's revelation, Damon group's leader finally cursed Katou for his sin and told him to surrender. Katou tried to run but Fuyuki wouldn't let him flee and using her telekinesis, she broke the tree branch and it fell on Katou's head. Katou fell and Kuze threatened him and told him that the safest place for him was jail. **

**Kuze didn't catch Katou cause he had already put a tracking device on him and was sure that he would surrender himself to police. The Damon group's leader was impressed with Fuyuki and wanted her to wed his son. **

"**But you guys just has to give up," Kuze said in return.**

**Everyone stared at him, confused. "What did you say?" Damon leader asked.**

"**Ku…Kuze?" Fuyuki stared up at Kuze.**

**Kuze didn't answer. He leant down and kissed Fuyuki on her lips. Fuyuki's eyes widened. Damon leader, his son and Yagi was shock.**

"**This girl is mine," Kuze said with a smirk.**

**Once again, the three men were speechless. Fuyuki glared at Kuze and shouted loudly, "Kuze, you BIG IDIOT!"**

**In the end, Katou surrendered to the police and imprisoned. However, Fuyuki was still angry about that kiss and Kuze teased her about it. The whole Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 members were horrified upon hearing it. Kuze even asked her whether she wanted to do it again. Fuyuki blushed red and shouted, "No way! Don't you even think about it, IDIOT!"**

**At last, Fuyuki got her payback several days later. She accidentally ate liqueur chocolates and got drunk. When Kuze woke her up, she spat and accused him as a devil kisser. When Kuze was off guard, Fuyuki cupped his face and kissed him soundly on his lips. She said, "This is my present to you for that time" whilst kept giggling. **

**The day after that, Kuze told her, "You're not allowed to have those liqueur chocolates_." It makes you __too susceptible to any men who might commit a crime._**

* * *

><p>It was unexpected to everyone in the studio that Kyouko managed to do her kissing scenes well, especially to Ren. He was surprised. There wasn't even a re-take for the scene though most of them had predicted several of them. Shingai thought that with Kyouko and Ren being inexperienced in onscreen kiss, there would be several re-takes especially with Ren as the male lead. Any lady would want to kiss him several times when given the chances.<p>

Yashiro thought otherwise. He thought that Kyouko would freak out right before they did it. She was a very pure hearted girl after all. And last time when she was sitting on Ren's lap, didn't she slap him? No matter how close they were, Kyouko was still an innocent girl so he was really surprised that it succeeded right on the first take.

Hiromi looked thoughtful and frowned. He had the same thought as Yashiro. He knew that Kyouko had been freaking out and pestered Kanae for advice on their BFF day several days ago about the kissing scene, and Kanae finally told her to go watch some romance movies for reference. She actually suggested her to try it out on Ren since they would act that out anyway which Kyouko rejected firmly. She came up with the movie advice at the last second since Kyouko had wanted to try it out on her instead and it freaked her out. _Who wants to be kissed by a girl? Ew… _was what she thought at that time.

Meanwhile, Kyouko smiled at Ren right after the scene was cut and it intrigued Ren. _Is she really okay?_ Ren himself felt weak on the knees for several reasons. It was rather powerful and a bit forceful. He felt their teeth collided. He loved that kiss, no matter how bumpy it was and because it came from Kyouko. He tried to calm himself by imagining Yashiro's evil reaction over the scene. He absolutely didn't want to be teased.

Unbeknownst to Ren, Kyouko was still acting. She desperately held her acting as she felt she would faint anytime soon and she felt an urge to run away fast. Her heart beat fast and faster by the second as she stared at Ren. There was a feeling she couldn't describe. She hurriedly excused herself, telling them that she needed to go to the ladies room, still with a smile on her face.

When she was in the ladies room, she stared at the mirror. She realised how red her face was and punched the mirror. _No way! Why do I feel like this? It was worse than that accidental kiss. It was just an act and he is just Ren-san playing Kuze. Why do I feel my stomach is fluttering like there are butterflies inside?_

She shook her head furiously. _No, it's an act. I __was__ probably affected by Fuyuki's feeling. It happened all the time when I am too indulged in a role._ She tried to smile and slumped down again. _My stomach is still fluttering though… Maybe I ate something bad? _

* * *

><p>"Kyouko," Ren called to her.<p>

"Yes?" Kyouko answered.

"Why do you have to sit that far? Come over here!" Ren patted the seat beside him.

They were on their 'sibling' day again. They were watching a comedy movie this time. Kyouko sat rather far from Ren. They usually stuck close to each other with her leaning against him when they watched movie. This time she sat stiff at the other end of the couch.

After the earlier scene that afternoon, Kyouko felt that getting close to Ren made her stupid heart beat faster when she didn't want it to. She couldn't help the feeling. She thought that she was still affected by the play.

She bit her lower lip, contemplating what to do with his 'request'. Ren raised his brows and had a questioning look on his face over her hesitation.

"What are you thinking?"

Kyouko was startled over the question. "Um, nothing." She crawled over and sat beside him. She sat stiffly like there was stick up her arse.

Ren chuckled. "Silly girl! Do as you usually do." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

She squeaked and blushed red. "Um, do I suck?" she asked and instantly wanted to hit herself for asking that. _Why do I have to ask him that? But… screw it! I just want to know his opinion about my acting. It's not that I…_ She blushed redder_. It's not that I'm being self-conscious. He's just a brother to me and he sees me as sister too right? And I felt our teeth actually collided. I might have hurt him._

Ren thought he heard wrong. He stared down at her though he couldn't see her reddened face. _Did she just ask what I think she asked? _"You mean the kissing scene?" He smirked. _You asked for this so I'll play with you a little. _"I was the one kissing you. So do I suck?"

She stiffened. "Um, I don't know but I kissed you too, so can you answer me already? Don't toy with me!" She punched his chest lightly.

"You don't know?" Ren asked again, enjoying his little game. _I'm not going to __answer till__ you answer me first, Kyouko. _"Ah, maybe I suck because you said you don't know. What else could it be? Sorry for being a suck kisser. I'm old after all."

"Ren!" Kyouko snapped up and glared at him then blushed. She turned away. She was red all the way to her ears.

"Hmm? What?" he asked, trying to be serious.

"I'm asking you about my acting. You know that you didn't suck," she answered, still looking away from him_. His felt soft and it was really different __from__ that siphoning anteater. Not that I can tell him this. He would be angry. Whenever I bring out Shou, he __gets__ angry._

"Ah really? So I didn't?" He smirked.

"Yes, you didn't. So, please answer me. Did I do okay?" She glanced shyly at him.

"If you ask it sweetly, I'll answer." Ren grinned widely. "Oh and please look at me too."

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. _Damn! That fluttering feeling again._ She gulped_. I'll just have to make it fast._ "Ren-san."

"Drop the –san!" he quickly said_. It's time to make her call me without an honorific._

Kyouko's eyes widened. She shook her head. "No, I can't do that."

"You did it just now. Ren. What's so difficult? It's only one syllable. We've been close to each other for so long." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

_Cheating! He's doing this to me. He knew I can't resist __those__ eyes. _She pouted. "You could just say that you don't want to answer me. Fine! I know I suck. I just want to improve. I had never kissed anyone before so I was afraid I had hurt you or…"

He laughed to her dismay. She punched him again in his chest. "Kyouko, really… you're so cute! You worried that you hurt me. Okay, I'll answer you. It wasn't half bad."

Kyouko was horrified over the answer. "Half bad? So it sucked after all?"

Ren scratched his head. He hated the fact that he had to tell her his opinion on it though he was happy for the kiss. It was the worst and the best kiss he ever experienced. It was the best cause it was her who kissed him even if it was just an act. "Hmm… it wasn't that bad but… it was rather… forceful. Our teeth collided a bit. It didn't hurt that much though. Director Shingai didn't call for a retake too. I guessed it was okay for the first. Fuyuki supposedly never kissed anyone too and she was drunk, so it was perfect."

Kyouko slumped down. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Her face darkened._ If only Mouko-san would let me practise on her… How do I know anyway? I only practised it on a... _She almost cried in desperation when she remembered what she had done with her self-practice. _I practised it on Ren doll! Forget it! Forget it!_

He didn't answered and instead patted her head softly when he saw her disturbed face. She looked up at him. They stared at each other and Kyouko felt butterflies in her stomach again. He smiled and leant down to kiss her lightly on her lips. She was startled by the sudden kiss and he prepared himself for the worst.

"What was that for?" Kyouko asked innocently with her face all red.

He groaned inwardly. _Does she have to ask? Why else would I kiss her?_ "I just want to. Is that wrong?" _Wrong answer, Kuon!_

She glared at him. "You don't go around and kiss people when you want to. Of course it's wrong, stupid Ren!"

"Um, I just want to show you how it is supposed to be done. I didn't bump onto your teeth right?" he said with a smile though he was scared as hell that she would hate him. _I'm a chicken, Rick! How could I tell her that I love her? You tell me!_

"Warn me before you do that!" She pouted angrily. "_Ren no baka_." She stormed off to her room, leaving him in a daze.

Ren let out a relieved sigh when he heard her shut her door in a soft thud. He had thought of the worst but at the same time hoping that Kyouko started to see him. _No slap! No freaking out Kyouko! No running away? I hope so, and she called me Ren again. If only she call me that when she isn't angry. I have to make it clear next time._

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Ren! Stupid kiss! Stupid heart! Stupid butterflies! <em>Kyouko stared down at her pillow angrily. _Stupid Kyouko! Stupid question! Stupid love! You don't go around kissing random people when you want to, Ren! What is it with you? Did Kuze affect you that badly? Devil kisser! Ren is a big IDIOT! I broke my own vow to protect my purity and it's your fault, Ren!_

* * *

><p>As he had predicted, she was still angry the next day. She ignored him the entire day though she prepared him breakfast and lunch. They watched movie together again with her sitting at the other end of the couch. He started to feel lonely. Though she was usually quiet, she would at least talk but now she wouldn't.<p>

_I really mess it __up__ huh?_ Ren huffed. "Kyouko," he called.

She turned to him. "What?" she barked.

_Scary! _Ren cringed. "Still angry?"

"You say?"

"You are angry. You ignored me the whole day," he said. "I'm sorry."

She huffed. She started to feel tired. She hated fighting with him, not that they ever fought. They were good before. He was a good brother to her. She just didn't understand his recent behaviour. The incident 'I just want to' last night set her off. "Fine. You are forgiven. Don't repeat it again! Certainly don't kiss random people just because you want to and even though it was me, WARN me beforehand! I'm not some sort of super actor like you that could go into an acting mode so fast."

He was stunned. _That line with don't kiss random people… is she jealous or… Not possible. Either way, she forgave me for that very last lame excuse and she think of it as an act? Why? Whatever! _"Thank you, Kyouko. Now if you would come here and sit with me." He patted the seat beside him and motioned her to come to him.

She hesitated but obliged at last. She sat and he pulled her to him, made her head leant against his shoulder. She felt the warm comfort though her stomach's butterflies still confused her_. It only happens when I'm with Ren? Or is it because __of__ the recent scenes?_ She felt lightheaded. _Whatever!_

* * *

><p>Recently, Kyouko became more sensitive towards Ren's mood swings. She didn't even need to see his face or hear his voice to determine it. She quickly turned over to see his face when she felt he released the Demon Lord aura only to find he smiled tenderly like usual. Unlike in the past, she was rather immune to his Demon Lord due to their life together as Heel siblings. It wasn't unusual to see Ren as the cold and scary Cain at that time. She had got used to it. She felt relieved though she couldn't describe the 'horrid' looks of her conversation partners.<p>

She was talking to Ishibashi Hikaru and Yuusei after the scenes take when she felt the dark wave behind her. Hikaru as he usually would do when they were in Yappa Kimagure Rock, invited her to dinner with enthusiastic Yuusei behind him which she rejected because she still had interview scheduled for later the night.

The two of Ishibashi brothers played Fuyuki's childhood friends with Hikaru as Tokunaga Arashi and Yuusei as Kanbara Ryuunosuke. Yuusei had been teasing Hikaru from the time they got the offer. "You'd get to hug her. Don't fail her, leader!" Yuusei teased.

"And don't stutter!" Shinichi added.

Hikaru was all red when he finished reading the script at that time. Moreover his two younger mates didn't let him off the topic and kept teasing him whenever they felt right. The two even encouraged him to just confess his love to Kyouko.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi and Ryuu came to Tokyo to take Fuyuki home. Fuyuki told them that she didn't want to go home and hid herself behind Kuze. Arashi told Kuze that it was none of his business. Kuze responded back with a heated glare. Arashi stepped back in fear. Meanwhile, Ryuu tried to persuade her softly. Arashi was irritated and told Fuyuki to stay away from Kuze. Kuze got out of the room and Fuyuki followed him.<strong>

**Fuyuki was worried that if her two friends found out about the dangerous situation she had experienced, they would definitely take her home. Kuze grabbed her hand and was later confused at his own behaviour.**

**Ryuu tried to persuade Kuze to talk the matter to Fuyuki. Kuze rejected his request and told Ryuu that they did no good in protecting Fuyuki by imprisoning her inside the institute. Suddenly someone shrieked that there was thief. The thief came at Kuze's direction and Fuyuki used her telekinesis to knock down the thief. **

**Fuyuki told Kuze to hurry up and catch the thief but due to her recklessness, she fell down on to Kuze and ended up straddling him. She blushed brightly when she realised how close their faces were and pulled away from him. **

**Fuyuki was scolded by Arashi for her recklessness. Meanwhile Ryuu realised that Kuze in his own way protected Fuyuki and finally told Arashi to just go home without Fuyuki. Ryuu convinced Arashi via telepathy that they were no match for Kuze.**

**Kuze who was concerned about Fuyuki's bleeding knee told her to sit down and licked her knee. Fuyuki freaked out and said, "Kuze, you pighead!" with Arashi shouted, "You dare lick Fuyuki. I'll kill you," in the background.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru didn't give up and he asked Kyouko to a dinner again. He noticed Ren's silent glare and gulped. It was the same as before. Kyouko turned and saw Ren's usual smiling face and still couldn't comprehend Hikaru's pale face.<p>

_Tsuruga Ren was definitely glaring at me and when Kyouko-chan turned back, he was all smiles. What's with this oppressive feeling? He seems angry._ Hikaru gave up again since Kyouko told him that she had plan with her friend that night.

Ren twitched when he heard that. Now he was a friend to her? He couldn't comprehend her answer. He had expected her to give the same answer as she gave Kijima last time. Either way, he was a bit relieved that she wouldn't go with the Ishibashi guys. He saw them several times when he picked up Kyouko sometimes though he never really met them face to face. Kyouko told him that they were like brothers to her. He was a bit jealous because Kyouko kept talking about how funny the Ishibashis sometimes.

When Ren and Kyouko were out of view, Yuusei nudged Hikaru. "Tsuruga-san is very scary huh? What's his relationship with Kyouko-chan? He's always beside her."

"I don't know but… I think Tsuruga Ren hates us?" Hikaru said. "He's really scary though I heard that he's kind. His facial expression changed rapidly. He was clearly glaring at me and when Kyouko-chan turned around, he was all smiles."

"Of course he would glare at you, Ishibashi-san," said a stagehand when he happened to pass by them. "They are dating after all." _If I didn't mishear it but they are one happy couple no matter how I look at it so it is no mistake._

Hikaru felt heartbroken that instant. Yuusei patted him on his shoulder softly. "There are still many girls in the world. And even if they weren't dating, do you think you could rival Tsuruga Ren? He's tall. I don't think so, but you can keep trying. They aren't married yet so there's still possibility."

Hikaru was no longer listening to Yuusei as every word from Yuusei's mouth stabbed him right into his heart. "Let's go home!"

* * *

><p>Ren even thought of Momose and Oohara as rivals. The two girls were the guest stars for the next part of their drama. They would be playing the Toyohashi sisters. Oohara Airi as Toyohashi Minori, and Momose Itsumi as Toyohashi Minako.<p>

Since they arrived, they had been monopolising Kyouko and he happened to hear them asking Kyouko to afternoon tea party. Even though the two girls greeted him with stars in their eyes, they didn't invite him to join the party. He was a little suspicious of their seemingly secretive attitude. He didn't care too much as long as it wasn't Kijima, Murasame or those Ishibashi brothers.

Since it had been a long time when she last saw the girls, Kyouko agreed to their invitation as she had nothing more planned after 4pm.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki came to office one day and found some ladies were gossiping about Kuze. They thought of him as someone hard to approach, pretty, handsome and the flirtatious type. However they were afraid of him. Fuyuki thought otherwise. Even though she agreed with them that he was very handsome, she thought of him as someone with stoic face, poisonous tongue, rude and all he did was sleep and sleep all the time.<strong>

**Kuze startled Fuyuki by asking what she was muttering about and Fuyuki bumped her head accidentally. Kuze immediately tended to her and hold her head in an intimate way. Some ladies who happened to witness the scene fled whilst squealing like fan girls. At the same time, a lady bumped into Fuyuki and Kuze immediately grabbed Fuyuki by her waist so she wouldn't fall.**

**The one who bumped into Fuyuki knew Kuze and stated her request to him bluntly. Kuze rejected her request without listening to her. However, the three finally sat down in the lady's office to have the talk. The lady was Toyohashi Minori, Kuze's former supervisor in Division 1. Toyohashi stated her request to Kuze. She wanted him to pretend to be her sister's boyfriend to get rid of the guy who kept following her sister around.**

**Kuze and Toyohashi argued when he rejected her request for the second time. Toyohashi stated how she had cleaned up Kuze's mess in Division 1 and so on. Fuyuki was the one who convinced Kuze to help her. **

**Several days later, Toyohashi introduced her sister to Kuze and Fuyuki. Her name was Toyohashi Minako. When Fuyuki saw Minako hugged Kuze's arm, she felt weird. Toyohashi noticed it and asked whether they were a couple. Fuyuki denied it and Toyohashi started telling her about how Kuze could mercilessly injured a suspect that was resisting an arrest.**

**Meanwhile, Kuze managed to scare Minako's stalker with only one statement. Right at this time, there was a suspicious person getting close from Kuze and Minako's behind. Fuyuki realised it and knocked the person down. The suspect injured Fuyuki's face and fled. Kuze saw it and lost his composure. He punched the guy once and when he was about to punch him again, Fuyuki stopped him and told him that he couldn't do that. Kuze stopped and told Toyohashi to take care of the rest whilst he dragged Fuyuki away with him.**

**Kuze confronted Fuyuki and Fuyuki confronted him back. She told him that hitting once was enough. She said that she heard the same thing happened when Kuze was in first division. Kuze got angry and asked her whether she wanted to make him angry. Kuze stared at her intensely then left. Fuyuki got angry at Kuze's treatment to her and cursed him out loud, "Kuze, you pighead!"**

* * *

><p>Kyouko was happy. She got to meet and spend some times with her ex co-stars in Dark Moon after their shoot finished today. She headed to find Momose and Oohara. She noticed that the two girls were talking to Ren.<p>

She had a weird feeling up her chest and she couldn't comprehend it. It was a tight feeling and slightly heart pricking. She felt the exact same thing when she was acting as Fuyuki and saw Minako hugged Kuze's arm. _Could it be Fuyuki's feeling? I guess __going__ back to my original character is difficult recently._ She sighed and then walked towards Ren, Oohara and Momose.

Hiromi had noticed his charge's weird facial expression and followed her line of sight. He smirked when he realised what she was looking at. _Kyouko-chan is getting jealous but maybe she doesn't know that. This is such a good turn of event._ He whistled and walked towards the group. He had offered to drive the ladies to the café after all.

"Tsuruga-kun/san, it's nice to see you again. We'll be going first," Momose and Oohara said.

"Nice to see you too. Have fun, Oohara-san, Momose-san," Ren answered and turned towards Kyouko. He frowned when he noticed that Kyouko was a bit spacing out. "Kyouko, don't you have to go with Oohara-san and Momose-san?"

_Kyouko? No honorific?_ Momose and Oohara turned to look at each other with confusion painted on their faces.

Kyouko snapped her head up. "Ah, you're right. I'll be going then, Ren."

_Ren? She's calling him with his given name without honorific? Kyouko-chan changed. _Momose and Oohara almost stated that out loud due to their amusement over that fact.

Ren smiled and nodded. He had managed to finally make her call his name without honorific. It was hard but worth it. He definitely loved how she called him. "Have fun, Kyouko!"

"Thanks, Ren."

* * *

><p>"Kyouko-chan," Oohara began, hesitated whilst Momose seemed to encourage her.<p>

"Yes?" Kyouko answered with a smile.

"Um, you seem pretty close to Tsuruga-kun," Oohara said. Both she and Momose had a thing for Ren. They had been really happy when they were offered as guest stars in Ren's newest drama. They knew that Ren and Kyouko were close and that they co-starred in this drama. They wanted to ask her how to approach Ren before their other friend came and joined them.

To them, Ren seemed distant and kept them at arm length. However, seeing his interaction with Kyouko gave them a bit hope that Ren wasn't that distant. Now, they wanted to know the exact relation between Kyouko and Ren especially after hearing them calling each other with given names and without honorific.

"Ren? Ah yeah, you can say so. He's my respected senpai," Kyouko answered. She wasn't really sure what to answer and came up with the simplest one. She didn't feel like answering. She didn't even feel like talking. She wanted to go home and take a rest. She felt a bit tired.

"Hey, what's with the serious faces, ladies?"

The three quickly turned and saw Kijima smiling at them.

"Kijima-kun, you're late," Oohara said. _This is getting awkward. Thankfully, Kijima-kun appeared at the right time. _She glanced at Momose beside her.

Momose seemed relieved as well. _Kyouko-chan is definitely hiding it. It would be bad indeed. So envious._ She sighed inwardly. _I already knew that they match each other. I just couldn't say it. They called each other with given __names and no__ honorific. Tsuruga-san must be dating Kyouko-chan._

"Sorry, traffic jam and my manager was being a pain," he answered. "Hey, Kyouko-chan."

"Ah, good afternoon, Kijima-san." Kyouko bowed slightly. _They invite Kijima-san? Why didn't they invite Ren?_ She was confused. _Ah, even __if they invite him__, Ren couldn't come __either.__ He still have job after 4 pm._

_Polite as ever! Though I think I managed to get closer to her._ He sighed. _If it isn't for that guard dog… _

Kijima was the one suggesting the tea party to Momose and Oohara. He told them the place and said that he would join later. His purpose was to get Kyouko to join without Tsuruga the guard dog. He knew that Ren wasn't the type to join the ladies. He was pissed off when he remembered how Ren got in his way.

With Kijima joining, the four of them had fun talks. They talked about their current drama and their other jobs. Momose and Oohara stated how envious they were of Kyouko because she modelled as well. Momose actually brought the kimono magazine since she would need one soon for next year's _Seijin no hi _and was looking for a nice _furisode_. While she was at it, she asked for their advices.

They also talked about when they were still in Dark Moon shoots. The four of them even continued with dinner session at the restaurant nearby. When it was time to go home, Kijima offered them all a ride. Since Momose and Oohara accepted it, Kyouko accepted it too.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Kyouko-chan, you have to be the last one," Kijima said apologetically when they just dropped Momose off.<p>

"Ah, it's okay, Kijima-san," Kyouko said. Kyouko sat in the front passenger seat after they determined the route and she was the last one in the route. "Ah, sorry, can I take the phone?"

"Sure. Don't worry about it!" Kijima smiled and started driving.

"Hello? Ah, sorry, Ren. I totally forgot to mail you," Kyouko carefully said. She had forgotten to either call or mail him after the afternoon tea. He had told her that he would go and pick her up from that café.

_Ren? No honorific?_ Kijima unconsciously tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

"Ah, you had dinner with Oohara-san and Momose-san then?" Ren concluded after she somewhat scared and somewhat worriedly blabbing about the summary of the afternoon party.

"Yes," Kyouko answered.

"Kyouko-chan, is this the right way to your place?" Kijima suddenly asked.

Ren was startled when he heard Kijima's voice. He heard Kyouko answered, "That's right. After that corner, turn left…"

"Kyouko, I'll call you again later, okay?" Ren said, trying to tone down his voice. He didn't want alert her. "Please mail me later when you feel it's alright to talk."

"Okay, Ren. Talk to you later."Kyouko flipped her phone close. She sighed. _Ren is such a worrywart. I won't do anything bad._

Kijima glanced to Kyouko and noticed her disturbed face. "What happen?"

Kyouko was startled. "Ah, it's nothing. I just forgot to mail or call him. He told me he would pick me up actually. I completely forgot about it."

"You guys are so close," Kijima commented.

Kyouko laughed softly. "You can say so."

"So, are you two dating?" He asked bluntly.

Kyouko stiffened. "Um, no. We are just close." _Why did he conclude that I and Ren are dating?_ "Can you please don't say things that would mislead people? It's lucky that we are inside the car. Ren is a very popular actor. It wouldn't be good if people misunderstand it. I could have stained his image. He could have his pick of women too," she rambled.

"I see. I'm sorry Kyouko-chan for the false assumptions." Kijima smiled. _So, the guard dog haven't had her yet. I still have a chance…_

The rest of the drive to Daruma-ya was in silence.

"Thank you for driving me home, Kijima-san."

"Ah, it's okay."

Kyouko smiled and unbuckled her seat belt and squeaked when she felt Kijima grabbed her hand. "Kijima-san?" She asked confusedly whilst trying to pull her hand from him.

"Can I ask you to a date?" He asked sweetly.

"A date?" She blushed. "Ah um… I'm sorry I don't date." She stuttered_. I have to protect my purity so how could I go out __on__ a date with a man? _She shouted inwardly. _I don't want to date!_

_Don't date? Yeah, I think she said that countless times in her mail. Why though? _"Please consider it okay? It's just a date. Nothing more. Maybe like dinner together or outing."

_If only dinner, then it's not a date right? I did it with Ren too. Maybe it's fine?_ "I won't promise anything but I'll think about it. Um… can you please…" She pulled her hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kijima let go of her hand.

"Good night, Kijima-san. Thanks for today." Kyouko opened the door and stepped out of it. She then bowed to Kijima and waved him goodbye.

* * *

><p>Kyouko was surprised when she noticed there was a mail from Ren. <em>Ren… such <em>_an__ impatient guy he is._ She read his mail and giggled. _He actually put emoticon and three at that._ _How unlike him! _It read "Kyouko *flower emoticon*, don't forget to mail me, kay? *puppy emoticon* Ren. *lotus emoticon*"

She decided that she would get back to him after she finished her bath.

She started to type her reply, "Ren *puppy emoticon*. I'm available for a talk now. What is it? Will wait for your call ❤. Kyouko *star emoticon*" She pressed send. She smiled a little and then horrified when she saw one of her emoticon. It was heart emoticon. _No! Stupid me! How do I revoke the mail? Why did I put ❤ there? _

When she was panicking, her phone buzzed and her face paled. It was from Ren. _He must have read it! Stay cool! It's only an emoticon. _"Hello, it's Kyouko."

Ren chuckled. "I know it's you. Why do you sound so out of breath?" He couldn't help but grinning ear to ear upon the recent mail. _She put in ❤. Did she realise that?_

"Nothing." She laughed nervously. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I just want to ask about the afternoon tea party. I can actually conclude that you had fun."

"Uh, I'm sorry. I really forgot that I should tell you that I had gone to dinner with them."

"Kijima-kun joined too?" He asked.

"Yes." Kyouko answered. "And then he offered to drive us home."

"I see." Ren's voice sounded cold. His face darkened. _That Kijima! So sly! He was using the ladies to get close to Kyouko._

Kyouko was stunned. _Is he angry just now? Why? _"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Are you angry?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not." He smiled dazzlingly. He knew she couldn't see it and didn't bother to disguise it. Unfortunately, he was wrong. She couldn't see it but she could feel it.

"You lied. You are clearly angry."

"I'm not, Kyouko. I'm just worried about you. I swear I'm not. Okay?" he tried his best to convince her. _Damn! Kyouko is being very sensitive recently. I wonder why._

"Fine! If you really are not angry then I have nothing to say," Kyouko gave up. _It's best if the Demon Lord isn't angry of course though he sounded really weird. I could feel __his bright gentleman smile __on__ the other line._

_Why do we have to fight over this silly matter?_ Ren sighed. "Sure, I'll hang up now. Good night, Kyouko."

"Good night, Ren."

Both of them hung up. Ren typed several words in his phone and sent out a mail. Kyouko was surprised when she received a mail from Ren right after they just hung up. It read, "Kyouko. Don't think too much. I'm not angry. I'm just worried about you. Good night. ❤ Ren."

Kyouko raised her brows. _It's his usual way of sending mail but what's with that ❤? Oh not again! _She sighed while stroking her flat stomach and her face grimaced. _Butterflies are annoying._

* * *

><p>In Lory's office…<p>

"Uh oh, couple's fight," Hiromi commented. He was meeting Lory and the two of them were listening to the taping device Hiromi put in Kyouko's bag.

They heard all of Kyouko and Ren's phone calls. They also heard the whole afternoon tea talks and when Kijima dropped Kyouko off at Daruma-ya.

"So, what should we do about this Kijima, shachou?"

"Let him be! It's good to throw in competitions for Ren."

"Ren still doesn't really make his advances clear," Hiromi said. "Maybe Kijima would be a good competition. This guy is clearer. He asked Kyouko-chan to a date."

"Though our Love me number one said that she doesn't date." Lory sighed. "She's the big boss."

"She's in denial. Should we throw in a girl competition?" Hiromi suggested.

"No. Mogami-kun has low self–esteem and she paints Ren as someone perfect and she already knew that Ren could have his pick of women. I'm afraid, throwing in a girl wouldn't make her realise her own feeling towards Ren. She would distant herself instead even if she realise her feelings towards him later, thinking that she couldn't match Ren," Lory reasoned.

"Oh that's right. She has such low self-esteem. Kyouko-chan isn't ugly originally. She's beautiful and she is a beauty if she dresses up well. Moreover, she's a model for crying out loud." Hiro sighed. "I agree that Ren has to confess. He's just damn slow even after the serious competitors like Kijima-san and Murasame-san showed up."

"Well, keep an eye on them and report to me, Yashiro-kun. Let's just continue with the taping device."

"I understand _shachou_."

* * *

><p>The next morning was heart thumping for Kyouko. When she arrived at studio, she actually felt relieved that Ren hadn't come. She felt a little scare because she had a feeling that Ren was still angry. <em>It was weird really. It was almost the same as Fuyuki's <em>_situation__._ Kyouko sighed.

"Kyouko-chan, are you okay?" Hiromi asked.

"I'm fine, Hiro-san."

"You look distracted since this earlier morning. Is there anything bothering you?"

"Um, nothing serious." Kyouko smiled.

"Okay. Tell me if there's anything you need. Why don't you head to your dressing room now?"

"That's right. I'll be going now, Hiro-san. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>When Fuyuki came to the office early morning, she immediately asked Sasaki about Kuze's whereabouts. Sasaki told her that Kuze was in resource room. Fuyuki headed to resource room immediately. She hesitated when she was about to enter the room. She was afraid to see Kuze's face. She thought how Kuze would probably glare at her.<strong>

**She opened the door and entered without making a sound. She slumped down when she found him asleep. She found him annoying. She was scared that she had made him mad and yet he was sleeping. She murmured, "Why is it only Kuze that's special?"**

**Kuze startled her by saying, "Doesn't it seem like you're talking to yourself a lot lately?"**

**Fuyuki screamed. "Uwah, you're awake?" She almost fell if not for Kuze. Kuze caught her at the right time.**

"**Are you trying to give yourself a bump on the head?" His hands were on the back of her head.**

**Fuyuki blushed. "You are not mad anymore?"**

**Kuze stared down at Fuyuki who sat on the floor. "What if I said I'm still angry?"**

"**Eh? You're still angry?" Fuyuki said, surprised. "Sorry." She sounded apologetic.**

"**In that case..." Kuze began.**

"**Ku…Kuze?" Fuyuki's eyes widened when she felt Kuze's hand on her face, flipping her hair.**

"**Then..." Kuze leant in and bit her right ear.**

**Fuyuki's eyes widened like saucers. **

"**This way, I forgive you," Kuze finished.**

**Fuyuki screamed out loud. She blushed red with her right hand on her right ear. The other members asked her what happened. "Kuze bit my ear!" She cried.**

"**Kuze bastard! What did you do to Fuyuki this time?" Kikuchi asked.**

**Meanwhile, Kuze was leisurely smoking his cigarette and didn't care a bit about them.**

* * *

><p>"Good job, Kyouko," Ren said with a smile when they met outside her dressing room.<p>

"Um… thanks Ren," she replied with a smile. She eyed him warily. She was afraid that he was still angry. "You aren't angry anymore, are you?"

"What if I said I'm still angry?"

_That's Kuze's line. Is he making fun of me?_ She stepped back and smiled creepily. "That's Kuze's line. And I won't be fooled like Fuyuki."

Ren shrugged and Kyouko's face darkened. She hated that American gesture of him. She murmured something unclear. She didn't realise that Ren had pinned her against the wall. "Kyouko," he whispered in her right ear.

Kyouko froze. Her heartbeat sped. Her breath hitched and her stomach was upset. "Wha… what are you doing, Ren?"

Ren smiled while staring right into her golden eyes. "Don't worry! I won't do anything bad to you." He kissed her forehead soundly. "You're so cute." He pulled away and smirked when he saw her reddened face. "This way, I forgive you." He then walked away.

"_Ren no baka_!" she cursed. _Uh, I don't even know what this feeling __is__ anymore._ _It's just AWKWARD!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think. I already had the next chapter ready and is in beta. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

**Note on terms :**

**Ren no baka : Ren, you stupid!**

**Seijin no hi : Coming of age day. It was held annually on the second Monday of January. It is held in order to congratulate and encourage all those who have reached the age of majority (20 years old) over the past year, and to help them realize that they have become adults. Festivities include coming of age ceremonies (_seijin-shiki_) held at local and prefectural offices, as well as after-parties amongst family and friends. (quoted from Wikipedia)**

**Furisode : a type of kimono women usually wears on Seijin no hi.**


	9. His and Her Circumstances

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>His and Her Circumstances<strong>

The Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 drama was having photo shoots for the drama release. They had taken the shots with all the Keishichou Tokuhanka members except for Kounogi's character, which would be postponed till the actor became available. The shots with Kuze's family had been taken the previous day.

The other actors had left after finishing their parts. The remaining shots would be of Kuze and Fuyuki. Therefore Ren, Kyouko and both their managers were the only ones left on the set.

One of the photos required Kyouko to wear a wedding dress. Most of the female crews were whispering around about how a girl shouldn't be wearing a white wedding dress before her wedding if she wanted to avoid late marriage. Kyouko's make-up artist even told her bluntly about that. As usual, Kyouko brushed it off with a smile.

It was Ren's first time seeing Kyouko in a wedding dress and he had to admit that he liked her in it though he couldn't help the jealousy in him when he imagined her standing side by side with another man in her photo shoots.

"You are beautiful," he whispered it when they stood side by side.

"Thanks…" Her face reddened. _He is sure being very polite as usual. Even though he probably didn't mean it but it's nice to hear it once in a while. _"You are handsome as well."

Ren chuckled. "I bet you were paired with many handsome men in your shoots as well. I don't know whether I can compete with them."

Kyouko giggled. She forgot her nervousness in an instant. _Why did he think so?_ "Ren, you're my first partner," she said, not bother to elaborate further.

Her answer caught Ren off guard. _Eh?_ He couldn't think further as the photographer told them what poses he wanted them to do.

The weird feelings from these days came back full force when they had to stare at each other lovingly. Despite how she thought of herself incapable of acting out love, her eyes clearly displayed the affection well. Not that she realised about that.

_I'm acting right now. I supposed to do my job right now. But why am I feeling this dreadful emotion again?_ Kyouko tried her best to do as the photographer told her to.

For the shoots, Ren and Kyouko had to stick close to each other just like lovers. Fuyuki and Kuze would be lovers eventually though they hadn't reached those scenes yet. It was difficult for her. Though she did some mistakes when she looked too stiff because of the close proximity, she did well.

She started to feel tired. Her heartbeat sped faster the moment she got closer to him and when she looked into his eyes. Other than that, the fluttering feeling in her stomach made her feel frustrated. Not to mention the electricity like feeling when he happened to touch her bare skin.

* * *

><p>They were given a break not long after. Kyouko sighed in relieved and took the bottle of water Hiromi handed to her gratefully.<p>

"You seem tired," Hiromi commented.

Kyouko smiled weakly. "Um… you can say so."

"Only when you're with Ren," Hiromi teased. He grinned wickedly. _So, I bet Kyouko is getting more self-conscious around Ren?_

Kyouko dropped her bottle in surprise. "Eh? There is no such thing, Hiro-san."

"You dropped your bottle," Hiromi stared down at the bottle. Water was still leaking from the bottle. "You're kind of jumpy whenever Ren is mentioned too."

Kyouko stared blankly at Hiromi, didn't know what to respond.

"Are you okay, Kyouko?" Ren asked. He saw her dropped the bottle after looking surprised over Hiromi's comment. He wondered what they were talking about. He took a seat beside Kyouko and then drank his water as well.

"I'm fine," Kyouko answered in a small voice.

"Oh oh you're not fine. When you're with… hmmph…" Hiromi's mouth was covered with Kyouko's both hands.

"He's delirious. Don't listen to him!" Kyouko said with a smile and then glared at Hiromi whilst mouthing, "Don't say that to Ren!" Hiromi grimaced. His face paled and he nodded furiously. He was suffocated. Kyouko smiled sweetly and then released him.

Hiromi panted hard. _Damn! Kyouko-chan couldn't even take a joke… I almost get killed._

Ren raised his brows, confused with Kyouko's strange behaviour. "Really?" Ren put his right hand on Kyouko's forehead. The touch sent electricity down her spine. She jolted a little in surprise. "Yeah, you seem fine."

Kyouko laughed nervously. "I told you I'm fine. Please excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room." She stood up and hurriedly left.

Ren watched her and tilted his head confused when she practically fled to the restroom. _What happen with Kyouko recently? She behaved strangely. On our __sibling__ day, she made some strange excuses that she needed __to go to bed__ early and she went home early __on__ Saturday morning. She seemed to get __jumpy__ a lot when I tap her on her shoulder or hold her hand. Is she hiding things from me? Is it about Fuwa?_ His face darkened. _Did she meet him somewhere? Did he do anything to her again? Kyouko would usually __feel__ self-conscious like she had failed __me when__ it concerned Fuwa after all. I have to ask her that later. I think I heard Hiro said __something about "when she's with..."_ Ren glanced at Hiromi and saw that the guy was talking with his manager. _He won't tell me I think? _

* * *

><p>"Kyouko, did I do something wrong?" Ren asked when they were having dinner after the photoshoot.<p>

Kyouko choked on her food upon hearing the question and coughed desperately. Ren stroked her back softly after handing her a glass of water. She drank the water fast and felt relieved. She blushed and managed to answer, "No. Don't worry about it!"

"How could I not worry? You seem to avoid me lately," Ren continued in a soft voice. He glanced at another table where Hiromi and Yashiro were eating. He was worry the two managers would overhear their conversation.

"I don't, Ren," Kyouko insisted. "I'm just tired and busy and…"

"Oh really now? You know you can tell me everything. I'm not going to get angry if you perhaps met Fuwa somewhere and started you two's usual stupid fight," he said sternly.

Kyouko's eyes widened. "Why do you think so? I didn't meet Shou at all." _And it's not a stupid fight, s_he added inwardly.

"You behaved really strange these days. Usually, it's about Fuwa. Like when you accepted to star in his PV, and when you were saved by him from that stalker and you didn't want me to know. Or when he came to your school and caused a scene there," he said calmly. He didn't want to get into a fight with her and just wanted to make his points clear.

"Of course I don't want you to know. You despised me and got angry when I said I wanted to get revenge on him. Don't worry, Ren! I had forgotten the whole stupid revenge. I like acting," she raised her voice a little. "Can't you just trust me? I'm not a kid. I won't do stupid thing that would ruin my career."

"Chill down, Kyouko!" Ren said. He was surprised when she raised her voice. _Kyouko never really yell and now she practically yell at me._

"I'm cool, Ren. I'm okay. I don't like to be accused of something I didn't do,_" s_he stated._ It's all because of you. Your existence alone __gave me__ this strange feeling. Not only you had blown away my locks and __left me with only one for now, but also make me experience other strange feelings I've never felt before__ in my entire life. I feel despair, pain, sweetness, joy, and __many things__ I couldn't explain. It happens only when you're around. I wonder what it is. I'm looking for an answer and yet you have to confuse me._ She felt like crying.

"I'm not accusing you. I care about you and you're my dearest so… I really don't want you to get hurt because of him. It's just… you're really strange these days. I can't comprehend that. If it's not about Fuwa, that's okay. I was just guessing. If I do something wrong, please tell me, okay?" Ren stared at her tenderly.

She nodded. She flinched when he put his hand on top of hers. Ren raised his brows, confused with her reaction whilst Kyouko stayed in her seat and composed herself before she talked. She raised her head, smiled and said, "Sorry. I was just surprised."

He sighed. _She's really weird. Well… whatever. As long as it's not about Fuwa then __it's__ fine. I'll just have to wait for her to tell me._

* * *

><p>Several days later, Ren and Kyouko were meeting Director Konoe in LME. The two of them wondered why Director Konoe requested the meeting.<p>

"Nominated for Academy Award?" both Kyouko and Ren asked.

Director Konoe smiled gleefully. "Yes. The Tragic Marker is being nominated for best movie in foreign language, and surprisingly the best actor. We actually are waiting till the premiere in several countries finished to announce the actor behind BJ but I think we'll just use this chance to do that. We'll release the information in the official press conference there. However, we need both of you to attend the ceremony, as Heel Siblings of course. Cain Heel's partner is his little sister after all. Is it okay with you two?"

The two actors nodded.

"Ah, about that… I heard about Kyouko-san's debut. Congratulation! I'm looking forward to the first airing," Konoe said.

"Thank you Director." Kyouko bowed slightly.

When both their managers were informed about the ceremony, they were happy for Ren since he was nominated for the best Actor though it wasn't easy for them to rearrange both actors' schedules especially Ren's.

* * *

><p>It was Ren who behaved strangely afterwards. He spaced out quite often since the notice from Director Konoe.<p>

"Ren… hey…" Yashiro tapped him on his shoulder.

Ren was startled. "Ah, what is it Yashiro?"

"Shall we go now, Ren? Next is your interview at TBM." Yashiro tapped his watch to show him the time.

"Oh yes… sorry. Let's head to the basement." Ren walked first towards the elevator and followed by Yashiro.

"So, is it about Kyouko-chan again? What did you do to her this time?" Yashiro asked when they were inside the elevator. No one was around so he felt free to tease his charge.

"Why is it always about Kyouko?" Ren asked back.

"The only thing that would bother you till you lost your composure is Kyouko-chan. And you guys behaved strangely these days. Are you guys fighting or what?"

"We aren't fighting and it's really not about Kyouko." Ren sighed.

"Fine! Just behave on today's interview. Don't glare at them!"

"Ah…" he answered.

* * *

><p>"Hmm so the scenes with <em>Koorogi ojisan<em> will be skipped for now?" Kyouko asked Shingai when they were discussing the scenes for the week. Kyouko was just getting back to Shingai after she and Hiromi reviewed the schedule.

"Yes. Hizuri-san has to attend Academy Award Ceremony next week so we have to push back till two weeks later," Shingai said. "We have _Golden Week_ holiday after next week so yeah…"

"Ah? I see… Hizuri sensei will be playing _Koorogi ojisan_?" Kyouko giggled. _Koorogi ojisan is a humorous character. I want to see his interpretation on Koorogi ojisan because Hizuri sensei is more __of an__ action star than comedy star after all._

"Yeah, that's right. We didn't release that information officially of course. It's all for business purposes." Shingai smiled wickedly. "And I knew you also had a job planned the next whole week in the States."

"Yes, Director," Kyouko said. _Coincidentally, that wedding dress shoot would take place in the same city too so even __if__ I'm not attending the ceremony I still have to go to the states. _

"That's why this week I have to make the most of our filming time. Sorry, if it's a little tight on schedule, Kyouko-chan. Ren also had a job planned for several days in the States," Shingai said and was satisfied when he saw how understanding Kyouko was towards his demands. "If I don't know how devoted you two towards your jobs, I'll think that you two are dating in secret and are going to have your fun in the states, far from this country's media's eyes plus after that is the Golden Week. That's enough time for vacationing."

Kyouko cringed and laughed nervously. "Err… for a joke, isn't that too much, Director?" She looked around and saw many eyes were looking at them. They were in an empty class room of a certain school.

"Eh? I'm dead serious. Why don't you want to date Ren? He's single, handsome, the top actor of the country, and you two are close." Shingai grinned. "Or what? You want to be my girlfriend instead? I'll welcome you any time for an outing just the two of us next Golden Week."

Kyouko cringed. "Director… Please don't joke around!"

"I know I'm too old for you." Shingai winked. "So, maybe you'd be better off with Ren."

"Director?" Ren suddenly joined in.

Kyouko stood stiff upon Ren's arrival. She bowed slightly to Ren and Ren nodded as a reply. The girls who were around and peeking on them squealed in delight when they saw Ren in his doctor's coat.

"Hiya, Ren... Ren… Ren…" Shingai called for Ren animatedly.

_He's so childish._ Ren wanted to sigh. "I heard that you want to have a word with me? I was told to come to you immediately after wardrobe change."

"Yes. For this week's filming, Kyouko-chan had already agreed to this schedule," Shingai handed Ren the same paper he had handed to Kyouko. "What about you?"

"Ah, Koorogi jisan's scenes will be skipped?" Ren asked.

Shingai laughed out loud and surprised both Ren and Kyouko. "You two are super hilarious, even your questions are the same and why do you guys said it as Koorogi. He's Kounogi, mind you…" Shingai said while still laughing. Then he stopped laughing all together when he saw Ren and Kyouko's stern faces. He coughed. "Ahem, yes. Kounogi's scenes will be skipped. Hizuri-san couldn't make it this week. He had a job and next week, he will be attending Academy Award Ceremony. So, he will be with us after next two weeks."

"Oh, so Hizuri-san is the one playing Kooro… I mean Kounogi _Keishi Soukan_?" Ren muttered. _Either way, I have no choice but to make myself ready to meet Father? Is it really time for me to do that? Am I ready?_

"Yes. And then I have to change the schedule since you also have job planned for next week in the states right?" Shingai said. "So? Is this schedule okay?"

Ren read the schedule briefly. "It's a bit tight but I think I can manage?" Ren waved to Yashiro, asking him to come. "What do you think about this schedule, Yashiro-san? Is there any of this schedule collided with my appointments?"

Yashiro scanned through the schedule and pointed the Friday's schedule to Ren. Ren nodded and mouthed, "It's okay. Kyouko's is the same."

Yashiro shook his head. "This Friday, you have an interview at 10 pm for a late program. To be exact, it's for this Keishichou Tokuhanka's special interview, the usual one, promotion purposes. It will start airing in mid-May after all. You can't do the filming till 10 pm. It should be at least till 9pm. Other than that, it's okay with this schedule. I'll push the minor one to this weekend instead."

"Ah! Sorry Yashiro-san. That one, I haven't changed that. Kyouko-chan has the same interview schedule. She was just getting back to me," Shingai suddenly said. "So, it's this Friday would be only till 9 pm for both of you. Kyouko-chan had an objection for Thursday as well. She can't do the night filming. She had a regular job at TBM studio so it would be none for you too. Other than that, Kyouko-chan is okay and Yashiro-san confirmed that. Uh, it's really hard having 2 Yashiros here. Why do you two got managers with same name? I'm not even sure which is which anymore." Shingai laughed again. "You two are really alike in many aspects. Are you sure you two not dating secretly?"

Kyouko cringed. _He's at it again._

Ren laughed softly. "Too bad, we're not dating. She wouldn't want me. She'd think that I'm too old for her, Director."

Kyouko snapped up at Ren. _He's not being careful with his words. Though I knew he was just joking…_ She sighed. "Ren, please don't joke around! You're only 4 years older. You're not that old."

"So you admit it?" Shingai asked with a wink. "Hmm… make sure you two are always in good term okay? It's a headache if my two dating leads have a lovers' fight. It would definitely disturb the filming," he sighed dramatically. "Okay?" Then he walked away, heading to his seat.

Kyouko mentally rolled her eyes. _I beg your pardon?_

Ren chuckled at Kyouko's confused state and decided to tease her, pretended that she was really his girlfriend. _It's a chance!_ "Come on, my dear girlfriend, we have to get ready for the filming. We don't want to disappoint our dear director, right?" He patted her head and took his place.

_Not you too! Don't you see that there are many people around?_ she shouted inwardly. She sighed and followed suit.

Yashiro grinned evilly. _Good job, Director Shingai!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuze and Fuyuki were on a mission. They were asked by Kounogi <em>Keishi Soukan<em> to infiltrate the school and to find out the culprit who took photos of high school girls in their changing room. Kounogi's daughter was attending the school and would probably freak out if she were to know about the secret photos that now were being spread across online.**

**Fuyuki and Kuze had several days infiltrated the school with Fuyuki as the student and Kuze as the school doctor. They pretended to not know each other while they were at school. Fuyuki had known several students well in her class except one guy who sat beside her. The guy was not friendly at all and had poisonous tongue. Fuyuki even compared the guy, Seto-kun with Kuze. Even though Kuze was quiet, no expression, difficult to approach, he would occasionally smile and when he smiled, he was very charming. Fuyuki shook her head in horror when she realised that she had been thinking about Kuze and wondered why she even thought of him. **

**Meanwhile, Kuze was reviewing the leaked photos of the girls changing their clothes in the school's server. He thought that if it was still within the school's server, then it wasn't leaked out to the public yet. He suspected the culprit was someone from the school.**

**His analyses were disturbed by girls squealing over him. It was already break time. Fuyuki walked to infirmary to find Kuze and saw many girls in there surrounding him. Fuyuki was annoyed with that scene because Kuze had told her to meet him for lunch break. She then left angrily.**

**Kuze told the girls who were bugging him to hurry and leave. He told them that only the sick and injured should come to infirmary. The girls told him that they were lovesick. Kuze glared at them and told them to get out of the room. The girls were surprised at his glare but still admired him nevertheless.**

**Fuyuki who had left angrily stomped her feet while walking. She went upstairs and a guy bumped on to her, causing her to slip and fell backward. Thankfully, Kuze saved her on time. He carried her bridal style and surprised both Fuyuki and the guys who bumped onto her. Kuze told them that he would bring Fuyuki to infirmary and that they didn't have to worry. The guys left commented how impressive Kuze was when they saw him carrying Fuyuki in one go.**

**Fuyuki yelled at Kuze for carrying her to infirmary. She knew that it was only an excuse to have their discussion in the infirmary, but carrying her like that was too much for her. Even so, since there were no other suggestions, Fuyuki finally gave up.**

**Kuze and Fuyuki analysed the changing room and concluded that the culprit could be a girl or someone who snuck into the room since the pictures weren't taken from the main entrance or window. Kuze told Fuyuki to watch the changing room since she would be using it for her PE lesson. **

**When Fuyuki was changing, she looked for the hidden camera. She found it and tampered with it using her power then went to her PE lesson.**

**She happened to overhear a certain guy said that he saw someone near the girl's changing room holding a camera. Fuyuki immediately reacted to that talk and grabbed the guy's sleeve, which turned out to be Seto. Fuyuki asked Seto some questions and he told her to quit nagging whilst pulling his hand from Fuyuki's grab. His hand bumped onto the window handle, and bleed. **

**Fuyuki panicked and pulled Seto with him and headed to infirmary room. The other students were dumbfounded when Fuyuki and Seto disappeared right before their eyes.**

**Seto's injury was treated by Kuze. Seto couldn't comprehend Fuyuki's attitude. He was like, "This crazy damn girl…" when he had just arrived in infirmary room after being pulled by Fuyuki. Fuyuki apologised to Seto when he was scribbling down his log record for infirmary room. Seto actually observed Fuyuki and got all flustered. He tried to disguise it with his anger. He slammed the infirmary room's door when he left.**

**Kuze and Fuyuki were confused with Seto's attitude. Kuze asked Fuyuki how Seto got injured. Fuyuki recited what Seto said during break. Fuyuki said that she wanted to ask more but Seto wouldn't tell her. Kuze teased her that she probably liked the idea. Fuyuki surprised him by telling him that he was right because it was her first time going to school. Kuze was surprised by that statement. Fuyuki never attended school at all, not just the high school. She told him that she wanted to go to school and wear uniform.**

**Kuze was amazed with her story. However, he got angry when Fuyuki said that she got to see him in doctor's coat and he looked like Arizono with that coat on. Kuze pulled Fuyuki to him and pinned her on the bed. He told her that he would let her experience lying on top of the infirmary bed as well. She screamed saying that she didn't want that kind of experience. At the same time, Seto opened the infirmary door and found them on the compromising position. Seto was stunned.**

**Seto asked about their relationship. Kuze said that there was nothing between them. Seto concluded that they were in that 'kind' of relationship. Fuyuki got flustered and tried to fool him by saying that they were relatives. Seto told them that he didn't care and left. Kuze said that it was a terrible lie to say that they were relatives.**

* * *

><p>"I hope there's no late supper, Kyouko. I'm serious," Ren said when both of them settled inside his car. They had just finished their interview at the late night program and it was close to midnight.<p>

Since it was Friday, it was their day. Kyouko would stay at Ren's apartment for the night. Ren had told Hiro that he would drive her home. In fact, none of their managers knew that she always stayed for the night every Friday.

For one reason, Ren didn't want to tell Yashiro. Yashiro would probably squeal in glee and teased him mercilessly. Not to mention, he would definitely say something like 'cry with male's sympathy'. Sometimes, his manager gave him headache with all his teasing.

However, unbeknownst to them, Lory knew about it via the taping device Hiro put in Kyouko's bag. He heard all of their conversations inside the car when they talked about their plan for dinner and when they had just arrived in his apartment. Afterwards, Kyouko always deposited her bag immediately in her room so none of their conversation inside his apartment was leaked afterwards.

Kyouko laughed. "I know. We ate dinner after all."

"Cause you always seem to want to eat something. Sometimes I wonder whether you are a glutton," Ren teased.

Kyouko pouted. "It's not because I want to eat something nor I am a glutton. It's because you haven't eaten anything so I suggest it."

"Suggest? I think you forced it on me." Ren smirked and she blushed. "But Cain was right you know? Eating supper late at night would make one fat." Ren laughed.

"It's just your excuse to avoid eating. Don't blame it on Cain."

Ren laughed and started to drive. The rest of the drive to Ren's place was spent in silence.

Kyouko watched Ren when he was driving and sighed inwardly. She still had that weird feeling around him and still couldn't find the answer. She wasn't sure about staying near him when she wanted to run away from him at the same time. She was afraid. Part of her had actually realised it but it wasn't really the same feeling she felt for Shou. It was something more than that. And she wasn't sure that she liked the feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Uh I wanted to put title "Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou" but I aborted it. Hehe... For two chapter after this, there would be no filming scene. Well, I bet some are happy with that. And this one is long enough, I bet some are happy as well. I'm giving this chapter earlier than I had intended to. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for this superb proofreading as usual. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Terms :<strong>

**Koorogi ojisan : uncle cricket**

**Keishi Soukan : Superintendent General of the Metropolitan Police**

**Golden Week : Japanese term applied to the period containing the following public holidays :**

**April 29**

**Showa's Day**

**May 3**

**Constitution Memorial Day **

**May 4**

**Greenery Day **

**May 5**

**Children's Day/Boy's Day **


	10. Ren's Resolution

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ren's Resolution<strong>

Both Ren and Kyouko entered Ren's apartment in an uncomfortable silence. With the time for them to depart to the states getting near, he had thought a lot these days. He had reached the resolution that he needed her by his side when he met his parents. All he had to do was tell and ask her.

He was afraid that she would run away or got angry at him for keeping it from her about his parents. Part of him wanted to believe that she wouldn't run from him or erase his existence over this matter. The girl had suffered a betrayal and he was afraid she would think of this as a betrayal. She had been very supportive towards him in her own way when he was playing Cain. He secretly hoped she would be as supportive in this matter as well.

He watched her entered his apartment before him. As usual she deposited her bag in her room and came out to say good night to him. Ren was about to head for his room when he realised he had to make it fast before she excused herself for the night.

"Kyouko." He grabbed her wrist when she seemed want to hurry up to go back to her room after saying good night to him.

She squeaked, surprised at his sudden action. "Ren?" She turned and saw his disturbed face. "What is it?"

He pulled her with him to his living room. He sat down first, pulled her and sat her on his lap. Her eyes widened. She panicked. Her heart couldn't take it. Not when she wasn't hiding behind her role. She still hadn't found the answer she was looking for and she'd rather avoid him as much as she could. With him being so close, she couldn't think clearly. Her mind refused to see anything for it was being blurry.

"Ssh… don't move around Kyouko. You're not very light you know," he tried to joke.

She stopped upon hearing his protest. She pouted, angry with his accusation. _He meant to say that I'm fat?_ "So what do you want from me?" She eyed him warily. Her hands were cold and sweaty. She wanted to wipe it on her dress.

"I have something I want to tell you," Ren began and his eyes were pleading to her.

His eyes immediately had her attentions. She calmed down and motioned him to continue. She guessed that it perhaps related to his parents. They were going to the states after all. He was American and his real home was there.

"You know that I left my parents when I was 15, right?"

Kyouko nodded. _Bingo? It's none of my business but I guess he trusts me enough to tell me this._

"I think it's time for me to go see them and I wonder… Can you be by my side when that happens?" he asked. He was practically begging though he didn't want to look that pathetic. He looked like a lost child in her eyes.

To his surprise, she hugged him to comfort him. She noticed his uneasiness and wanted to ease it for him. She uttered, "Okay. I'll be there for you, Ren." She let out a sigh. "But…"

His body tensed when there seemed still a continuation from her. He had been expecting the line and prepared himself for the explanation.

"Is it okay for me to be there? It's your reunion moment, Ren."

"It's okay. There is a reason I want you to be there. It's because…" Ren answered slowly. "You know my father well. He would want to have you in our house."

Kyouko pulled away. "I know your father? Your father is Hollywood actor right? How do I know him? The only Hollywood actor I know well is…" Kyouko's eyes widened. She stared at him with an indescribable look on her face. It was a mix of confusion, awe and then something clicked.

Ren crossed his fingers for luck. _Will she be angry or…? _

"I see," she said slowly. "You're Hizuri Kuon?" She smiled bitterly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I kind of lied to you."

She once again surprised him with her answer after several minutes passed. The silence was killing him at first. "Even though it's a little surprising that your father is Hizuri-sensei and you're the supposedly dead Kuon, I think it makes sense now." She stroked his hair softly and smiled tenderly. "You don't have to feel sorry. It's your secret to hold. I played as you before. I know how you feel, Ren. No wonder sensei was so happy when I told him Tsuruga-san said that my feeling synchronised with Kuon."

Ren hugged her tight. "Thanks, Kyouko. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about it earlier."

"I feel a bit stupid though. Fuh, is it fun to see someone play as yourself and you just had to keep quiet about it? I'd bet you had a good laugh." Kyouko inhaled his scent. _He smells really nice. I feel safe and happy in these arms. _She smiled and then stiffened. _Wait? What did I just think?_

Ren stroked her back softly, tracing a circle on her back. "No. I wasn't making fun of you. I was quite surprised as well. You did well, Kyouko. You delivered my feeling to my father. I'm such a pathetic man, don't you think?"

"No. You have your own reason," she argued. _His hand __is__ on my back! It's ticklish._

"I have another thing I need to tell you." His body tensed again. _She wasn't angry about father but she would probably kill me for this revelation._

"And what is it? I don't think I can be more surprised after the truth about your father." Kyouko asked, trying to lighten the mood. She felt him tensed and was wondering how bad the other thing was.

"Please promise me not to get angry after this," Ren pleaded.

"How bad could that be, Ren?" Kyouko frowned. She felt Ren's hand on her face. _His hand feels cold. Why is he so scared that I'll get angry? _ He slowly lifted her chin and they stared at each other. She could see fear in his eyes.

"Actually…" He took a deep breath whilst Kyouko was waiting for him to talk. "We met 12 years ago, near a clearing in Kyoto. That's how I know you're from Kyoto and also know when your birthday is." He stuttered.

Kyouko seemed to think. "12 years ago? Near the clearing? I only met Corn." Her breath hitched. "No way! You've got to be kidding, Ren. You want to tell me that you're Corn? Corn is a fairy so you can't be him." Kyouko laughed. "This is too much as a joke, Ren."

Ren didn't laugh and only stared at her.

"No! You're serious? But…" Kyouko tried to protest. She closed her eyes. She felt like crying. So, even her memory of her fairy prince was a fake. "Prove it to me! There are things that only I and Corn knew. I told you several things about him so you can't use those. If… you're really Corn." _Corn had blond hair and Ren's original shade was blond. Corn's eyes were green and Ren's eyes were… green as well._ Deep inside her heart, she had acknowledged it but she needed to hear the proofs.

"You like hamburger and you referred to the rocks near the clearing as hamburger kingdom," Ren began.

Kyouko's face changed. She remembered playing with those rocks with Corn. She remembered the hamburger _ousama_.

"You came to the clearing crying because your mother expected you to get 100 and you only got 88. You hate studying but you'll do your best so then your mother would praise you," Ren continued. He wasn't sure about her feeling yet but if she just had to hear some proofs to acknowledge him, he might as well give her. He hoped for a good luck. _I don't think I __want__ to say about her prince charming, Shou-chan. No way in a million times._ So he ended it with… "You used to have pigtails."

_Those are things I never told Ren. Only Corn knew about it. Ren is really Corn. How could that be?_ She cried. Her tears rolled down her cheeks_. I thought I would never see him again. He's back._ "You're really Corn. You come back and you have grown into a fine adult." She said and hugged him tight.

"Kyouko, I…" Ren was surprised at her sudden hug.

"Don't say anything for now! Please…" she said between sobs.

* * *

><p>Ren couldn't sleep at all. Kyouko didn't say anything after she cried her heart out. And… they were sharing his bed after that. He turned a little and saw her sleeping peacefully. He felt her hand clutching to his left sleeve tightly.<p>

They simply slept on the same bed because she didn't seem to want to let him go. They didn't even change their clothes.

"Corn, don't leave me again!" she murmured in her sleep.

He was surprised when he heard those words came out from her mouth in her sleep. He smiled and reached his hands to caress her cheek. _I won't leave you, Kyouko. I love you. I couldn't tell her that __yet__. I'll just __wait__ a little more. She is still shocked over my revelation. I guess I had just shattered her dream about __a__ fairy prince._ Ren sighed. _But I'm thankful that she's not running away from me. I still have the chance._

Ren drifted to sleep with the blissful feeling inside his heart.

Kyouko opened her eyes. She was sweating. She dreamed about her parting with Corn. She was relieved when she turned and saw him sleeping beside her. _He's not going anywhere._ She smiled. _Without you, I can't even get over my sadness, Corn. Thank you. I'm sorry I can't tell you right away. I'm too… embarrassed to say that. _She touched his face and felt the smooth skin underneath her hand. She blushed red. _What am I doing?_ She quickly pulled her hand back. _It's not funny if he wakes up and finds me…_ She blushed redder. _I don't have malicious intention.I just… _She shook her head furiously and turned over, trying to sleep again. _I just want to make sure that he's real._

* * *

><p>The morning was awkward. They awoke at the same time. Kyouko sat up first. Her now rather long brown hair that she had just dyed two weeks ago was messy and her clothes were wrinkled.<p>

"Good morning, Kyouko," Ren greeted her. He was lying on his side.

Kyouko's heart fluttered when she heard his voice. She was somewhat happy, somewhat nervous and somewhat excited. _He's still there. But it's so embarrassing._ She breathed in and breathed out, trying to calm her heart before she turned to him. She turned and greeted him, "Good morning, Corn."

He laughed and her face darkened. "You're just like 12 years ago, Kyouko. Don't get me wrong. I don't mind you calling me Corn… don't be angry!"

"You laughed just now." Kyouko smiled creepily.

"Oops… sorry." He sat up and reached for her. He pulled her into his arms. She struggled a little in his arms. She felt really embarrassed and just wanted to flee from his bedroom. "You're not angry right?"

She shook her head. "Um, I'm happy that you're alive," she said with a small voice. "But you should have told me earlier. You're so cruel, keeping it from me. You know I missed Corn a lot." _I can't tell him that sometimes his existence had almost replaced Corn. In the end, Corn is Corn. He remains the same._

"Sorry, I was not even a fairy prince to begin with. I just wanted to cheer you up. I found it hard to tell you that I wasn't what you expected." Ren smiled weakly.

Kyouko shook her head. "You're still a fairy prince. At least to me, you are one."

"I'm not worthy to be your fairy prince, Kyouko." He sighed. "And I caused someone's death. I was thinking that you would be very disappointed when you found out."

_Oh he's right. I'm a little disappointed of course and it was just because he's not the real fairy. Other than that, it is fine with me._ "Ren, Corn… um…" She got confused. _What should I call him with?_

"You can call me Corn when it is just the two of us," he answered her inner questions, noticing her confusion.

_He can read my mind?_ Kyouko was shocked when she heard the answer to her inner question. "Corn then… um, it's in the past. I know how much you struggled over your past. I'm not disappointed in you. You have grown into a fine adult. You regretted your wrongdoings and tried to atone for your sin. But Rick couldn't come back to life no matter how you blame it on yourself. And… you're just a human with flaws after all," she said. _That's right though his appearance is of __a__ fairy prince._ She giggled silently. "So, will we be visiting Rick as well when we're there?"

Ren was stunned. "Ah, yes, right. We'll go visit Rick. Thanks, Kyouko." _For an 18 years old girl, Kyouko is really mature._ _Yashiro was right. Girls __grow up__ fast. _

Kyouko smiled and nodded. "I guess I have to make breakfast now. You have jobs today right?"

"Yes, I'll help you too," Ren offered.

"Okay." She tried to break free from his arms. "Corn, if you don't let me go, we can't make breakfast."

"Ah, yes, sorry." He loosened his embrace and laughed when he saw how she practically dashed from the room. _Thank you, Kyouko._

* * *

><p>Los Angeles, California, several days later…<p>

Kyouko sank herself onto her queen size bed in her own hotel room. She had just got back from her modelling first day shoot. It was only her second day in Los Angeles and she still had jet lag. Aika was a quite famous wedding dress brand overseas and had their own branches in several cities in the world, therefore some of their models would have the chances to have the photo shoot outside Japan and to collaborate with Aika's models in those branches.

When she checked her mobile phone, her eyes lit up. _Corn._ She smiled when she read his mail. "I've just arrived. I heard from Hiro that you're still on your job. I will call you tonight at 6pm PST. Let's have dinner together okay? ❤ Kuon."

She blushed when she finished reading his mail. _He's being careless again. What's with this ❤emoticon? He wants to embarrass me that badly? I only used it once and __after that __he has used it every time he mails me, just to tease me__ huh? Uh… Corn no baka. _She huffed and replied, "I'm happy that you arrived safely. I've just got back from my photo shoot. I'll be waiting for your call. And it's nice to hear the word 'dinner' from you first. xoxo Kyouko " _Two can play the game, Corn._ She giggled and then blushed. _Is that too much? Moreover, only woman uses that. _

Ren laughed. _She actually replied me with xoxo as closing signature? Is she for real? Did she think I don't know what that means?_

* * *

><p>The first thing Ren did when Kyouko opened her door was giving her a hug and then a kiss on her forehead. She was stunned and speechless. "Um…" She blinked.<p>

Ren laughed at her dumbstruck expression. "Well, you wrote xoxo in your mail. So I think I should give you xoxo. Shouldn't you be the one giving me that since you were the one writing it?"

She blushed red. _He took it seriously? Can't help it then…_ She hugged him and it startled him. _I'm killing myself now. Those stupid butterflies are fluttering again, but he smells really nice and I kind of missed him._

"No kiss at all?" he asked when he hugged her back. "It's USA you know? Kiss is like a greeting here. You might have to do that a lot to strangers when in that ceremony." _I don't think I'll like that even though it will be only cheek to cheek. _He sighed inwardly. _I'm possessive. I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend yet._

She cringed. _He's right. I wonder why westerners do that a lot. Um, I have to kiss some strangers for greeting? _ She disentangled herself from him. She took a deep breath and said, "At least bend forward a little, Ren. You're so tall. I can't reach your cheek."

He smirked and did as she said. She tried to imitate the social kissing she had learned from a video whilst he did the same gesture to her. She accidentally kissed his left cheek for real when she did that. "Oops, sorry Ren. I failed it."

Ren shook his head. "You can always practise on me." He then laughed softly.

She blushed and then giggled when she noticed the lipstick's mark on his left cheek. "Ren, I left my lipstick mark there too," she pointed to his left cheek with an apologetic smile. "Sorry!"

"Then I'll let it be there for the entire night." He grinned.

_What? He's crazy! He really enjoys teasing me._ She quickly pulled out her handkerchief from her bag and reached her hand to his left cheek, wiping the lipstick trace. She felt like she was being played around by Ren.

"You never let me win." Kyouko sighed.

He laughed softly. "It's not a game. Let's go?" He offered his right arm to her. She took his arm and they left for dinner.

* * *

><p>One day before the ceremony, Cain Heel was being interviewed. His identity was revealed at last. Though the world public didn't find it too amusing since they saw a lot of tricks like that to popularise the movie, they actually appreciated Tsuruga Ren's acting as double agent. The footage of him as Cain Heel was also being shown.<p>

Most people believed he was British before his identity was revealed. Japanese media was astonished upon the revelation and they hoped Ren would win the Oscar. The interview was broadcast live as well and caused uproar in Japan. Japan public seemed to be astonished by the fact that Tsuruga Ren had acted as a coldblooded killer. Nevertheless, they supported their top actor to win the Oscar as well.

Murasame couldn't hide his amusement when he saw the actor behind Cain Heel. He patted Ren on his shoulder hard after the interview session and called him 'sly dog'. The two actors chatted casually whilst having some liqueur in the private lounge as if the whole fighting between them during the filming never happened.

However, Murasame was curious about Setsuka Heel's real identity. She wasn't playing any role in Tragic Marker therefore her identity was still a mystery. She was introduced as Cain Heel's little sister and interpreter though.

"So, Setsuka Heel-san, sorry cause I don't know your real name," Murasame said. "I really want to know the actress behind this face." He grinned. "You're so cute and sexy." His eyes roamed her body from toe to head. She was wearing Setsu's trademark attires and to Ren's dismay, she wore mini skirt instead of leather slacks.

Setsuka was stunned and Ren smiled dazzlingly. _He dared to __call__ her sexy in front of me. Cute, I can accept but to say sexy to my face, you want to die that badly, Murasame? How dare you ogle her like she is a piece of meat!_

"I think it's okay to tell Murasame-kun," Director Konoe said. "Well, only I and Tsuruga-kun knew about her real identity. Her job was to protect Cain Heel's identity after all. Tsuruga-kun wouldn't break character I believed, but to make sure to get people away from him, Takarada shachou sent Setsuka Heel to assist her brother. Thus the scenario that Cain didn't know any Japanese language and his sister was his interpreter."

"Hmm, yeah, I understand that reason. However, I'm really really curious. If you aren't telling me, I'm going to guess it and if I'm right, please admit to it." Murasame said and took a deep breath before he continued with his guess. "You must be Kyouko-chan."

Ren's eyes widened. _He's so persistent._

Setsuka made no expression. She smiled coldly. _Who's Kyouko?_

"Wow, you got it in your first guess, Murasame-kun. You're right. She's Kyouko-san," Konoe confirmed.

"No way! You're really Kyouko-chan?" Murasame stood. "See! I was right. I told you guys I had seen Kyouko-chan in person somewhere. She's Setsuka Heel." Murasame smirked. "Don't underestimate me! I watched all of your dramas after all and I would recognise my favourite girl anywhere. Your trademark is your unusual eyes colour, those golden eyes. You had me fooled because Setsuka's eyes weren't gold."

Setsuka stared at him with her bored expression. Ren smiled brighter. Konoe cringed over Murasame's overenthusiasm. Murasame even openly asked her to a date in front of Ren and Konoe.

Ren almost snapped but he knew that Kyouko wouldn't take the hint. She finally answered, "Murasame, I don't date guy lesser than niisan. Sorry, cheese brain." She didn't mean to insult him.

Ren and Konoe laughed out loud at her answer. They didn't expect her to respond to the date invitation as Setsuka, though if they paid attention, they should know that she hadn't broken her character at all because she was too indulged in it.

Murasame scratched his head and was a little dumbfounded over the answer. _I think I asked Kyouko-chan just now but well… she's in Setsuka Heel's attires so she's still playing Setsuka I guess. I'll just ask again when she is Kyouko-chan or… I can mail her._ He smiled and brushed off her rejection.

* * *

><p>There were lots of Hollywood celebrities during the ceremony. Ren had noticed his parents from afar. He saw Murasame and Konoe greet the couple. Murasame looked very enthusiastic because he could meet Kuu, his favourite actor.<p>

Ren's body tensed from nervousness. Even though he had prepared to meet them, he couldn't help the feeling. Kyouko could feel his nervousness and patted him softly on his arm. She gave him an assuring smile which he reciprocated. _Yeah, Kyouko is with me. She's my talisman. I'll be fine._

The ceremony was as expected. It was long and full of entertainment. The Tragic Marker didn't manage to win the award this time around for both nominated categories. Nevertheless, being nominated was already a nice thing. At least, the movie and the actors had gotten the world's attentions and would ensure the movie's revenue growth.

* * *

><p>Ren or rather Cain met Kuu and Julie after the ceremony. He smiled at the couple. Julie seemed wanted to embrace her son but she knew that she couldn't do it. She restrained herself and instead she gave Tsuruga Ren a greeting hug and kiss. Both Kuu and Julie noticed the blond girl in striking red dress beside Ren. Kuu raised his brows, confused. Julie looked curious as well.<p>

"I thought you'll be coming **here** with my 'son', Tsuruga-kun." Kuu commented. "Boss told me that she would be here. And actually she told me that she had job in the states too." He looked around. _So she's not coming to this ceremony? I hope she __contacts__ me soon. Next week is Golden Week anyway and she could come to our house if she wants._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mean Mr Kuon Hizuri-san? I don't know that SHE (?) would come?" Cain smiled meaningfully whilst glancing at Setsu. He enjoyed this little game. _Kuon Hizuri is a she? Sounds really funny._

_Mr. Kuon Hizuri-san? It's you, damn it! I meant Kyouko. What the hell is Kuon playing now? __He had been living in Japan for 7 years, and__ his Japanese is still messy._ Kuu frowned. "No, I meant Mogami Kyouko."

"Should I come with Miss Kyouko Mogami-san then? Setsu here wouldn't be happy though, Mr. Hizuri." Cain smirked.

_Hey! It was boss who told me that she would come. And you brought a total stranger and __acted__ like you __weren't__ Tsuruga Ren. Damn! This is so awkward._ Kuu sighed in defeat. "Instead, you bring your own girlfriend huh?" _Blond hair, grey eyes, beautiful face, and sexy body. You sure know how to pick girlfriend, Kuon. She will be perfect if she can cook too. Hmm… I don't think so. She is probably like Julie. She doesn't seem the type to cook?_ Kuu silently assessed Setsu. _I thought you love Kyouko? So, I was wrong?_

Unbeknownst to them, Ren wasn't really Ren. He knew that he should respond to anyone addressing him with Mr Tsuruga, but he was acting as Cain Heel at the time. And he came with his baby sister. "Ah, please allow me to introduce her, Mr Hizuri," Cain said.

_He's been calling us Mr and Mrs Hizuri since we __met__ earlier. Is it because __we're in USA__? Though I thought Tsuruga Ren would definitely __call__ us with Hizuri-san._ Kuu raised his brows. _I don't understand __any of this__ at all._

"This is Setsuka Heel," Cain introduced her to the older couple.

Setsu smiled her trademark cold smile and said hi. She came forward then hugged and greeted the older couple. Despite their disappointment of not being able to see Kyouko like they had been expecting, both Kuu and Julie still treated Setsu politely.

They resumed their talk about the ceremony. Kuu expressed his appreciation towards the movie and Ren's acting. Meanwhile, Julie chatted with Setsu. Julie started to like Setsu despite her flashy appearances. She liked how polite the girl was.

The older couple ended their chat with the younger couple by inviting them to their humble house for several days. The younger couple accepted it gratefully. Even if they didn't invite them, Ren had planned to come home as Kuon anyway. He had even arranged with Jelly to dye his hair back to his original shade. He wanted to come home as himself.

* * *

><p>Jelly left after she finished with Kuon. She bade them goodbye and told them that she'd see them by the end of Golden Week in Japan. Kyouko's manager Hiromi had also left the same day with earlier flight. Kyouko had finished her modelling shoots. He knew that Kyouko would stay with the Hizuri couple though he was confused why she kept her disguise as Setsuka Heel instead of returning to her normal look. He told them that he would see them after Golden Week before he left.<p>

Kyouko couldn't utter a single word when she saw the adult Kuon for the first time. She was fascinated by him. She blinked. _So, this is the grown up Corn? He could be the king and take over the Fairy Kingdom._

Noticing her intense stare, Kuon laughed softly. "Kyouko, it's my real self."

She blinked again. "Um, Re… uh I mean… Corn. You're really different with Ren. Woods-san is really a witch."

Kuon patted Kyouko's head. "She is. Look, you're not Kyouko either! You're Miss Heel," Kuon hinted on their agreement for her to act as Setsu till he told her to stop.

Setsu smirked. "That's part of our agreement. I feel sorry for the Hizuri couple though."

"Well, let's not make them wait too long then. Even though I'm not your niisan, please bear with me, Miss Heel."

Setsu shrugged. "Can't help it huh? I guess I have to break my little policy about how I won't let myself get involved with a guy lesser than my niisan. Well, I just have to bear with you for a little while, Mr. Hizuri."

Kuon grinned. _She's really into it. _"Shall we?" He offered his arm to her.

Setsu eyed him suspiciously. "Hmm… okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : FILMING FREE! So, how many of you like this? Oh, I got to tell those who use browser Google Chrome that the emoticon I put in there couldn't be viewed. It is okay with Internet Explorer. I put in the emoticon using html syntax. :D Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. Congratulation on your graduation :)**

**Note on Terms :**

**Ousama : king**


	11. To Come Home

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

**Warning : Spoiler for Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 vol 8 in this chapter! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Come Home and To Make Peace with The Past<strong>

When he got off the cab and saw his childhood house, Kuon tensed and was nervous. He finally came back to his home after 7 years. He missed his parents a lot though he had to admit that he wasn't really ready even after he saw the house from afar through the car's window. However, Kyouko was with him. Kyouko was his source of strength and with her by his side, he was sure that he would be fine. With that thought running inside his head, he rang the bell.

Julie and Kuu had been waiting for the couple. They were restless and nervous as well. When they heard the bell rang, they quickly checked the interphone and saw the faces of the couple they had been expecting on the screen. They raced to the front door and opened the door in haste.

Julie and Kuu welcomed the young couple in their house. They practically assaulted Kuon with their hugs and kisses right when he stepped into the house. Julie couldn't stop crying when she heard Kuon calling them mother and father.

Kyouko had almost dropped her façade as Setsu when she watched the touching reunion. She was standing near the front door. She smiled and secretly envied Kuon. _Sensei and his wife sure love Kuon a lot. He is finally __home__._

Julie and Kuu's attentions were averted when Kuon disentangled himself from them. He smiled secretively. He motioned for Setsu to come close to them. Kuu and Julie frowned. They were now sure that Setsu was their son's girlfriend or he wouldn't bring her home as himself. They were caught off guard at first when they saw Kuon on the screen rather than Ren. They thought that they would have to hold themselves since he was coming with Setsu. They thought they would have to wait till Setsu go to sleep or out of their views.

"You can drop your act now, Kyouko," Kuon said.

Setsu's cold smirk disappeared. Instead, she smiled tenderly. "It has been very long time, Hizuri-sensei." She bowed slightly.

Kuu gaped at her. He looked back and forth from Kuon and Setsu or rather Kyouko. "You're Kyouko?"

Kyouko nodded and she pulled her wig off, revealing her rather long brown hair. "I'm sorry that we deceived you. It is not our intention and we have to do that for safety reasons."

"Eh? She's so different from Miss Heel," Julie exclaimed. She was astonished the moment Kyouko pulled her wig off.

"Now that's my girl," Kuu said proudly. "You managed to fool me again."

_Again?_ Kuon raised his brows. _Kyouko pulled a prank on Father before? Or did he mean when she was playing __as__ me?_

"I'm sorry sensei." Kyouko bowed again.

"Uh, what the hell with this sensei honorific? I thought I told you to call me father." Kuu pouted. "You clearly wrote father in your every mail, now you're calling me sensei?" Kuu huffed in disappointment and then smiled widely. He couldn't stay angry too long with his 'son'. "Come here, Kyouko. This is your home too."

Kyouko looked over to Kuon and saw him nodded. She smiled and walked towards the older man. "Father," she called shyly.

Kuu pulled her into his arms. "Welcome home, Kyouko…" The girl hugged the older man back. They really looked like father and daughter. Julie watched with envy. She then tapped Kuu on his shoulder. Kuu turned to see her. "What is it, honey?"

"I want my turn, Kuu. Don't monopolise her!" Julie said. "She's my **daughter** too."

Kuu pouted because he hadn't felt satisfied yet. It had been almost two year since the last time they met though they mailed each other regularly. However, he knew Julie shared the same feeling even though she had never met Kyouko before. Kuu then let go of Kyouko and motioned her to go to Julie.

Julie looked at her expectantly. Kyouko blushed red. She didn't know how to act around Julie. Julie was being impatient and instead glomped onto Kyouko. "Welcome home, Kyouko," Julie chirped. Kyouko stiffened at the contact. Kuu and Kuon noticed that and were about to warn Julie to not be so rough with her. They both knew that Kyouko wasn't on good term with her mother so she would probably freak out over Julie's affection. They aborted their action when they saw Kyouko hugging Julie back. They seemed comfortable, at least on Julie's part. Both ladies pulled away afterwards.

"Thank you… um…" Kyouko was nervous. She was confused what to call Julie.

"Call me mother. You call Kuu father after all… we are family," Julie said immediately.

Kyouko hesitated though she made up her mind fast. She didn't want to disappoint her self-proclaimed mother. "Mo…Mother," Kyouko said with a very small voice. The word felt strange on her tongue though she liked it. She was touched that Julie thought of her as daughter.

"Hmm… that's okay for now." Julie smiled. "Come on, Kyouko. I prepared a feast for you. You told me that you were a British as Setsuka Heel. So I baked some scone for dessert. I also cooked fish and chips. My knowledge of British food is rather sparse actually. You wouldn't mind right? Actually, if I had known about it earlier, I would have cooked Japanese food instead." Julie said whilst dragging Kyouko with her to their dining room.

Kuu and Kuon hurriedly followed suit. Kuu winced and was horrified. He actually told Julie that he would be the one cooking their lunch but Julie insisted to cook since Kuon was coming home with his girlfriend. She also rejected the maids' helps and gave them a day off.

Kuon shuddered the second he heard his mother chirping about their lunch. He didn't expect his mother to cook. So he didn't tell Kyouko that his mother wasn't a good cook.

"Ah, and Kuon, I made hamburger with sunny side up on top of it for you. You used to eat that a lot when we were dining out," Julie said again. She told Kyouko to sit down sweetly and forbad her to help in the kitchen. She told Kyouko that she had everything ready.

Kyouko glanced at Kuon and smiled smugly. _So, he likes hamburger a lot too huh? He dares to laugh at me every time I order hamburger for lunch or dinner. I actually thought that his favourite food was onigiri considering that he practically lives on that food. _

Kuon noticed her smug smile and grimaced. _Crap! I am busted! She would tease me to no end. I like hamburger because of her anyway. She kept talking about hamburger when we were playing near the clearing after all._

"Oh speaking of which… Your luggage," Julie said.

"Oh yeah that's right! I'll put it in…"

"Kuon honey, are you going to share a room with Kyouko?" Julie intercepted his words.

"Eh?" Kuon tilted his head.

"Not that I mind about it, but…" Julie continued and frowned when she saw Kuu was making strange moves behind Kyouko. "Please make sure… Kuu, what are you doing?" Julie snapped.

"Hmm… I think I'll help Kuon put their luggage in their **respective** rooms," Kuu emphasised on the word 'respective'.

"Oh sure, and when you two are back, we can start eating," Julie said.

The two men left with luggage in their hands. When they were out of view, Julie sat down and turned to Kyouko. She smiled meaningfully.

"Um… Mother?" Kyouko called out. She wasn't sure what to say to the older lady.

"So, tell me! Are you and Kuon at least being careful?" Julie asked in a rather loud whisper.

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I understand," Kyouko replied. She was rather confused with Julie's sudden secretive attitude.

"You two are dating right?" Julie asked again. _Or Kuon wouldn't bring her home as himself. I think it's his way __of saying__ that he's going to have this girl as his wife. Oh, I'm so excited. _

Kyouko gaped at her. _Why do people always seem to think that I am dating Ren? I'm not and I don't date. Father __knows__ about it so why mother doesn't know?_

Julie giggled. She was getting more excited. She didn't have a daughter and was happy that finally she could be like the other mothers with their daughters. She was really certain that Kuon and Kyouko were dating. _They look lovey-dovey after all._ "Well, I guess I'm just a parent so I think I have to talk to you about this. And you're 18 too. It's the coming of age in US so I'm going to treat you like an adult," Julie began. "I'm not going to put it as bee and bird since I don't think you understand. You probably got the knowledge in your school too. So, I'm going to be frank, kay? I mean, are you on birth control? Does my son always use protection when you two… um you know…" _Well, she should know what I mean with that right? _Julie stared at her with serious face.

Kyouko was dumbfounded. Furious blushes crept onto her cheeks in mere seconds upon the questions. _Yes? I beg your pardon? Did she just ask what I think she asked?_ She shook her head furiously, answering her own inner mind question. _I'm not dating Ren so it's not possible for us to do… 'that'._

Julie was horrified when she saw Kyouko's reddened face and how she shook her head as a reply to her questions. "Kuon! He's not being careful," Julie spat and huffed angrily. "You're living here for several days after all. Don't worry! Mother will make an appointment for tomorrow. First of all, I have to scold him for not being careful."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Kuon and Kuu were now in Kuon's room. His room stayed the same like he hadn't left the house 7 years ago.

"We originally indeed prepared another room for Kyouko if she came. Truth to be told, we were really surprised that you were arm in arm with a flashy chick last night. But thinking that she was your girlfriend, we would of course welcome her too. And she could use the room we prepared for Kyouko for now." Kuu said when they dropped Kuon's luggage in his room. "And you were strange last night. Were you even Tsuruga Ren? What's with that messy Japanese? Tsuruga Ren is supposed to be the real Japanese man."

"Well, if you saw the interview you'd understand why."

"Oh… well, I didn't. Sorry and I was really surprised. Kyouko really had grown into a fine actress. If she didn't drop her act, I would never know that the flashy girl was her." Kuu laughed.

"Yeah, she's amazing. You were right that she's the scary type of actress when she immerses into her roles."

Kuu nodded. "So, she knew about you?" Kuu asked. "I mean about you being Kuon."

"Yeah she knew. I told her for some reasons."

Kuu smiled. "Yeah, you love her so you should tell her eventually. As for her, I guess love is not in her list huh? She told me that she doesn't date when I asked her about a possible boyfriend in our mails."

Kuon's face darkened. "We went to dinner together a lot. She never call it 'dates', of course. It was just dinners with a colleague to her." Kuon sighed.

Kuu chuckled. "Well, it can't be help, young man! I don't really understand why she despises love and even went so far to say she couldn't act out love except that it might be related to a rock singer called…" Kuu tried to remember but he couldn't recall Shou's name. "Well I forgot, but… she's a lovable girl."

"I know that." _Even Father knew about Kyouko and Fuwa._ He sighed inwardly.

"So, do you plan to confess anytime soon?" Kuu asked. "I'd love the idea of making her my daughter in law."

"If she would have me then I'll be the happiest man alive, Father. The problem is that she denies love. She doesn't simply despise it. My attempts were all resulted in failure if you must know. She doesn't even think of me as a man. She sees me as brother, I think. That's already better than _senpai_ or merely a friend because I can get close to her."

"Why do you think so?" Kuu asked. "It's rather funny of her to think of you as a brother. She didn't even know that you are my son before you told her right?"

"Yeah, that's right. But… I was Cain Heel and she was my sister, Setsuka Heel. She used to call me _niisan_ even after we finished the roles. She finally stopped calling me that when I told her not to call me that. I was Cain Heel last night, for your information."

"Oh, I see now…" Kuu grinned. _So that's why?_ "Well, who made you brother and sister? Boss?" _I could only think of Boss. He's the Lord of Schemer. It was also him __who__ helped me last time when I need to make Kuon come to me._

Kuon nodded. "Now, I don't even know what to do anymore. I can't just confess like that? What if she hates me and runs away from me?" Kuon sighed. "I seriously don't want that."

"Well, just confess. What's so difficult about it?"

"You don't understand, Father," Kuon said. "If it's that easy, she won't still be in Love Me and I might have lost her by now."

"I'm still with my advice. Man up and confess to her, Kuon! If she runs away from you, chase after her. Do anything to make her believe that you're worthy of her love. And… I don't think she would hate you." Kuu patted his shoulder. "Let's go downstairs. Your mother and Kyouko probably are wondering why we took so long just to put down the luggage."

Kuon smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Father."

"Anything for my son."

* * *

><p>Just at the right time, Kuon came with Kuu to the dining room. Julie saw that their faces looked rather serious as well. Julie guessed that Kuu talked to him about the same matter. She was ready to confront her son no matter what, even though they had just met after 7 years. It was her duty as a parent to fix her son's wrongdoing.<p>

"Kuon!" Julie called for him sweetly with her dazzling smile.

Kuon stepped back, scared at his mother's dazzling smile. His mother was strict and she could be very scary sometimes. Even his father was scared of his mother sometimes. _I wonder why she looks so angry. What did I do wrong? _ "What is it mother?"

"How dare you…" Julie said, still with her sugar coated voice. "Don't stop me Kyouko! Let mother talk to this idiot son of mine first, honey…" Julie patted Kyouko on her arm when Kyouko tried to stop her from accusing Kuon of something he didn't do.

_Mother! You're wrong! Oh my… How do I resolve this matter? _Kyouko shouted inwardly. Her face was all red.

Kuon stared at Kyouko, confused with her reddened face and hoped to find some answer.

"I thought I taught you to be a good boy, Kuon. You… how dare you… you did not even put on protection when you two have sex?" Julie pointed her finger to Kuon.

"I beg your pardon?" Kuon spontaneously answered. "Have… WHAT did you say? Mother… did you really just…" Kuon blushed really red. He couldn't even continue his words. _Did she just ask about protection? I didn't mishear it right?_

"What if Kyouko got pregnant? She's still a teenager even though she had turned 18, Kuon," Julie continued with her accusations.

Kuu slapped his own forehead when he heard his wife's accusations. _Praise_ _Julie and her bluntness. Crap! I shouldn't __have left __her__ alone with Kyouko. She must __have__ misunderstood it. Kyouko must be horrified of her questions and somehow gave her the wrong answer. My son is being a chicken. He hasn't even confessed his love to her, let alone dating her. This is the worst. And once she started it, she couldn't be stopped. I have to do something._

"Mother, I don't…" Kuon tried to explain.

"You don't what?" Julie didn't even give Kuon a chance to explain.

"Julie honey… Kuon is an adult. Listen to him first, okay?" Kuu tried his luck to calm Julie.

Julie glared at Kuu and he chickened out. She felt a headache was coming but she needed to listen. She let out a deep sigh. "Fine! Spill now!" Julie commanded.

Kuon scratched his head. He was embarrassed. His mother actually talked about 'that' with Kyouko. _I haven't even dated her for crying out loud. Even if I want to, there's no way I can do it. __I__ even doubt she would want to do that __even__ if she ever agreed to be my girlfriend._ "Mother…"

"Err, Mother… you misunderstood me," Kyouko intercepted Kuon's explanation. _I have to make things right. It's my fault for not being clear after all._

"Don't defend him, Kyouko!" Julie said.

"I'm not defending Re… Kuon. In fact, I and Kuon aren't even dating so there's no way we would do 'that'," Kyouko said slowly.

Julie was stunned. _They aren't dating? _

Kuon sighed. _She said it! Well… it's true anyway._

Kuu cringed. _She said it!_ He turned his head and saw his son's expression. _Poor Kuon!_

"EH? I thought you two were dating." Julie blushed. She was so embarrassed for assuming. "Well, the way Miss Heel clung to Tsuruga Ren last night had me convinced. So I think it's just the same between you and Kuon. He brings you home as himself after all. I'm confused now. So, you were really only playing roles?"

"Yes, Mother. We were only playing roles. That's how it works. I'll explain later," Kuon stated.

Kyouko felt like there was a knife stabbed right into her heart when Kuon stated that they were only playing roles. _Wait! It hurts. Why?_

* * *

><p>Kuon explained everything about his playing as double agent with Kyouko as his sister when filming the Tragic Marker. He left out the details where he and Kyouko shared a hotel room because his mother would definitely call Lory and sprouted things like what had happened just now. Kyouko was only 17 when they played those roles. Lory would probably be killed by his mother the second he picked up her call if it ever happened.<p>

"Uh… I'm terribly embarrassed. You should have told me earlier," Julie said to both Kyouko and Kuon. "I'm sorry Kyouko. I'm rather blunt and I'm just happy that I could do something like other mothers do with their daughters. I'm really sorry…"

"Ah, it's okay. You didn't know and I didn't make it clear either." Kyouko smiled. "Maybe you should apologise to Kuon as well, Mother."

"Ah, you're right!" Julie turned to Kuon. "Sorry dear, I said too much."

"No worries, Mother." Kuon grinned.

"So, how's the food?" Julie asked.

Only Kuu was eating at the moment and he gave Julie a thumb up. Both Kuon and Kyouko had finished their foods.

Kuon cringed. "Um… it's nice. A little salty, and… um… there were egg shells," Kuon tried to say it calmly. "But that's okay."

"Ah, sorry about that. I guess I was distracted because I was too excited," Julie chirped. "What about you, Kyouko?"

"It's delicious," Kyouko answered. _The scone is a little hard but it's okay. I could just tell her that later. Maybe she put in too much flour. The fish had no taste and a bit oily. The chips are a bit spicy but maybe that's how the real fish and chip tasted? I wouldn't know. This is my first time eating one. It was much better than Ren's Maui Omurice. I think Kuu Oton was too exaggerating about Okan's cooking. She cooks just okay._

Julie's eyes lit up. "Oh Kyouko, you make me happy. We should cook together later, is it okay?" Julie gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, mother. I'd like to," Kyouko answered with a smile. _I'm so envious of Kuon. His mother is really nice. I like her. _

Kuon was dumbfounded. _She said that it's delicious? She probably has a problem with her taste buds. Or is she being polite?_ Kuon grimaced. _Though mother's cooking is a little better than I remembered, it still can't be called delicious. _

Kuu was proud of Kyouko. _She could actually take Julie's heart. Oh, it's going to be sweet if she were to be our daughter for real._

* * *

><p>The young couple spent the next 5 days driving around the city. Kuon showed Kyouko where he usually hung out when he was still a teenager. He also showed her the Hollywood hills and any other places he thought would be interesting to her. He was happy that she smiled a lot and didn't seem to avoid him anymore.<p>

Other than with Kuon, Kyouko spent time with Julie and Kuu too. The older couple openly teased Kyouko to just date their son when Kuon was out of their views. Kyouko got flustered and told them that she didn't date and she was afraid to date someone. It pricked the older couple's interests.

"Why don't you want to date, Kyouko? Girls your age dressed up and go dating with their boyfriends. You don't want the same?" Julie asked.

"Ah… that's because… I have to protect my purity till the day I die."

_HUH?_ Julie and Kuu raised their brows, confused with her answer.

"What's the relation between dating and protecting one's purity?" Julie asked. "Even go out to dinner counts as a date. Didn't you go to dinner with Kuon a lot?"

"Mother, dinner doesn't count as a date. Dinner is just dinner. I did it a lot with my other co-stars sometimes." Kyouko laughed softly. _Yeah so far, I had dinners with Ishibashi oniisans, Momose-san, Oohara-san, Kijima-san, my co-stars in Box-R, Mouko-san. _She counted inwardly. _Mostly with Ren._

"That's called dates, young lady. Moreover you don't need to be girlfriend and boyfriend to go on a date," Kuu said. "Well, so what's the relation between dating and protecting one's purity? I'm honestly confused."

_No need to be girlfriend and boyfriend to go on a date? DINNER equals to dates? What? _Kyouko was stunned and then said, "What was it again, Father?"

"The relation between dating and protecting one's purity. I think you're the only one I know who would think that way." Kuu laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Kuon is taking a bath. This is only between us," Julie said with a wink.

"It's okay if Kuon is here too," Kyouko murmured unclear. "It's because… a certain _kotowaza _ I happened to hear when I was in middle school. The girls were so loud and I just overheard it. Some GUYS talked about it too. And those guys were even louder than the girls."

"What _kotowaza_?" Kuu asked and explained to Julie what _kotowaza_ means.

"_Suezen kuwanu ha otoko no haji,_" Kyouko recited.

Kuu's eyes widened. _Ah!_ Something clicked inside his mind. He knew what that means. He laughed out loud to their surprises. "I can't believe you hold onto that _kotowaza_ strongly. Kyouko, it's only a saying and it will be better if you don't take it seriously. It might be a common knowledge in Japanese society but… no one should really hold onto that. It's up to you whether you want to do it or not. Your boyfriend, if someday you have someone like that, he should respect you if you want to wait till marriage or if you didn't mean to go that far when you agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend. You should tell him that and firmly reject it if he asks it out of you. If he couldn't respect your wish, he doesn't deserve you."

Kyouko was stunned. _Ah! Father's words make sense. That's right! If I don't want to then I can say no._ "But what if that someone thinks that I'm okay to do it? You knew what it exactly means right? Going on one on one date means the girl consents for… um you know."

"Didn't I say that you should tell him firmly 'NO'?" Kuu said. "Those classmates of yours might think that if they didn't do that, it means they lack sex appeals and their boyfriends might leave them for another girl. And those boys were shallow if they gave those impressions to the girls. Well, it's not true and silly. Teenagers tend to follow the trend. I'd say that it's stupid if you listened to them."

Kyouko formed an 'o' shape with her mouth. _So, I don't lack __sex__ appeal just because I don't date right? Take that, Shoutarou! How dare you say that I have no sex appeal!_

"Kuu, I'm kind of lost here," Julie protested.

"Ah, sorry honey. This saying is a popular saying there. It literally means, to not eat the meals offered is a shame on the man. But it got the other meaning. _Suezen_ could mean a woman's advances. And if you put it like that, it means 'It's a poor sort of man who runs away when a woman offers herself to him'," Kuu explained.

Julie saw Kyouko nodded to confirm Kuu's explanation. "So, how does it relate to dating?"

"Um… in Japan, if a woman agrees to a one on one date, it means she consents for physical relationship. Probably after two or three dates or could be on first date. Depends on the couple I think?" Kuu said. "So, Kyouko here hold onto this saying for so long, and she was afraid to date a man because of that." Kuu laughed. "Do you get me, Julie?"

"Ah!" Julie exclaimed and then laughed out loud. "Oh my… this is something new for me. Hey, I don't think it's only in Japan. I think most teenagers nowadays are like that. But it's an interesting way of saying it. Yes, Kuu is right, Kyouko. If you want to save yourself for your husband, then do it. Tell your boyfriend firmly 'NO'. But that doesn't mean you can't date… or do you want to say that you'll only date if you want to get married?"

Kyouko blushed. "I honestly thought so. You can ask Re… I mean Kuon, what happened on last year's Vain Day. Someone forced a kiss on me. It kind of ruined my dream. I dreamed that I'll have my first kiss on my wedding day." She blushed redder. "If not for Kuon's reasoning that a forceful kiss didn't count as one, I'd probably be lost forever."

"Aw… you're so cute!" Julie giggled and glomped onto Kyouko. "It's not a bad dream. Kissing is not that unusual but of course it's the best if you kiss someone you like. I understand that feeling. We, actors sometimes have to kiss for a scene or even **more** than that. Imagine it! Kissing for job. How not fun that can be? Did Kuon tell you that kissing in a scene didn't mean anything too? If he didn't then I'll tell you. You see… if both party don't consent to it, then it meant nothing. You can totally ignore it."

Kyouko nodded.

"By the way, who's that shameful man? How dare of him to force a kiss on you!" Kuu clenched his fist tight. "Didn't he know that it's low of him to do that? It's not something a gentleman would do."

"Ah, it's okay Father. I don't want to remember that siphoning anteater."

Kuu and Julie laughed at her comment. Kuon stepped into the living room and smiled when he saw how happy his parents and Kyouko were. _Now, if only Kyouko would have me, I can get this happy family picture forever. _"Guys, what are you talking about?" he asked and took a seat beside Kyouko.

"Oh nothing. Just some inner jokes," Kuu said and winked to Julie.

"That's right," Julie confirmed. "Kyouko is such an interesting girl. Hmm… didn't you guys plan to go out today to buy some souvenirs?"

"Yes. Sorry for making you wait, Kyouko," Kuon said.

Kyouko nodded.

"Um if you guys don't mind, I think it's time for Kyouko and me to go," Kuon said.

"Well, make it a **date**!" Kuu teased.

"Yeah yeah… date date date…" Julie chirped.

Kyouko blushed and Kuon noticed that. He saw Kuu and Julie winked at him. He winked back. "Um, Kyouko… let's go on a date too!"

"Eh?" Kyouko tilted her head with her face still reddened.

"Oh come on, Kyouko. Let Kuon take you on a date. You guys don't have to come home for lunch," Julie said.

"Let's go?" Kuon held his hand out to Kyouko.

_He probably doesn't mean it. Just because Father and Mother insist on it. I can't embarrass him by saying no, can I? _"Okay…" Kyouko took Kuon's hand and stood. "Father, Mother, I'll be going now."

Kuon repeated after Kyouko. He was very happy. It was like his dream came true. _Though Kyouko is probably only being polite but at least she recognises it as a date._

"Sure, have fun youngsters!" The older couple waved their hands. "Make sure to come home for dinner though!"

Kyouko and Kuon nodded then left afterwards.

"So, do you think Kyouko likes Kuon too?" Julie asked. "Kuon likes her. I don't think he was only playing brother. That didn't look like a brother to me. Don't ask me why. It's just a mother's intuition."

"Haha… you're right. He not only likes her. He LOVES her. I don't know whether she likes him that way. Kyouko hates love and maybe because of the siphoning anteater she mentioned just now. It's only my feeling though," Kuu stopped. "Well she agrees to go on a date right? Kuon could always work hard to convince her. She could grow to love him."

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>"Kyouko, do you mind if we stop by somewhere before lunch?" Kuon asked. "I'd like to visit Rick."<p>

"Sure." Kyouko nodded.

"Thanks honey," Kuon said. He noticed his slip immediately but he didn't bother to correct it.

Kyouko sat petrified when she heard him calling her honey. _Wait! Did he just call __me__ honey? _She thought again,_ Ah, father and mother call me that sometimes. I guess he was just getting affected too since he's at home. _Even though she tried to convince herself, she still couldn't help the usual feeling she got when she was close to him. Increasing heart beats, fluttering stomach, and electricity. And they were on a date. _A date?_ Kyouko turned her face away and blushed brightly. She wished that Kuon didn't notice her being weird.

Kuon smirked. He noticed her reddened face. _Oh, she's not difficult today. She agrees to a DATE. She wasn't angry with me __calling__ her honey. I could actually imagine her __say__, "Ren, please don't call me that. What if people misunderstand us," and she didn't. I hope today's date is going to be fine. Big thanks, Father, Mother. I don't know what you two __did to get her to change__ her mind and not being difficult like usual. I really owe you guys._

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the cemetery, Kuon saw someone he knew from afar in front of Rick's tombstone. He stopped immediately. He stood petrified in his place. Kyouko almost bumped onto his back if she didn't pay attention. She immediately noticed fear in Kuon's eyes. She reached for his left hand and squeezed it softly.<p>

Kuon was brought back from his trance. Kyouko could felt him shiver. She stared up at his face and followed his line of sight. She saw a woman in front of a tombstone. She raised her brows. _Who is she? Ren's friend…? Or maybe an ex-girlfriend? He's popular with women. It's not strange if he had one or two ex-girlfriends though. _The thought immediately gave her a tight feeling in her chest. She clutched onto her chest unconsciously.

"Kyouko, do you mind if I…"

"It's okay…" She nodded.

Kuon walked away and as Kyouko predicted, he knew the woman. The woman looked surprised. She saw them hugged briefly. The woman was all smiles and seemed apologetic. Kyouko couldn't see Kuon's face but she noticed that he didn't seem so tense anymore after the two of them talked. She saw Kuon bowed to that woman and the woman left. Kyouko clutched onto her front dress tighter.

The woman was walking towards her. Kyouko saw the woman smiling to her. _She's beautiful._ Kyouko immediately felt like sinking herself somewhere and she wondered why she even had that feeling.

"Hello there," the woman greeted Kyouko.

"Um…" Kyouko didn't know what to say.

The woman giggled. "Don't worry! I'm not going to take away your boyfriend." She winked.

"Eh? He… I…" Kyouko stuttered. _It's not that… I'm just…_

The woman giggled again. "It's okay. You don't have to be shy. Please allow me to introduce myself," the woman said. "My name is Tina. I was Rick's girlfriend. I presumed you knew about Rick?"

_Ah! So she was Rick's girlfriend. The one who called Kuon murderer? So, she's not Kuon's ex-girlfriend. _She didn't know that she let out a deep relieved sigh unconsciously and Tina smiled. "Ah, yes. He was Kuon's best friend right? It's nice to meet you Tina-san. I'm Kyouko." Kyouko bowed slightly.

_What is san?_ "Nice to meet you, Kyouko," Tina said. "I'll get going. It is nice to meet you and especially Kuon again. I came to say goodbye to Rick. I'm getting married and will be moving to another state. I had moved on and I had already forgiven Kuon. It was wrong of me to accuse him. I can see that he felt the same about Rick."

Kyouko smiled. "Congratulation on getting married Tina-san."

"Thanks. Ah, I really can't stay long. My fiancé is waiting for me," Tina said. She came close and hugged Kyouko briefly. Kyouko jumped in surprise. "One advice from me, Kyouko. Actually Rick was the one who told me this. Kuon is a big chicken. He was really a stupid teenager and if I could have a say, I'd say that he was ignorant about girl's feelings. I doubt he knew about love. Rick had taught him everything but he still got dumped and only within weeks." Tina laughed. "Can't help it. He was an immature brat in the tender age of 14 or 15. Seeing him just now leaving you and come to talk to me, and how anxious you were because he didn't seem to explain anything to you, I'd say he's REALLY hopeless. He's such a stupid guy right? So, don't beat around the bush with him. If you want his attention, tell him that or he wouldn't catch the hint. Okay?" Tina winked. "It's really nice to see you." Tina hugged her again and left.

_She misunderstood me too. I'm not Ren's girlfriend and I wasn't being anxious._ Kyouko sighed. _But she's right. The great Tsuruga Ren was clueless about love __and needed__ a certain rooster guy __to tell him what it felt like._ She giggled. She walked with a smile on her face towards Kuon.

She stood in a silence when she got to his side. She saw his eyes were closed. Kyouko bowed and honoured Rick.

Kuon opened his eyes and noticed that Kyouko was already by his side.

"Are you okay now?" Kyouko asked.

Kuon nodded. "Yeah… and Tina had forgiven me too. Ah, I'm sorry. The woman I talked to just now was Tina, Rick's then girlfriend."

Kyouko smiled. "I know. She introduced herself earlier."

"Ah… sorry I left you half way. I just wanted to…" Kuon looked flustered.

"It's okay," Kyouko said. "Um, are you still…"

Kuon's face looked a little sad. "He was my best friend. I will always miss him."

Kyouko hugged him to his surprise. "Rick must be happy having a friend like you." Kuon hugged her back and Kyouko felt him relax. She heard him murmuring thank you. She disentangled himself and said, "Corn, can you bend forward a little?"

Kuon did as she said. Kyouko whispered in his ear, "You still have me. Even if the world turned their back against you, I'll be there for you."

Kuon's eyes widened. Kyouko smiled to him. He smiled back. "Can you say that again?"

Kyouko blushed. _Um, it's so embarrassing. It's not that difficult with Mouko-san though…_ "Then bend forward a little…" She closed her eyes in process. Kuon took the chance, leant down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Kyouko's eyes opened. _Is that…?_ Kuon grinned. He knew that she would probably get angry and he didn't care.

_Wait! He was imitating Kuze? It would be on episode 8 right? _Her face darkened. "Kuon, didn't I tell you to warn me before you… you… do that?" Kyouko shouted.

"Ssh, Kyouko. No shouting in the cemetery!" Kuon smirked.

"Uh, _Corn no baka_! I don't care about you anymore. You big moron!" She walked away angrily.

"Kyouko, you're too exaggerating."

* * *

><p>"How's your date?" Julie asked when Kyouko and she were cooking together for their dinner.<p>

"Um, it's okay."

"So, do you like it?" Julie was curious.

Kyouko's hand stopped chopping. "Um, I think it's okay…" She started chopping again. _Well, nothing really different. We did that a lot. So, is it called date? Lunching together or dinner together suit the title best I think._

_For a man, he's hopeless. Can't he even make his intention clear? I and Kuu helped and he just has to ruin the chance huh? _Julie sighed inwardly. "Kyouko, do you like Kuon?"

"Yeah, of course." _Or I won't be by his side and become his friend and sister. _Upon her own thought, she felt the slight pricking pain in her heart.

"I meant romantically," Julie added.

"Ouch…" Kyouko accidentally cut her finger. She didn't expect the question and got distracted.

Julie was stunned. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah… maybe I should clean it and put on a bandage." Kyouko laughed nervously. "Oh, how careless I am…"

She hurriedly left the kitchen, leaving Julie in daze. Julie then giggled. "You still have some hope, Kuon."

* * *

><p>The younger couple was now in the airport. They were returning to Japan. Their departure date was earlier than Kuu's. Kuu would follow in two days. They would have to board on the plane soon.<p>

"I'll miss you two," Julie said with teary eyes. She hugged Kuon and then Kyouko.

"I'll miss you too Mother but I'll come home when I have the chance," Kuon said.

"Really?" Julie's face brightened. "And Kyouko, you have to come again okay?"

"Yes, Mother. Ah… or you can come to Japan," Kyouko suggested.

"Aw… I'd like to come to Japan. Maybe I will get a ticket so I can go with Kuu in two days," Julie chirped. "Kuu, how about it?"

Kuu, Kuon and Kyouko cringed over Julie's enthusiasm.

"Yes yes, do what you like," Kuu said. "Come on youngster, you two have to board on the plane now." Julie squealed in the background.

"See you again in Japan, Father and Mother," Kuon and Kyouko said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Another filming free chapter but sorry I inserted a spoiler in it. :) The things Kyouko said to Kuon was different with what Fuyuki said to Kuze. Fuyuki's line was "To me you're the most important person in the world"**

**I apologise beforehand to Japanese people who read this chapter about the saying Suezen Kuwanu ha Otoko no Haji. I got curious as to why Kyouko didn't want to date. And from the answer she gave out to Kijima. Kissing someone didn't mean you're losing your purity, right? SO she probably meant something else. She was even living together with Shou. I don't think she's that stupid when it came to sex and dating. I was just stumbled upon this saying when browsing. ^ ^ I read it in Chie Bukuro. And later got interested in it and browsed for more. The thing I wrote in this chapter IS NOT my personal opinion on that saying. I had to say that I borrowed it from the people who answered about the saying and from some website I happened to visited. I read Japanese so I didn't make up the fact. Browse if you don't believe me. Oh and the chapter was probably a result from my discussion with Shiroyuki76 in regard to that saying. XD**

**Well, I might be a little faster now but it's to compensate for my absence later. It will take time after next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for reading. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Terms :<strong>

**Oton : Osakaben for father. Kyouko tried to call Kuu with this before AFAIK.**

**Okan : Osakaben for mother**

**Kotowaza : saying**


	12. Confusion

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusions<strong>

Kuon stayed silent until the plane took off. He said in silent, "I'll come back again." No one could actually hear it but Kyouko did. He stayed looking out of the window for quite long. He still had a lingering look on his face.

Kyouko smiled when she saw him like that. She patted him in his arm and he turned to see her. His eyes were asking. "You will come back again," Kyouko said with a smile.

He chuckled and leant closer to her ear, whispered, "How do you know I said that? I didn't even make a sound."

Their close proximity made her heart raced again and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach. She turned and looked into his eyes despite of her uneasiness. "I just know."

_She knows me too well._ He smiled meaningfully and she smiled back nervously. There was something different with his smile. He leant closer and their noses touched. His right hand was touching her left cheek. _It's now or never! It's time to let her know my feelings for her._

Kyouko's eyes widened. She shivered involuntarily. She couldn't move and her breath hitched. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. He had practically imprisoned her. "Kuon, I can't act now. Please don't…" She was silenced by his passionate kiss. His kiss was hot and demanding. He tried to coax her into kissing him back. Her defence weakened. She felt like returning the kiss and was about to kiss him back when a polite coughing sound interrupted them. Kuon pulled away immediately. His attention turned to the source of the sound so did Kyouko.

The coughing sound was made by a flight attendant. They saw her smiling to them. "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs. What would you like to drink?" the flight attendant asked them politely. _This young couple looks so lovely and lovey-dovey. They probably are on their honeymoon. I feel sorry I have to barge in on them. I'm only doing my job._

Kyouko blushed red all the way till her ears. "Orange juice will be nice. Thank you."

"Make it two. Thank you," Kuon said.

After the flight attendant left, Kyouko drank her orange juice and thought back to his earlier action. _I told him __not to__ do that and he still… did it._ She blushed again_. Stupid Corn!_

"Kyouko," Kuon called out to her.

She flinched when he touched her hand. "Yes, Corn?"

"Please look at me! I have something to say," he said. His hand felt cold. _You can do it, Kuon! She's inside the plane __with__ you. She won't and can't even run._

_Uh! After that incident, he expects me to look at him. It's so embarrassing. I could never forget it. It wasn't on the set after all. _She turned to look at him and she couldn't help the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "What?" she asked slowly.

_She's blushing?_ He found her adorable though his heart beat seemed to be getting faster by the second he looked into her eyes. "I…um…" Kuon began slowly_. It's not the time to chicken out, Kuon! _"I wasn't acting just now and I meant the kiss."

Kyouko blinked her eyes_. He meant that he kissed me not for an act? Now what does that mean?_ "You were not Kuze?"

Kuon nodded. "You understand right?"

"I guess so," Kyouko answered. She wasn't sure what he exactly meant. Her head was suddenly full of him now. She turned away from him. "It's okay. You don't have to apologise. Please leave me alone for a while."

Kuon still wanted to say something but Kyouko had turned away. _Fuh! I can always explain later._ "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kyouko shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She had tried to sleep but the image of him in her mind disturbed her. He and what he did to her earlier gave her headache. She couldn't comprehend it. <em>He meant the kiss. What did he exactly mean? <em>She turned to see him after remembering what Tina had told her about not beating around the bush with him. _He is asleep._ She sighed in relief. _It's too fast anyway. I don't think I can ask him that now. Okay, when he wakes up, I'll ask him._

When he finally awoke from his sleep, she fell asleep. He smiled when he saw her sleeping face. He reached for her cheek and caressed her cheek softly. _She should have understood by now right? She said she think so. I think she just needs time._

* * *

><p>They arrived on Narita Airport at almost midnight local time. They were hand in hand because she seemed wanted to run away from him instead. Kuon took precaution and grabbed her hand before she could run from him. He insisted that they walked hand in hand. He smiled and she turned her face away. She chickened out. She didn't ask him what she wanted to ask. She was scared for a reason she didn't know.<p>

What they weren't expecting was the press. The press was actually waiting for Hizuri Kuu. Kuu was rumoured to arrive tonight but he changed his flight to 2 days later because something came up in his work and the shoot wouldn't start till three days later. The press noticed the actress since she wasn't wearing any disguise.

Kyouko didn't put on disguise because she thought that it would be safe without it. She'd arrived at almost midnight after all. She also thought that she wasn't that popular and people wouldn't recognise her easily. Moreover, she had dyed her hair to brown, no longer the striking orange colour. She forgot that her unusual eyes colour and her recent advert for JAL which was being shown every several minutes gave her away, and especially when she walked right under the ad posters.

The press went berserk and swarmed around her and Kuon. Kyouko panicked. She was confused why the press suddenly surrounded her, called out to her name and asked her questions.

"Kyouko-san, is the young man beside you your boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend? Corn? _Kyouko's eyes widened upon a realisation. She looked down to their clasped hands. _Crap! It would be fine if we aren't holding hands. I can easily say that he's a friend. How do they recognise me anyway? I don't have orange hair anymore. I'm plain and didn't put any make up on. _She was wrong, of course. She looked just the way she was made up even without one. None of her make-up artists really put on a lot of make up on her face. For them, she was easily beautified only with several touches.

_No way! I should act cool and pretend that they were wrong._ "Um? I'm sorry? Are you sure you aren't getting the wrong person?" she asked sweetly.

Kuon praised her inwardly for her calmness in handling the crowd. He agreed that the first thing she should do was to ask whether they got the wrong person.

Some of them laughed. "Kyouko-san, are you trying to be funny? Can you see the posters above?" One of the journalists pointed up.

Kyouko stared up and Kuon followed her action. They saw Kyouko's posters up there. _Oh!_ They both realised that the posters had given away Kyouko's identity. She looked exactly like in the poster right now. _Oh no! What to do? I have never had this kind of experience._

_Damn! The posters!_ Kuon cursed inwardly. _I probably had stained her image by now. And I can't do anything. I'm nobody as Hizuri Kuon._

"Now please answer our questions, Kyouko-san? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Were you just coming back from the states?"

"We heard that you recently have your photo shoot for Aika there but you prolonged your stay. Was it for the person beside you?"

"Is he your fellow model? Is it an on location love?"

Kyouko panicked though she was only smiling upon the questions. _Help!_

"Ojousama, I come to pick you up. Shachou's order!" Lory's man in turban suddenly showed up and already stood by Kyouko and Kuon's side. Both Kyouko and Kuon were surprised.

_Sebastian! And he called me ojousama? It's usually Mogami… _ Kyouko squealed inwardly. _Oh! That's a big help! I have to thank shachou later._ "Thank you Sebastian!" Kyouko caught on to the situation fast.

_Sebastian?_ Lory's man in turban 'Sebastian' showed no expression though he found the name funny. Sebastian smiled to the journalists. "I came to pick up my lady and her **friend**. Would you please make way?"

The press were dumbfounded and did as he said. The three of them walked pass by the crowds easily and fled from there.

* * *

><p>"You are not being careful, Mogami-kun," Lory said. "I'm not sure that it wouldn't be on some papers tomorrow morning. Press knows no Golden Week Holiday. No problem though. LME could handle it. I've informed your manager as well. We'll work on it if it comes out tomorrow morning." <em>It's so exciting.<em> Lory grinned wickedly. _If every __one__ of my actor is as boring as Ren, I have no job to do._

"I'm terribly sorry, _shachou_." Kyouko bowed deeply.

Lory sighed. "I had predicted it. You have to be aware that your fame increased by the time you won your first award, Mogami-kun. No matter if you were only playing antagonists."

Kyouko bowed again. "I apologise. I will be careful next time."

"Hey, I'm not angry but you should have told me that you have a boyfriend. I can let you graduate from Love Me and then we can have a grand graduation party," Lory teased. "And then of course you have to tell me before you told the press. I feel left out. I'm so disappointed that the press found out before me."

Kyouko blushed. "Sorry to disappoint you but...um… he's not my boyfriend yet."

_Yet?_ Both men suddenly got excited especially Kuon.

Lory glanced at Kuon and smiled widely. He also noticed Kuon's happy face. _Hoho… What happened in the states? She actually is considering him as a potential boyfriend? At last. _"Anyway, why are you coming back with Kuon?"

"Oh, it's… well…?" Kyouko was confused as to what to say.

"Hello Kuon, it has been a long time since we last met," Lory greeted Kuon.

"Boss, she knew about me. You don't have to pretend," Kuon said immediately.

"Ah!" Lory looked thoughtful. _He told her about himself? Well, that's to be expected. _"Well, though I saw you quite often as Tsuruga Ren, it's still has been a long time since I last saw Hizuri Kuon. So, how's home?"

"Great!" Kuon answered. "I made peace with my past."

"It's nice to hear," Lory said. "So, Mogami-kun, how's the US?"

"Um, it's great. I had fun."

They talked for a little while about their activities in the states. Because it was already midnight, Lory excused them and told his man 'Sebastian' to drive them home.

* * *

><p>Despite Kyouko's unwillingness, Sebastian dropped them both in Ren's apartment. Kuon told her that the day turned into Friday anyway and thus it was their sibling day. She didn't have any choice but to oblige. She didn't want to alert him too early as well. She didn't want him to think that she hated him. She just didn't know how to deal with him for now.<p>

They walked in a silence all the way to his room. Only the sound of their suitcase's wheels was heard.

Kyouko practically fled to her room the moment Kuon opened the door. She dragged her luggage with her and ran fast. Kuon chased after her but he was too late. Kyouko had closed and locked the door.

_Damn! What's with Kyouko? I just want to talk._ He gave up and went into his own bedroom. _She still needs time I think? Well, as long as she's not disappearing before my eyes then it's fine._

Meanwhile…

_I'm a chicken as well!_ Kyouko tripped on her way to her bed. She fell flat on her face_. I can't face him! I can't ask him. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. The last lock had fallen down._

* * *

><p>She woke up at 4am. Not that she wanted to wake up at that time. She couldn't sleep. She had wanted to talk to Kanae but she aborted it. Kanae wouldn't be happy if she disturbed her late at night.<p>

She took a quick shower to refresh herself and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and noticed that there was nothing in it. She sighed. She went to her room and took her purse. She got out of the apartment then took the elevator and hit the basement button. She thought to do some shopping and cooked the breakfast before he woke up. She planned to silently leave after cooking breakfast.

Meanwhile, Kuon woke up only several minutes after Kyouko left for shopping. He washed his face to relieve his sleepiness. He opened his door and walked to Kyouko's room. His heart sank when he found her room empty. He sat on the bed and noticed that her suitcase was still inside the room. _Where's she then? Bathroom?_ He walked to the bathroom and found it empty as well. He walked back and sank himself on her bed. He could smell her scent from the Sakura soap she used. He closed his eyes, savouring the scent and waiting. _Where are you Kyouko?_

15 minutes passed and his ears caught the door click sound and then soft footsteps accompanied by plastic sounds. _Kyouko! _He thought and sat up. He stood and walked fast to find her. He found her in the kitchen. She had just put all her shopping bags on the counter.

He walked fast towards her and hugged her from behind. She squeaked, "Co… Corn?" Her body tensed.

"Where did you go?" he asked sternly.

"Um…basement. I went shopping for our food. You have nothing in your fridge," she tried to sound nonchalant. She felt like fainting. She wasn't ready to face him. Her heart beat faster and her fluttering butterflies made her feel uneasy.

He didn't say anything and hugged her tighter. "Don't…" he began after several minutes passed, "disappear on me!"

Kyouko was stunned. "I… I won't. I just… went shopping. Really." Kyouko heard him sighed and his embrace loosened. She let out a relieved sigh as well. It felt weird for her. _Now that he's awake. I can't run! How __am__ I supposed to face him?_ "Corn, can you let go of me? I need to cook breakfast."

"It's still early. Don't you have jet lag?" he asked. He didn't want to let her go. He felt that if he did that, she would flee from him.

"I need time to cook breakfast. I'm going to cook some Japanese food," she argued. "And I can't sleep."

"Why? Because of me?"

She stiffened. Even though her last lock had fallen down, her box remained unopened. It was at the verge of being opened.

"Kyouko? Why aren't you answering?" He tightened his hold on her again. "Do you hate me now?"

"NO!" she immediately answered. Kuon was surprised. "I can never hate you." _Even if I wanted to…_

Kuon sighed in relief_. She doesn't hate me. Maybe I shouldn't push her._ He let go of her. "Okay. Um… I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She shook her head and walked over to the counter. Her hands trembled. Kuon noticed it and got out of the kitchen. The moment Kuon left, Kyouko let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

><p>They ate their breakfast in silence and they sat on his living room side by side afterwards. None of them talked or thought to initiate a talk. She didn't feel like talking for she had something occupying her mind. Kuon didn't want to disturb her though he wanted to melt the silence. It was an unbearable silence for him. He felt like he was waiting for a verdict. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend but her silence kept him at a bay.<p>

The silence was finally broken by a phone call. It was Kyouko's mobile phone.

"Yes, Kyouko speaking. What's up Hiro-san?" she asked. Her face paled after she heard what Hiro told her. "Ah I see. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I understand. Yes, I will. Thank you." She flipped her phone close.

"What happened?"

"Um… the press weren't fooled. There were pictures of us published on several papers. Ah and…" Kyouko reached for the remote control and switched on the television. She flipped through several channels till she found what she was looking for. Hiromi had told her that the news were on several channels.

They watched in silence. It was last night interview at the airport till 'Sebastian' came.

"Wow, shocking isn't it? The country's guys are probably heartbroken by now. Our rising star Kyouko, known for her portrayal as Mio, Natsu and Hime, is off market and snatched by a handsome foreigner none the less. Kyouko-san had just got back from her modelling job in the states. However, Kyouko-san made no acknowledgement and LME hasn't issued a statement about it. Well, we could see how matching the couple is despite their differences."

Kyouko turned off the television. She had heard enough.

"I'm sorry," Kuon said. "I caused you a problem. I hope there won't be any bad rumours about you. I'm sorry if I have somehow stained your image."

Kyouko shook her head. "No, it's okay. None of us expected that. It was good that you weren't Ren last night. It would have been worse if that was the case. Hiro-san told me to not respond to it and it would probably die down after several days. You will be Ren again after all, and they won't be able to find Kuon."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "No. I know that you're not okay. It's not about me, okay? I'm worried about you."

She laughed softly. "I'm fine, Corn. Just maybe I can't go out for the rest of the Golden Week. It would be pretty boring to stay at home."

"We are actors, Kyouko."

"We are," Kyouko nodded.

"You don't get what I mean?"

"No?" Kyouko stared up at him and realised she made a mistake the second she looked into his eyes. Her face reddened.

"I mean, we can still go out. In disguise of course." He kissed the top of her head and made her blushed redder. "Let's go out on a date!"

"A date?" she asked and Kuon nodded. She saw how nervous Kuon was and chuckled lightly. _I'll just put it aside for now. No matter how I think about it, I don't understand anyway. I'll ask him when I'm ready. _"Okay then…I'd like to."

_She agrees! YES!_

* * *

><p>The couple went out after putting on disguises. They went to the places they could never go as their normal selves. Kyouko didn't really think so since she thought of herself as unpopular. For Kuon, Ren could never go hang out since he was always busy. He always headed home straight from his workplace. He could do only that when he was out of town where he could get some privacy.<p>

Though there weren't any agreements between them, they behaved and looked just like the average couple. They walked hand in hand, wore matching clothes, sharing food with Kyouko being horrified at the idea at first, and shared several kisses on cheeks and forehead in public.

The rest of the Golden Week Holiday was all spent with going on dates. She was happy and he was even happier. She tried to put aside her complicated feelings to have the fun and he tried to do the same. He wouldn't push her and would wait for her patiently though he thought to elaborate more. He hadn't made his intentions clear after all and he would when given the chance.

* * *

><p>Kyouko met up with Kanae on Sunday afternoon in a karaoke box. Kanae asked her about the foreigner as well and Kyouko only said that he was a family of her, nothing more. Kanae had doubted her at first because the video clearly showed that they were hand in hand. She decided to overlook it because Kyouko wouldn't keep important things from her. Moreover, she knew that there was someone important inside Kyouko's mind.<p>

Kanae asked what was with the cryptic messages Kyouko left on her mailbox. Kyouko told her about what had happened between her and Kuon in the plane. She didn't tell Kanae where it happened. She only said that it was between her and Ren.

"He finally had the guts huh?" Kanae commented.

"Huh?" Kyouko was confused and also surprised.

"I thought I have been waiting for ages to hear this from you. So, did he say anything else?"

"Mouko-san, I told you, he only said that he meant the kiss. I don't understand him."

Kanae chuckled. "Mou… he LOVES you or he wouldn't kiss you, Kyouko. Why is it so hard for you to comprehend?"

"He only said he meant it, how do you expect me to understand that?"

"Ask?" Kanae suggested.

"I want to but… I can't. Ren is so intimidating sometimes." _If it was that easy, I would have asked him._

Kanae laughed. "Okay, now let's put Tsuruga-san aside temporarily. By now, I don't think you would think of it as a 'not-funny-joke' right? This is not a joke. I meant… he KISSED you."

"I know that this is not a joke."

"Do you like it when he kissed you? I meant not when you're doing a scene." Kanae asked carefully.

Kyouko looked uneasy but nodded at last. "Including when I was doing the scene with him actually." Her cheeks were tinted with pink hue upon the confession.

Kanae smiled meaningfully. _So, she likes it? Tsuruga-san, you owe me big time._ "Well, so how do you feel about him?"

Kyouko knitted her brows. "Mouko-san, if I have the answer, I won't ask for your opinion. I'm honestly confused."

"Mou! What's so difficult? You like him or not?" Kanae huffed.

"I like him but I don't know if I like him that way. It's different with my feeling to that baka Shou. If it was the same, don't you think that I would know?"

Kanae raised her brows, confused with her statement. "How is it different?"

"There are feelings I had never felt before. I think that I'm getting crazy, Mouko-san," she cried.

Kanae's eyes widened. "Yeah, love could make you crazy. So how crazy is it?"

"Um… Please don't laugh okay?" she pleaded.

"Mou, you know I won't." Kanae was getting impatient. "Only state the things you had never felt for Fuwa okay?"

Kyouko nodded. "I sometimes feel butterflies inside here." She touched her tummy. "And sometimes there was pricking pain in my heart accompanied by a tight feeling."

"That pricking pain, is it when you saw him with someone? Maybe when you saw him talking to Momose or Oohara? They guest starred in your new drama right?" Kanae caught on to her quickly.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, you're right. How do you know, Mouko-san?"

_Bingo! She __was__ jealous. Of course she doesn't know. So she never got jealous because of Fuwa?_ Kanae sighed. "Just a guess. Please continue!"

"There was also electricity like feeling when he touched me or when our skin touched."

_I'm not sure but… lust? Oops I can't tell her this. She would immediately say something like 'how immodest' or 'Mouko-san, it's not funny' or 'Mouko-san is a pervert'. No way would I let her say those lines especially the last one._ "So do you sometimes want to touch him too despite the 'electricity' feeling?"

She blushed and nodded. "Am I weird? But he is always so touchy feely with me and I kind of get used to it and I just…"

"Mou, I know what you meant. It is normal actually. Any girl would want to. He's the Tsuruga Ren after all. He's the most desirable man if you remember."

"Ah yeah, now you mention it." Kyouko smiled.

"Then?" Kanae quickly asked again. She didn't want Kyouko to think of herself as similar to those fan girls.

"I want to stay near him but I want to run at the same time. The close proximity is killing me I think?" Kyouko stated. "I see him almost every day but I still miss him. I always feel I need to see him at least once a day. Yeah, I know it's weird." Kyouko sighed.

Kanae smiled. _Oh! That's a sign._

"He made me feel comfortable, safe and secured but at the same time I feel anxious and nervous. We went on several dates and when we were at it, I think the feelings are getting stronger. Those feelings are so contradicting and it's driving me crazy." Kyouko sighed like there was no tomorrow. "Now I think I'm mentally ill," she mumbled unclear then sighed again.

_She fell for Tsuruga-san… hard, I must say. I can't just tell her that bluntly. She would reject it and going into denial again. Wait! She said that they went on several dates? Didn't she tell me __before she didn't __want to__ date? Oh! Whatever! She loves him anyway._ "Are you sure that those feelings you said just now are something new and you have never felt the same way for Fuwa?"

Kyouko nodded.

"Kyouko," Kanae began. "I understand but… you have to figure it out yourself. The only thing I can say to you now is that the feeling of infatuation and being in love are different. You would eventually realise it. And the decision is yours to make. If you know what I meant."

"Oh." Kyouko looked thoughtful.

"So, how do you plan to answer Tsuruga-san?"

"There is nothing to answer, Mouko-san."

"Mou, you're really not an average girl. You're so complicated. Any other girl would jump into conclusion that the guy loves her if he kisses her." Kanae sighed.

"Mouko-san, baka Shou kissed his fans easily. I would think that a kiss is not a big matter for a guy. He tricked me into coming to Tokyo with him. I thought he liked me the way I liked him but you knew that he only needed a maid right? He also forced a kiss on me. Unforgivable!"

Kanae cringed. _If I'm not mistaken, __that's__ the one she described as siphoning anteater incident. _"Ah, you're right but shouldn't you stop comparing that idiot Fuwa and Tsuruga-san? I feel sorry for Tsuruga-san." _I pity you Tsuruga-san. Now I'm grateful that I'm not a man because I'd probably fall for this girl too and feel the same pain. She's got something in her that __attracts__ guys after all. Not that she knows that. And Fuwa, you pissed me off!_

Kyouko blinked her eyes. "I didn't mean to, and Ren… Ren is smooth with women anyway, so it's a little hard to believe that he meant it. I mean the kiss."

"…so you'll wait till Tsuruga Ren said I LOVE YOU to acknowledge his feeling for you?"

Kyouko blushed. "Um…"

_Tsuruga Ren is either a coward or too careful? He should __confess straight__ to her face. Kyouko is that type of girl. She needs certainty and assurance. Well, any girl needs __that__. But to her who had lost faith in romantic love, those words are important._ "I'm just kidding. It's up to you how you want to do it later if ever." Kanae laughed softly. "Anyway, if for example, just an example okay?"

Kyouko nodded and motioned Kanae to continue.

"If one day you realise that you love him, would you confess to him?"

"Mouko-san, shouldn't the guy confess first?" Kyouko asked back.

"MOU! I said if. So does that mean NO?"

"I don't know." Kyouko stared down at her clasped hands.

"I see." _She won't I think. She's a very traditional girl __who__ would wait for the guy's advance first. And she has such a low self-esteem. Darn it! You're an actress, Kyouko. But __I still come to the same conclusion.__ Kyouko loves him. No doubt! Well, good luck, Kyouko! To both of you!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Nah, it's the last one with filming free! Filming would be resumed after this chapter. So, Kuon made a move. At last! And it was so messy! Haha... I had a purpose of course. :P I'll be away so the next chapter would take quite long time. A week perhaps? I gave this chapter earlier than I intended but I finished checking it and I have to do some packing for I'm going back my hometown for several days. I hoped to finish all of it before the next chapter of SB! released. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! And REVIEW, if you'd like to tell me what you think.**_  
><em>

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for a superb proofreading as always. **

**Note on Terms :**

**Baka : stupid**


	13. Realisation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Realisation<strong>

As Hiro had predicted, the rumour about Kyouko and her boyfriend had died down after several days. In the end, Kyouko made no acknowledgement. She only smiled when she was asked about her relationship with the handsome foreigner. She had been being asked earlier in the day when she went to her indoor photo shoot in Fuji studio.

She also was almost late to her first filming for Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 after Golden Week in the afternoon because of the press swarming her in front of the studio. It was thanks to Hiro that she made it in time. Hiro was like his cousin in his way of handling fans and press. They stepped back obediently with only one look from him. Kyouko had always thought that the Yashiros probably had alien power.

Other than that, LME didn't issue a statement either. By doing that, they had protected not only Kyouko but also Hizuri Kuon's identity especially if Kuon didn't want his real identity be revealed. He was content with just being Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

><p>Kuu was already inside the studio. Kyouko giggled when she saw Kuu him in Kounogi's attires. He looked cool in his action movie but seeing Kuu in Kounogi's attires made one realised that Kuu was a great actor. He could blend in into his characters easily. <em>Father is really great! He hasn't gone into acting mode yet and he's already <em>_has__ that different in feel._

"Kyouko, are you ready for today's filming?" Kuu asked after Kyouko greeted him.

"Yes, Father," she answered. "Where's mother? I thought she said she would come,"

_I guess the word 'mother' is easy on her tongue now?_ Kuu laughed. "Well, she had wanted to come actually but she still has jet lag. She's currently napping in the hotel. Do you have job tonight?"

"Yeah. I have a meeting for my newest advert."

Kuu smiled. "Well, too bad. I'm thinking of having dinner together tonight."

"Ah…" Kyouko looked apologetic. "What about tomorrow for lunch or dinner? I'll come from school straight to your place for lunch or we could have the dinner after filming."

"Ah tomorrow after filming, I have interview for this drama so dinner is impossible," Kuu grinned. "As for lunch, I think it collided with my interview at 10.30am. Well, they wanted to know why Hizuri Kuu came back and do for a guest role for in this drama. Almost the same with the evening interview," Kuu laughed then continued. "We only have a little time for lunch if we arrange for it. Rushing lunch is not my style after all. Not to say we have photo shoot to make up for the missing Kounogi whilst we're at it. The filming for this episode would be only till tomorrow though if everything goes well today, we wouldn't have any."

"Hmm…right. We have the photo shoot too. Father is so busy." Kyouko nodded. "When are you going back to the states?"

"Oh, no worries, dear. We'll spend the week here so we have plenty of times to spend together if you and you-know-who have the time for us. It's too bad that we couldn't fulfil the next week's invitation to Television Drama Academy Awards though," Kuu said apologetically. "Heard that you are nominated again for playing a psychopathic stalker?"

Kyouko laughed softly. "Father, stalker is definitely psychopathic anyway. Either way, yes, I am nominated again."

"Well, my daughter would easily win. I'm sure of it." Kuu grinned.

"Father, you're too kind. Besides, there're many good actresses competing too. It's already good to get nominated."

Kuu frowned. _She's a good actress. Why doesn't she believe __more__ in herself? Everyone wants to win anyway._ "Well, I still think that you're going to win."

Kyouko only smiled. _Father is like usual. He's such a doting parent._

"By the way, Julie wants to have mother daughter day with you. At least make time for Julie, okay? As for me, it's okay with me. I'll come to Japan again for the other episodes anyway." Kuu said in low whisper.

Kyouko giggled. "Oh…I'll definitely make time for mother. I'll call her later after asking my manager my schedule."

Kuu patted Kyouko's head. "Thanks, Kyouko. By the way…" Kuu stopped talking when he noticed Tsuruga Ren entered the set. He was excited that he would be in one frame with his son.

Kyouko noticed that Kuu had stopped talking. She frowned and stared up at Kuu. She then followed his line of sight. _Ren!_ She blushed. Ren was walking towards them.

"Good afternoon, Hizuri-san, Kyouko," Ren greeted them.

Kyouko's body tensed. She bowed and greeted Ren. Ren nodded as an answer.

Kuu smiled and greeted Ren back. He then noticed how tense Kyouko was. _Oya? What happened between them? Did the chicken son of mine finally made his move?_ He smirked. _Well, I can dig it out of him later, if he could come to dinner with us. Kyouko wouldn't be there after all. I sent a mail to him earlier the day. _He smiled. _Or exactly, Boss sent it. He should have read it I think? Hopefully he could come._

Ren tensed as well. He not only had unresolved matter between him and Kyouko, but he also got another thing in hands. He had to act in one frame with his father. He knew that there would be a comparison. After all, it was Japan's previous top actor versus Japan's current top actor, not to mention, both of them played Katsuki before. To add to the matter, Hizuri Kuu was now a famous Hollywood actor.

Despite her own nervousness, Kyouko knew how he felt. For Kuon or Ren, it was probably a battle between actors. He had always thought that he couldn't surpass his father when he was younger. He probably still had that lingering feeling.

_The Fairy Prince and The Fairy King? _She smiled. _But this won't do, Kuon! Ren! You are you and father is father. You both have your own charisma as actors._ Kyouko decided to offer her support. She patted Ren on his arm and he stared down at her. Confusion was painted on his face. She smiled and said, "Let's do our best, Ren!"

He was startled then smiled back. _Ah! Kyouko always knows how to make me feel better._ "Thanks, Kyouko! Let's do our best!"

* * *

><p>They took the scene where Kounogi appeared and asked a favour from Kuze and Fuyuki. He asked Kuze to choose between several cards with roles written on it. Kuze happened to choose the card with School Doctor written on it. Kounogi explained about their mission in his daughter's school. He did it all with smiles and managed to make Kuze and Fuyuki obliged to his request.<p>

The scene was wrapped in one take. One for practice and one for the real take. There was no doubt about Hizuri Kuu's acting skill. He managed to act out a perfect Kounogi. The Kounogi he played was just like the one in manga. Kounogi was a humorous character. It was a little unbelievable that an action star like Kuu could do a perfect humorous character like that.

Shingai was very satisfied with the result. He though that there would be several re-takes, therefore he had arranged for two days schedule. Not because of Hizuri Kuu but more for the other actors. He didn't doubt Kyouko or Ren would do well. He knew that the two could hold their acting well even when they had to face a legendary actor like Kuu. However, the other actors seemed to do their part well.

Shingai decided to just take the last scene with Kounogi for the episode as well and pushed the scene between Fuyuki and Seto after that. It was when Kounogi thanked Kikuchi for his team's help. Kuu enjoyed the scene where he got to see Kyouko's pictures as Fuyuki very much. He decided to ask Shingai later for the photographs as he thought to have a collection of his 'daughter' photos. The last scene also wrapped in one take.

"Now, we can have tomorrow's lunch if you don't mind, Kyouko. I think we only have that photo shoot left?" Kuu winked. "Ah, Tsuruga-kun, you can join us if you want."

"Sure, Father." Kyouko smiled. _Wow, Father is really great. We managed all his scenes in one take. And he was playing a character that was so different __from__ his __usual roles__._

"It's a pleasure for me, Hizuri-san," Ren answered. _I managed to act. Fuh! Also, a dinner tonight with them, and why an email invitation instead? Well… no problem though. I had told Boss to get back to father on my behalf._

* * *

><p>The next scene was of Kyouko and the guy playing Seto. Kuu decided to watch the take since he got plenty time plus he wanted to see how far Kyouko had grown as an actress directly. He had watched Dark Moon and of course Box R. He hadn't watched her latest drama though.<p>

"Please take place, Kyouko-chan, Aikawa-kun!"

Aikawa Renji, the guy who played Seto had been observing Kyouko since the first time he joined the Keishichou Tokuhanka filming. He knew her as Mogami Kyouko of course. They were classmates. She was the quietest and the smartest girl in the class and apparently she was older than them by one year so she was probably the oldest as well. He thought that she was a-nobody before and he didn't really know much about her. Later he found out that she had played notable roles like Mio, Natsu and Hime, and not only that, she won awards for her portrayal as Mio and Natsu. He also found out that she was a model for two clothing lines. After that he had to acknowledge that she was probably the most popular girl in the class. He was quite eager to get to act in one frame with her.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne_, Aikawa-kun," Kyouko said with a smile then her demeanour changed. She was Fuyuki now.

_So fast! I have to do my best!_ Aikawa tensed. _And she's so beautiful. _Aikawa shook his head. _No good! I can't keep staring at her or I'll get an NG again._

Aikawa had had a lot of re-takes for the Keishichou Tokuhanka drama just because he couldn't continue his dialogue and only stared at her. The director told him to get serious and in a blink after they did a retake again, he finished the scene with Kyouko without feeling like he had acted at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto yawned because he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Kuze and Fuyuki's compromising position the previous day. He thought that anyone would of course assume the same thing as him. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbed him. That someone was Fuyuki. Fuyuki told him to come with her for a second. Turned out, Fuyuki asked him to keep quiet about the thing he saw in the infirmary room.<strong>

**Seto quickly caught on to her and said that he didn't tell anyone about it. He told her that no one would believe about Kuze and Fuyuki being relatives. He also told her that he knew Fuyuki liked Kuze. Fuyuki replied that she indeed liked Kuze. Seto shouted that it wasn't that kind of like that he meant. He meant that Fuyuki saw Kuze as a man. Fuyuki was stunned. She tried to digest Seto's word. _As a man? I… towards Kuze? Like… between a man and a woman?_ Fuyuki stood in silence. She had a chaotic thought inside her mind. Seto sighed and thought that Fuyuki was really a slow girl.**

**Suddenly, Seto pointed to a guy who walked under the tree. He told her that it was the guy he saw yesterday who was holding a camera near the girls' changing room. Fuyuki immediately shouted to Seto to catch the guy.**

**A moment later, they managed to catch the guy and had the guy pinned on the ground. The guy shouted to them to let go of him. Fuyuki said to him that he was the one who had been secretly taking pictures and the guy denied it. Fuyuki saw the camera on the ground and picked it up. She asked him that with the camera as the proof, he would still deny that he knew nothing? Fuyuki asked whether there were more people involved. The guy didn't answer and Fuyuki finally used her supernatural power to dig out the truth. Seto was surprised, so did the guy especially when Fuyuki named the other people who were also involved in the crime. **

**Fuyuki named the mastermind who was the principal. Both Seto and the guy were shocked. Fuyuki told him that it was okay even if he didn't want to speak, as long as she touched him, she would know what was in his mind. The guy freaked out and ran away.**

**When Fuyuki thanked Seto, he stepped back in fear and left. Seto met Kuze who just came. Fuyuki noticed Kuze and laughed awkwardly. She was embarrassed that Kuze saw everything that happened. Fuyuki said that she scared Seto off by showing him her abilities. She smiled sadly whilst saying that she had gotten all the criminal's names. **

**Kuze grabbed her hand and told her that she didn't have to smile so sadly. He told her that she could touch him anytime she wanted as long as she was willing. She asked him whether she could really touch him and he said that didn't he just tell her that she could touch him with all her heart. She trembled when she hugged Kuze causing Kuze to ask why she trembled.**

* * *

><p>Fuyuki was supposed to hug Kuze and realised that she liked him romantically the second she did that, but Kyouko just had to freeze at the same time. <em>How to act out love? <em>That question was floating inside her mind.

Ren noticed her frozen state. So did Shingai, Kuu and the other people in the room. Shingai immediately yelled for a cut. Kyouko bowed and apologised to them after that. The scene was being re-taken again. She froze again. She was at a loss. After the third take, Shingai felt like giving up. He finally stopped the scene taking and they had a temporary break.

Kyouko smiled weakly and asked for some time. She excused herself to her dressing room during the temporary break. She needed a little time to sort herself out.

Ren wanted to follow her but Kuu shook his head and told him to let her be. Kuu was worried though he couldn't do anything_. So, like she said, she couldn't act out love? This is supposed to be when Fuyuki realised that she likes Kuze the way Seto meant right?_

Shingai was confused. He thought that it would be fine as well. _Aren't Kyouko-chan and Ren dating? This scene is supposed to be easy right? They look pretty lovey-dovey sometimes. Oh, maybe they are fighting because __of__ the recent rumour? Or I am wrong about them dating? Ren should have been able to do something about the act. Oops… no. Kyouko-chan is not your average actress. She was determined not to let herself __be__ led by Ren's __acting__ anymore. _Shingai sighed. _Oh no, it has been quite a delay since Aikawa-kun got a lot of NGs before and __now__ Kyouko-chan?_

* * *

><p>When Kyouko was already in her dressing room, she quickly pulled out her mobile phone. <em>Mouko-san must know.<em> She aborted her plan when she suddenly remembered that Kanae was out of town for her advert shoot. _She must be working now. I can't disturb her or she would get angry. Maybe I should just leave a message? But I need it fast._

Kyouko sighed and sank herself on the couch. She gave up trying to call Kanae. _How to act out love? I should have known how to right? I fell in love once though it ended up a failure. If only I have someone like Bou who could tell me about love or __teach__ me how to act it out again without this painful feeling. I only have Mouko-san but she can't be disturbed now. And even Mouko-san only told me that infatuation and __love__ are __two different things__. What's so different anyway?_ Kyouko sighed and then gasped upon a realisation. _That's right! Bou! What did he… no… it was me. What __exactly__ did I tell Ren about it?_

She recalled Bou and Ren's talk. _There will be a little thing that made you happy. For example; hearing a beloved's voice, recognising a familiar silhouette, meeting each other eyes, something like that. _She frowned. _Do I have someone like that in my mind? _Ren's image popped out in her mind. She got flustered. _Eh? _

A knock on her door intercepted her train of thoughts. She went to her door and opened it. Her eyes widened. Her own words to Ren when she was Bou came back full force into her mind.

"Kyouko? Are you okay?" Ren asked. He was a bit relieved that she was still willing to open the door. Even though Kuu had told him to just let her be, he couldn't help but worried about her.

Her heart fluttered when she heard his voice and saw him smiling worriedly at her. The smile gave her warm feeling. She couldn't even blink. She stared right into his eyes and he stared at her confusedly. Ren raised his hand and patted her head softly. "Kyouko?"

She felt hypnotised by only looking at his face. _When you feel weary, only by gazing at her face, you'll feel happiness. This is the prelude of love._ Her box released a creaking sound and… BLAST! It was completely opened and the cupids were flying inside her mind, congratulating her on being in love. _How stupid __was I?__ I think I __had__ been in denial. I love him. Why didn't I realise it __sooner__? I feel it all this time. _She stepped forward carefully without breaking their eyes contact. She carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. She hugged him tight and she smiled against his chest. _I love you, Ren! _she said inwardly.

Ren was getting more confused. He sighed inwardly and hugged her back. He rubbed her back softly. _I know how she feels. I had a rooster guy… um no? I meant, Kyouko helped me __realise__ my feeling of love to her before though she didn't know about it. Should I give back her own words to her? I honestly think that she should be able to act that out. She fell in love once. She knew about love and she was the one who taught me that though she was also hurt by that love. _Ren's face darkened_. No matter how painful Fuwa's betrayal to her, she should have been able to use it for this role. _He was about to say something when Kyouko disentangled herself from him. She stared up at him, smiled and said, "Thanks Ren. Let's go back to the set? I'm sure I'll be able to act out the scene."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ren was surprised and sounded unsure. Concern was painted on his face.

"Never better," she answered. "I only need to sort myself out for a while." She smiled. "I'm sorry, I made you worry."

Ren smiled. "Hizuri-san told me to just let you be alone but I was worried." _Though I might not like the way she sorted herself out by probably remembering about Fuwa, but… if she's happy then I can't say anything._

"You didn't get to scold me."She giggled.

Ren tilted his head, confused then laughed along. "I should have huh? But I didn't do anything in the end."

"No. Believe me. You made me feel better by coming. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Kyouko managed to act out the scene where Fuyuki realised her own feelings to Kuze well after that and Shingai felt relieved. <em>Okay. She probably was just confused.<em> Shingai smiled. _Fufu, what did Ren do to her? __I saw him__ followed her all the way to her dressing room. I can see pink aura around them. I don't think it's only an act. It's so nice to be young and in love._

_Ah? What happened?_ Kuu raised his brows. _She expressed Fuyuki's feeling really well. Did Kuon do something to her? _Kuu's face darkened. _Or is it because she remembered about that rock singer? Poor child! Just for this scene, she had to relive those painful memories? But that's __what__ an actress should do. Way to go! That's my girl!_

Hiromi smirked when he noticed his charge's face. _I don't think that's only an act. She's really different after she came back from her dressing room with… Ren. Hmm… are they dating now? _

Yashiro nudged Hiromi. "What do you think? Kyouko-chan is a really great actress, don't you think? Well, though I think it's rather painful if she has to awaken her hurtful past to relive this scene."

"Hurtful past? You meant with that rock singer?" Hiromi asked in low whisper and Yashiro nodded. _Crap! I should know that she's always an actress first. Well, so Ren still have a long way to go?_ Hiromi sighed. "You had just shattered my happiness, Yuki-nii."

"Eh? Me? What? I did?" Yashiro was confused.

Meanwhile, Ren had to admit that he was pissed off. _She expressed it really well. It hurts. _He still smiled despite his own uneasiness_. Could she ever see me? I still have to make my intention clear though… When?_ He sighed.

Kyouko was nervous. She had let out her real feelings to Ren in the shoot. She hoped that nobody noticed including Ren. _It's very embarrassing after all. I have to act like nothing wrong or Ren would get alerted._ Kanae's question came into her mind. _If for example, if one day you realise that you love him, would you confess to him?_ She rubbed her forehead, confused with Kanae's question inside her mind._ I don't know. Maybe I would but… I don't want him to know yet. I'm not ready for a broken heart. I'll let it be my own secret for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Seto walked around the corridor angrily. He didn't want Fuyuki to know about his feeling therefore he acted like that. At the moment, he walked pass the principal office and suddenly thought to search around the office for the photographs.<strong>

**He entered the principal office and tried to find the evidence. He couldn't find it and got angry. He then noticed there was only one drawer left and it was locked. He was about to touch the drawer when the principal caught him red handed. The principal threatened to expel Seto but Fuyuki arrived at the right time.**

**Fuyuki told him that he was no longer qualified to be the principal. The principal got angry and Fuyuki just had to bring all the students who were working under him. Fuyuki told him she knew that the principal threatened the students to do as he wished or he would expel them.**

**The principal wouldn't admit it and Fuyuki broke the locked drawer with her power. The drawer broke and hundreds of pictures scattered. The principal then proceed to flee but Kuze was faster. He shot the door knob and the principal asked them their identities.**

**As always, when Kuze and Fuyuki said the department's name, people was like, "007?" Kuze told them to ignore the last part. The principal finally surrendered when he knew that they were with the police. Seto was surprised. He asked Fuyuki whether she was a police detective. Fuyuki only said that she helped and the police would benefit from her help. Seto then apologised about the earlier matter. Fuyuki only smiled and said that it was okay.**

**Suddenly a teacher and a group of female students entered the principal office. The teacher immediately asked Kuze whether he had his hands all over a female student. Seto was confused but Kuze understood the question. He pulled Fuyuki into his arms and hugged her intimately. "Is it like this?" He asked. All the people in the room were stunned. They shrieked when they realised how intimate Kuze and Fuyuki were. Kuze smirked and glanced at Seto. Seto was surprised. Kuze then muttered, "Sorry!" whilst pulling out a cigarette from his cigar box. **

**Seto was pissed off. He knew that he wasn't Kuze's rival. Meanwhile Fuyuki blushed really red and thought that even if she liked Kuze, still Kuze wasn't good for her heart.**

* * *

><p>They managed to take the whole scene with one or two retakes at most since Aikawa and the extras female students would stare blankly at Kyouko or Ren and forgot their parts. Even though their scene was already cut, Ren and Kyouko remained on the spot. Both of them didn't want to let go. Shingai had to tease them and after that Kyouko let go of Ren hastily. She bowed deeply and apologised for her improper behaviour. Ren only patted her head. The extras squealed though they didn't dare to get close to the two actors. Ren had an intimidating aura that kept people at a certain distance after all.<p>

Kyouko quickly excused herself since the scene retake had occupied more than her scheduled time. She ran off to her dressing room to get ready to leave. She only changed her clothes, told her makeup artist that she would clean her own makeup later and thanked the makeup artist whilst she was at it, then proceeded to leave her dressing room when she saw someone outside her door. "Aikawa-kun?"

"Ah, sorry, Mogami-san, I just…" Aikawa stuttered.

"Can I help you?" Kyouko asked. She was in a hurry but she didn't want to be rude.

"Ah no maybe when in the class…"

Kyouko tilted her head and smiled. "That's right. We're classmates and you're the class president. Is there something you want to tell me regarding the class? I know that I've been missing class several times."

"Kyouko-chan," Hiromi called out to her from afar.

"Yes!" Kyouko shouted back. "Sorry Aikawa-kun. I have to go now."

Aikawa quickly made up his mind. _It's now or never! My part in this drama had finished and she's missing the class a lot too._ "I'll be fast. I just need to give you this." Aikawa shoved a stack of notes into Kyouko's hands. "It's our homework and you know you could hand it out to the teacher anytime. Ah and…" He blushed. "Nothing… just read it if you have time."

Kyouko smiled and Aikawa blushed redder. Kyouko hurriedly shoved all the notes into her rather big handbag. "Thanks, Aikawa-kun. I owe you this. Excuse me. I have to leave now. Thanks for your hard work."

Aikawa nodded and Kyouko got going.

Not long after, Aikawa who had actually inserted a love letter inside the notes felt like aborting his plan. He suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly made up his mind then went to chase after Kyouko. He stopped in the track when he saw Ren and Kyouko talking discreetly. Kyouko actually bumped onto Ren when she was running towards the elevator.

"You're not going to dinner with your 'father'?" Ren asked in a whisper when he noticed that Kyouko was in a hurry to leave with her manager. Hizuri Kuu had already left as well and he wasn't with Kyouko as a matter of fact.

"I told father that I have a meeting tonight. Well, we still have lunch tomorrow. We managed to wrap up all scenes after all. We got plenty of lunch time." Kyouko smiled meaningfully.

"I see… well then I'll get going now as well, it's rush hour after all. They are probably waiting and you're probably in a hurry too. I saw Hiro keep looking at his watch." Ren laughed.

"You're right."

Ren was about to leave when Kyouko tugged on his sleeve. Ren turned back, confused with her action. "Kyouko?"

_Huh?_ Kyouko gasped upon a realisation. _What am I doing?_ She felt like hitting herself. _I shouldn't act like this._ "Ah, it's… nothing. Let's just head to basement together?" Kyouko asked whilst trying her best to not blush. "You're going to basement too right?" _I hope that this answer isn't that lame. I think I just want to be with him a little more._

"O…" Ren stopped when he noticed Aikawa. He saw how the guy tried to hide desperately. He smirked. "Okay." He leant down and kissed Kyouko's forehead whilst glancing victoriously at Aikawa. He saw Aikawa blushed. "Let's go!" He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

Kyouko rubbed her forehead_. Gee, Ren… he's so touchy feely as usual._

The two left, leaving Aikawa speechlees over the scene before his eyes. Aikawa sighed and slumped down at the corner. _Mogami-san and Tsuruga-san? Just when I think that she isn't dating that foreigner because she made no acknowledgement, __now__ I have to accept this cruel reality. I know that I can't be Tsuruga Ren's rival. Damn it! That letter… I don't know anymore. She probably won't read it anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, sorry for the wait. She finally realised. I kind of delayed it. She had realised it partly after all. She was just in denial. I hope it's okay for now. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for the superb proofreading and the pointer. :)**

**Note on terms :**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne : Please treat me favourably.**


	14. Doubts and Insecurities Part 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubts and Insecurities (Part 1)<strong>

"Hello Kyouko honey, how are you?" Julie asked and immediately glomped onto Kyouko.

"Hello mother. I'm fine." Kyouko smiled happily and hugged back her self-proclaim mother. _Ah, I'm so happy. Mother always treats me like her own daughter._

"Is this Japanese's school uniform?" Julie asked when Kyouko had settled in her seat. The Hizuri family would have their lunch in their private suite hotel.

"Yes."

"So cute." Julie assessed Kyouko's uniform. "The kids there don't wear uniform to school after all. It's my first time seeing one. Kuu told me that school uniforms are popular here."

"Hmm, I'm not sure but I love wearing uniform." Kyouko smiled. "Um, where's father?"

"Oh, Kuu would come back soon and hopefully with Kuon." Julie smiled. "Too bad you couldn't come last night. So, how are you and Kuon?" Julie winked to her.

"Um? Pardon?" Kyouko sounded not sure. _I hope it's not another question about 'that'._ She blushed when she recalled Julie's questions on their first meeting in the Hizuri's house. _No way! She already knew that we aren't dating. So, what now?_

Julie giggled. "I read the magazine last night after Kuon left. I was kind of bored so I just stumbled upon the magazine provided. Well, Kuu read it for me actually." Julie stood up and walked to the bedroom. She then walked out from it bringing a magazine. "Tada!" she said with meaningful smile and showed Kyouko the page.

Kyouko's eyes widened. _Ah!_ It was an article about her and a boyfriend when they just came back from the states. There was a picture of them hand in hand. She was flabbergasted.

"Hehe… You know, I'm so happy. So finally that stupid son of mine made his move?" Julie chirped.

Kyouko's blush deepened. "Um… that's… um…" She was confused and didn't know what to say. _What move does she mean?_

"Don't be shy! You guys were hand in hand and that was so lovely. So is it official now?" Julie stared at Kyouko with starry eyes.

Kyouko smiled awkwardly. _Uh, how should I say it?_ "Mother, we aren't dating. Kuon just worried that I'd fall so he insisted that we walked hand in hand," Kyouko stuttered. _I didn't even know why he insisted __on walking__ hand in hand._

_Eh? I'm wrong again?_ Julie sighed. "He's hopeless," Julie muttered. _Can't you even make your intention clear, Kuon?_

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" Kyouko asked.

"Ah, no." Julie smiled. "Anyway Kyouko, is it really okay with this Friday? I don't want to disturb your job." Even though Kyouko had told her by phone that she was free on Friday afternoon, Julie felt bad that she might have disturbed Kyouko's job. She was an actress herself and she knew how important their jobs were.

"Yes. It's okay mother," Kyouko paused. _Ren would understand._ "I don't usually have schedule for Friday after 5pm and this Friday I had nothing after 2pm." _It's my and Ren's sibling day. Can I still call it that? I don't think I could see him as my brother now._ She shook her head. _What am I thinking at a time like this? _

"Really?" Julie squealed. "Well. I have been researching about Tokyo these two days."

The two ladies soon forgot the talk about the article in magazine and were into their plan on Friday. Kuu arrived and smiled when he saw the two ladies chatting happily. He joined in their talk whilst waiting for their food and Ren.

Ren came a little late and found them chatting happily. He smiled contently when he saw how happy they were and he wanted to join them. He noticed the magazine on the table though he didn't say anything. He joined in their talk afterwards.

The Hizuri family had their happy and merry luncheon before Kuu, Kyouko and Ren had to leave for the photo shoot.

* * *

><p>Ren sighed when he saw the scene before his eyes. He saw Kijima chatting happily with Kyouko. <em>That guy is still after Kyouko.<em> He sighed again. He was happy when they had lunch before the photo shoot but now his mood had turned sour.

The Keishichou Tokuhanka only had photo shoot with Kuu as Kounogi since their scenes with Kounogi had been finished yesterday.

Kuu patted Ren's shoulder. "She's such a darling, isn't she? Well, she's my daughter after all."

Ren sighed again. "She is."

"Why don't you make your intention clear then, Tsuruga-kun?" Kuu switched to English. "At this rate, she would agree to the date invitation from that guy."

Ren was pissed off. He heard it. Kijima had just asked Kyouko to a dinner and was very open at that. People in the room probably were able to hear it. "I don't think she would catch the hint. She usually shoots down people unknowingly."

"Really? But… I'll bet anything she would accept," Kuu replied and just in time they heard Kyouko said okay.

Ren's face darkened. _Why?_

Kuu smirked. _See! I was right! Well, we kind of told her that it's okay to go on a date. Just a date won't kill. If you don't make your intention clear soon, you're going to regret it Kuon. That guy obviously is crazy about her._

Other than Kuu, Hiromi who happened to hear it raised his brows in confusion. His charge would usually reject every date invitation and said that she didn't date but this time she actually accepted it. _What happened, Kyouko-chan? You don't date right? Except with Ren and even though so, Kyouko-chan never called it 'dates'. _Hiromi glanced at Ren. He grinned._ Ren's angry. Ah, well, maybe it's good too. Ren would probably make his intention clear if he doesn't want to lose her. Uh, I still have to put a taping device. Who knows what that Kijima __might__ do to her? He's a big playboy._

Meanwhile, Yashiro's face paled. _Kyouko-chan! You actually say yes? What happened to you? Did you get brainwash when in the states? _Yashiro glanced at his charge. _Yeah, Ren is very angry. Ren, why don't you go and got in Kijima's way like usual? _

Kijima beamed with happiness. _Kyouko-chan finally agreed to a date. So that rumour is definitely false rumour. Where should we go for dinner later?_

_Father said that people could go on date without being boyfriend and girlfriend after all. I feel bad. Kijima-san always treats me well and I __still__ haven't returned the favour from last year. So I think one time wouldn't kill? It's not like we're going __out__. And I still think that dinner together with colleague suit the title best._ Kyouko smiled and then frowned. _Um but will Ren be angry? Will he think that I'm careless? Oh, I should have asked him about this but I already okay it. _She glanced at Ren. She didn't notice Ren's bad mood since he stood rather far from her. _Well, he wouldn't care anyway._

* * *

><p>Kyouko started to regret that she agreed to the date. On top of that, a date with someone she treated as a colleague. It wasn't because Kijima was a bad company. The older guy treated her nicely. It was because she felt that it was wrong. <em>If I think about it, I shouldn't go on a DATE with Kijima-san. I <em>_already__ have someone I love_. She almost blushed at the word 'love' she said inside her mind. Even though she acknowledged it to herself, it didn't mean that she would get used to it fast._ And even though father said it's okay to go on a date with someone who isn't my boyfriend but… I still feel __that__ something isn't right._ Kyouko sighed inwardly though she still responded to Kijima's talking. She didn't want to be rude. The older guy had been really nice to her all this time after all.

"Kyouko-chan." Kijima tensed.

"Yes?"

"How about going out with me?" Kijima asked bluntly.

_Going out?_ Kyouko was stunned. _Is he joking again?_ "Err… what do you mean? You mean accompanying* you to somewhere else?"

Kijima cocked an eyebrow. _I think I've been very clear about it. Should I be clearer? _"I'm asking you to go out with me as in boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm not asking for an accompaniment to some place. I like you a lot and it has been fun mailing with you. You're the first girl that had captivated me this much. So, how about that?"

Kyouko was stunned even more. She found herself speechless. It was her first time being confessed to. She didn't think of Reino's confession during last year's Vain Day as a confession after all. She thought of it as an insult and this time, she got someone confess to her in a serious manner. The older guy had once jokingly –to her knowledge- asked her to go out with him but somehow it ended just like that. She got flustered. "Um, I thank you for your feeling but I can't go out with you, Kijima-san. I'm sorry." Kyouko bowed deeply.

_Straight rejection huh?_ Kijima sighed. "Why?"

Kyouko blushed. "Um I… I have someone I like."

Kijima chuckled. _She got a crush on someone? Who is it? What a lucky guy!_ "So, is that someone that foreigner in rumour?" _First guess. I still have another guess though._

Kyouko blushed redder. Kijima guessed it right, and unknown to him that included his second guess. The foreigner was Hizuri Kuon aka Tsuruga Ren.

"So are you two dating?" _So, it's not Tsuruga-kun? Well, no one win then._

"Eh? It's not like that. It is one sided anyway and… um…" She didn't know what to say and just bowed again.

"It's okay. Then that means I still have a chance." Kijima smiled.

"Eh?" Kyouko exclaimed. She was confused.

"Well, you're still free anyway so I'm free to chase you too. As long as you aren't married yet, every man got the same chance." Kijima winked. "I'm not going to give up that easily, Kyouko-chan." _That's what makes a race __interesting__ after all. I'm not going to admit defeat to a gaijin without trying._

Kyouko frowned. _Huh? Sorry?_

In the end, Kyouko still couldn't comprehend Kijima's last statement. The older guy didn't really care and announced his intention on her again when he drove her home.

* * *

><p>"Natchan, It has been a long time," Makino Honami said whilst holding Kyouko's both hands. Makino would be the guest star this time. She would be the politician's daughter and she was excited that she got to act as an adult this time around.<p>

"Yeah, Kaori. It has been a long time." Kyouko smiled her Natsu's smile when she heard Makino calling for Natsu.

"We should have a gathering sometimes, with Yumika and Tsugumi in karaoke box."

Kyouko's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I'd like to."

"So, how are you doing? Heard that you got a foreigner boyfriend." Makino smiled widely. "I thought you are dating Tsuruga-san?" she added in low whisper.

Kyouko was stunned. _Here comes another person who thinks that I am dating Ren. Why? Even if I like him that way, __it's__ not true. I think that he's angry with me now._ She sighed. "No, I'm not dating anyone. Not even the foreigner."

She glanced at Ren who was standing in the corner with Yashiro and Hiromi. They talked like usual on the phone last night but that was a really short phone call. She only got to say that she was home and he said that it was good that she had arrived home then he excused himself for the night. They usually chatted a while before they went to sleep so she found it strange. She concluded that he wasn't happy about something and it must be related to her.

"Eh? But you really matched that foreigner and I dare say that you match Tsuruga-san as well." Makino grinned. "You guys always attend the award ceremony together. Your clothes were kind of matching as well."

"We didn't come together. We just happened to arrive at the same time. Ren was only being nice and offered to be my escort," Kyouko replied. "As for my clothes, all was arranged by _shachou_."

_She's calling him with his given name and no honorific at all. And she said that they aren't dating? Unbelievable! Well, perhaps they are fighting about that foreigner. _"Um… well I know that the rumour has been hard on you." Makino winked.

Kyouko mumbled her answer absentmindedly. She was confused. Since she realised her own feelings for Ren, she had been feeling uneasy. She tried to act as normal as she could when she was near him.

* * *

><p>Ren glanced at Kyouko. He felt sorry that he had acted so childish last night. Kyouko called him, not the other way around like usual as she rarely called him on her own, and he had cut the conversation short. He was angry that she went to a date with Kijima. He couldn't say it to her and felt frustrated. When she called, he was happy and he had a lot of questions about her 'date' with Kijima but he ended up not asking anything because he felt very cynical about it. He wanted to know what happened and made sure that there weren't anything between them. The other reason he didn't ask in the end was that he didn't want Kyouko to get alarmed and angry with him for being unreasonable.<p>

He realised that it was his fault for not being clear with his intention. He was also scared that Kyouko would reject him. So far, they got along well after that kiss inside the plane. They went on several dates for the rest of Golden Week and he had been thinking to ask her on another date soon but he had to grit his teeth when he heard her say okay to Kijima's date invitation.

His parents had teased him mercilessly when they had their first dinner two days ago. They teased him more last night when they had their dinner together again. Turned out his parents had read the article about him and Kyouko, as he predicted. Kuu called him a chicken once whilst Julie called him hopeless. They even went so far to say that they would adopt Kyouko legally if he didn't make his intention clear anytime soon. Kuu told him, "To us, Kyouko is always a daughter first. Since she sees you as a brother, it is okay to make her your sister legally right?"

Kuon opposed to it… of course. He told his parents that it wasn't easy to confess, that he'd rather be disowned by them than having Kyouko as his sister and that to just wait and see. Kuu and Julie smiled meaningfully, thinking that they managed to force out a reaction from Kuon. They were not joking about the adoption thing since they loved Kyouko like a daughter.

_I have to talk to her later after today's filming._ He made up his mind.

* * *

><p>Since the scene where Fuyuki and Kuze were chasing a criminal in the mountain needed an outdoor scene, the scene would be taken along with the <em>onsen<em> part.

They would take the scene in the politician's house first for current episode.

* * *

><p><strong>The scene started with Kuze throwing a dress on Fuyuki's head. He asked her to accompany him to a party. Fuyuki asked why and he simply answered with another question, "Aren't you my partner?" and riled Fuyuki up. Even Sasaki was confused and Kikuchi had to ask why he was confused.<strong>

**When they were already in the party's venue, Fuyuki asked Kuze whether they would really have to go in. Kuze said of course they would. The two walked in and everyone in the room immediately turned their eyes to the couple. They were wondering who the couple was. They recognised Kuze and murmurs were heard everywhere. Fuyuki felt uneasy. She felt that people were staring at them not with good intentions.**

**Fuyuki asked Kuze what kind of banquet that was since it was so extravagant. Kuze told her that it was a politician's birthday banquet. Before Fuyuki got to ask Kuze further why they had to attend this party, a black haired lady came and asked Kuze why he hadn't greeted her whilst he was in the party. Fuyuki asked Kuze who the lady was which answered by Kuze that he didn't know. **

**The lady came close to Kuze and touched his forearm. She told him that her father was looking for him. Fuyuki got annoyed and Kuze noticed that. He told Fuyuki that he would be right back and touched her cheek with the back of his hand softly. He told her to be good. The black haired lady got annoyed and grabbed Kuze's arm. She then pulled Kuze along with her. Meanwhile, Fuyuki was confused why Kuze did that to her.**

**The black haired lady tried to engage Kuze in a conversation only to be rejected by Kuze. Kuze told her that he could go on his own. He still had no recollection as to who the lady was. He only knew that the lady was the politician's daughter. The black haired lady gritted her teeth. She was furious.**

**Fuyuki who was left alone, tried to enjoy the party. She didn't like to be stared at and went to find some food. Whilst she was eating, she thought back about the earlier scene before her eyes and got annoyed. She came into conclusion that Kuze had no girlfriend since he brought her to the party. Everyone who attended the banquet had brought a close companion. She wondered how the people around saw her and Kuze.**

**Fuyuki then noticed a guy near her. She saw the guy trembling. She wondered if the man wasn't feeling well.**

**Just when she was thinking, the black haired lady came and looked very annoyed. She asked Fuyuki what her relationship with Kuze was. The black haired lady told her that her family and Kuze's family were close. She said that Kuze always came with a relative so she wondered why Kuze brought Fuyuki this time. Fuyuki then asked what Kuze's family did. The lady told her that every generation of Kuze's family was a doctor. Fuyuki was stunned. She didn't expect that even after seeing him once in white coat.**

**The lady then asked Fuyuki's age. Fuyuki told her that she was seventeen. Some people were stunned and whispers started to go around. They told her that in other words, Fuyuki was the same age as Naoko. The name rang a bell. Fuyuki heard Kuze mentioned that name in his sleep when they were in the mountain. The lady smirked. She immediately told Fuyuki that Fuyuki was Naoko's substitute. Fuyuki's eyes widened. _I am Naoko's substitute?_**

**Meanwhile Kuze was having a talk with the politician. The politician told him that he had been threatened these days. The politician told Kuze that if anything happened to him, he wished Kuze would protect his daughter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki kept thinking about who Naoko was. She even envied Naoko since Naoko appeared in Kuze's dream. Also, Kuze had said that Fuyuki was his partner. Even though Fuyuki didn't understand Kuze and his family, she would know whether Kuze saw her as Naoko's substitute or not. <strong>

**The blacked haired lady kept talking. She said that there were many girls who liked Kuze, there was no way Kuze would take a liking in little girl like Fuyuki. There were so many giggles from the other girls as well. Fuyuki snapped. She was very angry. She began, "You've been talking nonstop all the whole time. I don't even know who Naoko is." Fuyuki shot them a glare and they were scared of her. "Kuze is not that kind of despicable man that would use others for himself. You don't understand Kuze so if you keep talking about this nonsense, I won't forgive you." Fuyuki shouted out in anger and pointed her fork to them.**

**The black haired lady gaped in horror. She asked Fuyuki whether Fuyuki knew who she was. Fuyuki said that she didn't know and told the lady that she was the one who accused her from the start. Kuze called out to Fuyuki and Fuyuki was very surprised. Kuze told her that he had asked her to be good. Fuyuki said that it was ridiculous to come to this kind of place from the start. Kuze told her that it was no choice since his sister was busy. Fuyuki pointed her fork at him angrily and told him that he shouldn't have dragged her into this since they were only… Before Fuyuki could finished her words, Kuze bent forward and ate the food from Fuyuki's fork.**

**Fuyuki and Kuze argued about why Kuze ate the food. The ladies were dumbfounded and froze on the spot. Then Kuze turned serious. He told Fuyuki that it was time to work. Kuze whispered to Fuyuki that someone was threatening the birthday star. Kuze told her that the politician wanted them to protect his daughter. Fuyuki turned to the still frozen black haired lady.**

**Fuyuki started to think and the trembling man came into her mind. She suspected the man since his behaviour was questionable. There was ruckus and when they turned they saw the bodyguards caught a suspicious man. Fuyuki told Kuze that there was still another man and she went to search for the man.**

**Meanwhile Kuze grabbed the black haired lady and told her to stay put. **

**Fuyuki had noticed the disgust shown in Kuze's eyes. It seemed to her that Kuze didn't like the world where his family was in. She knew that Kuze couldn't continue to stay at this place so they would have to quickly catch the culprit.**

* * *

><p>Ren couldn't catch up to Kyouko in these several days. After first filming for the politician's birthday party, Kyouko went out with Makino for lunch and also dinner. The second night after the second filming of the part, her other ex-co-stars in Box R, Sudou and Amamiya, came to visit, and she went out with them for a gathering.<p>

Even though so, she still mailed him to inform him when she arrived home or just to say good night. She wrote in her mail that she wouldn't want to disturb him by calling him. She was afraid that he was still on his job. He concluded that she wasn't angry with him for what he had done to her the other night when she called after she went on a date with Kijima.

He was waiting for Friday but once again he had to drown in disappointment. Kyouko had mother daughter day planned with his mother and she told him she wouldn't be there for the day. He was tempted to ask when he read a particular mail from her written, "Ren, I'm sorry I couldn't have dinner with you and stay in your place tonight for our Friday day. (*^_^*;) I had a mother daughter day planned with mother. I hope you understand and please eat well. (¬_¬) I beg you, okay? (・へ・) I'll mail you later the night after I got back. ❤ Kyouko." _Our Friday Day? _He wondered why she typed it like that. _She usually calls it 'Sibling Day'. _What made him happy was the heart emoticon she always put in the end of her mail. She had never put one after her mistake but she started to put it in every one of her mail to him since several days ago. He never failed to put one though. _I really have to tell her the next time we have time to talk. _He wanted to think of that as a positive signal from her and dared himself to be hopeful.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Kyouko had to suppress all her embarrassment with putting the heart emoticon into her mail. She didn't want to be so obvious about her being in love with Ren. She thought that she had behaved shamefully over a boy who clearly didn't want her. She wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake.<p>

She was afraid at first but she thought that Ren wouldn't care too much. _He's not Japanese after all. People there are so carefree and took things like this easy. _He wouldn't think too much over an emoticon was her conclusions. _Moreover, he always put one anyway. I don't see why I couldn't do the same. _She smiled sheepishly and flipped her phone close. _I mean it though._

Julie giggled when she saw Kyouko's blushing face and asked, "Boyfriend?" They were in a café and were having some parfait after strolling around Shibuya. They went in to almost every boutique there. They planned to go to Tokyo Tower next.

"Eh?" Kyouko blushed redder. "Um… no, I only tell Ren that I couldn't have dinner with him tonight."

"Eh? Is it a date? I feel bad," Julie immediately said. _I ruined their date? Oh no!_

"Oh, no worries, Mother. We have this routine every Friday. I would usually go to his place to cook dinner for both of us and stay the night," Kyouko answered. "I already told him, beg him even, to really pay attention to his meal cause I won't be there tonight."

Julie blinked. _I thought I heard she say that she stays the night every Friday? Eh? Isn't that semi living together? And what the hell is Kuon doing all this time? He doesn't even make her his girlfriend and he actually had her stay the night?_ Julie sighed. _And she was okay with it? What if Kuon… no I should believe in him. _She blushed a little upon remembering her little mistake in the past. _He's an adult after all and Kyouko is a traditional girl that would reserve herself till after marriage anyway. I don't have to worry that much I think? I really wish Kuon __would__ make his intention clearer. I can see the light. Kyouko is probably starting to fall for him? I can always find out._ Julie smiled meaningfully. "You behave like his wife."

"Eh? Um… I… no… I just…" Kyouko stammered. _I did? _She couldn't find the exact word to say. She was so embarrassed and horrified. _Oh no! Did Ren find me annoying all this time?_

"Don't worry! I will be a good mother in law for you." Julie winked. "Don't believe in those dramas or movies that displayed a cruel monster in law. I'm not going to be one."

"Eh but… mother… I don't… He doesn't…" _What if he hates me for that? I had behaved so shamefully again?_ Kyouko cried inwardly.

Julie giggled. "What? You found my son not to your taste?"

"No! It's not that! He's more than I could hope for," Kyouko stammered. "But… he's too good to be true," she added with small voice.

Julie tried to digest Kyouko's words just now. Her eyes lit up when she realised the words behind it. "I see now. You love Kuon."

_Bu… busted? And by his blood mother none the less. _Kyouko sat stiff. Her face couldn't get any redder. Even her ears were red. She nodded curtly as an answer.

Julie smiled victoriously. _Gotcha! Oh I have something nice to share to Kuu later._ "So, why aren't you two dating? You love him and Kuon loves you. Oh, you two make this old lady impatient."

_Kuon loves me? No, he never said that. Mother tends to assume after all. _"Mother, isn't it bad to assume that he… lo…loves me?"

"I didn't assume. Everyone who has eyes could see that," Julie pointed. "I'm his mother. I gave birth to him. Don't you think that I would know my son?"

"But Mother, he's the most desirable man here. He could have his pick on woman. As you see, I'm plain and have to rely on the magic of makeup to be a Cinderella. Moreover, I'm not an adult. I'm just a teenage girl with no curves," Kyouko reasoned.

_Oh my! Just like Kuu said. Kyouko's self-esteem is incredibly low. I have to fix her a little._ Julie sighed. "Kyouko, I wonder why you are an actress and also a model."

Kyouko tilted her head, confused with the statement. "Because I like acting and I got an offer to model."

"No, it's not that. Don't you think that you were picked because your talent? I heard from Kuu you won several awards as Best Supporting Actress. People appreciated your work and thought of you as a good actress." Julie shot her a serious look.

Kyouko stayed silent. _My talent? But I was a beginner that time. I love acting though and that's what keep me going on. Maybe just my beginner's luck because there're obviously actresses better than me. Mouko-san for example?_

"Also, I don't think that you're plain. Do you put on makeup?" Julie patted her own face softly to make her point.

Kyouko shook her head. "No. I rarely put on makeup unless I'm acting or modelling."

"Take off your cap then," Julie commanded, "…and your glasses."

"What is it for, Mother?" Kyouko asked confusedly.

"Just take it off!" Julie smiled meaningfully.

Kyouko took off her cap and her glasses. She was used to disguise herself all the time since the last warning from Lory the other day. She personally thought she didn't need that. The rumours had died down and she was plain after all. She only did it because Hiromi and Lory insisted on it especially when she wasn't with her manager.

In only five minutes, with just one glance from a guest that immediately recognised the rising young actress and after several whispers went around the café, Kyouko's table was full with people stating their wish to have her signature. Kyouko was stunned and didn't understand the current predicament she was in. Kyouko ended up signing the signature board for them. Meanwhile, Julie drank her tea whilst watching the scene before her eyes with a content smile. She was content with her own doing to the situation. She would explain later to Kyouko why she did that.

* * *

><p>"They recognised you without your makeup," Julie finally stated after they were inside the car. "Did you hear them at all? I don't really know Japanese but I recognised several words like '<em>kawaii'<em>, '_kirei _', and '_ureshii'_. So I concluded that your fans were happy that they could get your signature, some guys kept saying _kirei ne_ even the girls said that you're _kawaii_. See, my daughter is Japan's sweetheart." Julie giggled. "You should believe in yourself more. You're definitely not plain. Whoever said that had no eyes. If you're plain, you wouldn't have survived in showbiz this long. I saw that you're doing really well. Oh and you can develop curves when you get older so don't worry about that."

Kyouko cringed. _Mother is also a doting parent like father. But is it really like that? I always think that those fans actually aimed for Mouko-san. Mouko-san is more beautiful and mature. She models for teenager clothing line too. _"Um… okay." _I can?_

"Just remember that there's a thin line between self-confident and self-centred. I'm sure you understand what I meant. I'll give you an example. I remember a real bratty actress on my set several months ago. She pissed me off. She's beautiful but her attitude was really bad. She came late, smoking pot on the set, swore a lot. There were children there too for God's sake. Not to say, she wasn't serious in acting. She could be good since she was a famous kid actor before but she was too full of herself after growing up. Oh, I really hate that kind of unprofessional actress," Julie rambled. "I heard that she's in rehabilitation now. I hope I would never meet her again. That's called self-centred, not self-confident."

Kyouko cringed and then she nodded. She agreed that the actress Julie told her shouldn't act like that on the set. _Smoking pot? She could go to jail directly for doing that in Japan. I'm sure she wouldn't be allowed an entrance to Japan __if she tried__._

"Anyway, Kyouko, I don't think that my son would choose a woman based on her appearance. He's not that shallow. He's always serious since he was little. Don't you think he would already have a girlfriend by now if he is really that shallow?"

"Ah but that's because he said he wouldn't let himself be happy for causing Rick's death."

"Oh!" Julie sighed. _He had that reason huh? _"Well, since you think that I only assume that he loves you, let's make a bet!"

"A bet?" Kyouko asked. Kyouko sighed inwardly. _I still think that he couldn't possibly love me. It is only one sided on my part. _

"Yes. It's probably unbelievable to you since he wasn't the one saying that he loves you. So, we'll just make a bet. If he confesses to you, you'll have to let me do your wedding preparation."

Kyouko blushed. "Wait! That's not fair."

"How is it not fair?" Julie asked back. "That's my call. I can name it."

"That's too much, mother. I haven't been thinking about marriage. I'm only 18, turning 19 this year," she responded quick, aghast with Julie's bet.

"Yeah, I know that the coming of age is 20 here. No worries. I have one year or so to prepare for that. I just hope he wouldn't take long to confess. It's good to have you two dating for a while too," Julie chirped happily. Julie didn't want to mention Kyouko's mother. She knew about it from the start. _Her mother would only be me whether she become Kuon's wife or not. I won't lose to a cruel mother like her blood mother. That's so cruel of her to just leave her daughter like that._

_Mother is so confident about it._ "But if he doesn't?" Kyouko asked. _He wouldn't. He couldn't possibly confess to me?_ She felt the chaos in her mind.

"Oh, I will still have you as my daughter. I'll adopt you legally if you don't mind," Julie stated with starry eyes. _This is the same trick we were using to Kuon though. Since I found out that Kyouko loves Kuon, at least if she confesses, he would definitely accept and they would become a couple. Kuon is hopeless._ Julie smiled meaningfully. _But I and Kuu are serious, so I hope these kids better make themselves clear anytime soon._

Kyouko blinked her eyes. "Eh? But…"

"Either way, you'll still be a Hizuri," Julie stated. Julie smiled meaningfully. _Does she realise whichever the setting is, it's going to be my win._

_But I don't want to be Kuon's sister,_ Kyouko added inwardly and then blushed at her own inner words. _I'd rather stay __as__ his friend than __become__ his sister. It sounds so incestuous after all. What should I do? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Comment? Well, I obviously need some since I would like to know what's in your mind and what to improve. But anyway, thanks for reading. For those who waiting for the prince, he'd be next. :)**

**Thanks to my proofreader Shiroyuki76 for the fast and superb proofreading. **

**Note on Terms :**

***Going out and accompanying got the same Japanese word 'tsukiau'. Kijima tried to make it clear by stating what he exactly meant.**  
><strong>Gaijin : foreigner<strong>

**Kawaii : cute**

**Kirei : beautiful/pretty**

**Ureshii : happy**


	15. Doubts and Insecurities Part 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubts and Insecurities (Part 2)<strong>

"Good evening, Kyouko," Ren greeted. He immediately picked up his phone when he saw an incoming call from Kyouko. "Just back?"

"No, I've just finished packing."

"Packing? You're going somewhere?"

"Ah yes. I have to go to Osaka tomorrow for my newest advert."

"Ah really?" Ren sighed. _So, I can't meet Kyouko tomorrow even for a while? I miss her._

"Yeah. It's just one day. So I'll be able to see mother and father off on Sunday if it goes well."

"It will go well. Believe in yourself!"

"I'll do my best."

Ren chuckled. _She's so humble. She could definitely do it in one take. What advert this time?_ "So, how's your mother daughter day with mother?"

Kyouko blushed when she remembered about the 'bet'. "It's fun. We had fun trying out dresses, having parfait and we went to Tokyo Tower at night. We also had dinner there."

"Heh? Sounds really fun…" He laughed.

"By the way, Ren…" she sounded serious. "Have you eaten?" Then she felt like hitting herself. _I did it again._ She sighed inwardly. _I shouldn't act like this or he'll hate me. Maybe I should change the way I ask without alerting him?_

Ren smiled. _She's so easy to guess._ "I had hamburger for tonight's dinner. Yashiro's treat."

"Eh? What occasion?" _He had eaten dinner._ She sighed in relieved.

"I don't know. Maybe he got his driving licence? At last?" Ren joked.

Kyouko laughed. "That's a cruel joke, Ren. You said that he gave up long time ago. Well, either way, I'm happy that you had eaten dinner."

There was a silence for several seconds and both of them tensed.

"Kyouko…" Ren broke the silence first.

"Hmm?"

"I miss you…" He blushed. He felt that he had said something embarrassing. He was thankful that Kyouko couldn't see it.

Kyouko blushed. "I miss you too…" She felt like sinking herself somewhere after saying that line. It was fine before but maybe that was because she tried to address that line as Setsu. _I want to see him._

_Eh? She would usually say something like 'we just met yesterday' and I have to __counter with 'I'm missing my sister'__. I would never do that again. _"So, we'll meet on Sunday?"

"If everything goes well," Kyouko answered. "What would you like for souvenir?"

"Well, I don't want souvenir. Just you come back here safely then I'm happy."

Kyouko's heart fluttered with happiness. She was usually happy when he said that but now that she was aware of her own feelings to him, she felt a lot happier than usual. _He always says the exact same thing every time I leave for another town. _"I know how to take care of myself, Ren. I'll give it back to you. You'd better not be eating junk food while I'm not here to scold you. I'll call you when I'm there just to make sure." She sounded stern then she gasped. _Damn!_ _I did it AGAIN. _She hit her own forehead. _Get a hold of yourself, Kyouko. You aren't his wife and you don't want him to hate you._

"Sure. I'd love that." He laughed. "I'll call you when I can."

"Okay," Kyouko answered in small voice. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Ren."

"Good night, Kyouko."

* * *

><p>Both Kyouko and Ren were disappointed. Kyouko had informed Ren that she wouldn't be able to see Kuu and Julie off. It also meant that they couldn't meet up with each other. There were several reasons for that. The company that hired Kyouko for their advert wanted to entertain the whole participating casts and staffs to luncheon. The casts and staff were supposed to get back to Tokyo in the early morning by <em>shinkansen<em> and they had to postpone it till afternoon around 3pm.

To add to the matter, Takarada shachou had requested her to assist the gaijin talent who co-starred with her in the same advert to an interview program at 8pm in Fuji Studio, as a Love Me assignment. Even though Kyouko had been busy with her modelling jobs, adverts and drama filming, she was still a member of Love Me section. She still had to do her job as Bou in Yappa Kimagure Rock and other Love Me assignments. Not to say she still had to attend school and she had often neglected her acting class.

For the same reason, Kyouko had to call Kuu to apologise that she couldn't see him and Julie off. Both parents could understand and shouted that it was okay. The press swarming around Kuu and Julie made it hard for Kyouko to hear what they were actually saying. She only caught the last word from Julie, "Don't forget our bet!"

She flipped her phone close after saying good bye and got flustered when she remembered about the bet.

* * *

><p>They finally met on filming day. It was already Tuesday. They would shoot the remaining part of the politician's birthday party.<p>

"Good afternoon, Ren," Kyouko greeted.

"Good afternoon, Kyouko."

Both of them had an urge to give each other a hug though they seemed to hold themselves. Kyouko even took a step back. She didn't know why she did it. She just felt she should do it.

"Why?" Ren asked. He was confused as to why she stepped back.

"What do you mean with why?"

"Kyouko-chan…" Makino came and patted Kyouko on her shoulder.

"Makino-san…" Kyouko turned back.

Makino also greeted Ren and immediately felt like she had interrupted something. "Eh sorry, am I disturbing you?"

Before the three could really either give out respond or talk more, they were asked to take place. The three were startled but obliged. Makino took her place behind Ren and stood close to him. Kyouko immediately felt that tight feeling in her chest again. She asked herself why. She had had this kind of feelings whenever some girl stood close to Ren even when he was acting. She couldn't comprehend that feeling. However, since she was always an actress first, she forced herself to get focus. Her face changed to Fuyuki's expression when she heard the director's commanding voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki stood in the middle of the party's floor. She saw the eerie man again; he was approaching Kuze and the black haired lady from behind. The man was holding a knife. Fuyuki immediately shouted to Kuze to watch out whilst she knocked the man down.<strong>

**When Fuyuki tried to get rid of the knife, the man waved and scratched Fuyuki's face. Fuyuki focused on the knife and destroyed the knife blade with her power. The man was shocked. He was scared. Meanwhile, Kuze who came from behind kicked the man's face. Fuyuki was flabbergasted. **

**The politician came and seemed to know who the man was. Kuze asked whether the politician recognized the man. He said that the man was his secretary whom he fired half a year ago. Kuze concluded that the man was taking a revenge for being fired.**

**On the other hand, the politician's daughter pointed to Fuyuki's face and told Fuyuki that her face was bleeding. Fuyuki told her that it was okay since it was only a scratch. The lady argued that Fuyuki was a girl and that her face was scratched. Fuyuki told her it was okay since she helped catch the criminals and the scratch was a mark of honour, also that it was nothing related to gender. Fuyuki felt so satisfied after catching the criminal and asked Kuze whether he felt the same.**

**Kuze strangled her and said that she wouldn't be allowed to tackle a knife barehanded anymore. He told her that he had clearly warned her to not make a move on her own. Fuyuki took Kuze's both hands and said that they finally could leave as a reply. Kuze was startled. With smile, Fuyuki said that Kuze didn't want to stay there so after they caught the suspect; they don't need to stay any longer. They could go back immediately. She then turned her back to him and asked him to go home.**

**Kuze smiled and called her name. He then pulled her hand. She was turned around and bumped onto Kuze's chest. She asked what he was doing. Kuze grinned, "If that's the case then you got injured for me?"**

"**Eh?" Fuyuki was confused.**

**Kuze leant closer to her face with his hand around her neck. Fuyuki's eyes widened. They looked like they were about to kiss and made the watching crowds stunned. Kuze ended up licking Fuyuki's wound and said, "Mark of honour. Thanks for your hard work."**

**Fuyuki's face turned into dark red shade. She screamed out, "You pig head! What's wrong with you?"**

"**I'm being honest. No need to be shy," Kuze replied.**

"**Who's being shy? You super pig head!" Fuyuki was fuming.**

**Their banter left those watching crowds and especially the politician daughter speechless.**

**Fuyuki said to herself that in the end she didn't know who Naoko was. Meanwhile, Kikuchi was confused where Kuze and Fuyuki went. Not even Sasaki thought that he could help since he thought that Kuze didn't get the boss' consent before he left.**

* * *

><p>Ren felt happiness creeping up his body. In the scene just now, he got to kiss Kyouko even if it was only on her cheek. He was always capable of differentiating between scenes and reality. However he felt that he always lost it in this drama filming. He let out his real feelings as Kuze's feeling synchronised with his, and just because the one playing his love interest was Kyouko. Kyouko had always made him lose his composure and he had to try hard to act accordingly or he'd alert the people around. He was always an actor first after all.<p>

Kyouko herself wanted to run away immediately. She felt that if she was still there she would end up doing something embarrassing. She felt her face getting hot with the scene. She had never felt so self-conscious before even after that fateful kiss inside the plane. However, she was always an actress first and pushing all the thought inside her head, she managed to deliver the scene safely.

Yashiro felt that he was in fan girl's heaven all over again. He squealed inwardly whilst kept taping till the scene finished filming. The drama gave him a joy since he could see Ren and Kyouko being all lovey-dovey.

Hiromi sighed when he saw how Yashiro acted. _I really need to tell him to stop his fan girl act. I'm happy for that scene as well, as always, since we all want Ren and Kyouko to be a couple but… it's a shame for a man to act like that. His girlfriend would cry in agony. _Hiromi stopped his train of thoughts when he realised he had a job to do. He looked at his watch and to Ren and Kyouko. The couple seemed just wanted to talk and didn't seem to manage. They only stared at each other with 'gooey' eyes and smiled like idiots. Hiromi mentally rolled his eyes and made up his mind. He didn't know with Kyouko but he was sure that Ren was behaving like a love struck idiot. He was sorry for him but his job was Kyouko's manager and what a manager should do was…

"Kyouko-chan, we only have 30 minutes left till your next program in studio no. 9B." Hiromi barged in on Kyouko and Ren's moment. "You need to go to your dressing room and change your clothes. It's lucky that we're in the same building for the program." Hiromi gave them a professional smile.

Both Kyouko and Ren looked startled. "Ah… you're right," Kyouko stammered. She turned to Ren. "I have to go now, Ren."

"At this time?" Ren asked. "It's almost dinner time."

"Yeah, my next job is to have dinner," Kyouko answered with a grin.

"Then we can have dinner together."

"No, I meant…" Kyouko tried to explain but seeing Hiromi's stern face, her smile faltered. She wanted to hit herself for behaving unprofessionally. "Sorry, I'll explain later. I need to get going now." Kyouko bowed to Ren and dashed out from the set.

Ren shot Hiromi a questioning look. He wasn't happy with her manager's disturbance and Hiromi was kind of impudent.

Hiromi coughed, realising what Ren probably thought about him. "Her next job is to be the jury for a cooking battle segment. So, she would be presumed to have her dinner there. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait up!" Ren said.

Hiromi turned. "Yes?"

"Did I offend you somehow?" Ren asked. "You're rather um…cynical towards me."

"Ah, sorry about that. I guess the time limit forced me to. I'm her manager Ren, so I'm just doing my job. Excuse me then." Hiromi nodded to Ren and then left. He smirked_. I hope that I didn't overdo it. Well, in shorts, I was just pissed off. Ren, you're such a chicken! How I wanted to say it to his face._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your highness," a man called out to the young man who was sitting near the plane's window. "We'll arrive in Japan shortly."<strong>

"**I see," the prince said. "Japan is grandma's native country. It's not a bad idea to have a look at it."**

"**Yes!" the servant answered.**

**The prince was looking out the window. "At least, it can relieve me of my boredom."**

* * *

><p>Kyouko and Ren arrived almost at the same time for the Thursday's shoot. When they came, they saw that the shoot had started. They saw the plane setting and glanced at the scene taking. The prince's scene was being filmed. The scene with Kuze's family had to be moved to next two week. The schedule was rearranged last month since the one playing Kuze Suzuko, Kuze's older sister, was out of town for two weeks for her movie shoot.<p>

Kijima had come too and was all dressed up as the organ maniac Arizono sensei. He greeted both Kyouko and Ren who had also changed into their costumes.

"Ya, Kyouko-chan… thanks for last time," Kijima said with a smile.

Kyouko smiled. "You're too kind, Kijima-san. It should be me who thank you. Thanks for the last time."

"Hey we should do it again." Kijima winked whilst Ren smiled dazzlingly.

Kyouko turned to Ren and was scared with the sudden dazzling smile from Ren. She turned back to Kijima and answered, "Ah um… I'm sorry but I can't…"

"Tsk… just because…" Kijima didn't manage to say what he wanted to say.

"Ah… isn't it a good day? We'll shoot the scene with the prince…" Kyouko intercepted him. "Isn't it wonderful?" Kyouko's eyes brightened. "A prince!"

Ren chuckled inwardly. In an instant, he forgot the irritation he felt just now. _So Kyouko… she's still obsessed with Cinderella, I guess…_

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Kijima asked.

"Eh? You aren't excited? It's a prince… it's always… kyaaa…" Kyouko squeaked when she felt someone hugged her tightly from behind.

"Kyouko… we seem to meet a lot…" a cheerful baritone voice stated. "It must be fate."

Kyouko froze whilst Ren and Kijima were surprised with the sudden intrusion.

The voice belonged to the 'prince'. The honey brown haired lad loosened his embrace on Kyouko and turned her over to face him. "Hello sweetheart… you're beautiful like usual even with wavy hair… Ah! Your hair is longer… so is it a wig?" The prince's blue eyes stared lovingly at Kyouko.

Kyouko was completely petrified, aghast with the lad's appearance on the set. _It's Adam Worthington. _Kyouko quickly thought back and sighed. _I forgot! He did have a schedule for drama filming today, and... _Kyouko stopped her train of thoughts. She knew Adam's schedule well because she was doing a Love Me job as his temporary manager outside her regular jobs. _Since it was only written drama filming and the studio's name, I had never expected that he would be in the same drama. Oh no! So, He's the prince? This is the worst._

Both Ren and Kijima twitched. They were annoyed with the 'prince' all of a sudden.

_What is he doing to my Kyouko?_ Ren's face darkened. _Don't call my Kyouko __sweetheart__!_

_Rude foreigner! Wait up? Is it that foreigner in rumour?_ Kijima stayed silent and watched.

"Sweetheart? Are you that surprised seeing me here?" Adam asked and leant in to kiss Kyouko's cheek.

"Uwah!" Kyouko shouted and pushed Adam away. "Didn't I tell you that you can't just kiss the Japanese so casually? This is Japan, mind you!"

Ren twitched. He still managed to smile.

Yashiro sighed when he saw Ren's expression. _Good grief! King of Darkness is going to surface. _

Kijima on the other hand was amused with Kyouko's reaction. _It's so Kyouko-chan. Talk about modesty and all…_

Hiromi chuckled inwardly upon Ren's 'weird' smile and Kyouko's horrid expression.

"Eh? We kissed before right?" Adam smiled. "You're just shy… You clearly had that dreamy look on your face when you first saw me dressed up in a PRINCE like suit."

Ren twitched even more. His smile disappeared from his face. He pursed his lips tight.

Kyouko blushed really red. "It's… it's only an act… it's not real."

"Eh? It felt so real…" Adam grinned. "You're a good kisser, Kyouko. I love kissing you."

Ren was officially pissed off. _Good kisser you said? Where the hell did he kiss Kyouko and Kyouko kissed him back?_

Yashiro's face paled. _Kyouko-chan! You actually kissed him?_

Hiromi smirked. _Well, Adam is quite obvious. He is smitten with Kyouko-chan, perhaps it was love at the first sight. Shachou is so sly. He made assisting Adam a Love Me assignment for Kyouko-chan outside her regular jobs. It's going __to continue__ till this guy got his own manager. He's quite high in demand for modelling and variety shows, so it's supposed to not going to be long but… I bet Ren would be unhappy and moody till that time comes._

Kijima stiffened. _Is he really the foreigner in question? Wait up? He's rather different __from__ the pictures. _Kijima stared intently at Adam._ As I recalled, the foreigner in question is supposed to have blond hair and… yeah, green. That's green right? Green eyes. I'm sure about it. This guy's got brown hair and blue eyes._ _He's not him. Well, I don't really remember his face._

Kyouko glared at Adam. She felt embarrassed, insulted and terribly upset. Her trademark Mio's glare was in full force. _Stupid Adam Worthington, what if Ren hates me because of you? He would think that I'm careless whilst I was in fact, only doing my job. You'll pay for this!_

"Uwah babe… why are you glaring at me?" Adam asked and stepped forward.

Kyouko stepped back. "Back off Worthington!" Kyouko retorted in English.

"This is what I love from you…" Adam said with happy face. "You speak English really well. It makes communication between us easier… but really, you should call me Adam instead of my surname. Don't you like my given name a lot?" He took a long stride, about to hug Kyouko again when…

"Hello, I believe we haven't been acquainted," Ren said in English. Ren was already by Kyouko's side and made Adam stopped in the track.

Adam's smile faltered. He stared at Ren. _This guy! He's Ren Tsuruga, right? The so called no 1 actor in Japan._ Adam stared down at Ren's shoes. _No sign of added platforms. He's probably taller than me by one inch? His English is well spoken as well, just like native speaker. Is he really Japanese? Well, dark hair, dark eyes, he's Japanese. _He nodded inwardly. "Hello, Mr. Ren Tsuruga, I'm Adam Henry Worthington. I'm also from LME and under the talent section. I had just joined LME on last year's December. I'm happy to make you my acquaintance," Adam replied in English and offered a handshake. "Please call me Adam."

Ren was startled. _He knew my name?_ He shook Adam's offering hand. "Sure, Adam. Please call me Ren then."

_Uh that stupid Adam Worthington! Just because your name is Adam and it was a Princely name I happened to like but… you completely shattered my fantasy. I really need no more princes. I already have my fairy prince. _She got flustered over her own inner words. _No! Don't think like that, stupid! You don't have your fairy prince._ Kyouko stared up at Ren worriedly. Ren noticed and turned to Kyouko. He mouthed, "Persistent isn't he?"

_He's not angry!_ Kyouko sighed in relief and stifled a giggle. She mouthed back, "Super!"

Ren chuckled lightly and patted her head. Kyouko smiled tenderly and made Ren's heartbeat get a little faster. The two then walked away and headed to set. It was time to take place. The crew had already shouted for them.

Adam wasn't happy with it. He actually pouted.

Kijima sniggered. _Well, she likes that blond foreigner so no one win actually but… hmm… another rival huh? Well, Kyouko-chan is an interesting girl after all. _Kijima got himself acquainted with Adam as well then excused himself for the crew had already shouted for him to take place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Yashiro sighed in relief. _He actually did something… well, you better take more action, Ren. _"Hiro, anyway…" Yashiro began in low whisper.

"What Yuki-nii?"

"Where did that _gaijin_ kiss Kyouko? She actually kissed him back?" Yashiro asked in amusement.

Hiromi shrugged. "Well, last Saturday, we were at Osaka, shooting an advert. Adam was her co-star for that advert."

"Yeah but what advert? You meant that they kissed in an advert?" Yashiro asked further. _Well, this is Kyouko-chan we're talking about. __She's always a professional actress._

"Of course. Do you think she will willingly kiss some unknown guy casually?" Hiromi laughed. "It's for a wedding function in Osaka. You knew that they usually have the mock wedding matrimony for the couple who wish to get married in their building right? Nah, that was the advert about."

Yashiro nodded and something clicked. "Oh. Ren's not going to be happy. In shorts, Kyouko-chan got married even though it was only an advert."

"I bet." Hiromi sniggered. "It would be aired in one week in local TV, probably in here too. They got a branch here. Anyway, Ren's going to meet this guy a lot. He'd just signed a contract with R Mandy yesterday."

"Hmm, so he would probably there next week," Yashiro muttered. "Anyway, he seemed close to Kyouko-chan after that advert? He called her sweetheart and… babe?" Yashiro sounded unsure.

Hiromi laughed. "It's not that close. Kyouko-chan is his temporary manager. Sort of. It's Love Me assignment. Kind of funny really… She had told him not to call her with that and she warned him countless times about Japan's 'modesty'. Adam is American, he doesn't care."

"Geh but… Kyouko-chan would scream out sexual harassment right?"

Hiromi laughed harder. "I did hope so but she didn't. Only bunch of warnings came out from her. I think she wished to get that _gaijin_ to learn about Japanese culture properly." Hiromi then sighed. "It's not for Ren but I hope Adam get a manager soon. If not, Kyouko-chan is going to collapse anytime soon. She, the queen of 'three proper meals a day' actually skipped lunches twice and dinner once these three days. We didn't have time for that I must admit."

"Ah, poor girl! She's still doing Love Me jobs. Kyouko-chan must be awfully busy that she ACTUALLY skipped lunch and dinner? Unbelievable! I must say she's the second Ren."

"That's right! It's because she's just signed another modelling contract last Friday right before her mother daughter day with Hizuri-san's wife. This time is for air soft gun magazine. She also has to practice shooting the gun. Well, she had hectic schedule from this week forward. She hadn't even touched her school homework though she managed to come to school. Her Friday dinner date with Ren would decrease as well I guess?"

"Oh… well… Ren would understand. He's exactly like that. Even more…"

"Yeah…" Hiromi nodded.

Yashiro stopped then realisation hit him like a brick. "That only means our goal is getting farther."

"That's why… Your Ren is a chicken. Like we could help with him being like that?" Hiromi shrugged.

"That stupid young man… I don't even know what to do with him anymore," Yashiro huffed in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki was arranging archives in resource room. She narrated that the first summer since she came to the police headquarter was getting near. When she was seriously taking out and rearranging the archive, Arizono startled her by coming from her behind, "What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked.<strong>

"**A... Arizono sensei," Fuyuki shrieked. **

"**Ah, your startled look is so cute," Arizono exclaimed whilst keeping a smile on his face.**

**_This is Arizono sensei, a forensic doctor._ Fuyuki narrated. _I don't really know much about him._**

"**How rare for you to not be with Kuze."**

"**Err… Kuze is being called by _Koorogi_ um no… by _Soukan,_" Fuyuki returned. "I have nothing to do, that's why I'm here arranging archives."**

"**I see…" Arizono put his hands on the wall, partly imprisoned the confused Fuyuki. "Honestly, I can see that your internal organs are still fresh and glow healthily."**

**_I knew it._ Fuyuki cringed. She continued with the narration. _He's also an obsessive scary doctor. _**

**A loud thud was heard. Kuze was seen pointing a gun to the back of Arizono's head.**

"**Ah, you're back? Kuze with black glowing lungs," Arizono chirped. "You know, smoking too much isn't good for your health."**

"**It's none of your business! What are you doing here, you menace to a society?" Kuze retorted.**

"**Uh I'm scared… really scared…" Arizono raised his both hands.**

**_Ku…Kuze…_ _I'm saved._ Fuyuki was flabbergasted. _This is my partner, Kuze_, Fuyuki continued to narrate. **

"**If you really like organs that much, won't you just take a look at your own green coloured organs?" Kuze spat and grabbed Fuyuki.**

"**Uwah!" Fuyuki exclaimed. _Eh? _ She felt weird with Kuze's behaviour. _Recently, Kuze is behaving strangely._ Since last time when Kuze's older sister was kidnapped and returned back safely, _Kuze suddenly… towards me… _She remembered being hugged by Kuze on the bed. _Alright there! Don't move around…!_ was what Kuze said. _For quite a while, he hugged me tightly._ She gasped when she realised that she had been daydreaming. _Ah!_ She exclaimed inwardly. _It's not the time to think about this. _She put both her hands on her own head. "Anyway, why did _soukan_ call for you?"**

**Kuze scratched his head. He was annoyed. "Ah, he wants me to be the prince's bodyguard."**

**_WHAT?_ Both Arizono and Fuyuki were stunned. "P…Prince?" Fuyuki sounded unsure.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Orchinia?" Fuyuki asked.<strong>

"**That's a small country in Southern Europe," Kuze answered whilst changing his clothes. There were rustle sounds heard.**

"**I see," Fuyuki said. She was looking at the memo whilst waiting for Kuze. "So, that country prince's secretly came to Japan? That's why we have to protect him?" Fuyuki concluded.**

"**That's right!"**

"**But isn't there a special unit for that purpose in the police departments?"**

"**Yeah, it called Security Police (SP)." **

"**Then why do we have to take this assignment?" **

"**I heard that the entire SP division are hospitalised due to food poisoning."**

**_Food?_ Fuyuki was a bit terrified. "Th—then? Is it okay?" Fuyuki reasoned. "Even so, there's no reason to ask us."**

"**I've had bodyguard training before."**

"**What?" Fuyuki sounded surprised.**

"**The SP division looked for me before. They wanted me to undergo the training, so I know what to do with it."**

"**Jus…just like those experts," Fuyuki noted.**

"**Plus…" Kuze said whilst opening the door. "They requested someone that doesn't look like police officer."**

**Fuyuki turned her head to see Kuze. She blinked when she saw him with casual clothes. _He looks just like the average university student. _"Oh so that's it. You definitely don't look like police officer," Fuyuki commented since Kuze had boyish face. **

"**Are you looking for trouble?"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>We were sent by the police station," Kuze said when they arrived at the Prince's place.<strong>

"**The prince has been expecting you two," the prince's servant answered.**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Prince, the SP has arrived," the prince's assistant reported**

"**Alright, let them in." **

"**I'm Orchinia's third Prince. My full name is Jack Roland Emmanuel Eric Sandour John Horace Orchinia." The prince introduced himself.**

**_Such a long name._ Fuyuki cringed. **

"**My name is Kuze." Kuze said.**

"**My… my name is Ichikawa." Fuyuki followed Kuze. _How prince like. _Fuyuki commented inwardly.**

**The prince stared at Fuyuki. Fuyuki seemed confuse. _What's wrong? _She asked herself.**

"**Please treat me favourably, cute Japanese miss," Prince Jack said.**

"**P…prince." Fuyuki stammered. She cringed**

"**You can just call me Jack." **

"**Ja…Jack."**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Um…Fuyuki."**

"**Fuyuki? How do you write it?"**

"**Winter for Fuyu and Ki for Princess," Fuyuki answered. _This prince doesn't seem arrogant._**

"**Eh, really?" Jack asked. He took Fuyuki's both hands in his. "I'm a prince and you're a princess. Don't you think it's a fate?"**

**Fuyuki cringed. _I don't understand what you are saying at all._ "Not at all," she said in small voice.**

"**But Japanese police is really clever. They actually arranged a cute girl like you to keep me company." Jack stated.**

"**Eh? It's not like that," Fuyuki said. "I…"**

**Kuze grabbed Fuyuki's hand. "No. Ichikawa is not here to keep you company. She's here with me to protect the prince."**

**Prince Jack was stunned. His eyes widened. "Then, she's a detective as well?" _She looks like only in her teens._**

"**Ichikawa possesses special abilities therefore she was sent from Kansai Research Institute to assist with the investigation." Kuze explained.**

"**What special abilities? This seems interesting," Jack commented. _I only came to Japan to relieve my boredom._ He stared at the composed Kuze and confused Fuyuki. _Seems like this will be more fun than I thought…_ **

* * *

><p>They were having a lunch break before they took the outdoor scene. They all sat at one table. Adam insisted to sit beside Kyouko. She wanted to shoo him away but she couldn't. She was his temporary manager and she had to assist him outside her regular jobs. That was what shachou told her to do. She sighed inwardly.<p>

"Kyouko, I don't want this. Help me eat this?" Adam took out the paprika from his plate and moved it to Kyouko's plate using his spoon.

Kyouko stared down at the small paprika mountain made by Adam on her plate. Ren, on the other hand felt like snapping the blue eyed lad like what he did with the chicken before.

"Kyouko?" Adam called for her.

"What did I tell you about like and dislike? Paprika is good for your health. Eat it by yourself!" Kyouko smiled her okami's smile in full force. Her face darkened. "I recall I had told you about hygiene. You expect me to eat from your plate?"

"Boo…" Adam pouted. "You're no fun."

"Well, I am no fun then…" Kyouko stood up and walked to find a spare spoon.

Ren had to stifle a laugh. Kyouko was horrified before when they were sharing food for the first time on their date. After that, she was okay with it even if they shared the food using the same spoon. However he would hate it if she was okay to do it with another man.

Kyouko came back with a spoon in her hand. She sat down and started to scoop the paprika mountain and put it back on Adam's plate. "Eat!"

Adam pouted. "I will eat it if you give me a reward."

She shot him a glare. "I might be your temporary manager but I am not your mother. Are you a kid? If you don't want to eat it, that's fine by me. It's your loss anyway."

"Fine! I'll eat it just to make you happy, sweetheart," Adam stated and started to eat. He didn't like it one bit and it was clearly expressed.

Kyouko sighed. _I want this situation to end soon._

_Temporary manager?_ Ren raised his brows. _So, is it another Love Me assignment? That old man… Damn! It's getting hard on me. Temporary manager means that she would be by this guy's side all the time __when__ she isn't doing her own jobs? _ Ren glanced at Kyouko. _Uh, I want this situation to end soon. I need to talk to her __soon__. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yeah, I know that I'm rather cruel to Ren. LOL. Well, I'll do him a justice next chapter. The prince chapters would probably divided into several chapters. I wrote the filming in detail after all. It's rather long actually. Hopefully not that many chapters. :) Comment? ^ ^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to those who read, favour and subscribed to this fic. I'm honoured. :) See ya next chapter.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for the proofreading. :) Good luck with your Japanese study.**

**Note on terms :**

**Soukan : Superintendent in a metropolitan police**

**Gaijin : foreigner.**

**Shinkansen : superfast bullet train.**


	16. Doubts and Insecurities Part 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Doubts and Insecurities (Part 3)<strong>

The scene filming hadn't started yet and Kyouko felt it already had. They were filming the scene near the shopping district in Ginza. Ren was the no 1 celebrity, he alone had already attracted the crowd. Then, there was Adam, the handsome foreigner. With him standing close to Ren, it made the two eye candies for the crowd. _These two completely stand out. _She commented inwardly. What Kyouko didn't realise was that she had attracted a fair share amount of the crowds.

Kyouko looked back and forth between Ren and Adam then to the crowd. They were waiting for the scene to be filmed. The stagehand was clearing the pavement for the purpose. It wasn't easy. The crowds the three celebrities had attracted were quite big.

"Kyouko…" Adam called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Which one of us do you think is more handsome and cool? Me or Ren?" Adam asked with a grin.

Kyouko was stunned. "Err… I don't think I hear you well, Worthington-san."

Ren stayed silent even though he was curious as well. He heard the question, since Adam was standing next to him. _I want to know whether Kyouko sees me as a man. Nice question, Adam!_

Adam looked around and heard the crowds answering his question. Some girls recognised him because he appeared a lot on variety shows and some magazines, and shouted out his name whilst others shouted out Ren's name. Ren's name was heard clearer and louder than Adam's. The crowds obviously preferred Tsuruga Ren. Some of them were guys and shouted to Kyouko to pick them instead of the two actors. Adam frowned. He wanted to know Kyouko's preference. "Well, can't help it. It's rather noisy here," Adam said and took a deep breath. "I was asking you which one of us…" he pointed to himself and Ren, "I and Ren, are more _otokomae_? Is it the right word, Ren?"

Ren nodded curtly.

"There… which one?" Adam winked at her.

Kyouko immediately felt headache was coming. She heard the question actually but she thought of it as a joke therefore she pretended she didn't hear it well. _It's Ren of course, you stupid Worthington. Even if you are more handsome, I'll still choose Ren,_ she answered inwardly. She was confused now. _What to answer?_ If she answered with Ren then people would probably know her feeling for him. If she answered with Adam, the lad would stick even closer to her. It was her fault for acting all dreamy when she saw him in that white suit. He did look princely. It was also her fault that she said he got a good prince like name. She only acted on impulse. She was horrified with his attitude towards her. _Friends __don't__ call each other with __sweetheart__._ _I'm not even his friend. I'm just his temporary manager._ _Maybe it was just his habit?_ she concluded. She didn't want people especially Ren to get the wrong idea about them. Adam was so clingy and people probably already had wrong impression about them. She decided that she had had enough but she couldn't help it. It was her job to assist that _gaijin_ talent.

"What's the purpose of your question, Worthington-san?" she finally asked back. She had decided to answer with 'both of you are _otokomae'_ to make it easy. However, she wanted to know why the sudden interest from Adam. _Is he narcissistic? _

"I just want to know," Adam said. _She smiled that tender smile __at__ him. __As for__ me, she always smiles so professionally. I don't like it._

"Kyouko-chan would answer with Tsuruga-kun. Want to bet?" one of the crews said.

"Yes, yes… I'm in. 5000 yen for Ren," Shingai chimed in.

"Hey, someone ought to bet for Worthington-kun," other crew said when all of the crews actually put a bet on Ren. Remembering the gossip about Kyouko and a foreigner boyfriend, some of them turned to bet on Adam.

Yashiro and Hiromi cringed though they actually put on a bet as well. Of course, they put the bet on Ren for their own reasons.

Kyouko sighed. _Do I have to answer it?_ She bit her lower lip.

"Kyouko-chan, if you're not answering soon, we can't start filming," Shingai said with a grin on his face. "I'm serious. Answer like 'both of you' or 'none of you' are _otokomae_ isn't allowed."

Kyouko blinked, surprised with Shingai's statement. _Did he read my mind? I was about to answer with that 'both of you'. _

_Heh? She looks surprised. So, I was right that she planned to __give that answer__. You know that I'm not going to let it __go easily__, Kyouko-chan._ Shingai smirked. He then walked towards Kyouko, stop right by her side, and said in a very low whisper so then only he and Kyouko could hear, "Of course it's Ren right? You two are… after all… dating."

Kyouko blushed. _We aren't dating._

Shingai sniggered then walked back to Ren and Adam, and stood between them. The crews accused Shingai of cheating and he brushed them off. "Well, Kyouko-chan? Time is precious," Shingai tapped his watch.

Every pair of eyes was on her and made her feel pressured. The crowds were already far from the set since the stagehands had cleared the pavement for the shoot. There were only extras around, stagehands, Ren, Adam, herself, their managers, the director and his assistants, the cameramen and assistants.

Kyouko huffed. _They'd never let me off this question huh? Well, I have to be honest and quick then._ "Um…" She smiled nervously and she could practically see stars in the people's eyes around her. "It's Ren of course. Okay, shall we start filming now, Director?" she tried to sound nonchalant then headed to her position.

Those who put a bet on Ren shouted in joy. Some said that they had predicted it or such. Even Yashiro and Hiromi sniggered in the background. They were happy with the answer. Hiromi tapped Yashiro on his shoulder and shot him a warning look before Yashiro could squeal in delight. Yashiro cringed and then behaved normally.

"Oh sure." Shingai smiled contently. "Hmm… she chose you, **of course** huh? The way she said OF COURSE was very convincing." Shingai patted Ren on his shoulder. "Oops… don't cry Worthington-kun, boyfriend always wins." Shingai then walked towards his own seat. "Take place, people!"

Ren was delighted. He almost couldn't contain his grin. _She chose me! YES! SO, she sees me as a man? Well, never mind that. I'll talk to her soon no matter who she chose actually._

Adam pouted. "Hey, Ren!"

Ren turned to the foreigner next to him. "Yes?"

"You're Kyouko's boyfriend?" he asked with disbelief in his voice. _Is __that__ why she seems disinterested in me except for my name? She wouldn't even call me with my first name. _

"Hey, did you two hear me at all? Ren! Worthington-kun! To your positions, young men!" they heard Shingai shout at them.

"Well, what do you think?" Ren smirked and headed to take position.

Adam gritted his teeth and headed to take his position as well. _He couldn't possibly __be__ her boyfriend._ _Ren Tsuruga has no girlfriend, that I'm sure… but Kyouko probably likes him. I'll prove to Kyouko that I'm better than Ren._

* * *

><p><strong>The girls were all blushing and chattering around in the Ginza shopping district. <strong>

**_These… These two…_ Fuyuki thought. _Completely stand out._**

**The girls were looking at Kuze and the Prince. They were curious whether the two guys were models or actors.**

**_What's the point in going out in disguise then?_ Fuyuki asked inwardly. _Kuze alone already has killer good looks, but now there is also an exotic foreigner with blue eyes which girls love. No doubt that they would __become__ the centre of attention._ Fuyuki crossed her arms_. Prince Jack requested to come to such a crowded place. Perhaps we should put more efforts into our disguises?_**

**Fuyuki didn't realise that she was also a person of focus. The guys around were saying that she was cute.**

"**Japan is certainly advanced," Jack said when they started walking down the pavement. "Not only there are a lot of people, the streets were also modernised."**

"**Then, does it mean it is Pr… Jack-sama's first time in Japan?" Fuyuki asked.**

"**Fuyuki, no need to be so formal. This is my first time coming here," Jack replied. "My grandmother was Japanese. She often told me about Japan."**

"**I see…" Fuyuki was surprised. _No wonder he can speak Japanese so well. _"So you came to see your grandmother's home country?"**

"**Yes." Jack answered with a smile. "Okay, let's not talk about that. Since meeting a cute Japanese girl like you is a rare opportunity, I'll buy you a present." Jack grabbed Fuyuki by her shoulders.**

"**What?" Fuyuki said in surprise.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Wait, hold on!" Fuyuki tried to say.**

"**A dress? Jewels? Or are flowers better?"**

"**Wait a minute!" Fuyuki said. _What is he talking about? I'm so confused!_**

**Fuyuki ended up being dragged around by the prince. Meanwhile Kuze let out a deep sigh. "Another troublesome thing is coming."**

**The Prince dragged Fuyuki around the dress shops, jewellery shops, and he also bought Fuyuki a bouquet of flowers. Kuze was only following them around and kept sighing nonstop upon seeing Fuyuki being dragged around.**

"**Please listen to me!" Fuyuki finally snapped. "I don't want dresses, jewels or flowers!" She rejected all the Prince's attempts on giving her gifts.**

**Kuze stood in the background whilst the Prince stared down at Fuyuki with his brows lifted in confusion. "How troublesome," he stated. "How about a horse? Or a castle?"**

**Fuyuki froze. _A castle?_**

"**Prince…" Kuze sighed. "I've already told you that Ichikawa-san is your bodyguard. Please treat her like one!"**

"**Kuze, don't be so inflexible!" Jack shrugged. "It's natural to give gift to a girl."**

**Both Fuyuki and Kuze stood petrified.**

**Fuyuki was frustrated. She put both her hands on the wall and sulked. "Gee… he's not getting it? Are all princes like this?" _So annoying._**

"**How would I know?" Kuze retorted.**

**Jack was confused with the two's reaction. His attention then fell on the thing behind Kuze. "Is that a kimono?"**

"**What?" Fuyuki asked back and lifted her head to see what Jack meant.**

**They all saw yukata on a mannequin in a shop's display. **

"**That's a yukata. It's a type of kimono you wear during summer," Fuyuki explained.**

"**I see…" Jack looked nostalgic. "My grandmother often wore kimonos."**

"**Girls wearing kimonos are beautiful but kimonos aren't very comfortable to wear. There're many layers that have to be put on." Fuyuki said. **

"**So, yukatas are more comfortable right?" Kuze said.**

"**Kuze, you've worn one before?" Fuyuki asked, surprised with Kuze's statement. **

"**My sister forced me to," Kuze answered.**

"**Oh!" Fuyuki exclaimed. "They are more comfortable. But this yukata is so pretty."**

**Jack looked thoughtful, so did Kuze.**

"**Fuyuki, I want to see you in a Yukata," Jack stated.**

"**Eh?" Fuyuki was surprised.**

"**I'll buy it for you, so you can wear it for me?" Jack said with a smile.**

"**Eh? I can't!" Fuyuki waved her hands in panic. **

"**Why?" Jack asked.**

"**If I wear a yukata and you're in danger, I wouldn't be able to protect you. It's hard to move in that."**

**Jack's eyes widened. He was stunned. "No negotiation? It's not possible?" **

"**No negotiating… Come on! Let's get going!" Fuyuki pushed him to move.**

"**That's too bad!" Jack exclaimed. **

**Kuze sighed when he saw the two walking away first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki slumped down on the couch. She was exhausted. <em>So tired! In the end, he ignored my refusals and insisted on getting me something. <em>She remembered how he had asked her, "What about a car?" which she replied with, "I don't want." _Just why did Jack come to Japan? He keeps bothering me. What am I supposed to do?_ "Hmm…" Her mind was spinning.**

"**How troublesome," Jack commented. A cigarette was between his index and middle fingers. "I don't know what to give Fuyuki that she will be happy with. I have to return back to my country the day after tomorrow." He turned to see Kuze. "You understand her better right? What do you think she would want? Kuze!"**

**Kuze stared sternly at Jack. **

**Meanwhile, Fuyuki turned her gaze to Kuze and Jack_. Eh? Kuze and Jack? What are they talking about?_**

"**I'm already tired of this business and formalities. So when you guys sent over such a cute girl like Fuyuki, I was sincerely grateful." Jack chuckled. "I never thought that you would insist that I see her as a bodyguard."**

**Kuze stayed silent.**

"**Women… they just want to be dolled up, to wear nice clothes and expensive jewelleries." Jack stated in English whilst lifting his cigarette. "Then you just put on a charming smile and finally some fresh flowers… don't you think so, Kuze?" **

**Just at the same time, Fuyuki appeared. "Ku…"**

**Kuze crushed the still lit cigarette with his bare hand. "You're entitled to your own view of a woman," Kuze said in English.**

**Fuyuki's eyes widened.**

"**But don't lump up Fuyuki together with that kind of 'woman'. She's not a 'woman' that finds happiness by depending on a 'man' for wealth and status," Kuze stated with stern voice.**

"**Kuze, you…" Jack was startled.**

**Kuze dropped the crushed cigarette from his hand.**

**Fuyuki dashed over to Kuze and grabbed his hand. She then licked his palm which got cigarette's burn. Kuze was startled.**

"**So…" Fuyuki said. "So bitter." she spat out.**

**Jack was stunned.**

"**You…You big idiot!" Kuze spat and dragged Fuyuki by her neck angrily.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gyaa!" Fuyuki screamed.<strong>

"**Here, rinse your mouth!" Kuze ordered**

**There were voices of water splashing and swishing. Kuze and Fuyuki were in front of a washstand. **

"**Spit the ashes out with the water!" Kuze got some water and tried to rinse Fuyuki's mouth.**

**Fuyuki coughed desperately. "Wah, Kuze. You're too rough!" she protested.**

"**You're the idiot one! Doing that was just like licking an ashtray!" Kuze spat.**

"**Who told you to put out a cigarette with your bare hands?" Fuyuki turned to him angrily. "Stop calling me an idiot! You should be rinsing your hand in cold water, big idiot!" Fuyuki took Kuze's hand and hold it under the running water.**

"**You…" Kuze tried to protest.**

**_That scared me. I was wondering what Kuze and Jack talked about but I never expected Kuze would do something that aggressive._ Kuze's face appeared in Fuyuki's mind. _Kuze, he was angry at that time but it was different with when it __involved__ Naoko. Why did he get angry all of a sudden?_**

**Kuze let out a sigh. "Really…" he said. Kuze wrapped his arm around Fuyuki's waist whilst Fuyuki hold his hand under the running water.**

**Fuyuki was startled. She blushed. _Hold on a second. I just realised this position is a little… embarrassing! _She blushed redder. _It makes me really want to find a place to hide. How long do we have to stay like this? _"It… It's enough already right?"**

"**Okay," Kuze answered.**

**Fuyuki sighed in relief inwardly. "Oh, Kuze…"**

**Kuze turned to Fuyuki. He had a questioning look on his face. **

**_Other than the situation with Naoko…_ "Why were you mad back then? You guys were speaking in English right? What were you guys talking about?" Fuyuki stared at Kuze worriedly. _I've never seen Kuze so angry._**

**Kuze lifted his right hand and wiped Fuyuki's mouth. Fuyuki was startled. "I only told him not to treat you as a pet that needs to be raised." Kuze pinched Fuyuki's cheek.**

**Fuyuki's face reddened. "Wha… WHAT'S BEING RAISED? IT'S NOT THAT I'M A KITTY OR PUPPY!"She shouted out loud.**

"**I'm just saying!" Kuze countered.**

"**What did you say? You pig head!" Fuyuki spat angrily.**

**They didn't know that Jack watched their bantering from behind the door with a wary look.**

* * *

><p>After the scene take and the voice over finished for the day, Kyouko had to go to her other regular job at TBM. Worse! Adam would follow her to TBM. He was the guest star for the night's episode. Kyouko felt headache was attacking her nervous system when the lad clung to her like a leech. She immediately felt sorry for her beloved Mouko-san. <em>Was I this persistent towards Mouko-san too? Oh no! I'm sorry, Mouko-san! I won't do it to you again…<em>

Ren who saw how Adam stuck close to Kyouko could only tightened his knuckle and swallowed all the bitterness he felt inside his heart. He couldn't even get close to Kyouko. Adam clearly smirked at him and dragged Kyouko away from him. _Damn it!_

* * *

><p>Hikaru, Yuusei and Shinichi stared at the blue eyes lad with their brows furrowed. Kyouko had just introduced them. They knew about the recent rumour about Kyouko and a foreigner but they had never expected it to be true. Adam clung to Kyouko tight like a leech. He wrapped his arm around Kyouko's shoulders though Kyouko had told him not to. She finally gave up since it was useless to tell him that. Hiromi shrugged in the background then excused himself to have some coffee downstairs.<p>

"Hey, Kyouko-chan, aren't you dating Tsuruga-san?" Yuusei asked in low whisper.

Kyouko was stunned. _Here comes another one with same thought. Why? Did I give out that impression to people? Did I embarrass Ren? Oh!_ She felt like correcting it. She didn't want to stain Ren's image. "Whoever said that?" Kyouko asked back.

"We heard so the other day at Keishichou Tokuhanka's set," Hikaru added. He was still hurt with that information he and Yuusei got the other day when they were guest starring in her newest drama.

Kyouko frowned. _Huh? Who said it? Director Shingai? He's just joking around._ "I'm not dating Ren. If you heard it from Director Shingai, you can just dismiss it. He's just joking. You can't just spread rumour like that. What if I end up staining Ren's image because that irresponsible rumour?" she said sternly.

Hikaru's face lit up. "Ah, sorry about that. We didn't mean it like that." _So it isn't true?_ Not the second later, his face turned sour again. "So, is it that guy?" he pointed to Adam. Adam was seen chatting with Shinichi.

_I'm sorry? I give out that kind of impression to people already?_ she asked herself in horror.

"Yeah, if it's not Tsuruga-san, then is it that guy? Who is it again? Worthington?" Yuusei asked. "We read the article… and he clings to you like a leech." Yuusei laughed. "Good thing Shinichi averted his attention. You need to change into your suit soon."

Hikaru and Yuusei stared at Kyouko with curious look.

"I'm not dating anyone." Kyouko sighed. "I'm just Worthington's temporary manager." Kyouko didn't say that the foreigner in question and Adam were completely different person. To them, all foreigners probably looked the same.

"Ah, is that so?" Hikaru and Yuusei nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I need to go and change into Bou's suit." Kyouko excused herself and left them.

"So, you still have a chance." Yuusei sniggered and patted Hikaru on his shoulder hard.

Hikaru blushed. "But the rivals…"

"Who cares?" Yuusei said. "Be careful not to let either Tsuruga or that gaijin get to her."

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Adam chimed in.

"Oh I just told leader not to let you or Tsuruga get to Kyouko-ch… ouch…" Yuusei was kicked by Hikaru on his shin. "Leader, you're so cruel."

"Tsuruga? You meant Ren?" Adam asked. "He is not her boyfriend right?"

"Ah no. Kyouko-chan told us that she isn't dating anyone," Yuusei replied and shrank down when he saw Hikaru glared at him. "Hey leader, you have to fight fair and square. Every man got the same chance."

"Agree!" Shinichi nodded and patted Hikaru on his shoulder.

"Heh? Really?" Adam smirked. "Every man got the same chance. Well, I'm not going to lose to a shorty." He winked. "No offence."

"Grr… I'm not going to lose to a gaijin," Hikaru shouted.

"You're welcome to a challenge." Adam stuck out his tongue to him.

Yuusei and Shinichi laughed.

"Time up?" Bou came into the room and startled the four.

"Uwa, rooster guy, you surprised me," Adam exclaimed then patted Bou on his shoulder. Bou stared at him with his annoyed rooster face.

The Ishibashis laughed. "Yeah time to stand by, Worthington-san," Shinichi said.

"You have to wait with Bou-kun here till we call for you," Yuusei said.

"Oh, and that's Kyouko-chan," Hikaru pointed to Bou. "Let's take place, guys."

Adam turned his head to Bou with surprise on his face. "Kyouko? Is that you there inside the rooster guy?"

"Yeah. Take place, Worthington!" Bou retorted in English.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuyuki? Where's Kuze?" Jack asked.<strong>

"**He said he has some stuffs to do." Fuyuki answered.**

"**I see…" Jack put his hand below his chin. _Good opportunities._ "Then do you want to go take a walk with me?"**

"**What?" Fuyuki looked very surprised. _A walk? _"That… Jack!" Fuyuki called out to him. "I still don't think we should. Kuze will be angry. Let's go back to the hotel." Fuyuki tried to catch on to Jack's long strides. They were walking out of the hotel.**

"**What's the problem? A little while should be fine… plus no one in Japan knows who I am." **

"**That's true, but you attract too much attention." Fuyuki looked around. She heard how the people around commented, "Wah, a handsome foreigner!"**

"**No matter where I go, I'm always treated like a vase."**

"**What?" Fuyuki was confused with Jack's sudden statement.**

"**Every day I'm watched by security personnel. Everyone wants to see where I am, what I'm doing. Girls are only interested in me as the prince. In my own country, I'm just like a caged bird. The third prince doesn't even need to participate in national policies. At best, I was just trained as an ornamental bird. If I disappeared, no one would feel sad," Jack elaborated.**

**Fuyuki looked at Jack's somehow sad back side. _Jack…_ **

**Jack noticed Fuyuki's uneasiness. "Sorry, I was speaking nonsense. Just forget all of it!"**

"**It's okay. I don't mind!" _Jack believes no one needs him in this world. That's why he wanted to buy stuffs for me. If I accepts his gifts, that means I need him. That way… he can reassures himself._**

**There were three drunkards staggering down their ways towards Fuyuki and Jack. "EEEEEEH?" The drunkards exclaimed. "What are you two doing?" one of them asked Fuyuki and Jack.**

"**Is the couple arguing?" the other asked.**

**They laughed.**

**Fuyuki turned around and was flabbergasted. _Eh? They are drunk? What should I do?_**

"**Wah, a handsome foreigner!" one of them pointed to Jack. "Can you speak Japanese?"**

"**Oh!" the other noticed Fuyuki. "This girl is really cute!" The drunkard A was about to reach for Fuyuki.**

"**Don't touch her!" Jack said and stood in front of Fuyuki, protecting her from the drunkard A's offending hand.**

"**Ja…Jack!" Fuyuki was surprised.**

"**What do you say? You think you are great just because you're good looking?" said the drunkard A.**

"**Yeah, yeah…" drunkards B and C chimed in.**

**Fuyuki kicked the drunkard on his shin.**

"**Fu… wah…" Jack was startled when Fuyuki grabbed her whilst the drunkard A was whining in pain.**

"**Run!" Fuyuki exclaimed.**

"**Hold on, bitch!" the drunkard B said.**

**Fuyuki used her power and snapped the drunkard B's shoe lace. Drunkard B fell down. Fuyuki and Jack ran off leaving the drunkard B yelling, "Wait! Stop right there!"**

**Fuyuki dragged Jack with her.**

"**Fuyuki…" Jack called out to her.**

"**Seriously!" Fuyuki began. "Jack, why were you protecting me? I'm supposed to protect you."**

"**But…" Jack tried to argue. "Fuyuki, what happened just now? Why did that guy suddenly fall? Could it be you…"**

"**Weren't you told earlier? That's my ability. I use this kind of ability to help out with the investigations. That's why you don't have to protect me," Fuyuki answered.**

**Jack's eyes widened. _That's…_**

**Fuyuki stopped walking suddenly and startled Jack. "You don't need to worry."**

"**Eh?"**

"**One day, you'll definitely find the sky you belong in," Fuyuki said. _Just like me. I found it in police department._ "Let's go back!"**

**They faced a very angry Kuze when they got back to the hotel. "You two coming back so late." Kuze shot them a stern look.**

**Jack and Fuyuki's faces paled. "Ku…Kuze…" Fuyuki wobbled. **

"**You brat… seems you aren't clear about your job," Kuze spat and Fuyuki's face paled even more.**

**Kuze choked Fuyuki and she kept shouting sorry.**

**Jack watched them with awe on his face. _I thought she was just a normal girl. That she was the same as the 'women' around me, only satisfied __with__ nice clothes and jewels. But __I__ was wrong. She was completely different._**

"**Wah, save me!" Fuyuki shouted.**

**_I want this girl!_ was Jack's last thought.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good morning! I'm Fuyuki. <em>Fuyuki narrated. _Eh? Where's this?_ Fuyuki had just awoken from her sleep. She stared at her surrounding in confusion. She got off from her bed. Her eyes widened_. I remember!_**

**Fuyuki opened the door in haste. The door blast opened.**

"**You're finally up?" Kuze asked.**

"**Fuyuki, good morning! Did you sleep well?" Jack greeted her with cheerful face.**

**She looked at both Kuze and Jack. She grimaced. _First time in the morning, I see such an astonishing image._ That's right. I and Kuze have been guarding the prince since yesterday. So, we've been staying in the same hotel as the prince.**

"**Breakfast is already prepared!" Jack said.**

**_This is Prince Jack. _"Thank you," Fuyuki said. _Jack, he had wanted to buy me gifts. He just won't listen, no matter how __many times__ I refuse. It makes me feel troubled but… _The things Jack told her yesterday were replaying in her mind. '_No matter where I go, I'm always treated like a vase.' 'If I disappeared, no one would feel sad.' That was probably how Jack truly feels. He just wants to find his own sky._**

"**Are you hungry? Then you should go change!" Jack said with a smile.**

"**Okay!" Fuyuki left with a smile. _It's good that he feels spirited. I don't understand what Jack is thinking. I __am__ at a loss. But I don't think he's a bad person._**

"**Then, what's the plan for today?" Fuyuki asked.**

**The three of them were gathering in dining room. They were having breakfast.**

"**No, I don't plan on going anywhere today," Jack answered.**

"**Is that okay? Aren't you leaving tomorrow?" Fuyuki asked.**

"**It's fine. I've lost interest in sightseeing. I want to spend some leisure time with you," Jack stated.**

"**Eh?" Fuyuki dropped her food in surprise.**

**Kuze stayed silent and drank his tea.**

"**That's it. Excuse me for a bit," Jack said.**

"**Prince…" Fuyuki was confused.**

**There was an uncomfortable silence between Fuyuki and Kuze after Jack left. **

"**What else can you do besides sightseeing?" Fuyuki asked Kuze.**

"**You were concerned about that?" Kuze asked back.**

"**He wants to spend time with me. Isn't that boring?" Fuyuki said. What's going on_? Ever since he said those things yesterday…_**

"**Perhaps it's just one of the prince's spur of moment ideas?"**

"**Eh? Is it like that? I don't think so…" _I don't know why but I don't think it's that simple._ Fuyuki looked confused. "I don't think it was a spur moment of idea. He seemed determined too," Fuyuki stopped when she saw Kuze staring at her with an indescribable look on his face. "Wha… what's wrong?" She fidgeted in her seat.**

"**Yesterday, you rejected all of his advances," Kuze commented. "Why is that today you're defending him?"**

"**But I'm not really defending him." Fuyuki looked trouble though she was still munching her food. "I just feel he is similar to me in some ways."**

"**What?" Kuze was startled by the answer.**

"**Jack said that 'No matter where I go, I'm always treated like a vase'. He also said 'In my own country, I'm just like a caged bird.'" _He wants to leave, to fly outside of the cage, but he can't no matter what._ "I was once like that. I could only stay within the research institute." _That feeling of being chained_ down. "I always had to get permission no matter what it was I was doing. I understand how Jack feels." _That's why I truly desired to find my sky._**

**Kuze's eyes widened. **

"**I'm glad that I had the opportunity to go to the police department. Everyone was opposed to it from the start. They finally agreed after much arguing…" Fuyuki elaborated. "Jack is just like how I was when I was struggling. So, that's why I…" Fuyuki stared up at Kuze.**

**Kuze sighed. "That's why you want to help him as much as possible?"**

"**Yes, that's right." Fuyuki nodded.**

"**As long as it doesn't interfere with the job, you can do whatever you want."**

"**Can I really…" Fuyuki looked happy.**

"**But…" Kuze pulled Fuyuki's chin. "No matter how much you help, the prince can only rely on himself in the end. There are things you can help him with and there are boundaries that you can't cross no matter what… this principle… don't ever forget about it!"**

**Fuyuki was surprised. "I… I KNOW THAT!" she shouted angrily whilst pulling Kuze's hand away from her chin. Her face blushed red. "Why did you have to pull my chin?" _There's actually something else, Kuze. If I were still at the research institute, then I wouldn't have been able to meet you._**

"**You had some crumbs on your face. I just wiped it off for you. You should thank me," Kuze countered.**

"**STUPID! You put the crumbs there yourself!" Fuyuki yelled.**

"**Why would I do something like that?" Kuze shrugged.**

**The prince was looking at them from the back of the door.**

"**Your face is red," Kuze commented.**

"**It's none of your business!"_ When I think like that, there's no way I can ignore it._**

* * *

><p>"Nice act there," Shingai commented. "You're a good actor, Worthington-kun."<p>

"Thanks, Director."

"Well, you got to wait for a while till Kyouko-chan finished her voice over," Shingai said. "I heard that she's your temporary manager."

"Yeah."

He looked at Kyouko who was recording her voice for Fuyuki's narration and thoughts. He himself had done his part right after their last scene which was taken after dinner.

"Kyouko… let's go home!" He quickly walked over to Kyouko before Ren could do that. He smirked when he realised Ren's face changed. He wrapped his arm around Kyouko's shoulders.

"I need to change my clothes first, Worthington-san," Kyouko answered. She looked tired.

"I'll walk you to your dressing room," Adam offered. He absolutely didn't want to let Kyouko and Ren talked. He didn't like it. When the two talked, he felt left out.

Kyouko knitted her brows and she nodded. She didn't want to argue. She felt really tired and her head was aching. "Okay." _I will go to Ren's place right after this. It's okay right? It's Friday. It's not that late anyway. I just need to make sure Worthington go home first._

* * *

><p>After she finished changing, she saw Ren was still there talking with Director Shingai. She walked over, with Adam following her like a chick with the mother hen. "Director, Ren, I'll be going home first. Thanks for your hard work." Kyouko bowed. "Worthington-san? Why don't you follow my example?" Kyouko commented.<p>

"Ah, okay…" Adam replied and did the exact same thing as Kyouko.

The two men nodded and bade them goodbye.

When Kyouko, Adam and Hiromi were out of their sight, Ren let out a deep sigh. Shingai sniggered. "Well, Ren…" Shingai patted him on his shoulder. "Just a temporary job. You'll get your girl again after that guy got his own manager."

"Hn…" he grunted and excused himself for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I did some justice for Ren though I ended up torturing him again. :) Well, I had two next chapters done and in beta. Thanks for reading, favouring and subscribing. Enjoy and leave a comment if you'd like to.**

**Chapter 189 of SB is out in Baidu. I'm going to read it now. YAY!**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. **

**Note on terms :**

**Otokomae : manly**


	17. His Confession, Her Acceptance

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>His Confession, Her Acceptance<strong>

Ren sank himself on the couch. He just got back from the shoot, dropped Yashiro off and drove aimlessly for God knew how long. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10.30pm. _It's not that late. _He sighed. _Damn! Friday… and Kyouko isn't __here__? It sucks. Why does she have to be that guy's temporary manager? _He stared at the ceiling angrily.

He was startled when he heard the bell rang. _Who's it? The one who'd appear at this time was only Kyouko or Yashiro. Yashiro… I just dropped him __off__ at his home right?_ He was still sitting on the couch, didn't bother to stand up. He almost felt hopeful that it was Kyouko but he let the bell rang. _It's not possible. Kyouko went back with that guy and Hiro._

The bell stopped ringing. In return, he heard the door click. Not long after, he saw her.

* * *

><p>Kyouko saw the light was switched on when she entered Ren's apartment. <em>He's home.<em> She sighed. _Why __didn't__ he open the door? _She slid herself out of her shoes, without putting the bags in her hand and her hand bag on her shoulder on the floor. She walked to living room and saw him sitting on the couch. There was a disbelief look on his face. She chuckled softly. "Ren, what's with that face? It's very unlike you," she commented and walked straight to the kitchen.

Ren sat still on the couch_. Is it really Kyouko? I'm not dreaming right? _He stood up and followed her to the kitchen. He stifled a laugh when he saw her moving back and forth from kitchen's counter to the fridge. She was arranging the groceries. "I'm not going to have late night supper," he suddenly commented.

Kyouko was startled and almost dropped the eggs in her hand. She turned to look at him. _Don't stammer! Just act like usual! _She told herself. "I know… we ate dinner on the set," she answered and continued with her task.

"I thought there's no Sibling Day today."

_Sibling Day?_ It hurt her a little when he said that. Her face changed a little. She bit her lower lip. She reminded herself that it was indeed what they called their Friday routine. She stayed silent and only smiled to him then back to her work again.

_She's not answering._ Ren raised his brows.

"Finish!" she said with a smile and walked past him. She settled her hand bag on her shoulder and walked to her room.

Ren stood still. He felt something was off. He ran towards her room as well. When he saw her about to open the door, he strode faster and hugged her from behind. She let out a squeak. "I miss you, Kyouko."

She stiffened. "Um… we just met on the set today, yesterday too," she stammered. _Damn it, Kyouko! You know that you miss him. You miss being with just him._ Her heart told her.

He loosened his embrace and turned her over to face him. "I miss being with you, just the two of us, without other people around."

She blushed brightly. The words he said just now felt so utterly intimate.

He noticed the blush and felt hopeful. He put his right hand on her face. "I miss you, a lot," he said again. He looked into her eyes.

She smiled nervously. "I miss you too, Ren."

With that, Ren put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly. Kyouko's heartbeat was getting faster. The butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach. Her face was hot and her mind was in chaos. She couldn't think at all. All she could do was to hug him back. She felt the warm comfort enveloping her whole body. She felt safe in Ren's arms though she couldn't say it to his face.

Ren pulled away and smiled tenderly. She averted her gaze from his face. She felt embarrassed and she couldn't explain why. She had an urge to run to her room and locked it before she did something that would embarrass herself. Ren seemed to be able to feel it. "Are you thinking of shutting me off?"

She was startled. She blushed red. _He could read my mind?_ "No… err…"

"Not until we have the talk," Ren stated.

Her head snapped up at him. "What talk?" She made a mistake with her sudden movement as she felt dizzy that instant. _No! My head… it's happening again._ Her vision started to become blurry and then blackened.

"Kyouko!" Ren shouted when Kyouko fainted in his arms.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, it was already morning. She felt the dizziness attacked her when she tried to sit up.<p>

"No! You better lay still," Ren said. He was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Kyouko stopped trying to wake up and went back to lie down. She turned her head to him. "What happened?"

"You fainted last night," Ren answered. "I called a doctor last night. He said you overworked yourself, got low blood pressure and also anaemic."

Kyouko braced herself for what would come next from Ren's mouth. She felt ashamed. She failed as a professional.

"I heard from Yashiro. Don't ask how he knew. You, the queen of three proper meals a day, skipped lunches twice, dinner once. You know you can't do that. You need to always eat properly." Ren shot her a stern look. "I heard about your hectic schedule. Do you even have time to take some rest and eat properly like you usually said 'three proper meals a day is important to keep your body fit'? Yeah, now I can absolutely see that three proper meals a day is important for you." He sighed.

Kyouko froze. _He knew? Hiro-san, you told Yashiro-san? Uh… how embarrassing. I knew that Ren would scold me. I behaved so unprofessionally. I skipped dinner twice actually, including Sunday and lunches thrice including today. It's not that I intentionally did it. I also haven't had proper breakfast this week. I think I just didn't have the time._ She felt like scolding herself too_. Yeah I know. I'm making excuses._ _I mustn't let him know. He'd get angrier. _She bit her lower lip and stuttered out, "So… sorry."

"It's not to me you should be sorry. You should feel sorry to yourself." Ren's face softened. "Never ever scared me like that again, you hear me? You have to take better care of yourself."

She nodded as a reply.

He smiled, shifted closer to her and sat down right beside her. He put his hand on her forehead. "Do you want to eat now? I'll reheat the rice porridge for you. After that, you'll need to drink the vitamins the doctor prescribed for you."

_Pardon? Did I hear him right? Did he cook it?_ Kyouko had a disbelief look on her face. She gaped at him.

Ren laughed. "Don't worry! You won't get killed by the porridge. I wasn't the one who cooked it. I bought it. Wait a minute! I'll be fast." He leant down and kissed her forehead softly then left the room.

She put her hand on the spot he kissed just now. She blushed slightly. _He's still that touchy feely._ Even though so, she was happy since he cared a lot about her.

Several minutes later, Ren came back with a bowl of hot steaming porridge. He put the porridge down on the small table beside her bed. He sat down on her bed and offered his arms. Kyouko was confused. Ren chuckled and bent down to her. His face was really close to her and made her blush brightly. He took her hands and put them around his neck. "Hold still," he ordered. She obliged. He smiled and carefully put his hands on her back and held her to him. He arranged her pillow and then settled her against the pillow for comfort.

"All set," he said with a smile.

Kyouko chuckled. "Thanks, Corn. It's very nice of you."

_Corn? It's been a while since the last time I heard her call me that_. _Well, it's been a while since our last Sibling Day after all._ _Maybe it's because I'm not wearing my contacts. When I'm wearing my contacts, she calls me Ren even if it was just the two of us. Well either way, she seems to be fond of my real name, though it was still more to Corn than Kuon._ He laughed inwardly. He put the tray on her lap. "Do you need me to spoon feed you?"

Kyouko's face flushed red. "Corn, I'm not a kid. I can eat by myself. Thanks though."

Ren laughed. "I know… well, eat it. I'll be here."

"What about you?"

"I solemnly swear that I had eaten. Toast and coffee though." He grinned.

She grinned back. "Okay, that's nice to hear. At least you ate something." _I don't have the rights to scold him now. We're on the same boat. Moreover, I can't always nag him __about__ this and that. I'm not his wife, not even his girlfriend. He'd hate me._

_Weird! She would usually insist on eating more healthily. Toast and coffee are certainly not in her list as healthy breakfast. I guess being sick like this makes her soften a bit._ He smiled whilst watching her eat the porridge.

When she was eating, she noticed her clothes weren't the clothes she wore the previous night. She wore her soft green long pyjama dress. She recalled that she wore button up shirt and jeans shorts last night. _Did he change my clothes for me? _Her face turned to a dark shade of red when she realised that she didn't wear her bra as well. "Um… Corn?" She put her spoon down.

"Yes?"

"My clothes… did you…" she couldn't continue her question. She felt terribly embarrassed.

Ren was startled. He had expected the question actually. He scratched his head. "Yeah, I helped you changed your clothes."

"And… um…" She bit her lower lip hard. _I couldn't possibly ask 'did you take my bra __off too__?' Oh my… I want to drown myself somewhere. How embarrassing!_

"Uh yeah… that too… sorry," he said then quickly added, "Don't worry! I didn't see anything. I have my way of doing it without looking at you. I'm sorry I… uh… kind of touched you there too," he stammered. He didn't want to say where and hoped she'd take the hint. "I didn't mean to be rude to you." Ren got flustered. He did change her clothes without looking at her because he had put her pyjama dress through her head then proceed with undressing her under it. There was a little accident he didn't expect. He had touched her chest when he was at it. He didn't do it intentionally. She was wearing bra with a front clasp and it was hard for him to unclasp it without looking and searched using his hands under the dress.

The doctor had told him to change her into more comfortable clothes. He gave Ren the instruction on how to do it since there wasn't any nurse present. Ren was tempted to look at her at first but he ended up not to. He didn't want to be disrespect to her.

Kyouko stared down at her porridge. She couldn't look at him now. _He meant he touched me there? I wore front clasped __bra, so that__ must be it._ "You don't have to apologise. I know you meant well." _Moreover, I'm just a kid to him. He probably had seen sexier bodies._ The thought stabbed her right into her heart. _It hurts!_ She shook her head. _No, I can't keep acting like this. It's okay. He didn't mean to and well… I'm nothing to him._ She stared up at him. "Thank you, Corn. I appreciate your help." She smiled.

"Um… it's okay. I'm sorry," Ren said again.

She shook her head and continued eating. She was trying her best to act like usual. She was suppressing her tears. She scooped her porridge spoon by spoon without looking at him.

Ren watched her worriedly. He was relieved that she wasn't angry with him. After eating, Ren told her to drink her vitamins, and to sleep again. She obliged to it. She had been deprived of her sleep recently after all. Ren who was sitting beside her, dozed off as well not long after.

* * *

><p>Kyouko awoke again and felt refreshed. She blushed when she realised Ren slept beside her. It wasn't that embarrassing before when she still saw him as a brother. Everything felt new to her now. She wondered whether she could survive in hiding her feeling for him. It hurt her to keep it especially with her own thought that she probably meant nothing to him. Even though so, she was content just to be by his side for now.<p>

She turned her face away. Her face was hot. She realised she was probably blushing due to the close proximity. She sat up carefully, not wanting to wake Ren up and also not wanting to feel the dizziness again. She got off her bed slowly and looked at the clock on the wall. _11.30? Almost lunch time!_ With that thought, she went to the bathroom and put her underwear back on then walked off her room and headed towards kitchen.

Ren awoke several minutes after Kyouko left. He was really surprised when he found her bed was empty. "Kyouko!" he called. "Where are you?" _Probably bathroom?_ He got off her bed and about to go to the bathroom when he heard soft chopping sound. _Darn it! She's in the kitchen? Cooking? When she's sick like this?_ He stormed off to the kitchen. He found her there. She was chopping the veggies happily whilst humming a song. He was rather angry actually since she was supposed to stay in bed and take some rest yet here she was in the kitchen and cooking. He couldn't stay angry to her since she looked happy with what she was doing. "I'll help."

Kyouko was startled. Her hands stopped. She turned to see him and smiled. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>"We're ditching the award ceremony," Ren stated when both of them settled on the living room couch after their lunch. Ren had moved the comforter to the living room to keep Kyouko warm. They sat side by side with Kyouko leaning against his chest. Ren's left arm was wrapped around her shoulders.<p>

She was surprised with the statement and turned to stare up at him. "Eh? But…" Kyouko tried to protest but seeing Ren's stern look, she stopped protesting and instead asked, "Is it really okay to ditch it?"

"I've already told boss you couldn't possibly go with your current condition," Ren said. "He said he would do something. Well, I guess he told Hiro about that since I also heard that you actually had shooting practice today. That was cancelled. I presume…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I also told boss that you're in my place and informed your landlord about it."

"Eh? You did? Well thank you." She was surprised he did all that. "But Kuon… you shouldn't ditch it too. You should go." Kyouko shot him a stern look.

"I'm not going. I'm taking care of you."

She was happy that he cared about her health but she wasn't happy that he ditched the important award ceremony for her. She stared at him with her brows furrowed.

"Kyouko… I know that you feel bad about it but you really shouldn't. I'm willing to…" Ren smiled tenderly to her. "Can't I?"

_I should be grateful that he cares though I hate to trouble him. _She sighed. "I understand. Thank you Corn." She went back to lean against him again.

"Now, maybe we can watch movie or…" he stopped. "If you aren't sick, we would have gone on a date by now… if you accept…" he stopped again. _Damn it! Why is it so difficult to say what I want to say to her?_

"Date?" Kyouko asked. Blushes started to creep up on her pale face. "I'd like to…"

He was stunned. _So, she would okay me if I ask her on a date?_ He felt more hopeful though he couldn't state it outright.

Both of them stopped talking completely. They were in a complete awkward silence. Both parties were nervous.

"Um, Kyouko…" Ren began. "About the thing happened inside the plane. I told you I meant it right?"

She nodded. She was suddenly scared that he would say it was a mistake on his part like what he did earlier. She had acknowledged it as her first kiss. She quickly said, "It's okay. You don't have to explain."

"No. I have to or I couldn't feel at ease," Ren stated. He turned to face her. He reached his other hand to her face. He turned her face to her. He was scared and nervous as well. He told himself that probably she wouldn't reject him outright. Probably she would say to just stay as friend or worse… siblings. He quickly discarded the thought for he felt he would chicken out again without doing anything.

They stared at each other. Pink hue already tinted on Kyouko's cheeks. She couldn't help it when the man she loved secretly stared at her like that. His other hand was still wrapping around her shoulders.

"Um I…" Instead of wording what he wanted to tell her, he leant closer to her face and pressed his lips against her softly.

Kyouko's eyes widened when she felt his lips descent on hers. _He's kissing me? Why?_ She ceased to think when she felt more pressure on her lips. She closed her eyes and savoured the feel of his lips on hers. Their bodies pressed close to each other. Her hands were wrapped around his neck whilst his were on her back.

She instinctively parted her lips slightly and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. She kissed him back with the same passion. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was rather surprised with her bold move though he reciprocated. They broke the kiss some time later for the air and went back into it again. They couldn't seem to stop themselves from ravaging each other's lips.

"Kyouko…" Ren pulled away though his hands were still wrapped around her body. "I love you." He panted hard. He was out of breath.

Kyouko's breath hitched. She stiffened. _What did he just say?_ She tried to breathe evenly. She was still out of breath after their passionate kisses. Her lips were red and a bit swollen due to their intense making out.

Ren tried not to look at her lips or he'd lose it again. He wanted to keep kissing her but he needed to know whether she heard him or not. He had gathered all his courage to confess to her. "Do you hear me?" Ren asked. She could see fear in his eyes.

Her already blushing face, blushed even redder. She heard it though she wasn't sure if she heard it right. She nodded briefly. She averted her gaze. She realised that her hands were still wrapping around his neck and she was sitting on his lap. She didn't know when it happened. All she remembered was that they kissed passionately several times. She felt terribly embarrassed. She pulled her hands down.

Ren was alarmed with her sudden action. They did kiss passionately but that didn't meant she would accept him or she probably thought of it as an acting practice. He hoped he was clear enough. He pursed his lips tight. "And… I wonder… will you be my girlfriend?" he continued. His hands felt really cold now. He was waiting.

Kyouko actually froze. Time seemed to stop for her. _I didn't mishear it. He clearly said he loves… me. Just now he asked me to be his… girlfriend?_ She felt her body temperature suddenly rising up.

"You don't have to answer now," Ren suddenly said. "You're probably still hurt by that guy. I won't push you to accept me. Just… don't push me away! Give me a chance to prove to you."

She shook her head when she heard him say so. She stared up to him with glossy eyes. She was trying to suppress her tears. She was happy that it wasn't an unrequited love on her part. She was scared if one day she had to hear his rejection if she ever confessed to him. Her own thought had put a lot of pressure on her heart and mind since she realised her feelings of love. Ren was too good to be true for her was what she had always thought after all. "I'd like to." She answered in barely audible voice.

"Pardon?" _She said something just now?_ "Did you say something just now?"

She nodded. "I said… I'd like to," she said with slightly louder voice.

Ren tried to digest her words. _I'd like to? _"Did you just agree to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled sheepishly then nodded.

"You mean it right? You really mean it right? I mean…" He seemed overwhelmed by her answer. "You're really okay with being my girlfriend? You won't hate me? You won't shut me off from your life? You won't erase my existence from your heart?"

"Kuon…Ren…" Kyouko put her both hands on his mouth, shutting him up. "What are you talking about?" she asked with red face. "Am I not clear enough?"

Ren took her both hands off his lips and hugged her to him. "No. I heard you clear as day. I thought I was dreaming. Thanks for accepting me and making my day." He rubbed her back softly.

She smiled against his chest. She felt really content. Tears of relief dropped down her face and wetted Ren's front shirt.

"You're not regretting it right?" Ren asked carefully. He felt his shirt wet. _She must be crying now…_

"No." She shook her head.

"You're not going to ask why?"

"No."

"Can I ask you why? Frankly, I thought you were going to… um… reject me."

Kyouko blinked. _What? He thought that I was going to reject him? Why? _"Why did you think so?"

"You're probably still hurting and if he appears, your mind seems to be occupied by him. I honestly hate that moment. Moreover, you called me _niisan_. It was like a death sentence to me. I don't want you to see me as a brother." He laughed softly. "I'm happy you no longer see me as a brother."

_Why would Shou have something to do with me rejecting him? I had forgotten about the revenge and I finally knew that infatuation and love are two different things. Sort of… Well, I don't want to talk about Shou. It'd ruin the mood._ Kyouko smiled. She pulled away and stared up at him. _I don't want to be Kuon's sister either._ "I don't want to be your sister either. I had a lot of why in my head, but I don't think I want to ask why. I'm content just the way it is now."

Ren chuckled. He wiped her tears away. "Okay, because I could never be able to explain why I love you. Why I choose you. Why it has to be you. I have no exact answer as to why. I just love you. That's all."

She was touched. She knew what he meant. If she asked herself, there'd indeed be so many why queuing in her head but she didn't need the answers anymore. Julie's words were replaying inside her mind the moment she heard him say I love you. Julie indeed told her that Kuon loved her though she didn't believe it. Even Kanae probably had told her that before. Just because they weren't him, she denied it and refused to see things right.

Now that she heard him and saw fears in his eyes when he confessed his love to her, she couldn't keep denying him. She had acknowledged it. She could feel his love. _He expressed it with actions._ _I'm really stupid... More than words… Action speaks louder than words after all. I should have realised it sooner. _His gentle touch, his caring affection, his caring words, and his kisses proved his love. _Have I make him suffer all this time with my denial? For how long? Yeah, I know that I've been denying him and my own feeling._ If she was still her old self, she admitted to herself that she would probably deny him directly. "I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner. May I ask when…?" she asked in a small voice.

"If it's a when question, I could always answer it." Ren smiled. "It's been two years more or less since I first realised my feelings for you. If you remember the time when I asked you to help me practice my Katsuki? On my kitchen floor…"

She was stunned. She remembered about that especially when he asked whether she had ever kissed. Blushes started to creep on her cheek again. _For that long? Great! I'm a big idiot for not realising it. Cause it really seems like a joke. He's the Tsuruga Ren and he is nice to everyone… Women would throw themselves __at__ him. He could have a pick of more mature and sexy woman. He treated me like a kid sometimes. Or did he?_ she told herself. _Yeah, but that Tsuruga Ren loves you and has been for that long according to him, so who are you kidding? Really, you're a big idiot, Kyouko. He had chosen you over those women. You trust him right?_ her inner self told her. _Yeah, I trust him of course, _she answered. _Then, accept his feelings wholeheartedly. He's sincere,_ her inner self told her again. _I accept, damn it! Shut up now! I'm just analysing my own stupidity. _

Ren chuckled when he saw how her face changed rapidly. _What is she thinking about? _He stared intently at her. "It was probably longer than two years. Yashiro always teases me about you, long before I even realised that. Apparently, a rooster guy helped me with it too." He grinned.

_Rooster guy? He meant Bou? He's teasing me…_ She blushed. _So, that 16 years old teenager who he loved was me? How stupid could I be? Wait up? I think Mouko-san… yeah, Mouko-san __said that__ too. When I __starred__ in Shou's PV, Ren was clearly angry and Mouko-san told me that he was jealous. I dismissed it as 'not funny joke'. So, Mouko-san was probably right about it. _Her face was hot. _I'm embarrassed and also happy. I just realised how stupid I __was__ all this time. I can always make it up to him for the time I made him suffer with my obliviousness. I love you, Ren or Kuon or Corn. Well, whoever you are. _She stared at him, wishing he could hear her inner words. She didn't think she could say it to his face. She still wasn't used to the word yet.

"I've got your message." Ren smiled meaningfully. He leant in to capture her lips again and she reciprocated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Have you been waiting for this part? :D I ended Ren's torture. It's not the end. The filming would of course be finished in this fic too. Well, I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading, favouring and subscribing! **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter!**

**SB 189 left a big cliffy. Also, why do they make us wait for another month again? :(**


	18. Dropping the News

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

**Warning : Slight spoiler for vol 6 of KT007**

* * *

><p><strong>Dropping the News<strong>

The couple had their fun during the afternoon. They decided to watch old light romantic movie from Ren's collection. They cuddled up on the couch whilst they were at it. They kissed several times with Kyouko was still being all shy about it. She went to sleep after that since Ren wanted her to get well soon.

When she was sleeping, Ren practised cooking. He needed to practise whilst he had the time. He would need to do some cooking act in the Keishichou Tokuhanka and he always aimed for perfections. He'd have asked her to teach him if she wasn't sick though he felt a little embarrassed about his cooking skill. When he thought back to how he had her come to his apartment and asked her to eat that killer maui omurice, he felt ashamed. He completely made a fool of himself in front of the girl he loved. _I really needed her by my side so badly at that time._ _What's done is done anyway. _He cringed at that thought.

His phone rang when he had just finished his practice. He quickly got out of the kitchen to pick it up.

_Yashiro? What now?_ "Yes, it's Ren."

"Hey, Ren. Are you sure you're ditching the ceremony?"

"I'm sure. Why?"

"No, in case you change your mind. Anyway, I forgot to take note from you when I called earlier. It's _shachou_'s order. While I'm at it, I can take note for Kyouko-chan too. Hiro didn't ask me to, but well… I'm just trying to save the time."

"Notes?"

"Yeah, you both are ditching after all. If you win the award, someone has to say something right? So, I'll just take notes from both of you. Well, either your co-stars or director of the dramas you were in would read it on the behalf of you two."

"Ah, okay. Err… Kyouko is sleeping now. Can I get back to you later? Perhaps via mail?"

"Oh, sure. I don't mind that." Yashiro grinned. "Well, don't attack her while she's sleeping."

Ren scratched his head. "Yashiro-san, I wouldn't do that."

"Who knows? You've got the chance," Yashiro teased.

"She's sick, Yashiro," Ren reminded him. "And I swear I wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her." _She'd definitely freak out. Even though I'm her boyfriend now, I don't think that would change. She's kind of traditional. A kiss on the cheek was already a big deal at that time. _

"Still, I wonder why she's in your place. She went back with Hiro and Adam last night right?" Yashiro said. "Don't tell me your Friday dinner date was still on going?"

Ren stayed silent for a second. He hadn't talked with Kyouko about whether or not they wanted to inform their managers that they agreed to start dating. "Yeah, it's not that late anyway. You know Kyouko, she would want to force me on another supper."

"Oh yeah, that's so Kyouko-chan. You ate like a bird after all. So little." Yashiro laughed. "Well then, I'm not going to disturb you two." Yashiro sniggered. "Just get back to me as soon as Kyouko-chan wakes up. I'll need it before 6. If Kyouko-chan hasn't awoken by the time, I'll just copy your note then. Bye Ren, no attacking Kyouko-chan, okay?"

_Damn that Yashiro! _"Okay. Bye."

Just right after he flipped his phone close, his bell rang. _Who is it? At this day and __time__?_ _No one tell me about coming to visit. No one would come usually except Kyouko and Yashiro. Or __the Boss._ He walked to the front door and opened the door, though the chain was still clasped. He didn't bother to check first since he was living in a building with tight security.

"Hiya, Ren!" Lory greeted. "Sorry for coming unannounced. We'll not be taking very long."

"Ah, _shachou,_" Ren said. He unclasped the chain. "It's okay though."

"Ren-sama, I'm here too," a high pitched tone said.

"Hello Ren," another voice greeted him.

The other parties were Maria and Hiromi. They came along with Lory. Lory shoved the fruit basket in his hands to Ren. "Hold this for me." Maria and Hiromi brought bouquets of flowers in their hands. They meant to give it to Kyouko.

Ren stared down at the fruit basket in his hand then his face paled when he realised that he didn't wear his contacts. His green eyes were probably visible to them. He averted his gaze from them quick to avoid them looking at his eyes, and let them in.

He led them to his living room and put down the fruit basket. He excused himself for a second and then strode fast to his room. He headed straight to the bathroom. He opened his contact case, washed his hands and dried it properly, and put the contacts on his both eyes. He blinked hastily to adjust his line of sight. When he felt presentable, he walked back to his living room again. _Safe!_ he told himself.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'll get you some drink," Ren said and headed towards kitchen. His three guests were looking at each other, confused with Ren's weird behaviour.

He cringed when he saw his kitchen's counter. _Kyouko is going to get angry if she sees this. _He took three glasses and a tray. He arranged those glasses on the tray, and then poured the content of bottled green tea he found in his fridge into those glasses. He was thankful the moment he saw the fridge was arranged tidily and there was actually something he could bring out to his guests. He rarely had guest and there was absolutely nothing in his fridge if it's not for Kyouko's doing. He also saw several cups of custard pudding. _Praise Kyouko for this. Yeah, she sometimes would buy dessert either it was cake, pudding, ice cream, or tart. _He arranged the pudding on the small plates he took out from his cabinet and put it on the tray.

He brought the tray and arranged it for his guests. Lory raised his brows. Maria smiled happily and thanked him for his thoughtful pudding. Hiromi raised his brows too. Both Lory and Hiromi knew how horrible Ren's eating habits were. _He actually has desserts in his fridge?_ Both men were confused.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ren asked his guests after taking his seat opposites Lory.

"We came to visit Mogami-kun. How is she doing?" Lory said.

"Can I see oneesama? Is she okay now?" Maria asked.

"How did she end up in your place?" Hiromi asked.

Ren stayed silent. He was contemplating on how to answer. "Kyouko is fine. She's got low blood pressure and is a bit anaemic due to overworked. She would be fine after taking some rests. The doctor prescribed vitamins for her. She's getting better and she's sleeping now. I think it's best to not disturb her now." Ren said. "Ah, as to why she's here..." Ren hesitated. "Well, you knew that we have this dinner arrangement every Friday."

"Eh? You have dinner with oneesama every Friday? I want to have dinner with _oneesama_ too," Maria chirped.

"Ah, you can, Maria-chan. Next time we would invite you," Ren said. "It's always in here anyway. She cooks."

Maria squealed in delight. "I'd really love to eat oneesama's cooking. _Oneesama_'s a great cook after all."

They all nodded, agreed with Maria's statement.

"I dropped her home last night." Hiromi said. "She should stay at home and get a rest when she could." He indirectly blamed Ren for her lack of rest.

Lory laughed maniacally inside his mind. _She stays the night every Friday, Ren. You could just say it. Not that I mind about it. But he's trying to hide it? I'd bet anything that it was like the Heel Siblings. You're __hopeless__. After I helped you then sent out an accomplice to assist you, you're still not going anywhere. You're not a man._

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ren said. "I picked her up since it wasn't that late," he paused. _Wait up! Why do it sounds like my fault instead? Isn't it… _"Wait a sec!" _Shouldn't I be the one __to get__ angry at them for indirectly making her work that hard? Especially now. I have every right to get angry. Kyouko is my girlfriend. Even if she isn't, from my own professional perspective, it's too much for her._

"What?" the two older men asked in unison.

"Shouldn't I ask you guys about why Kyouko fainted due to overwork? _Shachou_, you know that she's busy, yet you still have her do Love Me job?" Ren snapped. "You too, Hiro! You know that Kyouko always insists on three proper meals a day. How could you let her skip her meal?"

The two older men were stunned.

"Ren, she's still a Love Me member if you remember. It's only a temporary job. It's not going to be long." Lory recovered faster and answered.

"You know perfectly that she's already busy without adding her job as a Love Me Member. Can't you just spare her from that job? I recall she had to play that giant mascot every Thursday. Isn't that enough?" Ren continued. He sounded very angry though he tried to be calm.

Maria blinked. It was her first time seeing Ren this angry. She was stunned. _Ren-sama is so scary!_

Lory shrugged. "You're just jealous that Worthington-kun got to be by her side all the time."

Ren's face darkened. "I'm a professional. I would never mix up my personal business with jobs. Regardless of Adam, Kyouko's jobs are way too much for her to handle. I knew perfectly. You might want to remember that even though she's 18 years old and it is legal for her to work, she's still a high school student. She takes education seriously." The Demon Lord finally surfaced.

Lory was speechless. Hiro could only gape at him. None of them seemed to be able to talk back after Ren's long speech.

_Uwah! Ren's so angry! He isn't even her boyfriend yet. I'll be dead if he is but… _Hiro didn't want to admit to fault just yet_. It wasn't my fault entirely._ "Um, Ren, you might want to remember that Kyouko agreed to it," Hiromi dared himself to say.

"You could have persuaded her not to take all the jobs. You are her manager. You should be the one who knows your charge the best," Ren retorted. "Plus, you know how she is with all her talks about 'three proper meals a day to keep your body fit' right?"

Hiromi nodded.

"Even if she doesn't like the 'space food', you can at least stop at a convenience store on your way to her job to buy some bread or onigiri. So she could at least eat something. You're the one driving, you could have done that and she wouldn't be able to protest." Ren glared at him.

"Ren, we really have no time to stop. The traffic jam was killing us. We ended up stopping at somewhere and took the train instead. We managed to arrive on time and well… no time left for dinner or lunch," Hiromi answered. _Man! Ren's so persistent. I'm so dead. He's got some point there. Hiromi made a mental note the next time they are on the rush._

"You what? Train?" Ren had a disbelief look on his face.

"Kyouko-chan insisted on taking a train to save the time. She was right," Hiromi said. "Don't worry! It was only once. It was a bad idea for me. I talked her into it. In returns, we really couldn't stop half way as we took the high way to save the time."

"Fine! I can accept that reason but… you could have bought the food before you two went on with your drive. Also, couldn't you do something to her ridiculously hectic schedule?" Ren asked.

"I wish I could. She's so stubborn. She said, 'if I couldn't handle this, I can't be Ren's equal'," Hiromi imitated Kyouko. "Well, what'd you do if she said that to your face? She's aiming to be an equally great actor like you."

Ren was speechless. _Is that her goal now?_ He felt happiness started to envelope all his senses. He felt honoured.

"Moreover, you were the one who set those bad examples for Kyouko. You're a workaholic, Ren. Yuki-nii told me about you. She behaves exactly the same like you now," Hiromi accused him. _I know I should have talked about this with Kyouko. I'll do that later when she gets back to work again. And when she actually needs her rest, what the hell she is doing here?_ "Didn't you just say that you picked her up? If you know that her schedule is hectic, you should have reconsidered your reason to go and pick her up for you guys' dinner. You just said that she always cooks. Now, aren't you…"

"NO!" a loud voice exclaimed.

Hiromi was startled the moment his words were intercepted by the loud exclamation. The other three and also Hiromi then turned their heads to the voice.

"_Oneesama_." Maria got off the couch and ran towards Kyouko. The little girl felt relieved, she was getting confused by the adults' nonstop bickering. She was happy that Kyouko stopped the arguments.

"Maria-chan." Kyouko's eyes lit up. She didn't see Maria and was happy that she came.

Maria hugged Kyouko tight. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting better," Kyouko said and patted Maria's head softly.

Maria held Kyouko's hand and they walked towards the others. Kyouko took her seat beside Ren with Maria stuck close to her.

"Mogami-kun, aren't you sleeping?" Lory asked.

"Ah, thank you Maria-chan." Kyouko thanked Maria for the flowers the little girl shoved to her hands. "To you too Hiro-san, for these flowers." Kyouko turned to Lory. "Ah yes, shachou. I was sleeping but I heard you bickering so I just woke up and… I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion. I feel the need to make things right."

Lory and Hiromi shook their heads. They apologised for being noisy which Kyouko brushed off with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Kyouko?" Ren asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her forearm softly. His face softened when he saw her more refreshed face.

"I'm okay, Ren." She smiled.

Lory and Hiromi raised their brows upon the view. Even Maria gaped at them. They were confused though the two older men grinned evilly.

"Ahem…" Lory coughed. "It's nice to see you get better."

"Yeah. It's nice to see you get better, Kyouko-chan." Hiromi smirked.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the trouble," Kyouko sounded apologetic. "Ren, you shouldn't lie to them for my sake." Kyouko shot him a stern look.

"But…" he tried to argue.

Kyouko bowed to Lory and Hiromi. "I'm sorry. About why I came here last night, it wasn't that late anyway. You know we have Friday dinner arrangement?" _I'm not that workaholic. Ren is way more workaholic and he's fine. Well, he got sick once. If he could, I don't see why I couldn't._

"We heard," Lory said.

"Ren-sama said I can join next time," Maria said.

"Yes, if you want to," Kyouko said with a smile.

Maria squealed again and hugged Kyouko.

"I came here on my own. So, please don't blame Ren." Kyouko bowed again. She wasn't happy that her selfish action had made her manager angry at Ren. She wasn't happy either that Ren lied for her sake. It was her decision to come to his place.

"Kyouko." Ren sighed. He didn't want Kyouko to be scolded by her manager or Lory for that. He wasn't sure if she heard all their bickering from the start but from the way she talked, she seemed to only hear Hiromi's last statement. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" Ren pulled Kyouko up softly. "Please have the pudding while you're waiting. We'll be fast."

Ren pulled her along with him and walked into his room.

"Kyouko, I'm grateful you covered for me but I'd rather you not."

"Um, but…" Kyouko protested. "I was just telling the truth."

"Yes but…" Ren sighed. "I'm sorry. Did you hear it all?"

"Um, no. I've just woken up," Kyouko said. "I only heard Hiro-san accusing you for setting a bad example for me."

Ren pursed his lips tight. "Okay, now leave it! We can always talk about it later. I won't deny I did set a bad example for you." He raised his hand to stop Kyouko when he saw her about to protest. She sighed and closed her mouth again. "Anyway, we haven't talked about whether or not to let them know about us," Ren said in a low voice. "I don't dare to tell them without your consent."

Kyouko seemed to contemplate. She stared up at him. "Um, Hiro-san is my manager and shachou is the company's owner, so we must let them know but I don't want the public know about us."

Ren tilted his head, confused. "Why? So, you don't want to announce it?"

"No. I want to have peaceful dating life," she answered with small voice. "I hope you understand."

"Oh!" he exclaimed_. She's got a point. _"So we are going to hide it?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to announce it though I think I won't hide it as well. If people find out, then it's fine though of course I prefer them to not find out. I want to have a peaceful dating life as I said just now. Moreover…" She fidgeted in her place.

Ren cocked an eyebrow. He was waiting.

"I might stain your image. I couldn't let myself do that to you," Kyouko said in small voice.

Ren laughed. "No way! You're popular as well. You won 6 awards in total, remember? 3 for each of the Television Drama Academy Awards and Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix. Moreover it's our rights to date whoever we want right? I think the crews in our drama had already thought that way and no one said that you stained my image. They were quite happy teasing us about that."

_Yeah I knew I won 6 awards, but… _she stopped her train of thoughts when she stumbled upon Ren's certain line. _Eh? The crews?_ Kyouko stared at him with awe when a realisation sank in. "Did I really give them that impression? I had got so many people asking me about whether I'm dating you. I wonder why."

"Really?" Ren asked back though he himself had got people asked him the same question. He couldn't say yes to the question since Kyouko would be horrified and they weren't dating at that time. _Yeah, why? I don't know either._

"They didn't ask me further though. Still, I don't want to announce it. I don't think announcing it would make us in better position either. I want it stays private just between us and the important people around us. But if you want it, I will listen to you."

"No, you're right. Whether we announce it or not, we still couldn't go out freely as ourselves but announcing it would cost more of our time. Interview or such… I don't think I'd like that." Ren nodded.

"Yeah. That's my concern. I'm sorry," she said. "It's not that I…"

"I know." Ren smiled and pulled her into his embrace. "I understand perfectly." He kissed the top of her head. "So, are we telling boss and Hiro?"

Kyouko nodded. "And Yashiro-san."

"Wait up! I don't want to tell him just yet," Ren immediately said.

"Why?" Kyouko pulled away and blinked confusedly.

"Well, I can't stand his teasing. He's just like a fan girl. Just for a while. He'll find out sooner or later. We won't hide it after all." Ren grinned.

_Yashiro-san? A fan girl?_ Kyouko laughed when she imagined Yashiro that way. "Okay. Then we have to tell them to keep it as a secret from Yashiro-san for a while."

"Shall we go back?"

Kyouko nodded.

* * *

><p>Lory, Hiromi and Maria waited patiently for the couple. The three of them had questions inside their mind. Lory and Hiromi had kind of guess about the answers. Maria was confused with the couple's 'strange' behaviour. She couldn't comprehend that.<p>

They saw the couple walked back to the living room. They took their seats facing Lory.

"Um, we have something we need to tell you," Ren began and turned to look at Kyouko.

Kyouko nodded with a smile.

Lory and Hiromi were waiting. They kind of sure with what they had guessed inside their minds.

"I and Kyouko are dating now," Ren finished his words rather fast.

"Hmm yeah," the two older men said almost simultaneously.

It seemed that the words hadn't sunk in their heads yet. Kyouko and Ren stared at them nervously.

_Dating? Yeah, that's good,_ Lory thought whilst twirling his moustache.

Hiromi had almost the same thought, i_sn't it good?_

"DATING?" The two older men stood up in surprise. The words finally sank in their heads.

Kyouko and Ren were startled. _Didn't I just say so?_ Ren laughed. _They're so slow._

Kyouko smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Maria-chan?" Kyouko turned to Maria since the little girl tugged on her pyjama's sleeve.

"Dating?" Maria asked. "As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kyouko answered then gasped. _Oh no! Maria-chan likes Ren. Oh oh… what should I do?_ Her face paled.

"Mogami-kun, I'm so happy. We need to make a grand celebration for that. Yashiro-kun, take out your tablet! We're making plan for it now." Lory said and sank himself leisurely on the couch. _I love it when I have something interesting at hand. _

"Yes, Sir!" Hiromi obliged and took out his tablet from his hand bag. He sat down and switched on his tablet.

"Wait up!" Ren hurriedly stopped the two older men. "We don't plan to announce it let alone having a grand celebration. Also, please keep it a secret from Yashiro. I meant my manager not you, Hiro."

"Eh? You killjoy!" Lory exclaimed and pouted at him.

Hiromi frowned. "Why keep it from Yuki-nii? He's your manager."

"You're his cousin. You know him," Ren replied.

Hiromi laughed when he caught the meaning behind Ren's words. "I perfectly know what you meant. You can't hide it for too long though. He would eventually know."

"Yeah I knew." Ren nodded. "Shachou, I and Kyouko want to have a peaceful dating life. We're not going to some interviews just to explain why we are dating and then let them talk some bullshit about us. It's our privacy. Kyouko and I agreed on it."

"_Shachou_, Ren's right," Hiromi agreed. "I wouldn't want it either if I were them. Some people would say good thing, some would indirectly curse. Some statements like, 'how long will they stay dating', 'On location love usually blah blah blah…' Something close to that. It sounded like cursing, don't you think? That's pretty annoying even for me who just happened to hear the statement. They just started dating anyway, it's better to let them be for a while. They could announce it later… if they WANT."

"Boo… you killjoy too Yashiro-kun. You are siding with them." Lory sighed.

"Ren-sama, can I be your girlfriend too?" Maria asked.

Ren, Hiromi and Lory cringed upon hearing the question. Their attentions were averted. Kyouko still sat petrified.

"Err… Maria-chan, I can only have one girlfriend," Ren said his words slowly and clearly. He didn't want to hurt the little girl's heart.

"I'm okay with _oneesama_ being your girlfriend as long as I can be your wife."

Ren winced, so did Lory and Hiromi. Kyouko felt uneasy.

"I'm sorry, Maria-chan. Only Kyouko can be my wife. She's my girlfriend. She would eventually be my wife too," Ren answered slowly.

Kyouko's head snapped up to him. Her face flushed red. _Wife?_

"Eh?" Maria turned to Kyouko. _Oneesama would become Ren-sama's wife? What about me? _"So, what about me? I want to be your bride too."

"Maria-chan, I understand that in your current age, I'm the closest thing you see as a crush. But perhaps you see me as your father since I'm much older than you. Don't you love your father the most?" Ren said slowly. "When you get older, you would eventually forget about me and find someone you truly love."

Maria tried to digest Ren's words. She didn't understand. She did have to agree that she loved her father the most. She stared at the young couple. She didn't feel like scaring Kyouko away like she did with Ren's other female co-stars. She loved Kyouko after all. She sighed. "Well, maybe when I grow up, Ren-sama would see me the way you see oneesama?" She giggled. _Well, they aren't married yet. I still have time._

Ren cringed inwardly. Kyouko was a bit relieved since Maria didn't seem angry. Lory and Hiromi sniggered in the background.

"I won't give _oneesama_ bugs for her dessert. Don't worry!" Maria said.

_Bugs? Yeah… she did that before to my other co-stars._ "Ah, that's very nice of you, Maria-chan." Ren cringed. _Safe for now! She would understand sooner or later._

They talked for a little while. Hiromi took note of Kyouko's statement for the award winning purposes. Kyouko had told him he didn't have to since she wasn't sure that she would win. Lory insisted on it and she gave up. They told her that she still had to leave a note, winning or not winning. She might win the award after all. Hiromi also told her that Kanae had wanted to come but she couldn't make it.

The three guests left not long after. They had a ceremony to attend. The couple bade them goodbye and thanked them for visiting.

* * *

><p>"Corn, what happened to the kitchen?" Kyouko asked in horror when she stepped into the kitchen. She saw the messy counter and dirty floor.<p>

"Err… I was practising," Ren answered whilst putting the tray with glasses and plates on it, on the messy counter. He braced himself for what would come next.

Kyouko laughed to his surprise. "You should have told me that. Is it for episode 6?"

"You aren't angry? Yeah, it is. You know that Kuze cooks right?"

"No, why should I? It's your kitchen after all." Kyouko stifled a laugh. "Hmm you're so messy. Kuze isn't messy like this." Kyouko went to the counter and started to tidy it.

"You know how bad I am in cooking." Ren followed suit.

"Yeah, I know." She giggled and continued with what she was doing.

"Kyouko, let me do it. I ought to be responsible for what I did." Ren tried to take over from her.

"No, I want to do something," she argued.

"Kyouko, you're sick." Ren shot her a stern look. "You could just sit and I'll be fast."

She sighed. "I rested quite a lot, Ren. It's boring to stay in bed."

"Well, better safe than sorry. We don't want to delay the filming, Kyouko," he sounded strict.

"Ah! I'm sorry." She quickly bowed.

"Now if you know that it's bad to move around when you're sick, you can sit down. No cooking dinner for you too. I'm going to order take-away. What do you want to eat?"

"_Washoku,_" she answered. "We can order from Daruma-ya."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The couple sat down in the living room after they finished cleaning up the kitchen. Ren had ordered their dinner from Daruma-ya and they were waiting. They switched on the television to watch the award ceremony live broadcast.<p>

They saw many actresses and actors being interviewed in the entrance. It hadn't started yet. Kyouko squealed in delight when Kanae was being interviewed. Kanae was one of the candidates for Best Actress. She pointed to the camera and said, "Kyouko, you better get well soon or I'll hunt you down. And I'm sure you'll win it again." With that, Kanae waved her hand to the camera.

Kyouko was touched by Kanae's attention towards her. Ren smiled when he saw how happy Kyouko was. The news about Kyouko's absence was also being reported, so did Ren's.

"**Tonight, two of our award winning actors couldn't attend the award ceremony. Tsuruga-san has family matters while Kyouko-san is sick," **the reporter stated from the backstage.

"**Wow, if we don't know better, I'll think that Tsuruga-san is taking care of Kyouko-san. They are quite close and Tsuruga-san often offered to be Kyouko-san's escort since they arrived together almost every time. Funny they are ditching together tonight," **the other reporter tried to joke.

Both Ren and Kyouko cringed. _It's right!_

"**They are quite matched actually but too bad, Kyouko-san is taken by a foreigner."**

"Foreigner? Yeah, that's me." Ren grinned. "Rumour comes true."

Kyouko blushed. "Um..."

"**There was no acknowledgement from Kyouko-san and from LME though."**

The couple laughed when they saw the reporters' disappointed faces.

"**Well… let's talk about the prospect of winning in tonight's ceremony," **the reporter continued.** "Who will be the winner for the Best Actor, Best Actress…"**

The couple's attentions were averted when they heard Ren's phone ring. Ren turned off the television's volume. _My home phone number?_ "Yes?" He answered it and pressed on speaker button so Kyouko could hear them too.

"Kuon." Julie's voice was heard from the other line. "We're watching the live broadcast of the award ceremony that is currently being held there." There was silence. "Sorry, I put you on speaker. Kuu wants to talk too."

"Hey, Kuon. Kyouko is sick?" Kuu asked.

"Do you know how is she doing?" Julie asked. "I can't seem to get through her mobile phone."

"Kyouko is here with me," Ren answered. "See, you make them worried."

"Ah yeah, I just remembered. She stays every Friday night." Julie giggled. "Hello Kyouko, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mother," Kyouko answered.

Ren asked in low whisper. "You told mother about it?"

"Ah, yeah, kind of…" Kyouko cringed.

"No wonder they call me hopeless." Ren laughed. "I had you every Friday and I couldn't even confess. I was really a chicken."

"Hey youngsters, did you two forget that we're still on the line?" Kuu said. "We take all the trouble to watch the award ceremony and calling you guys. It's still 3 am here, mind you…"

"Sorry father," both Ren and Kyouko replied.

"How are you Kyouko? How did you end up sick?" Kuu asked.

"I'm getting better, father. Well, I think it's just because I lack sleep and I skipped meals several times," Kyouko answered. "I'm sorry that I make you worry."

"You have to take better care of yourself, Kyouko honey," Julie said. "Kuon, you can help. Aren't you her SENPAI?"

"Err… yeah. I think I'm partly at fault for setting up a bad example for Kyouko," Ren said slowly.

"Oh yeah, I heard from Kyouko," Julie's voice sounded stern. "You and your bird like appetite. You eat so little. I wonder whether you're a bird or a man. Chicken might suit you the best."

Ren laughed. "Kyouko, are we going to tell them?" Ren asked in smaller voice.

"Tell us what?" Kuu asked immediately.

Kyouko nodded and turned her face away from Ren. Ren laughed at her reaction. "You're still so shy about it?" Ren teased.

"Great! What are we, wall?" Julie said playfully. She sensed good news from the muffled like voice from the other line.

"Sorry about that. I just want to tell you guys that I and Kyouko are dating now," Ren said.

"At last! So slow! Well at least I have no reason to call you chicken anymore. Don't tell me Kyouko was the one confessing?" Kuu commented. "Well either way, congrats to you guys. I'm happy for you."

_Chicken?_ Kyouko laughed. _I was a chicken too actually. I still am. I haven't even said the words to him. _"Thanks, Father."

Ren smiled sheepishly. "No, it's not Kyouko who did the confession of course. I did. Why did you think so?" He turned to see Kyouko. "Anyway, thanks, Father."

"Well, nothing. Just want to say that." Kuu laughed. _Well, Julie told me Kyouko loves Kuon, so perhaps… I should know it couldn't be her who did it. She's traditional. She would wait for the man's advance. Kuon was dense enough not to notice the signal._

"Anyway, that makes me remember about our bet, Kyouko," Julie suddenly said. "So, it's my win right?"

"What bet?" Ren nudged Kyouko softly.

Kyouko's face reddened. "Um, nothing."

"Well, it's a secret between I and Kyouko so…" Julie sniggered. "Don't forget that you agreed to it, Kyouko!"

"That's so sneaky. I want to know too," Kuu commented. "You don't even want to tell me?"

"No. It's my and Kyouko's secret. A secret makes a woman woman." Julie giggled. "Right, Kyouko?"

"Yes, Mother." Kyouko was thankful that Julie decided it was only between them. It was too embarrassing to let Ren know about it. They had just started dating and she hadn't been thinking about marriage.

Ren stared at his lady love with his brows lifted in confusion. "Well… if you don't want to tell then… I can't say anything."

"Anyway, we hope you two get along well, and of course, win those awards," Kuu said. "Kuon, treat Kyouko well. If you make her cry, I'll personally see you to hell, young man. I'm not joking."

"Yes, Father," Ren said whilst Kyouko was surprised with Kuu's threat.

"I want to tell you guys things like before but… well, you guys are no longer kids. Stay safe!" Julie said with a little laugh.

Kyouko and Ren blushed. They understood the implied meaning behind Julie's words.

Kuu sniggered in the background. "I'd like to say the same though… well, we talked about it before, Kyouko. You know what I meant… That _kotowaza_ from before. Take it or leave it. It's up to you."

Kyouko blushed redder. Ren stared at her confusedly. _What kind of talk?_

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Yeah, so perhaps no need to say that to them," Julie said.

"Well, if she wants to, we can say nothing. Your warning is already right!" Kuu said. "So kids, stay safe! And… we'll continue to watch the awards. Wish you all the best!"

"Talk to you again, kids," Julie said. "Kyouko, take care! You too, Kuon!"

"Take care! Talk to you again," Kyouko and Ren answered then both parties hung up.

Ren stared at Kyouko. "You had so many secrets shared with my parents. I'm curious." Ren grinned. "Won't you share it with me too?"

"Um…" Kyouko shook her head slowly.

Ren chuckled. "So, I'll just assume that it's about me."

Kyouko leant against his chest. "I'll tell you one day."

Ren seemed to think then nodded. "Fine!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly. He was about to turn on the television's volume when he heard the bell. "Our food is coming I think? I'm going to get it. Stay here! Be good!"

* * *

><p>Kyouko blushed slightly when the both of them settled in the same bed and under the same blanket. They did it countless times before so what was different she didn't know except for the fact that she no longer saw the man beside her as her brother.<p>

She pulled the blanket till it covered her head. Ren chuckled when he saw her like that.

"Kyouko," he called.

Kyouko flinched. "Um… I'm sorry. I just…"

"Yeah, I know. I feel different too." He stopped. He indeed felt nervous as well. He couldn't explain why he was being so self-conscious. He snuggled closer to her and pulled down her blanket. He then kissed her forehead softly. "It's been a long day for both of us. This is considered the best day of my life. I have you now and our important people knew about us and accept us. And… well, we both win the awards." He laughed.

"Yeah, it's the best day of my life so far," she confirmed.

"So we better sleep and gain some energy. We'll back to filming on Monday after all. You're staying here tomorrow too right?" Ren asked.

"I guess so."

Ren was contemplating on asking her to move in with him. They were semi living together after all because she always stayed every Friday night. He ended up cancelling it. _Not now. Later… She needs to take a rest. _"Good night, Kyouko." He kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Good night, Corn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks for reading, favouring and subscribing also for those who had reviewed! Review if you'd like to tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading **and the suggestion on several parts of **this chapter**

**Thanks to those who pointed out the 'his' mistake and other mistake. Anon and Yukari-desu. :)**

**Note on terms :**

**Washoku : Japanese food.**

**Oneesama : sister (in a very polite way)**


	19. The Day Before Work

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

**Warning : Slight spoiler for KT007 vol 6**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Before Work<strong>

"I thought we agreed that you should stop doing things that would tire you for now, Kyouko. You're not completely recovered yet. Your face is still rather pale," Ren said when he found her in the kitchen preparing breakfast after he awoke and found the empty side of bed which had been occupied by Kyouko the previous night.

Kyouko looked startled and a flash of guilt appeared on her face. Her hands stopped slicing the loaf of bread she bought earlier that morning at the supermarket downstairs. "I'm getting better. It's just my habit to wake up early. I'm only making tuna sandwiches for our breakfast. It's not that tiring. You slice the bread, put lettuce, cheese, tuna, eggs, mayonnaise, and… you're done."

Ren sighed. "At least, please rest today. You need to rest while you can. You can start working as early as you like starting tomorrow. Though I think you should take several days off."

"I've got my rest yesterday, Kuon. You can't just expect me to do nothing. I'll feel useless," she reasoned. "No way would I take several days off. Our filming would be delayed. I don't want to trouble the crews, directors and the other co-stars."

Ren sighed. _Stubborn as ever! It's partly my fault. If only I wasn't that stubborn at that time. I really had set up bad examples for her._ He smiled and walked over to Kyouko. He then wrapped his arms around her slender body. "That's why you need to rest properly or you'll get sick again. You know, you're really stubborn, Kyouko." He kissed her forehead soundly.

"You're the one to talk. You're more stubborn," she said in a barely audible voice.

He chuckled when he heard her protest. He then kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

She blushed. The guy she loved was hugging her. It still felt like a dream to her that her unrequited love was finally reciprocated. She leant her head against his chest. She liked it when he hugged her. She felt safe and comfortable.

"Um… I'll help you, Kyouko. If it's as easy as you said," Ren laughed whilst disentangling himself from her. "Well, I'll take it as a practice for future episode? Practice makes perfect."

She chuckled. _Kuze cooks fried rice in the drama but well… if he wants to, why not?_ "Sure."

The supposedly easy 'cooking' turned out to be a hard task for Ren. The way he held the knife scared Kyouko. She immediately took the knife away and told him the right way to hold the knife. _He was good with the knife in the Tragic Marker and he applied it in the kitchen? Wait! When he cooked that Maui Omurice, he __did the same thing__. That's really dangerous._ "You look like you want to kill someone, Corn."

He laughed at her comment. "Well, you know I'm that bad. You should teach me the proper way to do it." She did as he told and he did hold it nicely after she showed him how. However it didn't help much.

The bread was still sliced unevenly, so did the hard boiled eggs. Kyouko was late in telling him that they just needed to use the egg slicers for that. Instead of being cut and separated nicely, the lettuce was practically smashed in Ren's tight grips. The lettuce leaves wilted and didn't look fresh anymore. When it came to arranging the sandwiches, even though he put it correctly in order according to Kyouko's instruction, since the ingredients weren't properly handled, it still turned out not really nice.

Both of them stared at the 'disaster' sandwiches Ren made then stared at each other.

"Sorry, as you can see, I'm hopeless." Ren laughed. "Though I recall you said that it's easy."

Kyouko cringed. _It's easy but I guess he's just not skilled in cooking?_ She giggled. "Well, can't help it. It's still edible I think?"

"You think?" Ren took one of the sandwiches. He took a bite and savoured the taste. "It is…" He laughed then held out to her. She ate the sandwich with blush on her face. He chuckled. _Still shy as always! At least she didn't yell 'What did I tell you about hygiene?'_

The couple then hand fed each other. They enjoyed the casual breakfast they had in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After the couple finished their breakfast, they settled themselves in living room. Kyouko was checking her homework from the other day whilst Ren was reading Keishichou Tokuhanka's script.<p>

"Anyway, what's your schedule look like tomorrow?" Ren suddenly asked. "Hiro should have finished rearranging your schedule I think?"

"Um…wait a sec!" Kyouko took her phone and flipped it open. She pressed several buttons and… "Ah, you're right. There's a mail from Hiro-san," Kyouko paused and read the mail. "Hmm… Other than our drama filming, I only need to assist Worthington to his photo shoot for R Mandy from 2 till 5pm. After that, I'm free and Worthington is free too so I don't need to assist him. Wow…" She was surprised. "I recall I had an interview for a new clothing line contract at 7pm. Ah, it is pushed to Tuesday afternoon instead," she muttered unclear.

"R Mandy you said?" Ren asked. "I'm going to be there too."

"Yeah, if you knew about my hectic schedule then you must know about Worthington's recent contract with R Mandy. I guess Hiro-san didn't tell Yashiro-san? Worthington had just signed a one year exclusive contract with R Mandy. Tomorrow is his first day in R Mandy's photo shoot."

Ren sighed inwardly. "You still have to be that guy's temporary manager?" he asked. "I thought you graduated Love Me the moment we told boss that we're dating."

Kyouko blushed. "Ah… um. I don't know. _Shachou_ didn't say anything about it yesterday right? There are days I need to attend to Worthington outside my own jobs." She said whilst looking back at the mail to make sure she read it right. "Well, that's my assignment. I think I have to carry it till _shachou_ finds a manager for him?"

_I don't think __I__ like the fact that she is still his temporary manager. That guy pissed me off. There's no way I can tell her that. We've just started dating and I don't want her to think of me as __being__ unreasonable. She's always a professional __and__ I'm a professional too. I don't want to butt in with my opinion about her job no matter how much I dislike it. _"Hmm… yeah, you're right." Even though he told himself that it was her job, he was still pissed off. He didn't do a good job in hiding it. Kyouko noticed his discomfort.

"Is it disturbing you?" Kyouko asked with concern. _Kuon doesn't look very happy with my assignment__?__ He looks disturbed. Did he get a wrong impression about me and Worthington? _Her face changed. She was worried.

"Well, just the thought that I wouldn't get to meet you often kind of makes me feel lonely," he said calmly. "It will continue till he gets his own manager after all. I hope _shachou_ finds a manager for him soon."

"Oh that's right. Hopefully he would find a manager for Worthington soon then." She got flustered. _I thought wrong. I thought he got a wrong impression about me and him. Perhaps __as a fellow American, Worthington's action is common to him._She felt relieved. She continued looking at her weekly schedule. "If you aren't very busy, I have lots of free nights this week. Worthington's schedule is rather loose as well. His jobs would affect my schedule outside of my own jobs after all. I think my jobs this week have decreased drastically. I remember I should have more jobs than these."

"Well, you're recovering. Of course Hiro needs to decrease your work load. It's his job to ensure his charge physically and mentally able to do the jobs. You have school too." He was satisfied that after that talk, Hiromi took his words into his consideration. _It's not that I'm spoiling Kyouko but she needs to adjust it little by little, not __all at once like in the__ previous week._

She stayed silent. _I know that's my fault but… it's my job._ She mumbled a yes unwillingly. She then went back to her homework.

Ren kept silent for a moment. He was thinking of dropping the 'move in' topic to her. "Um, Kyouko…"

"Yes?" Kyouko turned her gaze from her homework then stared at him.

"Can you perhaps consider moving in with me instead?"

Kyouko was stunned. "Um… you mean staying here permanently?" she asked carefully. She didn't want to assume.

Ren nodded and stared at her. "Is it too fast for you?" He scratched his head. He felt uneasy all of a sudden. "I just want to have more time to spend with you. At least, if you live here, we'll get to see each other every day. We're dating anyway." _Minus the __days when__ she or I have __jobs__ outside Tokyo._ He added inwardly.

She went beetroot. _We are indeed dating but…_ She bit her lower lip_. I do like the idea __because__ I'd love to meet him every day and I can take care of him but… I don't think I'm ready yet. I had a bad episode regarding this section. I don't think I'd like it if I have to go home to an empty house and do all the waits. _ She grimaced. _I know Kuon isn't anything like Shou and it's totally different anyway. Shou was only a childhood friend and it was one sided on my part. He treated me like a maid. _She frowned unknowingly. _I need more time to think carefully if I'm going to live together with my boyfriend._ _Doesn't that mean… _She didn't want to continue her train of thoughts. Her blush deepened. "Corn… um… it's not that I hate the idea but… I need to consider it carefully before I decided to mo…move in with you. I hope you understand."

Ren smiled understandingly. He noticed her face changed rapidly before she gave him her answer._ What is she thinking about exactly?_ "Sure, it's okay. I won't push you to move in with me if you're not ready yet." He then patted her head softly. _Well, that's to be expected. Maybe it's too fast? Though I thought she would __agree__. She __already__ stays every Friday night. What's so different with staying here permanently? _He sighed inwardly. _Perhaps after several months, I'll ask again. _"Ah, then… perhaps we could have dinner together on Tuesday and Wednesday though I'll be a little late. I'll finish my jobs around 8pm and 7.30pm. Also, I have jobs on Monday and Thursday night. It will be till rather late at night so perhaps we can't meet outside the filming and R Mandy's shoot. As for Friday…" he stopped.

Kyouko nodded and made a mental note to scribble down Ren's schedule on her notebook later. She was waiting for his next line when he stopped talking abruptly. "What about Friday?"

"I think we need another name for our Friday routine." He grinned. "You'll stay the night like usual right?"

_Ah! Yeah. Sibling Day would sound funny now that we no longer see each other as brother and sister._ She blushed then nodded. "What'd you suggest? Yeah, I'll stay of course." _I'm wrong. I meant I no longer see him as brother. He never saw me as sister after all. _She blushed redder. _Hyaa… I sounded so confident._

"I have no idea. You can name it."

"Sibling Day then." She grinned.

Ren was gobsmacked upon hearing the answer. He gaped at her. She laughed upon seeing his expression. She often saw him with such expression when it was only the two of them, but she still found it funny sometimes. She was happy that only she could see it. She thought that perhaps when it was only the two of them, he turned back to his real self. She concluded that the one with playful attitude, sometimes boyish and childish, and could also be a bully was Hizuri Kuon. Tsuruga Ren would never show this kind of expression and acted like that for Tsuruga Ren was a perfect Japanese gentleman, a perfect character Kuon had created. To her, both Hizuri Kuon and Tsuruga Ren were just the same even if he acted differently as both Kuon and Ren. They were all him after all and she loved them both.

"Kyouko, you naughty girl!" He recovered from his shock and reached his hands to her cheeks and pinched her cheeks hard. "Is it this mouth that talked back to me?"

"No… this is my mouth," she pointed to her mouth.

Both of them laughed. They remembered that they said the exact lines before as Cain and Setsu. He leant down and kissed her lightly on her lips. "So, what should we call Friday?" he asked with a seductive look.

_Emperor!_ She recognised that look. It was his particular look that scared her badly even when he still wasn't her boyfriend before. She freaked out inwardly. Her eyes widened in fear. _No! Help! He's going to eat me! _

Ren noticed Kyouko's fear and discomfort. He frowned unknowingly. _What's she so scared about? Did I do something wrong?_

At the same time, Kyouko's mobile rang. _Saved by the phone!_ Kyouko shouted inwardly in glee. "Err… can I answer the phone?"

Ren pulled away slowly, still with a frown on his face. _She looks so happy?_ "Sure."

_Mouko-san?_ Kyouko tilted her head confusedly. "Yes? Mouko-san?" Kyouko immediately greeted her.

"Mou! What take you so long?" Kanae asked impatiently.

"Sorry… I was…" Kyouko stammered. She then noticed Ren was still watching her. "Mouko-san, wait a sec!" She turned to Ren. "Can I…" She smiled nervously.

"Go ahead! I'll wait here." Ren smiled. _Kotonami? Best friend wins huh?_ Ren sighed inwardly.

"Thanks." She leant over to him and kissed him on his cheek. She then left the living room and walked hastily before he could see her reddened face.

Meanwhile, Ren blinked confusedly though his heart swelled with happiness. _She took initiative first. How rare__… _He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Mou… really…you take so long," Kanae huffed impatiently.<p>

"Sorry."

"How are you doing? I mean, are you getting better now?" Kanae asked with concern.

"Um yes… I'm getting better."

"Oh that's nice to hear," Kanae said. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you."

"It's okay, Mouko-san. Hiro-san told me about that," Kyouko brushed off her apology. "Anyway, congratulation on your award, Mouko-san," Kyouko suddenly said.

"Thanks. It was only Best Newcomer award though," Kanae said. "Congratulation on winning the Best Supporting Actress for the third time. See! I was right. You won it again."

Kyouko blushed. "Thank you, Mouko-san. Um, it's too bad that you didn't win the Best Actress but you should keep trying."

Kanae chuckled. "Mou… I'll have to wait till someone offered me a lead role again. I don't have any major drama offers for this season. Anyway, what is this thing I heard from shachou about you graduated from Love Me. How could you leave me alone in that horrid section? Didn't we promise we would overcome the pink curse together?" Kanae rambled.

Kyouko was stunned. "Um? Shachou didn't tell me anything about graduating from Love Me yesterday. I still have my Love Me jobs for this week."

"Oh yeah, shachou visited you yesterday at Tsuruga-san's place huh?" Kanae said. "So, what is it? Care to explain? You got into Love Me because you couldn't love, right? So, I think you got over it?" _Maybe she's dating Tsuruga-san now? Or her acting in her new drama got shachou's approval __because__ she could portray love well? Well, she's in love with Tsuruga-san though she hasn't realised __it__ yet. Just a guess,_ Kanae guessed inwardly.

Kyouko was contemplating on how to answer Kanae's question. "You see… I don't know about graduating from Love Me but perhaps… I would? Err… I'm dating Ren now. So maybe… that's the reason like you just said?" she stammered.

There was silence from the other line after Kyouko dropped the news to her best friend.

"Oh… sorry. I was speechless for a second. Wow! What a news! Congratulation, Kyouko," Kanae said. "So, perhaps that's the reason you graduated from Love Me?" _When __did__ it happen? What a turn of event!_

"Thanks, Mouko-san," Kyouko said. "Though… I'm not sure about graduating. I still have Love Me jobs. Assisting Worthington and to be Bou."

"Well, Bou is your regular job. I don't think of it as a Love Me job for you. You enjoy being Bou right? As for Worthington... well, he's easy to manage I think?" Kanae commented.

"Being Bou is okay for me and yeah I like that job. As for assisting Worthington, err… I don't think it's that easy." _He's so clingy. Just like a kid. What am I, his mother?_

"Really? Before you, Amamiya-san and I was his temporary manager too. He was easily compromised, polite and well behaved," Kanae said. "For a foreigner, he's kind of modest. Amamiya-san said the same too."

_Huh?_ Kyouko raised her brows. _Pardon? He's certainly not the modest type. He's so touchy feely!_ Kyouko wanted to protest. "Really?" she sounded not sure.

Kanae lifted her brows. _What? She sounded not sure._ Kanae chuckled inwardly. _Oh! Perhaps Worthington fell for her too. Poor guy! She's got a boyfriend now. _"Yeah, really. And shachou specifically called me and Amamiya for a private talk last night about this matter after the ceremony. He wanted to know which one of us is available to take over the job from you. None of us could do that for this week so I guess you just have to bear with it for one week. Starting next week, I would take over. I have no school like you guys anyway and my offer isn't as much as yours." Kanae huffed. _I hate to admit it. Kyouko is more popular as an actress after she got that double awards for the first time, but she never thought so. Kyouko sure has a twisted mind __that__ I can't quite comprehend. She's already popular after starring as Mio. Mou! Meanwhile, on my part, the modelling gigs are more than the drama and movie offers. Mou… I'm an actress, not a model._

_Oh yeah! Mouko-san had graduated from high school. But… that's not true. Mouko-san is more popular. She's modelled for 4 teenager clothing lines and all from popular designers. _"That's not true, Mouko-san. Don't you have many adverts and modelling offers?"

"I meant drama offers. You have more than I. Though I know most of it is still antagonist roles which I don't want to suggest you to take actually. It's up to you anyway. Meanwhile, on my part, my offers are all minor roles and most of it in family type genre and I don't really want to take it if Nami (Kanae's manager) hadn't insisted on it." She huffed desperately.

Kyouko giggled. "And also because Hiou-kun is in most of it right?" Kyouko teased.

"Mou!" Kanae's face reddened and she was thankful that Kyouko couldn't see it. "It's totally unrelated." _Wait! Why should I get flustered over __that__ brat? Mou!_

Kyouko giggled more. _Mouko-san is just shy._

"So, you really graduated, I think?" Kanae averted the topic suddenly. She sounded sad. "It's so not fair! I think we really would get out of that pink curse together…"

_I graduated? Really? I have to wait till Shachou said that to me. I can't just assume it._ "So…sorry, Mouko-san!" Kyouko sounded upset.

"Mou… don't be sorry!" Kanae said. "So anyway… that guy finally has guts to confess to you? Mou, he's so slow! Everyone was impatient I think. We aren't blind after all. We could see that he's head over heels for you! Only you couldn't."

Kyouko giggled. She wasn't sure how to respond to Kanae's statement.

Kanae chuckled. "Well, I hope he treats you well. If not, I'll personally see to his death. Tell him that!" _I could always make her spill about the details later. And I really meant my threat!_

Kyouko was stunned. _The same threat __as Father's__._ "Mouko-san, he treats me well. Don't worry! Thank you."

"If you say so. I'm not going to disturb you any longer. You need your rest," Kanae said. "Take care, Kyouko and send my regards to Tsuruga-san as well. Don't forget to relay my **message**."

"Eh?" Kyouko cringed. _How could I say that to Corn? No way!_ "Okay, thanks again, Mouko-san." Kyouko hung up after Kanae bade her farewell. She smiled and walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, it's from Mouko-san…"<p>

"I know," Ren answered with a smile. _I heard._ "Here..." Ren handed her a white envelope.

Kyouko tilted her head, confused. "What is it?" She took the envelope and sat down beside him.

"I have no idea." Ren shrugged. "It dropped from your note books when I put those on the table. I figure it's yours? Maybe some note about your homework?" He didn't want to assume though he had a feeling it was a love letter instead a plain note.

"Hmm… possible. Aikawa-kun was the one who handed me my homework anyway."

Ren's face darkened. _Aikawa? The one who played Seto? _

Kyouko opened the envelope and read it briefly. Her face changed. She was blushing slightly and also looked every bit guilty. "Corn… I think it's a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, intrigued with her guilty face. _What __happened__?_

"It's a love letter and he addressed it to the girl he likes. Maybe he misplaced it. I should return this to him when I meet him again. Why didn't he tell me when I came to school? I attended school last week though mostly half day. Oh perhaps he was embarrassed for misplacing it." Kyouko huffed. "Do you think I should tell him that I read this? I feel bad."

Ren raised his brows. _I knew it! But… wait up? I think that guy wrote it to her? It's so Kyouko to actually think that the guy wrote it for another girl._ He laughed.

Kyouko scowled at him. "Corn, don't laugh at me! Help me think of how I should apologise for… reading other people's letter."

"Well what's done is done, Kyouko. Perhaps you can help him deliver the letter to the girl? Do you know whom he addressed the letter to?" Ren suggested and he grimaced inwardly. _At least, he wrote a name right, though perhaps Kyouko thought that it wasn't her. Kyouko is a rather common name after all._

"How would I know? There isn't any name written in it… well, I think I just have to apologise," Kyouko finally said.

_He didn't write a name? _Ren was surprised. _I just hope that guy wouldn't take it as a chance when she returns that letter later. I kind of 'laid' my claim on Kyouko before right?_ He frowned. "Well, if you decided to do so."

"I will…" Kyouko said. She put the letter back into the opened envelope and closed it tight. _I'll find some glue later. _She put it on the table nicely. "Anyway Corn… Mouko-san said to send her regards to you_._"_ It's best to leave out the threat._ She cringed inwardly.

"Oh, that's nice of her. Did she know about…" Ren stopped. _No threat at all? I thought she'd send out some threat as well if she __knew__ about __me__ and Kyouko. Thinking about that, Kotonami is pretty competitive when it comes to Kyouko's attention._

"Yes. I told her," Kyouko answered. "You don't mind right?"

"No. That's fine by me."

"Oh yeah, about that. I need to tell you about something I heard from Mouko-san," Kyouko began. "Mouko-san said that shachou called for her and Amamiya-san. She said that starting next week she'd take over as Worthington's temporary manager."

Ren's eyes widened. He was happy upon hearing the news. He almost couldn't contain his grin. An enthusiastic 'really' had almost fallen out from his mouth though he managed a calm response. "Well, so you finally graduated from Love Me?"

"Shachou haven't said that. We can't assume but since Mouko-san said she would take over the job, it could only mean that I don't have to do temporary manager job starting next week."

Ren laughed. "I still think that you graduated Love Me. You no longer have a reason to stay in the Love Me section after all." He reached for her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "So, what should we call Friday? We haven't finished with that yet."

Kyouko went beetroot again. "Um… what about L—lo—lover's Day?" _How embarrassing! _

_She's not used to the word 'Love' __yet__?_ Noticing her discomfort in saying the 'L' word, he chuckled. "Lover's Day? Sounds nice." He leant down to her face. She stared back at him with her reddened face. She seemed to know what would happen next. When she felt his face getting closer and his warm breath on her lips, she closed her eyes. He closed their remaining gap and captured her lips in a passionate kiss which she reciprocated.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent with Kyouko doing her homework. Later the day, she taught Ren to cook for their lunch. This time around, they practiced for Kuze's cooking since they got the ingredients in his fridge. It was still a failure for Ren was really hopeless in cooking. He sighed in frustration when they saw their 'disaster' lunch. Kyouko encouraged him to keep trying and he said he would definitely perfect it before the real take. No matter how disastrous the lunch was, the couple still enjoyed it.<p>

They had their siesta after lunch, not that they intended to have it for they had things to do in their own minds. They resumed their morning activities after the unintended siesta. She worked on her homework again whilst he sorted out his offers. Both of them had their acting practice as well afterwards.

They had their dinner delivered again from Daruma-ya. Ren actually wanted to practise more on their dinner but he didn't want to exhaust Kyouko so he suggested the take-away again.

* * *

><p>Ren laid on his side whilst watching Kyouko with his brows lifted in confusion. He had just finished taking a shower before bed time. He saw the girl had covered herself up to her head and was pretending to be asleep. On top of that, she slept on the other end of the bed. Ren was worried that she would fall off the bed. He couldn't help but be amused at her antics. He was wondering about the sudden turn of events. It started since yesterday.<p>

He leant over to reach her and pulled her to him. She let out a squeak and her face was flaming red. She pulled down her blanket and looked at him. "Don't surprise me all of a sudden, Kuon!" Kyouko said with a pout.

"It's your fault for making me worry. Why do you sleep on the edge? What if you fall and get injured?" he asked. "You pretended to be asleep but too bad, honey… I wasn't fooled."

She raised her blanket to cover her face but he was faster. He got a hold of the blanket and pulled it down again. He lifted his brows and shot her an inquiring look.

"I just… just…" she stammered.

He tilted his head a little. "Are you not comfortable sleeping in one bed with me? You can just say so."

"It's not that I'm not comfortable. I'm just embarrassed, that's all," she mumbled out her answer.

He looked thoughtful. "You weren't like this before."

"It's just different," she insisted.

Seeing how flaming red her face was, Ren gave up. As he thought the previous night, he also felt different but he was adjusting to it. _Perhaps, Kyouko needs more time to adjust?_ was his last thought before he made sure she slept comfortably and kissed her goodnight. On the other hand, she felt bad for behaving awkwardly and jumpy around him. She managed to drown all her embarrassment and kissed him goodnight in return.

Both parties felt awkward though they were determined to adjust faster, and they hoped that their work wouldn't get in their way. With that thought and their own self-assurance, they drifted into deep slumbers, preparing to welcome tomorrow when they got back into their routine again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Some filler chapter before the filming resume! Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**


	20. Back To Work

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Back To Work<strong>

Ren and Kyouko arrived together on the set. When the crews saw them, they immediately went over to the two stars and congratulated them for their recent awards. Some of them expressed their concerns towards Kyouko's health and Ren's family matters. Some even openly teased Ren, "Did your family matters include taking care of your sick girlfriend?"

Ren only smiled while Kyouko tried her best to act normal. The crews indirectly teased the two actors about their ditching award ceremony together.

Yashiro arrived with Hiromi and Adam. When Yashiro saw them, he immediately joined in the crowds and congratulated them for their awards. He also joined in the crews teasing the two actors. _Fufufu…_ Yashiro grinned evilly._ Ren was indeed taking care of Kyouko-chan! Well done, everybody!_

On the other hand, when Adam saw Kyouko, his face brightened. Hiromi had noticed Adam's brightened face and about to stop the lad from doing the thing he was sure the lad would do but he was too late.

"Kyouko, congratulation on your awards," Adam said and immediately gave the girl a hug.

Kyouko squeaked. She was gobsmacked. _I forgot about this guy!_ Kyouko grimaced.

Ren twitched when he saw Adam hugged Kyouko.

"I heard that you were sick," Adam said. "Are you getting better?"

"Yes, I am getting better and thanks for your concern but…" Kyouko pushed him with all her might though he didn't budge.

"That's good to hear…" He leant down and kissed her forehead soundly.

"What are you doing, Worthington?" Kyouko finally retorted back. _What if Ren __gets__ angry and __thinks__ that I…? This stupid gaijin!_ She felt like shouting at him.

Hiromi immediately stepped back when he saw the scene. He didn't want to go into the mess. He noticed Yashiro's horrified expression as well and followed his line of sight. He saw Ren's darkened face and was thinking whether Ren would do something about the guy. _Uh! Ren is livid. They're officially dating after all._

Ren twitched again the moment he saw the scene before his eyes. _How dare you go hugging and kissing my girl? You're so dead, Adam!_ Ren smiled brightly and immediately tapped Adam on his shoulder rather hard. "Adam, it's not good to do things like this to a Japanese girl. See! You terrified Kyouko." His smile was getting brighter.

Adam pulled away. "Eh? Sorry! I acted on impulse. I just wanted to congratulate Kyouko on her award. Also, I heard that she's sick?" he said with a smile. "Anyway, congrats on your award Ren."

"Ah, thanks Adam," Ren said with a dazzling smile.

Kyouko sighed in relief. She was about to shout out another warning but apparently Ren was faster and she was thankful that he did it though she was a little horrified at his dazzling smile. She felt the Demon Lord was on the surface.

"Hey hey, what's up?" Shingai chimed in suddenly. "Ah, my two leads…" He tapped Ren and Kyouko on their shoulders from behind. "Congrats, love birds! I meant the awards." He winked to them.

The two actors swivelled and faced Shingai. "Thank you, Director," they said politely.

"Anytime," he said. "Nah, I heard that Kyouko-chan got sick? Are you feeling fine now? Ready for today's filming?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, Director." Kyouko bowed slightly.

"Don't thank me! Maybe it's my fault. You can tell me if the schedule is too tight for you, okay?" Shingai winked again. "Ah, you two better get prepared?"

The two actors nodded and with that, Ren and Kyouko left for wardrobe change.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuyuki, can I borrow some of your time?" Jack entered the room with a box in his hands.<strong>

**Kuze and Fuyuki were startled and turned their heads to look at Jack. "Hmm… what's up?" Fuyuki asked.**

"**Try this on!" Jack said whilst passing her the box.**

"**Eh? Try on?" Fuyuki looked confused. She opened the box and found a _yukata_ in it. "This… What is this…? A _yukata_?"**

"**That's right," Jack confirmed with a smile. "Didn't you say that this _yukata_ was very pretty? Although you refused it, I couldn't stop myself from buying it and brought it here."**

"**Bought it and brought it here." Fuyuki looked gobsmacked. _He said it so simply…_**

"**I don't plan on leaving hotel today, so can you put it on?" Jack asked, still with a smile on his face.**

"**But… even if you said that…" Fuyuki glanced down at the _yukata_ with troubled expression. _How troublesome…_**

"**I've already asked someone to help you put this on," Jack continued whilst gesturing to one of the hotel's employees.**

**The hotel's employee greeted Fuyuki with a smile.**

"**Eh?" Fuyuki was flabbergasted. _Did she rush here?_**

"**Come this way please!" The hotel's employee said whilst tugging on Fuyuki.**

"**What? Hold on!" Fuyuki shouted out. "Kuze, help me!"**

**Fuyuki was dragged away by the hotel's employee whilst Jack was waving at her. After Fuyuki was gone, Jack turned to Kuze. Kuze noticed Jack's serious face. **

"**I want to ask you something," Jack said sternly.**

**Kuze's face didn't change at all. **

"**What are you to Fuyuki?"**

**Kuze sighed. "She's just a work partner."**

"**Such a typical answer." Jack smirked. "Let me rephrase it. You, what do you feel towards Fuyuki?"**

**Kuze stayed silent. The room was in an awkward silence. Before Kuze could even answer, they heard the door opened. It was Fuyuki.**

"**I'm done changing," Fuyuki said. She was dressed in the _yukata_ and her hair was tied up nicely. **

**Jack's face brightened. "Wah!" he exclaimed.**

**Kuze looked stunned as well. **

**Jack stood up and hurriedly approached Fuyuki. "So pretty. Very cute!"**

"**Thanks," Fuyuki said. She then turned to Kuze and saw him approaching her.**

**Kuze reached out his hand towards Fuyuki's face. Fuyuki was stunned; she looked down and closed her eyes when she felt his hand on her face. **

"**It's crooked," Kuze said and his hand was on her hair.**

**Kuze fixed Fuyuki's hairpin for her. His face was really close to her. **

"**Is it fixed?" Fuyuki asked.**

"**Done," he answered curtly.**

**_Ever since then, Kuze has changed. Whenever he touches me…_ Fuyuki was remembering the time when Kuze hugged her. _It would be like just now… the feeling of tenderness._ _Hah!_ She gasped and blushed when she realised what she had been thinking. _How could that be? There's no way._**

**Kuze stood confused when he saw Fuyuki's strange behaviour. **

**Jack widened his eyes when he saw the two's exchange. "Kuze…" he called out and both Kuze and Fuyuki turned their gazes on him. "You haven't answered my question. In your heart, Fuyuki's a special person right?"**

**Kuze stared back in silent whilst Fuyuki was confused.**

"**I don't understand," Jack said. "Fuyuki is very cute. She makes other wants to pamper her. Why do you let her do such a dangerous job?"**

**Jack's statement made Fuyuki even more confused.**

"**Even though she's important to you, why aren't you protecting her? Even though she has special abilities, she's still a girl. If I were you, I wouldn't let her do such dangerous job. I'll make sure she's safe in my country." Jack continued.**

**_Ha? What are they talking about? I don't understand at all… _Fuyuki stared at Jack confusedly. **

**Kuze snorted. "Protect her? You mean to take her to your country and keep her in a cage? Just like you." **

**Jack was gobsmacked. He clenched his fist tight and swivel round then left the room.**

"**Eh? Hold on, Jack!" Fuyuki shouted to him. "You're not allowed to move around by yourself." Fuyuki left the room as well.**

**Kuze sighed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki ran across the hallway to find Jack. "Jack! Jack!" she shouted out. <em>Just where did he go? He was just talking with Kuze. Were they having an argument?<em> She didn't really watch her surrounding and bumped onto someone. "Wah!" **

**The person she bumped onto was a man wearing sunglasses.**

**Fo… foreigner…! Fuyuki didn't really know what to say. "Sorry… I um… sorry."**

"**Sorry," the man said and left afterwards.**

**Fuyuki found Jack in an empty private lobby in the hotel. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "Jack!" She strode to where Jack was sitting. "You can't run out here by yourself."**

"**Fuyuki!" **

"**Jack?" Fuyuki stared at him with concern.**

**_Such a beautiful girl. You make me want to protect someone for the first time._ Jack stared at Fuyuki. _But…_ Kuze's word came into his mind. _"Put her in a cage, just like you…" I can't refute what Kuze said. _"Fuyuki… you…"**

"**Sorry…" Jack's word was cut off by someone. **

**Before their eyes, there were three foreign guys. The three wore sunglasses. "Orchinia's Third Prince, Jack Roland Emmanuel!" one of the man said.**

**_Ah! It's the foreigner I just bumped onto. _Fuyuki recognised the man who was just talking to them.**

"**Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Jack asked.**

"**Of course we'd recognise our own country's prince."**

"**You guys are from Orchinia?" Jack sounded incredulous.**

**The men pointed guns at them. Both Jack and Fuyuki's eyes widened. **

"**Prince, please come with us! If you quietly come with us, we won't harm you!" one of the men said.**

"**What?" Jack asked with disbelief showed on his face.**

"**Jack!" Fuyuki grabbed Jack and covered him. **

"**Fuyuki!" Jack shouted. He was surprised that Fuyuki stood in front of him. **

"**Such a brave young lady," the man praised. "But it would be best to not mess around."**

"**Jack, get away quickly!"**

"**Fuyuki, move aside!" Jack ordered.**

"**No," she retorted. These guys seem to recognise Jack and they don't look like good people. _They took out a gun in the hotel brazenly. What can I do to protect Jack? _Fuyuki was thinking hard. _But how do I do that? Kuze is not here and I only have myself to depend on._**

"**Seriously I was wondering where you guys ran off to. Turns out you guys ran into trouble." **

**Fuyuki's eyes widened when she recognised the voice just now. "Kuze!"**

**Kuze was in front of Fuyuki and Jack with his protective stance.**

"**You! Who are you?" the man shouted out.**

"**I'm the prince's babysitter," Kuze answered calmly.**

**Jack was shocked. _Babysitter?_ "Kuze, you really have no manners."**

"**Oh then in that case, I'm sorry," Kuze said and he didn't sound sorry at all.**

"**You're not my babysitter, you're my bodyguard," Jack said angrily.**

"**I thought you didn't want me as a bodyguard anymore," Kuze talked back.**

"**But, no matter what I'm a prince," Jack argued.**

"**Wait… you guys… It's not the time to be arguing," Fuyuki said with gobsmacked expression on her face.**

"**I don't understand what you guys are saying. Hurry up and handover the prince," the offender said.**

"**Wait, you guys still have time to argue? What if they open fire at us?" Fuyuki said.**

"**Then that depends on you…" Kuze replied.**

"**What?" Fuyuki was surprised of his answer.**

"**Divide and conquer," Kuze gave her a meaningful look.**

**Fuyuki's eyes widened.**

"**Bastard! Don't fool around with me!" The men clenched their guns tight and started to fire at them.**

**Fuyuki used her power and retorted the bullets back. The men were all confused. They wondered why it backfired, on top of that, all three guns. The offenders were all injured because of that. When they were still confused, Kuze took the chance and smacked them hard. The offenders were all defeated.**

**Jack was astonished. _Just now? That was Fuyuki? _He stared at Fuyuki's back.**

"**Ku… Kuze you BIG IDIOT!" Fuyuki shouted. "I've never directed my abilities to three directions before. If I failed just now, you would've been dead. Jeez, you scared me to death."**

"**Nothing happened so it's fine. No need to shout," Kuze said calmly.**

"**Why is everything you do so unreasonable?" Fuyuki wailed desperately.**

"**Didn't I say divide and conquer?" Kuze stared at her.**

"**Cheater! If you say it like that, I can't refute!" Fuyuki pointed a finger at him.**

"**Then, stop complaining!"**

"**What?" Fuyuki then stopped.**

"**How deceitful," Kuze said again.**

**Fuyuki was very angry at him and growled impatiently.**

* * *

><p>Adam couldn't hide his scowl when he saw the scene before his eyes. He was having his lunch together with Ren, Kyouko and their two managers at Kyouko's favourite hamburger restaurant. Ren sat beside Kyouko while their two managers sat at a different table. Adam himself sat opposites the couple. They took the farthest corner seat in the restaurant to avoid the possibility of swarming fans. After all, the three celebrities stood out.<p>

Yashiro's devil tail was waving when he saw the 'lovey-dovey' situation in the three celebrities' table. He was a little disappointed because Adam was there with his favourite couple.

Meanwhile, Hiromi grinned inwardly. He knew that the couple were officially dating and that they asked him to keep it a secret from his cousin for a while. Even though he felt sorry for Yashiro, he had to keep his promise. He knew that his cousin probably thought something like _why's Adam there with Ren and Kyouko-chan._

Ren and Kyouko actually were only acting like usual. They didn't feed each other like they would when in Ren's apartment. They talked about their work and actually engaged Adam in their talks since they were talking about R Mandy photo shoot. Even though so, Adam still couldn't hide his scowl. He felt different and wondered why he even felt so.

"Can't we just leave now? We've finished eating anyway," Adam suddenly said.

Ren glanced down at his mobile phone to look at the time. "Oh, that's right but you don't have to worry about that. We've got plenty of time. It's just around the corner."

"Well, I don't want to be late," Adam said again. "I'm going with Kyouko and Hiro anyway."

Ren caught the vibe. _Why's Adam angry anyway? It's not like we're abandoning him?_ Ren frowned unknowingly. _We don't even stick close to each other like we were in my apartment. This guy seriously falls hard for Kyouko I think?_ He smirked inwardly. _Too bad for you, she's mine! I shall make that clear soon._

Not only Ren, Kyouko felt it too. She raised her brows, confused with her temporary charge's behaviour. _What's with him? He sounds unhappy? I think I suggested the right place? He said he wanted to eat hamburger__.__ Maybe the food wasn't to his taste? Well, even though it's hamburger, perhaps it's more to wafu? _

"Was the food not to your taste, Worthington-san?" Kyouko asked.

"It's not that," Adam answered. "I just don't want to be late. Don't I have to meet the photographer beforehand? For greeting or such?"

"Oh!" Kyouko looked thoughtful. "You're right." She smiled.

"Anyway…" Adam said again.

"Yes?" Kyouko stared back at him.

"Why are you wearing this pink jumpsuit?" He pointed to her Love Me uniform. _Though I think I saw her several times with this horrible pink jumpsuit. Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san wore that too but I think Kyouko shouldn't wear this. Her beauty is clouded by this horrible pink._

Kyouko was startled, so was Ren. They didn't expect the question. "Oh, I'm from Love Me section and my job is to be your temporary manager. I'm only wearing my uniform when I work as one." _He never asked before. What's with the sudden interest?_

"I see but that's okay. This uniform would keep you from dangerous pests," Adam commented. "Let's go?"

_Dangerous pests?_ Kyouko was confused but decided not to think about it. "Sure!" she said and then stood up. "Ren, I'm going with Worthington-san and Hiro-san first, okay? I think he's right that I should look for the person in charge for an initial greeting. It's his first day… do you mind?"

"No, it's fine by me. I'll get going too anyway." Ren smiled.

After paying for their respective lunch since Kyouko insisted on paying for herself, her manager and Worthington because she was acting as Worthington's manager, the five went to the car park then left for the photo shoot.

* * *

><p>Adam wasn't really right about the pink jumpsuit would keep Kyouko from 'dangerous pests'. When he said dangerous pests, he meant the guys in the photo shoot. Most guys in the photo shoot indeed didn't realise that the girl in bright pink was the famous Kyouko. They even laughed at her striking uniform though the actress, as usual, didn't care. She was used to people laughed and mocked her for the pink overalls. Ren told her that it was an advantage for her since it made her stand out and the uniform did help her land a job in the past.<p>

Those who recognised she was Kyouko the award winning actress seemed eager to engage the actress in a chat. The actress didn't want to be rude and replied politely to every question directed at her.

Ren and Adam weren't happy. They were like taking turn to 'swat' off the persistent guys who seemed to have taken the chance with Kyouko when either Ren or Adam was having their photographs taken.

Yashiro and Hiromi were sniggering in the background when they saw the scene before their eyes. Yashiro even openly teased Ren about it and earned a heated glare in return.

* * *

><p>"Kyaa…" Kyouko let out a squeak when she felt herself being pulled to a dark corner of the hallway. She had just got out from the ladies room and was about to head to the basement. Hiromi and Adam were already in the car and waiting for her.<p>

"It's me," a deep husky voice she knew well answered.

"Ren? What…is it?" She blushed. The close proximity still made her heart race.

"I just want to see you before you leave."

"It's okay. I know that you're busy. You don't have to. Just… don't forget to eat properly!" Kyouko shot him a warning look.

Ren chuckled. "That's supposed to be my line. Yashiro has just ordered dinner. We would be expecting it in one hour from now."

"I know." She smiled. "Good to know that you're eating properly. Good thing that your next job is in the same building. You've got time to eat."

He stared down at her and reached out his right hand to touch her cheek. "Can I…?"

She tilted her head to her left and put her left hand on top of his. "Can what?"

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out.

She went beetroot. "You don't usually ask," she answered with small voice.

"I don't want you to freak out." Ren laughed a little. "It's a rather open place, unlike at my place."

She hit his chest softly. "I wouldn't because you're my boyfriend." She blushed even redder at the word 'boyfriend'. "You'd still do that even if I say don't, right?"

He smiled. "That's right. So… I conclude you don't mind." He smiled seductively and leant down to capture her lips.

He meant the kiss to be a chaste one but with her responding to him, the kiss heated. They seemed to forget where they were and what they were actually about to do. His arms stayed politely on the back of her waist. He pulled her close and deepened their kiss. She returned the kiss with the same passion. They managed to pull away after some time later when they felt the need for air. They panted hard after their little make out session. He hugged her close to him and he kissed the top of her head. His right hand rubbed her back softly. The kiss they shared was mind numbing for both of them.

She could hear his fast heartbeat clearly for her head was leaning against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his hug. She felt content, safe and comfortable in his embrace. _If only it lasts forever but Ren got a work to do and I've got to go._ She was a little sad when she realised their little moment had to end.

Truth be told, he actually shared the same feeling. He thought of himself as lucky having to manage to have the girl he loved in his arms. _I really want this moment to last forever but I've got work to do and Kyouko would have to leave. At least, she's going home, not accompanying that guy._ "I really want to keep you close to me, all the time."

_Eh?_ She pulled away a little and stared up at him. She saw him staring down at her with the tender and loving expression she knew. She smiled and was about to say something when a buzzing voice disturbed their little moment. Both of them were startled.

"I wonder who…" Kyouko stopped. She pulled out the buzzing device from her pocket and flipped it open to see who the caller was. "Hiro-san calls…" She stared at him with questioning look like she was asking for permission to pick up the call.

"Go ahead!"

Kyouko smiled and pressed the answer button. "Yes, Kyouko speaking." Kyouko stayed silent to hear what Hiro was saying. "Ah, yes, I'm sorry I took so long. I'll be there shortly. Thank you." She flipped the phone close. "Um… I have to go now."

Ren chuckled. "I see. Then… be careful on your way home, Kyouko," Ren said with a smile.

"Sure."

They seemed reluctant to let each other go though they managed to part their ways after another kiss which was mutually initiated by both of them. It was awkward when they happened to bump onto each other's teeth. They laughed at that and tried again then both of them left to opposite directions.

_If she keeps responding like that, I don't know till when I can hold myself,_ Ren thought and then left for his dressing room.

_Hyaa! I behaved so shamefully… but… I like it. I really like it…_ She blushed whilst kept running towards the lift.

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Jack watched Kuze and Fuyuki's fight confusedly. He was still shocked with the duo's work in defeating those offenders.<strong>

"**Fuyuki!" Jack called out.**

**Fuyuki turned her gaze at him. **

"**Sorry for putting you in danger," Jack said.**

"**Eh? You don't have to be sorry!" Fuyuki waved her hand. "I often meet situations like that."**

"**You often meet dangers? And you don't want to leave this line of work?" Jack asked incredulously. **

"**Hmm nope…" She gave out a blatant answer. "Because this is my sky," she looked happy when she said it. _I willingly meet the dangers._**

**Her answer stunned Jack.**

**Both of them were startled when they heard the door opened. Kuze entered the room and walked towards them with a box in his hands. **

"**Kuze, where did you go?" Fuyuki asked.**

"**Fuyuki, sit over here!" Instead of answering her question, he told her to sit down and it made Fuyuki confused. She obliged anyway.**

**Kuze then put a hand on Fuyuki's right shoulder and Fuyuki screamed out loud. **

"**It hurts!" She touched her right shoulder and wailed in pain.**

"**Fuyuki!" Jack called out to her in concern.**

"**As I expected," Kuze sighed. He opened the box he brought and pulled down Fuyuki's right sleeve. **

**They all could see that her right shoulder was bruised badly.**

"**Wah! How did that happen?" Jack asked.**

"**Geez, I crashed onto someone," Fuyuki answered. "Kuze, how did you know?"**

"**Your movements were slow." Kuze answered curtly whilst treating her wound. "Really slow."**

"**Ugh…" Fuyuki whined.**

**_I didn't notice at all…_ Jack thought in shock. _He's able to see everything about Fuyuki. _"I lost!" Jack said and startled Kuze and Fuyuki. "I admit defeat. It's regretful but I will quietly go back." Jack actually directed the words towards Kuze.**

**_Jack? What is he talking about?_ Fuyuki stared at him confusedly.**

"**But I won't give up," Jack continued. "After all, a strong and cute girl is hard to come by."**

"**Do whatever you want!" Kuze replied whilst Fuyuki was confused. "Done!" Kuze said after he finished bandaging Fuyuki's shoulder.**

"**Ah, thank you," Fuyuki said and her eyes widened the second Kuze kissed her bandaged shoulder.**

**Kuze's behaviour irked Jack. "Ku… Kuze…" Jack gritted his teeth. "You… You are doing that on purpose?"**

"**What do you think?" Kuze asked him back.**

**Jack twitched in anger. _De…Demon…_**

**_Kuze has been weird lately. He's become __gentler__ than before… and enjoys teasing others even more…_ With that thought, Fuyuki collapsed on the couch. **

"**Wah! Fuyuki!" **

* * *

><p>"You three's acting seems very genuine." Shingai winked at Ren, Kyouko and Adam. "I would never question you two," Shingai pointed at Ren and Kyouko with the pen in his hand. "But you really surprised me, Worthington-kun." <em>Or perhaps my two leads lured that out from him but Worthington-kun did well so far. I could see it just from his first scene and Ren or Kyouko-chan <em>_wasn't__ even in the same frame. The scene just now __was__ more than I had expected anyway._

Adam thanked Shingai for his praise. _I wasn't just acting. I was feeling genuinely annoyed. Ren is indeed a good actor and… _He stole a glance at Ren_. He's in love with Kyouko. No doubt about that._ He almost sighed when a realisation hit him. _Kyouko likes him. Damn it!_

Both Ren and Kyouko shot each other's meaningful look and excused themselves to their respective dressing room.

Ren grabbed Kyouko's hand when she was about to enter her dressing room. She was startled. "Our dinner plan is still on going right?"

She nodded and he smiled. "I told Hiro-san about it. I'll meet you in LME after making sure my charge goes home first. I need to go to talent section anyway."

"Sure thing." Ren smiled. "See you later!" He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Both of them didn't realise that Adam followed them. The blue eyes lad was surprised when he saw the scene before his eyes. _What was that?_ He saw them parted to their respective dressing rooms afterwards. He felt frustrated at that instant and stormed off to his own dressing room. _She shouts out warning all the time when I __kissed__ her on her cheek or her forehead but she didn't shout out warning to Ren. So unfair!_

* * *

><p>Kyouko had cleared her makeup, and her makeup artist had left as well. She had just finished tidying her bag and was ready to leave.<p>

Kyouko was surprised the moment she opened her dressing room door. Adam stood right before her door. "Ah, you are finished? Why don't you go down to basement first? I'm sure Hiro-san is already there."

"I'm waiting for you," Adam answered.

"Ah!" Kyouko smiled. "Thank you! Shall we…" Kyouko stopped when Adam pushed her into her dressing room and closed the door. "What is it? We should go now." She shot him an inquiring look.

"I just want to talk about something and talking in the middle of the corridor is not a good idea." Adam smiled.

"Oh sure…" Kyouko took a step back. She was rather uncomfortable with the guy standing so close to her. "So, what is it? We can't take long."

"I'd like to ask you out tonight to a dinner," he blurted out.

Kyouko blinked. _He's behaving like a kid again._ She sighed inwardly. "Dinner? I'm sorry but I can't. You're a grown up. You can go to dinner by your own right?"

"Aren't you my manager?" He asked back. "You should accompany me to dinner. You don't have job after this right?"

"I'm your temporary manager but I don't recall that I have to accompany you to a dinner," Kyouko said. "I can help you order your dinner though. You have to eat properly. I can't accompany you to a dinner but I would have if you still have jobs after this. I'm sorry."

_So, she would only go to dinner if I got jobs after this? Work can't __be used as an excuse__ to get to her then. I'd just have to announce my intention._ "No problem. Then I'll make it a date. Will you go out to a date with me for the dinner?" Adam asked with a smile.

Kyouko was stunned. _Huh? Did he just ask me to a date? Why? Is he another Kijima-san?_ "I'm sorry. I have to decline your offer." Kyouko bowed. _Ah! He's American. Didn't father say that one can go to a date even when they weren't dating? Silly me! That must be it!_

_What?_ Adam sighed. "Why? You have a date tonight? What about tomorrow night? I recall you're free too."

Adam actually asked Hiromi about Kyouko's schedule for the week. He was also informed that this week was Kyouko's last week being his temporary manager. He wanted to take the chance while she was still his temporary manager because he knew that she was very busy and he would probably have less chance when she was no longer his temporary manager.

"Um… I'm sorry. I can't either," Kyouko answered.

"Why?" he sounded frustrated.

"I can't possibly go on a date with someone who isn't my boyfriend. I'm terribly sorry." Kyouko bowed again.

There was awkward silence after her blatant answer. Adam tried to digest her words. "Sorry, can you please repeat it? You're too fast. I can't catch on your words."

Kyouko repeated her answer in English this time.

"You really have a boyfriend?" Adam asked. He found it unbelievable. _Who? Ren? It's rather obvious considering what I saw earlier. Damn it!_

Kyouko blushed. "Yeah, I have a boyfriend. Is that so surprising? I know that I'm plain and perhaps rather boring but…"

"Wait up!" Adam stopped her. "I get it!" He was heartbroken but he didn't feel like giving up. "I don't care, okay?"

Kyouko tilted her head, confused with his statement.

"Whoever the lucky bastard you have for a boyfriend, I won't give up on you. Prepare, sweetheart!" Adam winked. _Like hell I would give up. After all, a cute and strong girl like Kyouko doesn't come along very often._ He was determined.

"You know? I'm the lucky one," Kyouko said all of a sudden but Adam no longer listened to her.

He opened the door and pulled on Kyouko's hand, practically dragged her out from there.

"Hey, let go of me! I can walk on my own," Kyouko shouted out. _What if Ren sees us like this? I don't want him to get the wrong impression._

"No way! Come on, we've got to hurry or Hiro would nag us."

They walked past Ren's dressing room and Ren happened to see his girlfriend was hand in hand with the foreigner. He felt like throwing something at the foreigner. He sighed when he realised how jealous he'd got. _Time to make it clear!_ He ran after them.

"Kyaa…" Kyouko let out a surprise squeak when she felt her other hand was grabbed.

Adam stopped. He felt Kyouko's hand strain. He swivelled and found a smiling Ren. Ren got a hold of Kyouko's other hand.

"Ren, if you must stop us, care to explain what reason you have?" Adam asked in English.

"I'm taking Kyouko with me. You can go home first," Ren answered curtly. "Let go of her!"

Adam sighed and let go of Kyouko's hand. "The lucky bastard?" Adam pointed a finger at Ren. His question was directed to Kyouko though Ren kind of guessed it.

"I've told you I'm the lucky one," Kyouko answered.

Adam was stunned. "He's the lucky one," Adam said. "Well, so what now? You guys got a date?"

"We do," both of them answered whilst looking at each other.

Kyouko's tender expression towards Ren hurt Adam though the lad didn't care. He had announced his intention towards the girl anyway. Adam stepped forward till he was head to head with Ren. He said in low voice so that only he and Ren could hear and understand. "I don't know the words 'give up' so never expect me to. I'll retreat **just** for today."

Kyouko raised her eyebrows because she couldn't hear what Adam was saying to Ren. _What are they talking about?_

Ren smiled. "I'd never let her go. Forget it!"

"You guys aren't married. She can still change her mind."

"Try her! I believe she won't be tempted by you."

"One can always try," Adam ended the argument. "See you around, Ren."

"See you."

"See you tomorrow, Kyouko," Adam said. He reached out his hand to pat Kyouko's head softly and left.

After Adam left, Ren let out a sigh. "So, you don't have to go with him."

Kyouko stared up at him. "I have to make sure he goes home actually." She pouted. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Just some declaration." Ren smiled.

_Declaration? I can always ask later._ "You know, he keeps saying that you're the lucky one but I have to amend it. I'm the lucky one."

_Kyouko doesn't know that she's a treasure. Lucky me! Adam's right. _"No, he's right. I'm the lucky **bastard**." He laughed.

She giggled. "You're not a bastard and I'm still thinking of myself as lucky." _Thinking of this, I'm the lucky one. I thought it was one sided but it turned out __to be__ mutual. I'm lucky, aren't I? _

"Well, if it pleased you. Let's go?"

She looked hesitant. "Okay, I'd still have to drop by LME and inform Hiro-san about Worthington's going home thing. I feel bad about it. I should make sure he goes home first after all. What kind of manager am I?" She sighed. "Sorry I don't mean to…"

"No. I understand," Ren said. "We should go now." He held out his hand to her.

"Sure." She took his hand and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm sorry I took long. Work's been hectic =.= and perhaps next chapter will take long as well. I practically got no time to write. I assure you it's not Writer Block, it's just my work's currently CRAZY and left me no slack time. Just like Kyouko in last chapter, crazy schedule and I want to cry seeing my schedule is full till early August. I'm not even a celebrity. LOL. I'll write at a snail pace. *forgive me for rambling***

**By all means, enjoy and leave a review if you'd like! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouring and subscribing. Anyway, the number of people favouring this fic is way more than 'Gokko' yet the review number is lesser than Gokko. LOL. I wonder why.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. **

**Note on Terms :**

**Wafu : Japanese style**


	21. Get Things Right

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Get Things Right<strong>

Ren didn't usually feel intimidated by anyone, not even by Lory, so he didn't know why he suddenly felt that towards one certain man. He met the man quite often since Kyouko's 17th birthday. He often ordered food from there and he sometimes dropped by to have dinner when Kyouko insisted on him eating properly before continuing to other place for his work. He even sometimes had his lunch with his manager there. He wondered why he suddenly felt oppressive when he sat opposites the man who was currently cooking their orders. It wasn't like the man was staring or glaring at him, though from the silent treatment which he usually got, he still felt different.

"Ren, are you okay?" Kyouko asked in low whisper. She looked concern.

"I'm fine." He smiled. He wanted to pat her head but he hold himself from doing what might seem a not very wise move if he wanted to impress the man before him. The man might think that he was rude for touching Kyouko casually. He hadn't even spilt his gut and told the old man who he thought of as Kyouko's pseudo father that he was dating her.

Kyouko pursed her lips tight. She was worried. To her, he didn't seem like he was okay. _Is it a bad choice to have dinner at Darumaya?_ She asked herself. _Or not? He said it was okay since he wanted to eat here too. So, what's wrong? He hasn't seemed like his usual self from the moment we settled in our seats._

A soft thud startled both of them. Taishou had just put down a cup of warm _mugicha_ in front of Ren. "Drink!" he said. "You look strained, young man."

Ren blinked, so did Kyouko.

"I wanted to serve you sake but you're driving. Not a good idea," Taishou said and continued with his cooking.

"Ah, thank you, Taishou-san," Ren replied.

"Kyouko-chan, can I ask you to help me a little bit in the back of the kitchen?" Okami asked with a smile.

Okami felt the tension between her husband and Ren especially with the wary look on Ren's face. She saw the young man quite often in their restaurant when he was still Kyouko's esteemed senpai. She had a hunch that the young man and Kyouko's dating relationship had evolved into something more intimate and the young man was perhaps considering asking for her husband's blessing for Kyouko's hand in marriage. She stifled a giggle when she saw how oblivious Kyouko was towards the situation though she knew that Kyouko being Kyouko was worried about her boyfriend. She was about to ask her about that herself.

* * *

><p>With Kyouko out of their views after she went with the Okami to the back of the kitchen, Ren's nervousness levelled up. His hands were a little cold though he managed to act calm. He sipped his tea slowly.<p>

"You have something you want to say to me," Taishou stated.

Ren was stunned then smiled nervously. "Yes, I do."

"It's about Kyouko," the older man stated again and put down his ladle.

Ren gulped and nodded. _Brace yourself, Kuon! You know you can do that._ "I want to tell you that I'm going out with Kyouko and… I think it would be best if you'd give me your blessing to date her."

Taishou stared at Ren. He looked stern and seemed to contemplate on something. "You've been going out with her for so long." _To date her? So, it's not marriage?_

Ren blinked. "I'm sorry. It's not that long. We've just started dating a few days ago."

Taishou was stunned though he managed to hide his amazement. He had been sure that the couple had been dating for a little more than 6 months and, that they perhaps were ready for the next stage. The first thing came to his mind was engagement then marriage but none of it was happening.

As to how he and his wife guessed about their relationship was because they noticed a pattern. Kyouko always stayed outside every Friday night. She told them she was staying at a friend's house. _A man's house!_ was what he and his wife thought. Or to put it right, her boyfriend's house was what they always thought.

She usually came back on Saturday night and Ren was the one who always dropped her off at home. Other than that, the couple looked lovey-dovey though in a polite way which he was sure happened because Kyouko was such a modest girl and that because she knew that they wouldn't appreciate any obscene behaviour in his restaurant.

Both of them were worried, but they didn't want to pry into her private life and they knew that Kyouko was a sensible girl, so they never said anything. They had always thought of her as a daughter. Taishou had wanted to ask his wife to ask Kyouko about the 'friend' in question but he hold that thought. He thought that she would come around if she wanted to tell them. They were sure she wouldn't do anything reckless.

"I have to admit that I'm surprised," Taishou said.

Ren wanted to ask why though he wasn't sure what to say next. He had expressed his intention after all.

"I thought you two have been going out for a little more than 6 months or perhaps a year?" Taishou added and picked up his ladle again and stirred the pot before him. He didn't add the fact that he thought the young man was going to ask for his permission to marry Kyouko.

_6 months? A year?_ Ren was surprised.

"Why tell me this? I'm nothing to her," Taishou said calmly.

"Ah, I'm thinking that Kyouko always thinks highly of you and Okami-san. She thinks of you two as her parents. So I've been thinking to ask for your permission for that though I might be a little late. I'm terribly sorry," Ren elaborated.

Taishou felt happiness through his veins after hearing Ren's words. He was thrilled that the girl thought of him and his wife as important people. The girl was always so polite and he thought that was because they were her landlord. _Does she really think so? _He wanted to believe it. "Don't be! You'll be sorry if you hurt her."

"I will treasure her. Thank you, Taishou-san," Ren said. He felt a little relieved after getting the old man's approval to date Kyouko officially even if he didn't state it exactly like that.

"I'll keep that in mind. No need to thank me," Taishou said with a hint of smile. "The meal is ready!"

* * *

><p>Kyouko peeked at the situation in the counter where she had left a moment ago. She was relieved to see Ren's more relaxed face. She was really worried since he looked stressed. She almost screamed when she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder. She swivelled and found Okami smiling to her.<p>

"Worried?" Okami asked with a smile.

"Um… Ren looked really strained and…" she tried to explain though she wondered why she couldn't put it into words.

"I don't want to pry but I think he's asking permission from Taishou?" Okami giggled.

"Eh? Why would…" Kyouko blushed. "I do think of Taishou-san and you as my parents figures but I don't think he knew that?" she stammered.

"You do? I'm happy to hear that and my husband would be thrilled as well."

"Eh?" Kyouko tilted her head, confused. "I'm sorry, I have stated it so shamefully. Perhaps…"

"Kyouko-chan," Okami shook her head then smiled tenderly. "We think of you as our daughter. You don't have to feel shy or hold yourself but my husband probably wouldn't admit to it." She giggled again. "Tsuruga-san is your boyfriend right? I think he knows how you feel about us. I'm surprised but as I said, I'm really happy, Kyouko-chan. I think Tsuruga-san would want to make things right since you two have been dating for so long. So when is the date?"

"So long? What date? You meant when we started dating? We've just started dating a few days ago," Kyouko said with confusion clear in her voice.

"Ah? Really?" Okami was surprised. "No, I don't mean when you started dating but when is the wedding date. I thought he's going to ask for your hand for marriage and…" Okami smiled again. "I'm sorry for assuming."

Kyouko went beetroot. "Ah um… I'm still 18 and underage and I haven't been thinking about marriage."

"It's okay. I guess the era had changed. People no longer get married at young age." She smiled. "It's probably too early to talk about it considering the fact you've just started dating for a few days but it actually looks like it to me. He looks very nervous. I remember my husband when he was younger. He wore almost the same expression when he met my father to ask for his permission to marry me." Okami giggled. "Well, it's been long time ago. Shall we go to them now?"

Kyouko smiled with her face still tinted with pink hues. She nodded for a reply.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit that I was dead nervous," Ren said after both of them settled in his car.<p>

"Why is that?" Kyouko stared at him curiously. She was still thinking about her talk with Okami in the back of the kitchen.

She had just wanted to see him off but he had insisted on her getting inside the car for a small talk before he left for the night.

He took her hand and kissed it softly. He stared at her lovingly. "Taishou-san is very intimidating, Kyouko. Not that I would admit it openly but it's you so…"

Kyouko giggled. "Intimidating perhaps but he's not as scary as everyone always seems to think. Taishou-san is just strict."

"Yeah, I can see that. You think of him as your father right?" Ren smiled. "I mean aside from my father."

Kyouko formed an 'o' shape with her mouth. _He knows me too well. I have never told anyone about that. Well, aside from Okami-san._ She nodded as a reply.

"That's why I have to make things right. I want him to know that I'll take care of you well."

She blushed.

He chuckled upon seeing her somewhat flustered expression. "Anyway, I think Taishou-san and Okami-san think of you as a daughter too."

She nodded. "I'm happy to know that. Okami-san told me about that."

"But Kyouko, if asking for his permission to date you is already that scary, I bet it would be ten times scarier when I ask for his permission to marry you." He grinned.

Her blush deepened. Her heartbeat was getting faster. She was happy that he actually thought about their future though she didn't know how to respond to it. She smiled nervously in return and she kind of wanted to pull her hand back from his since she knew the nervousness had got to her.

_Did I scare her with that statement?_ Ren thought glumly. He felt like hitting himself. He knew that he couldn't rush her into anything yet but the thought of having a happily ever after with her kept haunting him since he saw her interaction with his parents when they were in his hometown and how they looked like a happy family. He subconsciously had planned his entire future with her in his mind. He loved her deeply and he was serious about her. He just hoped she wasn't terrified with that thought. After all, Kyouko perhaps still needed time to adjust to being loved and with the whole dating idea.

Whilst he seemed like he had something occupied his mind, Kyouko was staring at him. It was an awkward silence for her. She hadn't meant to confuse him but it seemed to her that she had done that. She reached to his arm and patted him softly. He turned his eyes to her. "Yes?"

"I think I should get back into the restaurant," Kyouko said nervously. _Wrong words, Kyouko!_ she told herself.

"Oh sure. I'm sorry I'm holding you up," Ren said and leant in to kiss her on her forehead then pulled away.

Before he could straighten himself back on his seat, he was pulled back and his eyes widened when a soft lips landed on his lips. It was so fast and before he could realise what had happened, Kyouko had already got out of the car and closed the door in a rather loud thud. He couldn't even blink when she bowed slightly and waved him goodbye with a shy smile.

He was gobsmacked. He almost couldn't contain his grin and wished that he wasn't in a public place since he wanted to shout out in joy when he came back to his senses a second later. He had never expected it from her. A kiss on the cheek would have probably sent him to seventh heaven. This was even better. He was happy with that.

He opened the window and said, "Good night, Kyouko! See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Ren. Be careful on your way home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and drove away with a satisfied smile into the night.

On the other hand, she wanted to hurry back to her room and rolled down on her bedroom floor, happy and embarrassed at the same time with her 'crazy' action. _I just hope Ren didn't think of me as a shameful woman._

* * *

><p>The Keishichou Tokuhanka drama was currently filming the scene with Kuze's family which mostly focused on Kuze, Fuyuki, and Yuuji, Kuze's brother. The scene with Kuze Suzuko, Kuze's older sister, would have to wait till the actress, Nabatame Yuuko, came back from her out of town shoot next week.<p>

The one who played Yuuji was Ishibashi Shinichi. Kyouko was kind of surprised to see him there. She didn't recognise the guy at first since his hair was straightened and dyed to another golden blond colour.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki cringed when three fierce looking guys dressed in blacks appeared before her and Kuze. The guys asked both of them to come with them.<strong>

**Not long after, Fuyuki and Kuze were sitting on the sofa in a big family house. Fuyuki was confused as to why they had to be there. She asked Kuze about it. Kuze calmly replied that he didn't know. Fuyuki asked why could he be so calm and he told her that was because they were in his home.**

**There was a stunning silence before Fuyuki shrieked out loud, jumped on Kuze's lap and grabbed his collar. She shouted out loud at him and asked him why he didn't say so earlier. Fuyuki looked very angry.**

**Meanwhile there were stomping voices around and suddenly the door was opened abruptly. A woman with short wavy hair got into the room before the other person behind her could stop her.**

**Fuyuki turned to the voice with her hands still clutching onto Kuze's collar. The shorthaired woman and the blond haired guy behind her were stunned as well upon seeing Kuze and Fuyuki. The woman immediately uttered the word in an open anger. She spat and called Kuze bastard. She said that she knew that Kuze would someday get with someone but she never thought that it would be with someone so young.**

**Fuyuki stared confusedly at the woman and the guy behind her, and wondered who they were. She didn't realise that she was straddling Kuze. Kuze put his arms around Fuyuki's hip and tried to make her moved away from his lap. Fuyuki gasped when she realised their compromising position and pushed Kuze. She also apologised in the process.**

**After everything was settled, Kuze then asked, "What do you want with us, _oneesan_?"**

**_Ah!_**** Something clicked. Everything made sense. Fuyuki was surprised when she heard Kuze called the woman _oneesan_.**

**Meanwhile, Suzuko was scolding Kuze about the politician birthday's party. She said she was told that Kuze was fooling around with a 17 years old girl there. Kuze ignored the comment and made Suzuko even angrier.**

**Fuyuki was confused when she saw the siblings' argument. She felt like a bystander. She was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swivelled and found the blond smiling at her. She recognised the guy as the one who came in with Kuze's sister.**

**The guy then apologised about how his Suzuko-neesan had barged in on them. Fuyuki had a question inside her mind about Suzuko-neesan and at the same time was fascinated by the guy's blond hair. The guy told her that the woman was his and Kuze's older sister. Fuyuki was surprised.**

**The guy later introduced himself as Kuze Yuuji, Kuze's younger brother. Yuuji thanked her for taking care of his older brother and told her to just call him with his given name. Fuyuki okayed it reluctantly. She thought that Yuuji and Kuze gave off completely different feeling even though they were brothers.**

**Yuuji stared at Fuyuki and hugged her tight whilst saying how cute she was. Fuyuki was stunned. She was gobsmacked when Kuze and Suzuko hit Yuuji at the same time and told him to quit touching people. Kuze's face darkened when Yuuji asked for his forgiveness. Kuze hold an ashtray in his hand and told Yuuji to go die. Yuuji shouted for help when Kuze took him down.**

**Suzuko watched with open anger. She then noticed Fuyuki besides her. Fuyuki noticed her smiling at her and introduced herself to the older woman. Suzuko took an instant liking to Fuyuki. She found her cute and went to hug her tightly. Fuyuki was stunned once again and thought that Suzuko was just like her brother.**

**Kuze pulled Fuyuki away into his arms and commented that Suzuko was just the same as Yuuji. Suzuko spat and accused Kuze of always monopolising things. Kuze didn't care. He told her if she'd got nothing to do then he and Fuyuki would just leave.**

**Suzuko stopped him and said that he couldn't leave just yet. Kuze was irritated and Fuyuki was confused. Suzuko announced that she was forcing them to stay for the night. Fuyuki and Kuze were gobsmacked.**

**Suzuko immediately took a hold of Fuyuki and told her that she would guide Fuyuki to her room.**

**Meanwhile Kuze was getting angry in the background. He sighed and pulled out his cigarette. Yuuji told him he should stay the night. Kuze was confused with the statement. Yuuji told him that he knew Kuze didn't like their house but since he never came back, their sister was worried and that he should come back once in a while.**

**Yuuji then averted the topic. He commented that it was rare to see Kuze with a girl. Kuze told Yuuji that he was sure Suzuko had checked Fuyuki out. Yuuji confirmed that then teased Kuze. He told Kuze to be honest whether they actually were hiding their relationship with the whole helping thing. Kuze threatened him that getting beaten up once wasn't enough with his darkened face. He then left Yuuji whining in pain.**

* * *

><p>Even though the scene with Suzuko wasn't being shot, they had many retakes. It was because Shinichi couldn't keep up with Kyouko and Ren. He wasn't a bad actor but Ren's impressive acting caused him to believe that he would be beaten for real. As with Kyouko, he had a guilty feeling about hugging the girl who their leader liked a lot and how Kyouko acted made him really want to hug her for real. He was confused with his own thought though he didn't really care about it. To him, any cute girl would do and Kyouko was cute.<p>

It didn't help that Hikaru and Yuusei were actually watching the filming when he had to retake the scene where he apologised to Fuyuki for his sister insisting on Fuyuki to dress in a flashy pink dress after Suzuko showed her the room she would occupy for the night and told her that she arranged the room by herself. The scene was being cut several times before they could continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki telling Yuuji that she didn't mind about Suzuko's treatment. She told him that Kuze often played with her hair. Yuuji was really surprised when he heard about that. He found it unbelievable. Fuyuki convinced him that it was true and Kuze even came up with ideas for her hairstyle.<strong>

**Yuuji was honestly surprised and later seemed to think hard. Fuyuki asked him what went wrong. He brushed off her question and asked her whether she was 17 years old. Fuyuki said yes and wondered how Yuuji knew about that.**

**Yuuji looked thoughtful and said that it wasn't surprising. Fuyuki didn't know what he meant and asked about Kuze's whereabouts which startled Yuuji.**

* * *

><p>"Kyouko-chan, congratulation on your recent award. We heard that you were sick. Are you okay now?" Hikaru asked enthusiastically.<p>

"Yes, I'm okay now. Thank you." Kyouko bowed slightly.

Hikaru didn't get to talk with Kyouko for long. She had to shoot the next scene because Ren had finished Kuze's scene where Kuze was on the phone with Sasaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasaki told him about the recent kidnapping cases and the possibility that the 1st division was asking for help from their section. Their section would most likely send out Fuyuki and Kuze for the case.<strong>

**Kuze laid flat on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt tired. He was startled when something's soft touched his face. He opened his eyes and found Fuyuki hovering above him. Fuyuki asked him whether he had contacted Sasaki.**

**He didn't answer directly and instead asked her why she dressed like that. She sat down on his bed and told him that his sister told her to. Kuze told her even though his sister was like that but she liked girly stuff. Fuyuki said that she knew about it after seeing the girly room earlier.**

**Fuyuki noticed that Kuze didn't seem to be in a good mood. He was sulking about something. Fuyuki thought that even though Kuze didn't like going back home, he still cared about Suzuko and Yuuji. When Fuyuki thought about why Kuze was disgusted with his household, Kuze noticed she was deep in thought.**

**Fuyuki thought that during the time like this, she knew nothing about Kuze and she didn't want Kuze to have those eyes. The eyes that was cynical about this world. Fuyuki didn't realise that Kuze's face was suddenly so close to her own. He asked whether she was sleeping with her eyes open. Fuyuki was surprised and screamed out loud.**

**She fell off the bed and bumped her head. She spat angrily. Kuze reached for her head and her hand. He told her he would look at it. At the same time, a soft thud got their attentions. Yuuji stared at them with his eyes wide. Kuze didn't seem very surprised. He asked what Yuuji needed from them.**

**Yuuji apologised and told them that he was bringing Kuze's change of clothes. He then bent to whisper something at Kuze, "Kyou-niisan, it's better to do that kind of stuff with the door closed. Remember to lock it. You forgot to lock it earlier."**

**Kuze's face darkened and replied, "I think you don't want to live anymore."**

**Fuyuki was shocked and scared upon hearing the statement.**

* * *

><p>"Kyouko-chan, what about going to dinner with us?" Hikaru asked. "You're playing Bou tonight right? We still have time."<p>

"Yes, I'm playing Bou tonight. Wait a minute, Hikaru-san. I need to change first. We can all meet at TBM right?" Kyouko answered. "But I hope no calorie dynamite today?" Kyouko grinned.

"Hmm… we thought about that. Also the golden Cola…" Yuusei said. "Shinichi, you'll treat us right?"

Kyouko grimaced. She still couldn't eat that _okonomi anpan_.

Shinichi grinned. "Why do I have to pay for that? Leader's treating right?"

Whilst the three were arguing who'd pay for their dinner. Kyouko excused herself to her dressing room.

"Uwa, stupid leader! You missed Kyouko-chan," Yuusei said. "Don't worry! We plan to back out of the dinner."

Shinichi patted Hikaru's shoulders. "Go get her before Tsuruga-san does. I'm going to my dressing room too."

The three left for Shinichi's dressing room. They managed to catch up to Kyouko and were surprised when they saw another man walking by her side. The thing that made them surprised even more was the fact that the man was holding Kyouko's hand.

* * *

><p>Kyouko smiled adoringly to Ren. She didn't know they had audiences behind them.<p>

"So, you'll still play Bou tonight? I thought all your night schedules cancelled?"

"Yeah and I'll go on the dinner with them. You have to remember about your meal too, okay?"

"I know. Don't worry about that!" Ren chuckled. "By the way, I'll probably be gone before you're finished so be careful on your way."

Kyouko nodded. "Hiro-san is always careful with his driving."

"Nice to hear that." Ren leant down and kissed her lightly on her lips.

She blushed. "You too. Be careful on your way later."

"Sure."

The couple then went into their respective dressing rooms. They didn't know that they left their audiences behind them in shock.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming but they were kissing. Tsuruga-san and Kyouko-chan," Yuusei said.

"Yeah, it's Kyouko-chan and Tsuruga-san." Shinichi nodded. "AND… They were kissing. You're not dreaming. I saw that too."

"What happened to 'I'm not dating anyone'?" Yuusei asked.

"Well, maybe they've just started dating? We can never know." Shinichi shrugged. "I kind of understand what you two said about them before and now we confirmed that. They are dating."

"Oops…" Yuusei and Shinichi immediately turned their gaze at Hikaru's paled face. Both of them sighed. "Leader, hang on there! They're not married yet."

Hikaru's shoulder slumped down. Yuusei and Shinichi patted him on his shoulder.

Hikaru had even stated, "Life is not fair. All girls seem to like tall guys." It happened after the three of them asked Kyouko about it before the shows and the girl confirmed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So, it's backward a bit to the Kuze Family. It would be only in description. Before you try to correct me for Kuze's sister name, you can try browse for Japanese Wikipedia in which her name was stated clearly as Kuze Suzuko**** (****鈴子****)****. So did Arizono ****(****有園****) ****and Minori**** (****美紀****)****. We can't blame the translator for translating it into Reiko, Yuu and Miki since it was in Chinese Raw and anyone with general Japanese knowledge would probably translate it into those names too. Part of the raws I've read for this manga is in Japanese. Those who read Japanese can confirm this. I will just clarify this to prevent any 'protests' against the name. LOL.**** I remember Kuze's name (****鏡一郎****) was first translated as Kagami Ichirou. Haha Yes, his Kyou is from mirror, and mirror is read as Kagami but then it was amended to Kyouichirou which is right. **

**Anyway, enjoy and leave a review if you'd like to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, alerting, favouring and reviewing!**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms :<strong>

**Oneesan : older sister**

**Mugicha : barley tea**

* * *

><p><strong>AR (Author Rambles) : No one is sharing SB 190 yet though I've got the spoiler in Japanese in Baidu. Interesting and messed up this fic past. I won't say any since not everyone like spoilers. LOL. And the next would be in 1 months? Jeez, Nakamura-sensei... you're really killing me.**


	22. His Jealousy and Her Unsettling Issues 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>His Jealousy and Her Unsettling Issues (Part 1)<strong>

**Fuyuki squealed when she saw young Kuze's photos. She was surprised to such a young Kuze. Meanwhile, Yuuji kept shoving photos after photos at Fuyuki's hands enthusiastically. There were photos when Kuze was 17 years old, when he was in college, etc. Kuze asked Fuyuki what so fun with the photos. He himself was clearly annoyed with the attention. Fuyuki then told him that photos were fun too look at. She stated happily that she only had photos in form of documents and she was never had her photos taken naturally like the photos she was holding. Kuze was stunned upon hearing her statement. He watched her closely.**

**Yuuji then stated that Suzuko hadn't come back home yet and Seki hadn't called as well. When Fuyuki asked who Seki was, Yuuji explained that he was Suzuko's secretary. He then further elaborated that their family owned a hospital and almost all of it was ran by Suzuko. Suzuko inherited the hospital after Kuze left to become a detective. Kuze only humphed after hearing Yuuji's statement.**

**Fuyuki thought that she had heard about it in the politician's birthday banquet. She then asked Yuuji about himself. Yuuji answered that he was a third year medical student. Fuyuki commented inwardly that Yuuji was such a flashy medical student. Yuuji then got a call from Seki and proceeded to pick up the phone whilst Fuyuki and Kuze talked in the background. Fuyuki asked Kuze when he left home and Kuze answered that it was upon entering high school.**

**Fuyuki and Kuze were suddenly alerted by Yuuji's surprised voice about Suzuko. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki, Kuze and Yuuji headed to hospital where Seki had waited for them. Seki apologised about the thing happened with Suzuko. Yuuji asked whether it was right that Suzuko was kidnapped and how it happened. Seki elaborated that he and Suzuko were walking on the street when suddenly someone attacked them from behind. He also stated that they probably only targeted Suzuko. <strong>

**Yuuji was speechless and couldn't understand why it happened. Kuze stayed silent. Fuyuki felt for them and her attention averted towards the boxes on the table near where Seki was seated. Seki told her that those were the things Suzuko wanted to give to Fuyuki since she liked Fuyuki a lot. Fuyuki was surprised. Seki said that Suzuko was looking forward to spending more time with Fuyuki.**

**They were in awkward silence. Kuze clenched his fist tight and asked whether Seki had any idea as to who the kidnappers were. Seki shook his head and said that he didn't know since he was knocked out from behind. **

**Kuze then told them that lately there were many kidnapping cases. The police believed that the same person was behind all of it. He further stated that even if the family had paid ransom, the hostages didn't make it back safely and it would most likely be the same in Suzuko's case. Yuuji was worried when he saw how Kuze hold his own shoulder tightly and was even more surprised when he saw Fuyuki's hand was on Kuze's wrist.**

**Fuyuki then asked whether Suzuko was holding onto something when she was kidnapped. Seki told her that Suzuko gave him her handkerchief whilst they were shopping. Kuze realised Fuyuki's intention and asked what she was planning. Fuyuki then said, "I promise you. I will find Suzuko-neesan."**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuji was still panicking about the kidnappers. Kuze told him that there weren't any guarantees that the kidnapper was the same guy and that they needed to go search for it. <strong>

**Kuze opened the door to where Fuyuki was. Fuyuki had just removed her bracelets. Fuyuki turned to Kuze and asked him whether he had the map. He handed the map to her. Fuyuki then said to start the searching.**

**Before she could proceed, Kuze got a hold of her hands and asked her why she took off her bracelets. Fuyuki tried to brush him off by saying he was sharp but Kuze was smart enough to not let her averted the subject. Fuyuki told him that if she suppressed her powers by using the bracelets, she wouldn't be able to find his sister. She said that last time she did it in the mountains that'd got limited range so it was fine but this time she wanted to go all out. She inwardly added that she had just discovered her new ability recently and that Suzuko was Kuze's sister. She didn't feel like mentioning her reasons.**

**Fuyuki turned her gaze at Yuuji who had wary look on his face. She then assured Yuuji that she would find their sister. Fuyuki sat down facing the map. She closed her eyes whilst her both hands were holding Suzuko's handkerchief and on the map.**

**Yuuji looked worried. Kuze looked unsure. After some times passed, Yuuji said to Kuze that Fuyuki had been sitting there for a while without moving. Kuze told him to be quiet so that Fuyuki could concentrate.**

**Fuyuki focused on her searching. She had been doing that for a while. She started to sweat and her face paled. Yuuji asked Kuze why he didn't intervene and Kuze answered him that it was no use since Fuyuki would continue with her search. **

**Whilst she was at it, Fuyuki felt a warm sensation from behind her back. She knew that it was Kuze. Then, she saw it. She opened her eyes wide. Kuze asked her whether she saw it. She said she did. She got a little flustered since Kuze stood so close to her. She pointed at the map and told Kuze that Suzuko was somewhere in the west outskirt and in a green building and that she was conscious.**

**Kuze then asked Fuyuki if she couldn't be sure of Suzuko's condition, whether she was harmed or in a danger. She stuttered out a yes. She couldn't possibly see whether Suzuko was safe.**

**Kuze's face darkened. He clenched his fist tight. Fuyuki was surprised upon seeing Kuze's expression. Kuze said that he already contacted Sasaki and he'd told him about Suzuko possible location. He asked them to all go with him.**

**Fuyuki was about to follow Kuze when Yuuji grabbed her hand. Yuuji looked frustrated. He told Fuyuki that there seemed like something off with Kuze and that Kuze was having those eyes again, the eyes when Naoko, their little sister, was kidnapped. That moment, Fuyuki had just known that Naoko was their little sister.**

* * *

><p>Kyouko ran a little towards the lift when she bumped onto Ren. She had just got out from her dressing room after the filming.<p>

"Kyouko, why are you in such a hurry?" Ren grabbed her hand.

Kyouko looked startled. "Ah, Worthington is throwing a fit. I've got to be in third floor. I heard that he pushed his photo shoot's partner."

"What photo-shoot?" Ren asked with his brows lifted.

"For summer collection. I've got to go. I'll see you later tonight at your place." Kyouko smiled apologetically.

"Okay. Be careful!" Ren let her go unwillingly. He stared at her back till she was out of his view. He sighed. _Worthington again?_ He didn't like the feeling though he couldn't help it. It was her job and today was the last day she had to attend to that lad.

He strode forward with a heavy feeling towards his dressing room.

* * *

><p>He was still feeling irritated when he got home later the night. He noticed that the light was on when he entered his apartment. It instantly relieved him of his stress over Worthington.<p>

He closed the door in barely audible voice, slid out of his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. He knew he would find her there.

He smiled when he saw her standing in the kitchen, chopping the grilled chicken breasts happily. He also noticed the gurgling pot on the stove and that the oven was still switched on. He walked slowly towards her then stopped. "Hey…"

Kyouko jumped in surprise. Her hand stopped chopping. "Ren, don't sneak up on me. You surprised me…" She pouted and continued chopping.

Ren chuckled. "Sorry. What's for dinner?"

"Caesar salad, beef goulash, and bread to go with the beef goulash. I've finished making mashed potatoes. We just have to wait for the goulash and the bread," she stopped again and stared at him. "Ah, sorry. Do you want rice instead?"

"You know I eat everything you prepare for me. I don't mind eating bread." Ren patted her head. "By the way, you're cooking something that's very different from usual. Not that I mind it," he quickly added before she replied. He knew that she'd feel sorry for not discussing the menu with him though she usually decided everything after asking him and got 'do as you like' for an answer.

"I read about it on magazine. I feel like cooking something different. That's it." Kyouko said. "Why don't you go shower? It'll be ready soon."

"Sure thing." Ren laughed. "Want to join me?"

Kyouko froze. Her face flushed a dark shade of red. She couldn't even blink and she didn't know what to answer. She stood petrified in her place.

Ren grimaced after seeing her expression. _The joke is too much I think? She freezes on me. _"Um, I was joking. Don't mind me!" he tried to sound nonchalant.

She was relieved the instant she heard it though she had to acknowledge that he'd got her with that 'joke'. "Err… have a nice shower," she stuttered and continued what she was doing. Her hands were still trembling.

Ren smiled and patted her head softly. "I'm off then."

* * *

><p>The situation on table when they were having their dinner was awkward. Ren realised that it was because his non-sensible joke. He said that on a whim. He didn't mean to confuse her. He regretted it since he knew that she was a modest girl. He should have known that it was different with when she was still playing Setsu. She could manage a calm respond at that time but when she was herself, he should have known that she would be confused especially with their current relationship.<p>

Ren stayed silent during the dinner, so did Kyouko. Kyouko didn't know what to say to him. She had to admit that she had overreacted about his statement. She should have known that he was only joking though she actually was considering his invitation. _We're lovers, so I think he would want that?_ She tried her best to suppress her blush. _But I'm not ready for that and I want to wait till marriage. I think I should try to tell him that. _She wanted to cry over that thought. _But how do I tell him without alerting him? I don't want to shamefully talk about marriage. Men are usually scared of commitment. I can't just casually state it? _She recalled what she read on the magazine earlier the day.

They were still not talking to each other even after they finished their dinner.

"Kyouko, were you disturbed by my joke? I'm sorry," Ren said when they were washing the dishes together.

"Um no. I was just surprised." She smiled nervously whilst kept washing the dishes.

"Really?" Ren sighed. "I'm sorry if you were. I was really only joking when I said that." _Partly,_ he added inwardly. _I knew that she would outward reject it. She's a traditional girl. THAT would have to wait till after we're married. _

"Yeah. You will be surprised if I say the same thing right?" Kyouko said nervously.

"Guess so?" He sounded not sure. _I'd be over the moon. She was surprised but not in a good way. _"Well, let's not talk about it. So, what's with Worthington? Everything okay?" he averted the topic.

"Okay I guess? I don't know why he did that and he wouldn't tell me. I apologised on his behalf. That's all," Kyouko answered. She felt rather relieved and thankful that he averted the topic.

"He didn't try anything funny with you right?"

"No. He's just his usual self. You know, childish and such…" Kyouko laughed.

"He's clingy to you not because he's childish. You should be aware of that."

Kyouko turned to stare at Ren. She was clearly confused especially because Ren sounded angry. "Okay? Why are you angry, Kuon?" _What's with him today? _

Ren was startled. He let out his emotion. "Uh nothing. I'm sorry. I guess I'm tired. If you don't mind, I'm off to living room first."

"Okay…" she mumbled out her answer and watched him leave the kitchen. _Kuon?_

* * *

><p><em>Yes! He definitely is weird.<em> Kyouko thought whilst trying to wriggle out of his tight embrace. He was asleep but he'd got dead grips. He didn't do anything improper to her though she was still worried. She just couldn't understand what went wrong. She didn't want him to be angry with her. She didn't like it when he was angry with her for he would give her cold shoulder and no explanation whatsoever.

Sure he had some dark moments when he was struggling with his past. _Cain's dark moment? Or is it Kuon's dark moment?_ Remembering what Tina had told her about stating things clearly with him, she decided she wanted to try to ask him. "Kuon…" she tried to call him.

He didn't respond.

"Are you asleep?"

Still no respond. _He's sleeping soundly so I guess no? _Kyouko sighed.

_But I can't possibly sleep with his dead grip wrapping around me. _She did her best to sit up in order to break free from him. She couldn't do that. He'd got dead weight. She sighed and stared up at his sleeping face. She wondered what had happened to him. She already noticed his weird behaviour since he stepped into the kitchen and his joke afterwards added to her confusion. The talk about Worthington didn't make it better. She needed to know what made him angry.

She reached for his cheek and caressed it softly. Her hand stopped in track when his eyes opened. She almost shrieked in surprise. Her stomach churned in anticipation.

"Kyouko? You can't sleep?" He raised his hand and his embraced loosened. He put his hand above hers. He looked every bit sleepy.

Kyouko pursed her lips tight. "You've been acting quite weird since before dinner, Kuon. Do you want to talk about it? It's not that I want to butt in your matter. But if you feel like to talk, I'm all ears." _Ugh, it's so wrong to talk at a time like this._ She sighed inwardly. _But he's awake now._

He frowned. "Define weird!"

"It was just weird. I can't put it into words. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm worried though. If it was about me and if I did something wrong, I'm sorry."

Kuon's frown got deeper. "No. It was me. I'm sorry. I get jealous whenever any guys get too close to you," he decided to come clean. He hadn't been asleep all this time. He felt her wriggling in his arms but after hearing her desperate sigh and feeling her hand on his cheek, he decided to wake up and humour her.

Kyouko's brows lifted in confusion. _Huh? Jealous? Why? This is funny._ She giggled. "There's nothing to be jealous for. I'm a bor… hmmph…" She was silenced by his kiss. Her eyes widened when she felt his tongue swept open her lips and got inside her mouth when she parted her lips in surprise. She tried to push him away when she felt he was getting on top of her. She was scared.

He seemed to know when to stop. He pulled away, breathless and left wanting more.

"You don't know what you're capable of," Kuon stated whilst staring down at her. He was still out of breath. "I just want you to be aware of those guys. You don't know what would happen. What about that siphoning anteater? You didn't know that he'd kiss you, did you?" The moment he said it, he wanted to hit himself.

Kyouko's eyes widened. "But that's because he wanted to piss me off. It wasn't like he meant it."

"He wanted to piss me off and wanted to occupy your mind," Kuon corrected. "Why do we have to talk about it? I'm sorry. Can we forget about it?" _Whenever that guy appears, I feel wary. Would he ever disappear from our sights? I don't want to talk about him if possible. I got carried away._

"Sure. Is that all?" Kyouko asked. "I'm sorry but I'll try to be careful. I still think that I'm not the 'it' material when it comes to attracting guy. I don't have it in me and I'm faithful to you." _I really don't think I'm capable of attracting guys._

"Kyouko…" Kuon sighed. "I don't doubt your faithfulness but I just don't like other men flirt with you. I can't help it if I got a little annoyed about that."

"Oh…" _Okay, I honestly confused. How do I know if they flirt? I should ask mother or Mouko-san about this._ She made a mental note.

"Besides, guys don't always look at your appearance. In fact, what drew me to you is not your outer appearance though you are very pretty."

"You just tried to flatter me because I'm your girlfriend," Kyouko argued.

He chuckled. "I didn't."

She disagreed. "You did."

"I didn't. To me, you're always beautiful even if you're pouting and crying and in demoness mode."

She blinked. "Demoness mode? You're the one to talk. You've got pretty scary face when you're a Demon Lord."

"Demon Lord? I've never been one." He smiled. _So, she secretly named me with 'Demon Lord'? Interesting!_

"You're in denial."

"No. I've always been good."

"If your creepy dazzling smile counts as good, you do. I can imitate your Demon Lord face and your creepy dazzling smile."

"Why don't you show me what you've got?"

"Watch me!" Kyouko flashed him his signature dazzling smile when he was angry.

Kuon was stunned. "What kind of smile is that?" He actually knew about it since he had been trying so hard to disguise it whenever he felt he would alert her with that smile. He just never knew that she was capable of imitating it.

He noticed that Kyouko seemed always so tense at one moment after he smiled with that manner at her sometimes. Yashiro was the one who told him that.

"It's you when you're angry about something," Kyouko said and flashed him his Demon Lord look.

Kuon jerked in surprise. "That's quite scary, Kyouko. Can you stop that?" He laughed. _Is it that scary? I didn't do a good job in disguising it then._

Kyouko laughed. "You're scared of yourself?" She squeaked when Kuon caught her in a tight embrace. Their bodies pressed tight with them lying side by side. She could feel his hard body to her soft one. She blushed.

"I love you, Kyouko. I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean it," he said it in low whisper.

She shivered. His voice near her ear made her spine tingled in a way that terrified her. _Danger!_ The alarm was blaring loudly inside her head. She stared up at him and relieved when she didn't see the Emperor. She smiled and shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm partly at fault. I'm sorry I'm dense."

He chuckled. "I'm a jealous bastard and you're dense."

She giggled and hit his chest. "You're a jealous prick and a meanie."

He laughed. "Are we good now?"

"That's my question."

"Then we are." He lowered his head and kissed her softly. "We should sleep now. You've got shooting practice tomorrow right?"

She nodded. "Good night, Corn. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep." She leant up and brushed his lips with hers.

"No, I was wrong too. I should have told you why I got irritated. I disturbed your beauty sleep." He smiled. "Night, Kyouko."

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuko was confined in a building like what Fuyuki saw in her vision. She watched her captors and thought that she wasn't a danger to them since they weren't wearing any disguises. One of the captors told her that she was just in bad luck. Suzuko glared at her captor. He said that he would let her go if her family cooperated.<strong>

**Right at the moment, Fuyuki entered the room and told the captor to quit lying since all hostages were killed after the ransoms were paid. The captors were all surprised with Fuyuki's appearance whilst Fuyuki was relieved that Suzuko was unharmed. Fuyuki then told them all that the building had been surrounded by the police. She told them to look outside if they didn't believe her. **

**Turning around, they found Kuze with his gun pointed at them. Kuze fired his gun and wounded one of the captors' ears. Kuze told them that he never expected the kidnappers to be brave enough to kidnap an officer's family member. He gave them a choice. Death or surrender!**

**The kidnappers were forced back and told Kuze to put his gun down or they would hurt his sister. Right then, Fuyuki used her power to break the ceiling and walls. It scared the hell out of the kidnappers. Kuze put down his gun whilst Fuyuki went to Suzuko and was relieved that Suzuko was fine. Suzuko hugged Fuyuki tight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki then slumped down. She was worn out after using so much power and fainted in Kuze's arm.<strong>

**In a private conversation, Suzuko told Kuze how it surprised her that Kuze didn't flip this time. Kuze told her it was because some idiot had already flipped before him and Suzuko immediately knew that he meant Fuyuki. Suzuko said that Fuyuki's existence was just like having Naoko by their side. **

**Suzuko knew that Kuze was still mourning over Naoko's death. She asked him when he would take the black tie off and stopped blaming himself for Naoko's death. He just told her that he didn't plan to be masochistic by blaming himself and left Suzuko pissed off.**

**Meanwhile, Yuuji who met Kuze right after he got out of Suzuko's room asked him whether Kuze saw Fuyuki as Naoko's replacement. Yuuji told him that it would be cruel to Fuyuki if Kuze thought of her like that since Fuyuki liked Kuze. Before Yuuji got to that, he was cut off by Kuze. Kuze asked for a camera and freaked Yuuji since he borrowed it right after Yuuji's words.**

**Fuyuki herself felt uncomfortable and powerless since she had used up her ability. She never thought that Naoko was Kuze's little sister. She thought that she couldn't be happy even with that fact. Right then, Kuze knocked on the door and entered the room. **

**He asked about her condition. After contemplating for a while, Fuyuki finally asked how Naoko passed away. Kuze explained that she died 12 years ago. If she was alive, she would be Fuyuki's age. Fuyuki then teased him that Naoko called Kuze with Kyou-chan. Kuze got angry and told her to go sleep. **

**Fuyuki kept teasing him then their talks suddenly averted. Kuze asked her why she flipped at the kidnappers earlier. Fuyuki said if she hadn't, Kuze would have and she then told him that he could only be angry when they caught Naoko's murderer. If something like this happened again, she would get angry on his behalf. **

**Kuze suddenly pushed Fuyuki down on the bed. She tried to wriggle out from his embrace. She thought even though Kuze had so many flaws and was an obnoxious person, she still liked him.**

**Fuyuki felt asleep afterwards. Kuze stared at her peaceful sleeping face and said that she was a nosy girl. Remembering what she had told him about never having a natural picture taken before; Kuze secretly took her picture with Yuuji's camera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki and Kuze left the next day. Yuuji told her that it must be tough working as Kuze's partner and also told her to not hate Kuze. Fuyuki said she wouldn't with a wide smile. Yuuji patted her head and Kuze slapped his hand. Other than that, Yuuji also earned a heated glare from Kuze. At the same moment, Yuuji realised that Kuze was probably jealous. <strong>

**Meanwhile, Suzuko felt bored after the couple left. She was thinking of adopting Fuyuki and Yuuji mumbled that Fuyuki would probably be a part of Kuze's family in the future.**

* * *

><p>Kyouko couldn't believe her luck that she was able to maintain her acting with an actress with high calibre like Nabatame Yuuko. She was fun to work with and the scenes takes were really smooth. Other than that…<p>

"Kyouko-chan, you're a friend of Kotonami-san right?" Yuuko asked in low whisper.

Kyouko nodded. "Yes."

"So, do you know what she thinks about Hiou?"

"Hiou?" Kyouko tilted her head, confused with the question. She seemed to think why with the sudden question then she remembered that Nabatame Yuuko was Uesugi Hiou's mother. "Ah, Uesugi Hiou-san?"

Yuuko giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Really, my son is growing up. I'd bet anything he has a crush on Kotonami-san."

_I think so too._ Kyouko giggled. "I reckon so. Mouko…um, I mean Kanae-san didn't say anything aside from respects as a fellow actor." _And vice versa. Perhaps._

"No… how boring!" Yuuko waved her hand. "Well, Hiou is still 13 years old so he's in the right age of having a crush."

Kyouko cringed. _Mouko-san wouldn't like this topic. She denies it with all her might since she thought of it as absurd with the 6 years of age differences. I think it will be okay. It won't be a matter when they are in their twenties later._ She shrugged and grinned inwardly.

"By the way…" Yuuko nudged Kyouko. "You and…" Yuuko nodded towards Ren's direction. "_Barebare_… I just don't believe about the foreigner rumour. Perhaps the foreigner is him. You two are only hiding it. I have eyes for news."

Kyouko blushed. "Err…"

Yuuko giggled. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. Tsuruga-kun is such a handsome young man. If only I was fifteen years younger. Be careful if you want to hide your relationship from the public. Ryoutarou and I had a hard time hiding it. I expect to hear wedding bell soon." Yuuko winked at Kyouko.

Kyouko blushed redder. "I'm only 18, Nabatame-san."

"Age doesn't matter. I married young as well." She winked again. "Ah, don't forget to try out before you buy."

"I'm not sure I understand." Kyouko smiled nervously. _Try out?_

Yuuko smiled secretively and whispered it in Kyouko's ear. Kyouko went beetroot even her ears were red with embarrassment.

"EH?"

"Ah? Not yet? Take your time then, Kyouko-chan then you can prove whether he's worth his title." Yuuko winked again. "Anyway, it's nice to work with you. You're a great actress."

"Ah eh?" She felt uneasy over the compliment.

"Nah, don't be shy. You're worth the compliment. The awards proved it." Yuuko smiled. "I've got to go now."

"Eh? Yes, thanks again. It's nice to work with you too, Nabatame-san. Be careful on your way." Kyouko bowed slightly.

Yuuko waved her goodbye and left Kyouko speechless, red-faced and bothered. She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyouko? What's with you and Nabatame-san? Secret talk?" Ren teased.

Kyouko swivelled and stared at Ren, still with red face. "No… nothing. We just talked about things."

"If you say so. By the way, Director Shingai is calling for us. About the out of town shoot schedule."

* * *

><p>Yashiro grinned evilly when he settled in his seat besides Ren in the shinkansen. "Too bad that the one sitting with Kyouko-chan is Hiro."<p>

"Manager sits with his charge and we're departing later than they are." Ren replied, he didn't bother with Yashiro's teasing. _Damn Yashiro and his teasing! Managers sit with their charge, I know but…_ He wanted to sigh. _I actually could do that but I'd got a job and we're in different train._

"Hoho… but you're jealous right? Right? Right?" Yashiro continued with his teasing.

"That's funny. Hiro is her manager. It's okay." _And he knew about us. Not that Yashiro knows about it._

"Che… you're no fun. Careful, don't let other men snatch her away."

Ren smiled. "Sure thing."

"Eat before I got murdered by the Demon Queen." Yashiro handed Ren a box of bentou.

Ren laughed and accepted the box. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"I'd bet anything that Yuki-nii is teasing Ren all the way to Hakone." Hiromi sniggered. "About the departure. Too bad they board on the later train. Ren sure is busy."

Kyouko laughed. "He's the number one celebrity. He's indeed very busy."

"Kyouko-chan, are you really up to the filming next morning? You okay now?"

"I can manage. Thanks for your concern, Hiro-san."

"I'm your manager. That's part of my job." Hiromi shrugged. "Want to eat the _ekiben_?" He handed out the bentou he got from the crews. "I sure don't want to feel the Prince of Darkness' wrath."

Kyouko took the bentou from Hiromi. "He's not that scary. He's just strict." _He could be very scary, I agree but it's because he's got the reason to be angry. Sometimes I don't understand why he got angry as well, _Kyouko added inwardly.

"I'd say he's in the same degree with Taishou-san." Hiromi laughed.

"I hope he eats well," Kyouko mumbled her concern.

"Or Yuki-nii would face an angry Demon Queen," Hiromi muttered under his breath. _They match. If Kyouko is Demon Queen, then Ren is Demon King. They both are scary in their own way. I hope they're aware of that._

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Nothing you'd find interesting."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Have you read SB 190? It messed up my fic's history. LOL. Well, whatever. I'd just have to keep writing this and pretend it doesn't exist. LOL. Nakamura-sensei surprised me. I actually hope that the next chap will be in two weeks but it seems that it turns to monthly. *cries* And Baidu actually was a little late this time. It was out in exact July 5th.**

**Hmm if you can guess what I'm thinking, you'd know what'd happen next. :D **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. **

**To Anonymous : How could you guess my favourite word? It's not favourite word. It's word of the month. LOL. I tried to juggle between dumbstruck, dumbfounded and gobsmacked. I've used too much of those words. I can't help it since it was in the manga that they had those gobsmacked expressions a lot.**

**To Anonymous Shadowhawk : Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know what readers think about the story. :) Also, don't worry about Yuuko. You can see why by reading this chap. :)**

**At last, thanks for reading, favouring, alerting and reviewing! Enjoy and leave a review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

**Note on terms :**

**Barebare : obvious**

**Ekiben : bentou that is being sold in station (eki)**


	23. His Jealousy and Her Unsettling Issues 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>His Jealousy and Her Unsettling Issues (Part 2)<strong>

They had just finished the scene where Fuyuki and Kuze were inside the cottage during the rain. Director Shingai determined to wrap up all scenes in one day since they started early in the morning. Shingai gave them one hour for lunch break. The artificial rain took up most of the time after all.

"Have you tried the _onsen_?" Ren asked when both he and Kyouko had their lunch. He asked because most of the crews, even the director had taken a soak in Hakone's famous _onsen_ either earlier that morning or late yesterday night. He knew that she had been waiting for this out of town shoot eagerly especially because it was in Hakone. They were staying in a modern _ryokan_.

Kyouko shook her head. "Hiro-san was adamant to not let me get to the _onsen_ even when I told him I was only about to go to the indoor one. Wasn't the entire _ryokan _booked for the filming purpose?" Kyouko sighed. "What about you?"

Ren looked thoughtful and kind of relieved. "No. Not yet." _I have no plan to get into it. I'm not that into hot spring anyway,_ he added inwardly. "But even if you told him about the indoor one, you'd rather go to the outdoor one right? You told me that before."

She blushed and nodded. "The outdoor one would be nice. That's the point of going to an _onsen_. I'd really like to try the _rotenburo_. The view is absolutely nicer of course but I don't mind the indoor one, really." She sighed. "Have you ever tried soaking in an _onsen_?" She was curious.

"I had _onsen_ experience before when I was still a kid. It was a _rotenburo_ and in Kyoto. You know…"

"Ah..." She immediately understood that he might have meant when he was still 10 years old. Kyouko giggled. "There would be a major nosebleed if some ladies happened to peek at the adult you."

Ren laughed. "You made it sound really bad. I wouldn't want that to happen." He had wanted to add that he didn't mind if the one peeking at him was Kyouko but he kept that to himself. He knew Kyouko would probably freeze on him again and the situation would be awkward.

"Don't underestimate the ladies. They could be pretty pervert." Kyouko grimaced. She remembered about the female guests when she was still in Fuwa Ryoukan. Fuwa Ryoukan didn't have indoor onsen. They only have _rotenburo_. As an employee there, she knew what happened in the _ryokan_. Been there, seen and heard things.

Most of the girls wanted to peek at Shou and they had a hard time telling them off. Shou didn't even care about that. She sighed inwardly at that thought but when thought if it was Ren, she got annoyed. _I'd hate that if that happens. _She wanted to sigh again. _Ugh, I don't know I can be possessive._

Ren shrugged. "We'd have the chance when we film the _onsen_ scene?" He didn't really like the sound of it since other men could see her in towel only. He knew that she wouldn't be a hundred percent bare to the world but he still dreaded the idea of it.

"Only when filming… too bad. Hakone is very popular with their _onsen_. I really want to try it and not for filming," Kyouko said.

"What about booking a private family _onsen_?" Hiromi's voice suddenly joined in. "I'd just asked around and found out the information on it. Or you can wait till tomorrow. Half numbers of the _ryokan_ rooms aren't ours yet after all."

"Hiro-san…" Kyouko turned and stared up at Hiromi.

"Yo…" Hiromi handed them each their drinks which the two accepted gratefully. "I was just making sure there'd be no one peeking at you, Kyouko-chan." He then took a seat beside Kyouko.

"Including Ren?" Yashiro chimed in and took a seat beside Ren.

_Damn Yashiro!_ Ren flashed Yashiro his dazzling smile. _Who does he think I am? _

"Including Ren…" Hiromi laughed.

"It's indoor _onsen_ and only same gender," Kyouko protested.

"Like Hiro said, he was just making sure that no one is going to peek at you," Yashiro said. "It could happen even if you stick to the ladies one."

_They're too exaggerating._ Kyouko cringed. "I think the indoor _onsen_ is safe enough. I have no problem before in Karuizawa." _It's too much a hassle if I have to reserve a family onsen and surely a waste of money. Perhaps I should sneak in when nobody sees me._

"It was before you were a popular actress like you are now right? Though I think girls should be careful with peeping toms, actress or not. Don't underestimate people, Kyouko-chan! If there's a will, there's a way. Better safe than sorry!" Yashiro said in a disapproving tone. "You got stalked before, Kyouko-chan," he reminded her.

"Err… that was because of a different matter." Kyouko's face paled.

"Yashiro's right." Ren looked disturbed. "Better safe than sorry! You could wait till tomorrow like Hiro said when there would only be our drama team or you can book the private _onsen_._" I sure don't want some beagle stalking her again._

"I understand. If you all insist…" She gave up. _I should just go with my idea and keep to myself. Hey, it's indoor and I'd go to the ladies one. Not that I'd get into the kon'yoku one. _She decided after contemplating carefully on it. She grew up in a _ryokan_ and she knew pretty well that most _ryokan_ had the same _onsen_ rules and schedule. She'd explored most of the _ryokan_ in Kyoto after all.

Hiromi frowned. "Of course we do." _She was stalked before? I have to ask her about it later. It wouldn't be good if it happens again. Why didn't anyone tell me this?_

Ren glanced at Hiromi and wanted to sigh. He was reminded about the incident in Karuizawa all over again. He hated the fact that Shou was the one who protected Kyouko from the Beagle. He didn't see Yashiro and Hiromi exchanged worried looks.

On the other hand, Kyouko wanted to sigh as well. She didn't think that going into an _onsen_ would be difficult for her with the overprotective managers and was forced her to carry out her crazy plan of having it her way.

* * *

><p>The entire casts for the episode featuring <em>onsen<em> arrived earlier in the morning and were currently having lunch in the _ryokan_'s dining area. Their luggage weren't being deposited into their rooms yet since half of the _ryokan_ were still occupied by other customers. Even though so, they would start on the filming after lunch time since the room they booked for the filming was currently occupied as well.

"Hey, Kyouko-chan!" Kijima greeted the actress.

Kyouko lifted her head from the script she was reading. "Ah. Good afternoon, Kijima-san!" Kyouko put down her script and stood up to bow at the older guy. She was sitting near the _ryokan_'s entrance. The director and the stagehands were busy prepping the props for their filming purposes.

"Don't mind me! How's the filming in the woods?"

"We managed it well." Kyouko smiled.

Both of the actors then sat down on the wooden floor. Kijima looked around and didn't see Ren. He wondered where the 'guard dog' of Kyouko was. He wanted to ask but he didn't think he'd like to hear about his 'rival' since he was lucky to have a moment alone with Kyouko for now.

"Beautiful place, don't you think?"

"Yes, this place is beautiful. We can barely see the _Fuji-san_ from here though." Kyouko smiled.

He chuckled. "That's right. Have you tried the _onsen_?"

Kyouko shook her head. "I haven't got the chance to_." I actually fell asleep when I was on the phone with Ren last night._ She wanted to sigh at that. Ren's room was at the farthest of the _ryokan_. He actually invited her to his room so they could talk or have their moment, but thinking that it wouldn't be good for the both of them, they cancelled their plan to get together. They had to be satisfied with the phone call.

"Eh? You've been here for two days right?" Kijima frowned. "What? Are you afraid of the peeping toms?"

Kyouko tilted her head to the right. "No. I just don't have time to."

Kijima laughed. "You can just honestly admit to it. Most actresses I had worked with reserved a private _onsen_ if we stayed at a _ryokan_ during our out of town shoot, so then they could enjoy it without having to be afraid of peeping toms. Well, you can do the same actually." He stopped. Like something clicked in his mind, he continued, "Eh? Sorry? I've just remembered that you said you grew up in a _ryokan_ in Kyoto. You must have known about it."

Kyouko smiled. "Yes. Not that I'm scared about it. I just have no time for that. I'll help myself to it before we have to pack and leave."

"You will eventually. Don't we have _onsen_ scenes the day after tomorrow? You'll have plenty of chances." He grinned. "Now I'm so envious of Tsuruga-kun. He gets to see you up close in a towel."

Kyouko blushed. _Yeah, he's right. We have the onsen scene the day after tomorrow and I…_ She blushed redder. _I'm not ready!_

Kijima chuckled upon seeing her reddened face. _So cute! I'd love to see her up close, preferably wearing nothing._

"Kyouko…"

Both Kijima and Kyouko turned their heads to the voice. It was Ren. He was ready for the filming and he was pissed off. He saw Kyouko and Kijima talking from afar when he had just finished his wardrobe change. He wasn't really pissed off for the fact that Kyouko fell asleep during their talk last night, and he wasn't upset that they couldn't have their breakfast together. Their situation made it impossible to do that as well especially with Yashiro sharing the same room. The older guy had teased him mercilessly when he flipped his phone close last night and even went so far to tell Ren to just confess his love to her. _He doesn't know what he's saying, _was what he thought when Yashiro sang the tree song again.

He'd just remembered that there was another man that pissed him off as much as Worthington did. He felt Kyouko's gaze lingered on his face with her brows knitted. _Shoot! Am I doing the 'Demon Lord' expression?_ He greeted both of them and tried his best to act calm.

_It was brief but I definitely saw his 'Demon Lord' façade. _Kyouko stared at Ren's face intently. _So, did I do something wrong? _She pursed her lips tight, watching the somewhat 'strained' conversation occurred between Ren and Kijima.

_Heh! He's jealous. Does he know about the foreigner whom Kyouko-chan is in love with? _Even though those thought occurred in his mind, Kijima still responded to Ren with his easy going attitude like usual. _No one wins, Tsuruga-kun! But I'm not giving up._

_Sly as usual. Like I'm going to give in! I'm so keeping Kyouko away from this guy. _Ren flashed his 'innocent' lying gentlemanly smile, the one that wouldn't alarm Kyouko.

* * *

><p>Even though they had waited till after the lunch, the other customers weren't exactly leaving the <em>ryokan<em>. They were excited about the filming when they saw the props outside and inside the _ryokan_. It wasn't helping when they spotted Ren.

They weren't really 'ordinary' customers. Turned out, they had just finished their PV shooting for a certain singer's newest single. The Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 drama team and the PV's team didn't get to meet since both team's members had their dinners privately and none of them were in the _ryokan_ for two days. Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 teams were shooting the scenes in the woods whilst the PV team were shooting the PV near the Fuji-san's.

"Shouko-san, what's with the ruckus?" Shou asked. He was just getting ready to leave his room.

"Oh that's probably the drama filming. Half of this _ryokan_ is booked for the drama filming and even the stars are staying in this _ryokan_. Since we're leaving, they're getting all the _ryokan_ but I think some of our staffs actually are there near the entrance." Shouko answered calmly. She didn't add that the fact the main lead for the drama was Tsuruga Ren. She'd known about it since day one. She knew that Shou would be irritated upon hearing Ren's name and she'd done her best to get Shou away from it.

"Heh? We didn't get to see them." Shou smirked. "Not that I care."

He opened the sliding door and headed towards the entrance. When he was getting near the entrance, a crew stopped Shou and manager from proceeding to get out of the ryokan.

"My apologies but please wait till the scene is finished being taken," the crew said.

Shou tsk-ed impatiently. He grumbled and shot Shouko a pissed off look. Shouko shrugged and told him to behave.

"Whoa, that chick is cute," Shou commented when he saw 'Fuyuki' then he scowled. "And what's that pin head actor doing here?"

"Shou, please shut up!" Shouko warned him.

Not long after they heard the loud 'cut'.

"Can we go now?" Shou asked the crew.

"Yes, you may."

"By the way, who's that chick? Some newbie actress?" Shou couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"Shou, that actress wouldn't have time to chit chat with you," Shouko said. "She's not your type too."

"Yeah, she's probably A or barely B but she's got a pretty face," Shou commented. "And nice pair of legs."

Shouko felt headache was coming that instant. _Great! Another mess to clean up later._

"Um, you don't recognise the actress?" the crew asked.

"No," both Shouko and Shou shook their heads.

The crew chuckled. "Well, Kyouko-chan does look different from character to character but you do know 'Mio' from Dark Moon right? She's popular because that role."

Both Shou and Shouko were dumbstruck upon hearing the statement. They gaped at the crew.

_No way! That chick is Kyouko? I even said that she's cute._ He felt like being punched in his gut by someone. _And she's co-starring with that pin head actor again. _

_Kyouko-chan is really a mononoke. I can't believe it! She's so different. _Shouko sighed inwardly. _Oh no! I think I'm going to hurl anytime soon. Kyouko-chan and Tsuruga Ren in one frame! Again!_ "What drama is it?" Shouko asked carefully.

"Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. The first airing was two weeks ago. Don't you watch it?"

"Err… no." Shouko smiled. "What is it about? Is Kyouko-chan playing some mean role again? She's played Mio and Natsu, and she won awards for those roles." Shouko did keep tab on Kyouko though she must admit she didn't follow it thoroughly. She did know that Kyouko modelled for Kimono wear.

"And Hime," the crew continued. "Not a mean role. She's the lead actress this time. She's playing Tsuruga-san's love interest in this drama."

Shou twitched. _Say what? She's playing that pin head actor's love interest? She's going to be eaten alive by that guy. I've to 'help' her see some sense. _He shoved past the crew and went towards the set with Shouko being horrified in the background.

* * *

><p>They had just finished shooting the arrival of the Keishichou Tokuhanka team in the front of the <em>ryokan<em>. The crews were getting the front entrance ready when suddenly an angry shadow shoved past them. Some of them cursed out loud.

"Kyouko!"

Kyouko, Ren and the rest of Keishichou Tokuhanka casts turned their heads towards the voice. Kyouko's eyes widened. Ren looked alert.

Takagi, who had co-starred with Ren and Kyouko in Dark Moon and knew about the singer commented, "Ah, is he coming for you again, Kyouko-chan?"

"Again?" Kijima cooed. "Wow, is he your fan? Isn't it great? Fuwa Shou is your fan." Kijima laughed. _Or, Kyouko's admirer? Fuh, Kyouko-chan, you sure are interesting._

_He's not my fan. I think he'd rather die than become one._ Kyouko smiled nervously. _What the hell is Shoutarou doing here?_

"Hey, what are you doing on my set, young man?" Shingai caught Shou on his collar.

Shou swivelled and faced a scorned Shingai. "I'm looking for Kyouko."

Shingai raised his eyebrows. "You know, fans aren't allowed here. I think I made it clear with the _ryokan_'s _okami_. I'm sorry. It's my policy not to allow fans near my actors."

"I'm not a fan," Shou protested. He couldn't get through with Shingai casting a protective stance before him.

"Then who the hell are you?" Shingai tsk-ed impatiently. "Guys, places!" He then turned to Shou. "I have a scene to shoot. Please back off or I'll have you kicked out! No one mess with me!"

Shou wasn't a quitter. He strode fast towards Kyouko and grabbed her by the arm then tried to pull her along with him. She protested and tried to shove him away with no avail when…

"What are you trying to do to Kyouko, Fuwa-san?" Ren grabbed Shou by his wrist.

Shou glared at Ren. "I need a second with her."

"You heard Director Shingai. We have a scene to shoot." Ren smiled. He tightened his hold on Shou's wrist.

Shou winced and let go of Kyouko's arm. Ren let go of Shou's wrist as well.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked Kyouko whilst rubbing her arm softly.

"I'm fine, Ren. Thank you." She smiled.

_Ren? Kyouko? What the hell happened between them? What happened to Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san? _Shou stared at the couple with a disbelief look on his face.

"Hey, you didn't hear me?" Shingai approached them with irritated look shown clearly on his face.

"Okay. Can we talk after that?" Shou asked Kyouko, totally ignoring Shingai.

Kyouko sighed. "I'm not going to promise you but you should wait till I got break between scenes." She didn't look happy. _What is there to talk? Shoutarou no baka. He probably comes to remind me again about my purpose in entering the showbiz. I don't care about revenge anymore. I'll make it clear later._

"Fine, I'll wait!"

"Kyouko-chan, no fans are allowed," Shingai said sternly.

"Director, he was my childhood friend. Perhaps he does have something to say."

"Fine! As long as he behaves!" Shingai scowled and left towards his seat.

"Shou!" Shouko appeared and gave Kyouko an apologetic look. "We have to head to Tokyo."

"No, we can wait right? I need to talk to her." Shou pointed at Kyouko.

"I'm sorry, we need to leave first," Kyouko told Shouko whilst Ren only nodded.

"Hey, love birds, don't you two dare to piss me off too. Get your arses over here!" Shingai yelled from afar.

Ren and Kyouko then excused themselves.

* * *

><p>Kyouko tugged Ren on his sleeve. She stared at him with her lips pursed tight. She was worried that he'd get angry. <em>Whenever it concerns Shou, Ren gets angry.<em>

Ren stared down at her and said in English, "I know what you want to say but I have faith in you." Ren smiled. "It's not like you're inviting him."

"You aren't angry?" Kyouko sounded worried.

"No. Do you want me to come with you later?"

"If you're okay with it though he probably just want to insult me like usual." Kyouko shrugged.

"Who knows what he'd do to you? He's kind of unpredictable," Ren clenched his fists tight. "I honestly don't want to let you talk with him with just the two of you."

Kyouko grimaced. "You're right but just let me talk to him."

"Sure thing." He smiled though he felt uneasy. "Let's get our job done."

"Thanks, Ren."

He patted her head softly.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking barging in on the filming like that?" Shouko asked sternly. "On top of that, we have to head to Tokyo now. You do know that we've checked out of this <em>ryokan<em>?"

"I know," Shou retorted. "That stupid girl just never learn. I'll have to teach her again."

"What is it with you anyway? Kyouko-chan is doing fine. So far, she's climbing to the top. She won awards for her performances. She's also a model if you must know."

Shou blinked.

"Yes, I keep a tab on her. What?" Shouko shot him an irritated look. _Why do I have to take care of all this mess? I'm so tired. Why doesn't Shou just grow up and confess and ask for her forgiveness? Perhaps, she'd accept him again?_

Shou stared at Shouko, confused with the sudden information. "That stupid, plain and boring girl is a model? And you said she won awards? You're kidding!"

"Who are you calling stupid, plain and boring?" a deep low voice barged in on their conversation.

Shou and Shouko turned to the voice and found a tall man in suit walking towards them. Beside the man, there was another bespectacled man in grey suit.

"Ya, I'm sorry for eavesdropping," Hiromi said.

"Who the hell are you?" Shou pointed at Hiromi. "I know you. Pin head actor's manager." He turned to Yashiro.

Yashiro cringed. "Fuwa-san, this is Yashiro Hiromi, Kyouko-chan's manager."

"Huh? She's got a manager?" Shou laughed. "Funny!"

"Shou. Don't be rude!" Shouko said sternly.

"It's not funny considering Kyouko-chan is very busy with her jobs as actress and model," Yashiro said.

"And yet this stupid guy calls my charge stupid, plain and boring. She's a great actress with many job offers. Even I found it difficult to arrange her overflowing jobs." Hiromi sighed. "I think he doesn't watch TV often."

Shou gritted his teeth. "She's still stupid, plain and boring that only have love plastered on her face. No one would be interested in her."

"I recall you said that she's cute," Shouko mumbled. "And has a nice pair of legs."

"Eh, really? Doesn't that mean he's interested in Kyouko-chan?" Yashiro heard Shouko's barely inaudible words clearly.

"You see, he's just stubborn and…"

"Shouko, shut up!" Shou shot Shouko an angry look.

"Kyouko-chan is attached though…" Hiromi smirked.

Shou, Shouko and Yashiro gaped at him.

"You're lying!" Shou spat.

_Hiro is lying but yeah, Fuwa-kun needs to learn that with his attitude, Kyouko-chan will never look at him. He hurt her once. Ren's not going to be happy._ Yashiro sighed.

"Well, why don't you ask Kyouko-chan?" Hiromi grinned and then left with Yashiro.

* * *

><p><strong>The Keishichou Tokuhanka team was welcome by the proprietress of the <em>ryokan<em>. Even though the _okami_ welcome them with a smile on her face, Fuyuki couldn't shake off the weird feeling that occurred when the _okami_ glanced at her.**

**The _okami_ then took them to their room. Whilst they were at it, Fuyuki felt even weirder. She was irritated and Kuze asked her why she looked annoyed. Fuyuki told him that she got a weird feeling about the ryokan. It wasn't helping with the _nakai_ looking at her and then freaked when she stared back at them. She also told him that the okami was acting weird.**

**She wondered whether she'd done something wrong. When she was thinking seriously, Arizono called for them and asked them whether they'd go to the _onsen_ since it was a rare chance. Fuyuki immediately forgot about her wariness and shouted that she'd love to go soak in the _onsen_.**

* * *

><p>The scenes were being stopped for an early dinner break. Most casts would have their dinner delivered to their rooms. Kyouko would have her dinner along with Ren, Yashiro and Hiro like when she had the lunch earlier in the day.<p>

"Kyouko-chan, you know you really don't have to listen to Shou," Shouko said when she got to Kyouko first.

"It's okay, Shouko-san. I just have to listen to what he wants to say. If he starts to insult me, I'll kick him out." Kyouko smiled. "Is it okay with the _shinkansen_ schedule?"

"No. I've booked the hotel near here and we'd go back tomorrow morning." Shouko sighed. "Tell him I'll wait for him outside."

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry, Kyouko-chan."

"You don't have to."

* * *

><p>"Why is he here?" Shou pointed at Ren.<p>

"I'm here to prevent a disaster from happening," Ren said. He flashed his lying gentlemanly smile to Shou. He nodded to Kyouko and then retreated to the balcony.

"Che… like I'd attack her. She's pl…"

Kyouko made a coughing sound. "If you're here to insult me, then we're done," Kyouko said sternly. "So, what do you want to talk about? Spill!"

"So, you're doing a fine job in defeating me in Showbiz?" Shou began. "I heard from Shouko that you're a model. Are they blind or…"

"Sure. I'm a model for bridal wear and kimono wear," she intercepted. _He does only want to insult me._

Shou was stunned. "Heh? Feeling like Cindy when you're wearing the wedding gown?"

Kyouko growled. "Shut up, Shoutarou!"

"Don't call me that!" Shou cocked his head towards Ren. "You only want to insult me in front of that pin head actor."

"Who are you calling pin head actor?" Kyouko was pissed off.

"What? Why are you so angry?" Shou huffed.

"Yeah sure. He's my important person. You'd be angry if someone insults your important person."

"Since when did he become your important person? You're really still a stupid woman that only knows nothing but love."

Kyouko glared at him.

"You can never beat me if that's the case," Shou continued. "Don't you want to beat me in showbiz to get your revenge on me?"

"For your information, I don't want to stain my job with petty thing like revenge. I no longer want to get revenge on you. We're not in the same industry anyway. I'm an actress, you're a singer. I love acting and my new target is to become the best actor like Ren."

Shou blinked. _No! I can't let her forget my existence! If I have to make her hate me even more, I will._ He straightened himself and went to reach for Kyouko but he didn't manage to do it. Ren moved fast and had Kyouko in his arms in a matter of second when he saw Shou's suspicious movement. He wouldn't let it happened for the second time, not when he was there and had all the right to protect what was his.

"What are you trying to do to my girl, Fuwa-san?" Ren's face darkened.

"Your girl?" Shou snorted. "You're kidding. She's not your girl. She's mine."

"Shoutarou. I'm never yours," Kyouko said sternly. "You just think of me as your maid but unfortunately, I'm not going back to becoming your maid again."

"So, you're Tsuruga's maid?" Shou laughed sardonically.

"Please watch your word, Fuwa-san. When I said she's my girl, I mean she's my girlfriend," Ren said.

Shou was speechless. "This can't be true!"

"What can't be true?" Kyouko asked.

"You're supposed to be mine." Shou's face was blank.

Kyouko knitted her brows. She was angry at the statement. _Who does he think I am? His slave?_ "I'm not yours. Never yours. You see me as a maid, perhaps you think you own me in that way."

"But to me you're the girl I love the most." Shou was desperate. The reality hit him hard and he couldn't think of anything else aside of letting her know about his feeling.

Ren's body tensed upon the unexpected confession. Kyouko froze though she seemed to be able to compose herself immediately.

"You must have confused what you feel with love, Shoutarou. You don't love me!" Kyouko said calmly.

"I do love you. I care about you and…"

Kyouko sighed. "No, you don't."

"But you do love me," Shou argued.

"I didn't and I sure don't love you. I mistook the feeling I have for you as love. I admire you and your dream. Maybe it's more like an infatuation but it's clearly not love." Kyouko hated that she had to have the awkward moment and the fact that she had to explain 'some' things to Shou. "If I love you, I won't think about revenge after you backstabbed me. I will try to move on and forgive you but I couldn't so I don't think it was love. Love is patient and not holding a grudge. If you didn't take me for granted, perhaps we won't be in here discussing what love is. I have to thank you though. Thanks to you, I found someone I truly love." Kyouko turned to stare at Ren lovingly. "And I found acting. The start is bad, but Ren's acting was the real reason I want to get into acting. I want to be his equal."

Shou couldn't even blink upon Kyouko's words. _No! I won't tolerate this. She can't just forget me and move on._ "No!"

"Huh?" Kyouko looked confused.

"What do you see in that guy anyway? You used to insult him for me."

Kyouko's face reddened whilst her right hand clutched onto Ren's slacks tightly. "It was because I didn't know him. I'm not proud of that."

Shou was pissed off. "It's impossible talking to you when you're still blind."

"I'm not blind."

"Fine! It's a waste of time trying to get you to see some sense. It's just my advice. You'd better wake up soon or you'll get eaten alive by that guy." He pointed a finger at Ren. "You're stupid anyway perhaps you don't know how man is. Congratulation on your first relationship. I'm the only friend you have that know you never dated." Shou stood up and left the room with a loud crackle voice.

Kyouko sighed and leant against Ren's chest. "I'm sorry. It's so awkward."

Ren hugged her tight. "It is. He's so unpredictable."

"Um… he was my only friend till he betrayed me. He's not a hundred percent right about him being my only friend that knows I never dated. He isn't even my friend now. Friends don't insult each other and definitely won't backstab each other. I have Mouko-san. She's my friend and she knows about us." Kyouko smiled then sighed. She then straightened herself and disentangled herself from Ren.

She knelt before him and did a dogeza. "I'm sorry."

Ren blinked. "For what?"

"About the thing he said. That I used to insult you for his sake. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know you and well, I was on his side so…" Her face reddened.

"What did you say about me?"

"You don't want to know."

"I want to know. Come on, tell me! I won't get angry."

"Really?" She eyed him warily.

"Really."

"I assured him that you were probably wearing platform shoes so then you'd look so tall."

Ren laughed. "I don't have platform shoes, Kyouko."

"I know. It's just he was so pissed off that you were number one in that most desirable man list. He rarely went back to the apartment we shared, so I was thinking to flatter him so he'd stay longer. He was number seven in that list."

Ren laughed. "Okay." He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not going to get angry over that but…" He laughed again. "That's really funny, Kyouko. What gave you the idea I was wearing one?"

"You're ridiculously tall for Japanese. I just…" She got flustered.

"That I know. Any other thing you said about me?" He cupped her face and pinched her cheeks.

"Maybe but…" she winced when he pinched her a little harder. "You're being mean to me. It hurts."

"Then I'll kiss it better." He leant in and kissed her softly on her lips.

A loud clatter voice was heard and… "Hey, guys. I saw Fuwa-san hurried outside. I think…" Yashiro dropped the trays in his hands when he saw the scene before his eyes.

Ren and Kyouko were surprised and pulled away immediately. They stared at Yashiro's dumbstruck face with their equal gobsmacked expression.

Yashiro blinked at them. "I'm terribly sorry for barging in on you. That's bad of me. You guys can continue…" Though he said so, he couldn't move from where he stood.

"Yuki-nii, you…" Hiromi stopped in his track as well and saw the three of them flustered. "Hey, did he catch you guys doing 'something'?" Hiromi teased.

Kyouko went beetroot. Even Ren was slightly blushing. Yashiro was trembling with happiness. He then squealed out loud and surprised the other three. "So, you guys are dating now right? Since when?" He stared at them with gooey eyes.

Ren and Kyouko only nodded as an answer. They were terrified of his 'fan girl' manner.

Hiromi slapped his own forehead. _I told him not to do that fan girl's squeal. He still did… Sheesh._ "I think we'd better leave them for now." Hiromi grinned.

"Oh yeah, right. My dreams come true." Yashiro hummed happily. "I'd grill you later, Ren. Have a nice dinner. Oh crap! I dropped your dinner in surprise. Hiro, give them ours!"

"Sure, sure…" Hiromi grinned and put down two other trays on the table. "Hey, snap out of it! He caught you guys… ehm what were you doing?"

"Err… yes," the couple stuttered out their answers and shook their head. _No way would we tell you._

"He can always tell me later. Well, have fun, love birds." Hiromi winked at them and dragged the overwhelmed Yashiro out of Kyouko's room.

"He knows now," Ren said. "So what do you think?"

"I never thought Yashiro-san is the squealing type. It's not… um…"

"Manly. I know right?" Ren laughed.

"He's like a fan girl." Kyouko laughed.

"I told you that before. He could be very annoying. Prepare!"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : New chapter. Haha I know I took time :P And I still feel the need to write out the scene they were filming since it'd guide me to my writing. Maybe it'd gradually decreased. I'd just read the newest vol of KT007. Vol 10. If anyone is interesting, and if you understand Japanese (the raw is in Japanese) and Chinese (you need to know Chinese to know which thread), you can go to Baidu. The newest vol 11 and the last vol of KT007 would be released in tankoubon on July 20th. XD Can't wait for that. If only the Kinokuniya is not running out of KT007 vol 10 stocks, I'd probably bought it since February. XD**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for reading, favouring, alerting and reviewing! Leave a review if you'd like to tell me what you think. I think I got a hell lot of Japanese terms this time. Haha. :D**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. Thanks for the pointer as usual. **

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms :<strong>

**Ryokan : Japanese traditional inn**

**Onsen : hot spring**

**Rotenburo : open bath hot spring**

**Fuji-san : Mount Fuji**

**Kon'yoku : mixed bath**

**Okami : proprietress in a traditional inn and or restaurant in Japan**

**Nakai : _ryokan_ staff**

**Mononoke : supernatural being**


	24. Torture

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Torture<strong>

**After leaving the rotenburo, Fuyuki walked through the hallway still feeling agitated over something weird she'd sensed when she was soaking in the hot spring. She ran into Kuze when she hurried her steps. **

**Kuze immediately sensed something was wrong. He asked whilst tilting her chin up. She immediately commented that he was publicly harassing her. It was strengthened by the fact that there were actually people around them who saw that. Kuze then dragged Fuyuki and fled from there.**

* * *

><p><strong>They were talking about the room arrangements. Fuyuki got her own room and she wondered why. The guys told them that she could sleep in one room with them and Kuze told them to go die. Arizono showed up behind her and muttered that it was too bad Fuyuki couldn't sleep in the same room as Kuze. Fuyuki actually agreed that it was too bad before realising that Arizono was behind her. Arizono teased her that if Fuyuki wanted to have rendezvous with Kuze, he and Sasaki would leave.<strong>

**Fuyuki was confused with what Arizono meant and went ahead to her room. Meanwhile, Kuze told Arizono to quit talking about rendezvous when the doctor said that Kuze should make his move. Then suddenly Kuze stiffened when he felt Fuyuki hugged him tightly from behind. Both Arizono and Sasaki commented how bold Fuyuki was with her move on Kuze.**

**Kuze, on the other hand, asked what had happened. Fuyuki told him that something appeared in her room. The three men were immediately alert. They checked Fuyuki's room and found nothing. She then told them that she felt that someone was watching her. When she stated that she had felt it since they first arrived and when she was soaking in the onsen, they scolded her and asked her why she didn't tell them immediately. She told them that she thought she was imagining things.**

**Kuze then decided that they didn't need to tell their boss about it when Sasaki asked. He also told Fuyuki not to wander off by herself. **

**Fuyuki was thinking about how broad Kuze's back was when she hugged him, and how tall and slender he was yet he could pick her up easily. She compared Kuze with Arashi and Ryuu and thought how different they were. She wondered whether she felt that because Kuze was an adult but it wasn't. She admitted that her heart trembled whenever Kuze gazed at her, touched her or called out for her name. She didn't realise that she was in the dining room when Kuze suddenly called out for her name and scolded her because she was spacing out.**

**Kuze then left with Sasaki after telling her to stay. Arizono shushed Kuze and Sasaki out of the room whilst hugging Fuyuki from behind. Kikuchi and the trio from Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 section immediately reacted and told him not to touch Fuyuki.**

**Sasaki commented that the boss was already drunk. Meanwhile Kuze's mood turned sour after seeing what Arizono did. They kept walking around in the _ryokan_ and noticed that there were only male guests. Right then, they heard some of the nakai talk about how they worried about Fuyuki, the only female guest in their ryokan. **

* * *

><p>The crews were doing the final check for the last scenes of the night.<p>

Yashiro grinned evilly when Ren approached him. "Feeling jealous?" The older man teased his younger charge openly. "You'd probably acted as yourself."

Ren eyed him. "I managed well."

"Sure." Yashiro grinned. "Don't kill Kijima-kun, kay?"

"Hell yeah! Don't kill Kijima-kun!" Akao chimed in. "He did well. So, what is it between you and Kijima-kun? You guys don't seem to be in good term. Seem like always at odds though you both smiled at each other when you talked. Fighting over Kyouko-chan?"

Yashiro shot Ren a knowing look and with a sly grin on his face.

Ren flashed them his innocent smile. _Am I really that obvious? _"Hmm? There's nothing between Kijima-kun and I. We aren't fighting. We're good."

He did his best to act calm whilst glancing discreetly to where Kyouko and the guy in question stood. The two were having a conversation and Kyouko was laughing over something Kijima was telling her. He knew that Kyouko was being polite as usual though he didn't like it one bit.

"For a great actor, you suck at hiding your feeling." Akao patted Ren's shoulder then winked. "You'd better make a move on Kyouko-chan soon or I'm afraid Kijima-kun would sweep her off her feet. That guy is fast. I'm on Tsuruga Ren's team because it's interesting to see a **clumsy** guy try to win the race though people probably think that you'd win easily. I don't really think so." Akao flashed him a discreet 'you aren't as great a charmer as I thought you were' smile.

"Akao-san is right, though…" Yashiro's grin seemed to get wider by the second. "We all know she's attached so the winner is already decided."

Hiromi who stood near them sniggered. _Yuki-nii is getting a payback for not being informed. He'd be a lot to handle later, Ren. We've even prepared a surprise for you. _Hiromi grinned widely.

Ren's head snapped at Yashiro. He eyed Yashiro and smiled. "I manage just fine. Excuse me."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuze found Fuyuki drunk when he got back to the room. He asked why Fuyuki was drunk. Arizono told him that Fuyuki mistook beer for juice and she had drunk half of the can. Arizono was amazed that Fuyuki had no tolerance for the alcohol at all. <strong>

**Kuze sighed and felt headache was coming. He then told Fuyuki that someone who got drunk easily just by eating liqueur chocolate shouldn't be drinking at all. He took the can from Fuyuki's hand. He then left the room bringing Fuyuki with him after telling the guys that he's going to put Fuyuki on her bed.**

**In the background, Arizono was telling Sasaki that he'd bet 10,000 yen that Kuze wouldn't be back.**

**Kuze delivered Fuyuki to her bed but Fuyuki wouldn't let him go. Kuze sighed and told her that she didn't think of him at all. Kuze then ended up sleeping on Fuyuki's futon with Fuyuki on top of him. He muttered that he'd attack her for sure.**

* * *

><p>Ren cringed inwardly when he saw Yashiro's eyes full of evil gleams when he entered his room. <em>He's serious about grilling me.<em>

"Where should I start?" Yashiro shot him a serious look and it startled Ren.

Ren stared at him confusedly. _What is he playing at? He's unpredictable. _"What do you mean?"

Yashiro grinned evilly. "Hey, I'm not going to be mean. When did you two start dating?"

"Around two and a half weeks ago."

"You sly dog!" Yashiro reacted immediately. "That's when Kyouko-chan stayed at your apartment, right? You guys actually reached an agreement to start dating exclusively at that time? So, is it because Kyouko-chan was at her most vulnerable time and she softened?"

"You make it sound really bad." Ren winced. "Kyouko wouldn't do that. She denied love, remember? I'd like to think that she finally accepts love again." _She never said she loves me to my face though but it's enough for me. I'm sure she loves me and I love her. She even said that to Fuwa. _"I actually didn't expect that she'd answer me that time. I sort of confessed to her when we were coming home to Japan -inside the plane, though I made it clear at the time when she was in my place. I meant to give her time to think." _I still want to hear her say that to me._ He almost sighed if he didn't remember that he was talking to Yashiro.

"Plane? Back from the US? Eh but the one who was beside her…" Yashiro gaped when something clicked inside his mind. "That blond guy was you."

"Yeah, I played Cain Heel before so playing another foreigner is easy?" he sounded unsure. _Sorry, I can't tell you that the blond guy is the real me. _

"That I know. You're not Japan top actor for nothing plus your English is damn good. Just like a native speaker." Yashiro laughed. "It's good to know that Kyouko-chan is able to love again. What about Love me?"

"She'd graduated."

"Hey, then what about Worthington? So Shachou knows?" Yashiro sounded surprise.

"Kotonami-san takes over the job. Of course Shachou knows." _Weird! I thought he'd heard everything from Hiro? _

Yashiro stopped in the track. _Even shachou knows._ He immediately felt being left out.

"I take that you don't want to tell me?" Yashiro huffed dramatically. "Hmm how cruel. Really cruel. I've always been your biggest supporter. When you'd got the girl, the old Yashiro is forgotten. Youngsters nowadays… so ungrateful." _Hiro seemed to know as well. His statement to Fuwa was not a bluff._

Ren cringed. "I forgot to tell you. That's it." _Maybe it's a good thing that he didn't hear it from Hiro or he'll seriously be a pain in the arse. I actually feel guilty for not telling him._

"Eh? For about two weeks and a half?" Yashiro grumbled. "Hiro seems to know."

"Hiro and _shachou_ visited us so they'd known from that time."

"And he forgot to tell me too? Really, a bunch of cruel brats." Yashiro didn't seem really angry. He just wanted to tease Ren_. If I went there at that time, I'd have found out as well. Well, I can forgive you for this._

Ren twitched. _Brat? Like he's that old. Isn't he only five years older than me? _

"Since _shachou_ knows, and there isn't any news from both of you, so no announcement? I thought _shachou_ would insist on it?"

"No. Kyouko and I want a peaceful dating life. He did want us to announce it but no. We persuaded him and Hiro helped as well. I think that announcement would have to wait at least…"

"Till you guys are engaged. Yeah, I agree." Yashiro smirked. "Already thinking about marriage, eh? You're such an impatient guy!" Yashiro patted him on his shoulder.

Ren cringed. "I didn't say that."

"But you think so, right? You just have to admit that I'm right. You tend to deny though you actually agreed with me." Yashiro sniggered. "Considering you take forever to announce your intention towards Kyouko-chan, you actually want to move fast with marriage. Impressive, Ren!" Yashiro hummed the wedding song whilst muttering, "I can't wait. I can't wait…" between the song.

_He's crazy! _Ren felt his head spinning.

"Just so you know I'm available to accompany you to pick the engagement ring and the wedding rings. I'm sure Hiro would help too. Don't worry about publication! That's my and Hiro's jobs as you two's managers. Of course, Takarada-shachou will fuss about it as well. He loves party, we all know that." Even if he was talking rapidly about it, he still hummed the wedding song in between. "Then the venue, the church, the…"

"Yashiro-san," Ren interrupted Yashiro's one sided dialogue. "I…"

"You what?" Yashiro sniggered.

"I think I'm going to soak in the _onsen_." _Anywhere out of here is fine but maybe I can relax in the onsen more. His chirping makes me dizzy._

"Oh sure. Just use the one near our room. It's a mixed bath and very large. There isn't a single woman there but then again, you're a man, so it's not a problem for you right? You can enjoy the experience soaking in Hakone's _onsen_ to the max."

"You went there before?" Ren looked amused with Yashiro's explanation.

"Yeah, I did."

"You think there would be a woman there?" Ren teased.

"No. Because I knew there wouldn't be women so I could rest assure and enjoy it. Hiro used it too."

Ren raised his brows upon hearing the statement. There were many questions floating inside his mind though he preferred not to be bothered with it. "If you say so. I'm off then."

"Enjoy!" Yashiro waved to him and when the door to their room was closed in a soft thud, he said, "Running from my questions, are you? Who told you to keep it a secret from me?" He laughed evilly and put on his gloves when he realised that he'd got an incoming mail. He then flipped open his phone, clicked on it several times and grinned even wider after reading the mail. "Oh, it's going to be interesting." He clicked several times again and clicked 'send'.

* * *

><p><em>Damn! Yashiro's right! Though I don't like hot spring that much, it's beautiful out here and the hot spring is nice. <em>

Ren soaked himself and stayed at the edge near the rocks that formed the large outdoor tub.

_And it's so peaceful. No one is out here. So, is the onsen scene where Kuze suddenly meets Fuyuki would take place here? _

When he thought he was alone and could relax on his own, he heard the sound of someone getting into the water.

_Someone is here? _His curiosity aroused. He stood up and wrapped his towel around his waist and walked towards the voice. _Yashiro perhaps? Or Hiro?_

He saw the shadow afar though there were fogs because the _onsen_'s temperature.

"Yashiro-san?" Ren asked. He sounded not very sure. "No? Hiro?"

The shadow froze and Ren could see who was behind the fogs clearly now that he stood in front of it. His eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>No! Why's Ren here?<em> Kyouko's mind was in panic. _Am I in the wrong bath?_

_Kyouko? Why is she here? _His eyes roamed her body. She did hold a towel in hand though it barely covered her body because she didn't wrap it around her body. He got to see plenty of 'good' view of her body.

"Um… I think I'm in the wrong bath," Kyouko dared herself to talk. "Can you turn over there whilst I'm… fixing my towel?" _I have to ask him that because… my back side is bare. How embarrassing!_

Ren was still stunned. His gaze fixed on her reddened face. She looked enticing with her hair tied up in a nice bun. Droplets of water dripping down from her wet hair decorated her skin underneath the moonlight.

"Ren? Please?" Kyouko pleaded. She couldn't hide her embarrassment. _I saw Cain in his shower and bath several times but I was in character. He's just Ren now and I can see…_ "You really need to turn over there. NOW!" _Emperor of the night! He's ready to eat me for sure. Hiyaaaaaaaaa!_

He was surprised upon hearing her order and quickly turned. He almost groaned out loud when he finally realised what made Kyouko order him to turn back. He was aroused and it became really obvious. He cursed under his breath. _I probably have scared her again. She looks delicious. _He blushed. _Why do I sound like a hormonal crazed teenager again? I thought I could do better._

From afar, both Ren and Kyouko heard some people talking. Without thinking, Ren turned and grabbed Kyouko and hid themselves behind the rocks.

* * *

><p>There were indeed people around -Yashiro and Hiromi. The older men were just getting in and soon they were having a conversation. What made it awkward was the fact that the two were talking about them and that they were practically eavesdropping on their talk.<p>

Ren was flustered when Yashiro talked about engagement announcement. He stared up at the sky, didn't dare to look at Kyouko at all.

Kyouko, on the other hand, couldn't even move. She was petrified due to her embarrassment of her current situation, and because of the talks their managers were having.

Their talks seemed to go on forever. Finally the two decided that they'd finished and would continue to have sake with the other guys in Hiromi's room.

"They're gone." Ren sighed in relief.

Kyouko sighed in relief as well. "Guess so."

Ren turned his gaze at her face. "I'm sorry I…" Furious blushes crept on his cheeks when he saw her reddened face.

"No. It's my fault for getting into a wrong bath. I recall I saw the wooden plaque to women's bath but…" She started to doubt herself whether she really saw the plaque.

"Kyouko, this is a mixed bath. I heard from Yashiro. He said no women would come."

"Eh? Mixed bath?" _Oh no! So the map is wrong? _

"Look at me!" Ren suddenly ordered.

Kyouko lifted her face and stared at Ren. He looked somewhat angry and annoyed. She could sense that Demon Lord was on the surface now.

"Don't ever appear like this in front of another man!"

Kyouko blinked. _Say what?_

"You hear me?" Ren asked.

She nodded hastily. "Um…" She felt uneasy. "I think I've got to go? I'm starting to feel a little dizzy."

Ren nodded. "I'm getting out too."

Kyouko blushed. "Please stay here whilst I… look for my towel."

"What?" Ren was surprised. He spontaneously stared down at her and saw her both hands covered her front desperately. He blinked. He couldn't see anything since the water was of milky coloured.

"Don't look! I lost my towel. You grabbed me so suddenly and I…" She sank herself lower into the water to drown her embarrassment.

"Heh? Feeling embarrassed?" he teased. He just wanted to lighten the situation. "We finally manage to take a bath together."

She pouted and slapped his chest. "I'm so getting out of here."

He managed to catch her right hand and made her palm pressed against his naked chest.

She stared at him in horror. She gawked. Ren chuckled and let go of her hand. He'd noticed her fear. _I don't know why but I always feel that she's somewhat scared of me sometimes and not because of the 'Demon Lord'. _"Yes, yes! I'm getting out first then and you can take your time looking for your towel." He leant down and kissed her forehead. "Don't peek at me, kay?" He then walked away then got off the tub.

"NO!" she said to herself when she was sure Ren was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Yashiro and Hiromi laughed inwardly when they saw how awkward Ren and Kyouko were. The four were having breakfast in Kyouko's room.<p>

Hiromi had actually misled Kyouko with the _ryokan_'s map. He fixed it a little. He had already predicted that Kyouko wasn't quite an obedient person. He made sure that she saw the map he'd delivered to her room and when he was sure that she went to the _onsen_, he sent a mail to Yashiro.

On the other hand, after Hiro had informed him about Kyouko getting in the _onsen_, even if Ren didn't have any wish to get into the _onsen_, Yashiro would have persuaded him to. Ren had actually beaten him to it and he had thought that it would fail because he had to wait for Hiro's message first. There was a possibility that Kyouko might not be fooled by their little stunt after all.

He planned a payback for not getting told about the two dating. He knew that there would be so many awkward moment if the couple met in the _onsen_.

They actually meant well since the two were couple and it was supposed to be fine for them to get in together. It wasn't even a punishment, more like a treat and a lesson. The payback side was when they went in to create the 'situation' for Ren.

_It's quite easy to control the game. Ren and Kuze are quite alike so Ren would act like Kuze. Possessive guys._ Yashiro smirked. _I really want to see Ren's face when he saw me and Hiro there. But I can see it now. It looks awkward for them. Either it's good or bad. I feel a little sorry for them._

_Kyouko-chan should have learned her lesson by now. Wasn't she lucky that it was Ren? _Hiromi grinned. _I hope she had a good time hiding._

"How's the _onsen_ last night, Ren? You know, Yuki-nii and I went in too but we didn't see you," Hiromi asked.

Kyouko froze. _Why do they have to ask that? I have to act normal or Hiro-san would know that I was there too._

"It's fine. I went out fast. You were probably still inside," Ren answered smoothly. When he got back to his room, Yashiro wasn't there.

_Feeling above the wind, are you?_ Yashiro grinned. "Oh yeah, perhaps. I was in Hiro's place after the bath, having some sake with some of the crews." Yashiro wanted to laugh out loud. "Ren was asleep when I got back. I think he got dizzy or something."

_That I know. You announced that clearly when in the onsen. Lucky me that you'd stayed quite long in Hiro's room!_ Ren smiled. "I was just tired so I slept early." He pretended asleep when Yashiro got back to the room. He actually had a hard time sleeping last night. Kyouko's nude body kept haunting him all night long. He had that desire for her right in the _onsen_ but he managed to hold himself. He knew better than to push his luck.

_Yeah, yeah. Deny it all you like. We know what probably happened after all. I'd bet you had a hard time sleeping. I heard you tossing all night long._ Yashiro smiled meaningfully.

"Speaking of which, Kyouko-chan, do you want to book a private _onsen_? You haven't got into one right?" Hiromi asked.

Kyouko almost choked on her food when she heard the question. "Tonight is fine."

"Tonight. Okay, what time? Before dinner? You'd finish at 5 after all." Hiromi gave her a serious face whilst he was asking. _Maybe I can be an actor too huh? I am convincing right?_ He laughed inwardly.

Yashiro was trembling with laughter whilst Ren desperately held himself from giving out a reaction.

"6pm. I want to go out for some souvenirs before that," Kyouko managed another calm answer.

"Noted for the schedule. I'll book it right after this." Hiromi nodded.

"Thanks, Hiro-san." Kyouko smiled.

"Kyouko, I'll go too," Ren suddenly said.

"Eh?" Kyouko was startled. _Go where? Buying souvenir or onsen?_ She blushed again. She had a hard time sleeping as well. She was embarrassed and also thrilled because of that incident last night. _His lower half was covered well but… Hiya… No! Don't think about that, Kyouko!_

"Why are you so surprised, Kyouko-chan?" Yashiro asked. "I'll go too. I want to buy souvenir as well. Right, Ren?" Yashiro grinned. _Kyouko-chan is distracted by God knows what. I'm really curious now. What had really happened in the onsen? _He glanced at Kyouko then at Ren.

Ren tilted his head, rather confused then nodded as a reply.

"I'm going too," Hiromi added.

"Oh, nothing." Kyouko was relieved and smiled as if nothing bothered her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki awoke with a start. She wondered why she felt so warm till a voice asked her, "You're finally awake, drunken beauty?"<strong>

**Turned out, Fuyuki was sleeping on top of Kuze's body. She shrieked and Kuze tried his best to shut her up. She asked how in the earth she'd ended up on top of Kuze and Kuze angrily answered her that she was the one who got drunk. He even blamed her for tormenting him all night long and threatened to make her remember about all she had done to him. Right then, Arizono opened the door and found Kuze on top of Fuyuki's body. Arizono then told Kuze that it would be a crime if the feeling wasn't mutual.**

**Kuze stared down at Fuyuki and grabbed her hand whilst saying, "We are busy now." **

**Fuyuki shrieked once again and retorted back, "Who's busy?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards, Fuyuki was being informed that only women were targeted in that ryokan. She felt scared and worried the 'ghost' would appear. Kuze asked Fuyuki why she was so scared of ghosts and Fuyuki told him that it's because Arashi used to scare her with ghost stories and it scared her the most.<strong>

**Fuyuki asked Kuze whether she could sit next to him. Kuze said that it wouldn't change anything even if she sat next to him.**

**On the other hand, the other guys who investigated on the incident were told that even though the female guests were scared, none of them were injured or harmed. They concluded that it wouldn't be a big trouble for the guys. Even though so Fuyuki said they still had to solve the mysteries so then there wouldn't be another girls who would get the same experience.**

**Fuyuki ended up in the same room with Kuze for the night though she couldn't sleep. She finally fell asleep when she slept right beside Kuze.**

* * *

><p><strong>When she awoke the next morning and didn't see Kuze, she was reminded of her strange behaviour towards Kuze the night before. She remembered that she was so clingy and felt embarrassed about that. That was when she saw a human head near the door and she shrieked out loud. <strong>

**Turned out, it was Arizono's prank and Fuyuki felt relieved. Kuze then went to take a shower and told Fuyuki to call him if something came up. **

**This time, Fuyuki saw another head near the window again and she shrieked out loud again. Kuze immediately got out of the bathroom and asked what happened. Fuyuki told him that there was a weirdo near the window. **

**Arizono and Sasaki got into Fuyuki and Kuze's room and wondered what happened when they saw a naked Kuze holding Fuyuki. They also saw a man caught in the second floor's window.**

**The Keishichou Tokuhanka team then** **interrogated the guy. The guy said that he was just a passer-by. He was investigating an evil spirit he felt from Fuyuki. Kuze kicked the guy and made him confess. The guy later confessed to what he had done from watching the female guests, peeping on them, etc. Fuyuki got very angry and gave the guy a piece of her mind.**

**After everything settled, Arizono suggested Kuze and Fuyuki to go soak in the onsen. Fuyuki and Kuze met in the onsen and Kuze immediately knew that it was all Arizono's doing. He was even more annoyed when some guys were there in the bath though he managed to hide himself and Fuyuki. He also told Fuyuki that she wasn't allowed to drink and sleep in front of another guys aside of him.**

* * *

><p><em>Next day…<em>

Kyouko hurried off to have a change of wardrobe after the _onsen_ scenes were over. She was really embarrassed being seen in a towel even when she did wear a boob tube and hot pants underneath the towel. It was not helping since there were many guys around.

"Jealous, are you?" Yashiro teased his charge again. "Anyway, Kyouko-chan's got a nice pair of long legs. Never noticed that before. Fuwa was right." Yashiro sniggered.

_Fuwa commented on her legs?_ Ren sent a silent glare to Yashiro.

_Oops. He's angry! I shouldn't have commented on that. All about Fuwa is off limit._ Yashiro grinned inwardly.

"Sounds like a dirty old man, Yuki-nii," Hiromi teased.

Yashiro laughed and slapped Hiromi on his back hard. The younger man cursed.

"Nice skin!" Akao commented. "Well, she's still in her teens so of course her skin looks so smooth."

Ren twitched.

"I wonder how she looks naked," Kijima said and the other guys cooed.

Ren twitched again. _I'm so going to kill this guy. _He sighed. _Even I wonder…_ He shook his head. _Get a grip on yourself, Kuon! _Jealousy, possessiveness and lust made him tired. He wanted to sigh deeply and to know when all these tortures were going to end. He then left for a wardrobe change as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : It took me so long, that I know. ^ ^ Work is still busy and I had gone to hell and back.**

**Speaking of SB 191, I saw the teasers in Baidu. It's going to be interesting but I can't conclude anything from 3 pages Japanese raw there. Do take a look at Baidu if you want to know. I hope tomorrow I could see page 191 completely though it would be probably already translated to Chinese. Chinese or Japanese is fine as long as it's not in the language I don't know. XD**

**I had read 191. And, I think it's now officially one month between chapters. 中村先生、何やってんの？何で二週一回じゃなかったのか？次の章は九月五日だなんて。いつまで、キョーコは愛情を認めないかしら？もう十年だよ,あの二人はまだ先輩後輩かよ？****だとしても、スキップビートは一番好きな漫画だし、待つしかないわ。(笑）- rambles -**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Leave a review if you'd like to tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**


	25. Tension and Marriage Talk

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

* * *

><p><strong>Tension and Marriage Talk<strong>

Kyouko blinked when some rice grains fell on her body. Meanwhile, Kuon was horrified when he saw what happened to Kyouko. He let go of the wok and it fell on the stove with loud thud.

He quickly switched off the stove and pulled her along with him to his room's bathroom. He ushered her to stand below the shower. He turned the knob on and asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry that I…" He sighed. "Sorry."

"I'm fine but…" She blinked and shivered because she felt a little cold. "It wasn't that hot, Corn. You have just put the rice in after all."

Kuon opened his mouth, about to say something but the words vanished right when he was about to spit it out. He closed his mouth again. He was confused as to what to say.

Kyouko touched his arm and he turned to stare at her. "I'm okay. Really… hatsyii…"

Kuon was about to open his mouth again, this time to voice his concern, but Kyouko had already turned on the hot water knob and not long after the water was lukewarm. "Nice response." _Great! What a lame comment!_ he told himself.

Kyouko stared at him. "Um… yeah." _What kind of answer is 'yeah'?_ she asked herself incredulously.

They stared at each other. Both were confused as to what to say. It was awkward with them both stood under the shower with wet clothes.

"You sure nothing hurt?" His eyes were full of concern.

Kyouko shook her head. "I'm really fine. See…"

Kuon let out a deep relieved sigh. "Okay. I think you need to continue your shower? You must be feeling sticky with all the rice over your body. Honey, I'm sorry, okay?" He tried to look at her face instead of her body. He could see the white shirt she was wearing clung tight to her body. She was wearing some dark coloured underwear. _I should go out __or__ I'll lose it very soon._

"I'm already at it, aren't I? It's fine, really. It was part of my fault as well." Kyouko smiled nervously. "You can…"

Kuon tilted his head to right, waiting for her next line. "I can what?" _Can go out now? Or can join in her shower?_ He grimaced at his own thought. _Not possible! She probably wants to kick me out right now._

Kyouko froze for a second. "…um… nothing." _I must be crazy. I actually had wanted to say __shower__ together. I must be really crazy. NOOOOOOOO… _

"I'll get you some towel. Do you need me to bring your clothes from the other room?" Kuon stepped aside and got a towel from the towel rack to cover his shoulder. He tried to be sensible.

"If you can, please bring me the bathrobe from the other bathroom. I left one there."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Kuon waved his hands and pulled the curtain close, leaving a flustered, confused Kyouko behind.

* * *

><p>It wasn't Friday yet. They were just clamming up together in Ren's apartment. Both of them had one day off because they had just come back from Hakone on late Wednesday night. Kyouko had decided to stay till Saturday when she'd go back to Darumaya. Kuon was surprised when she had stated her wish to stay. She didn't say anything regarding why she wanted to stay.<p>

They were supposed to have a cooking training session which would also serve as their lunch. Ren hadn't had a chance to practice after all.

He was distracted from the time he had seen her almost in nothing days ago in the _onsen_. He was aware of how close she was when he was cooking minutes ago in the kitchen. She didn't say anything actually and he lost it. He tried to loosen his strength as she had countless times told him to, yet with one strong flick of his wrist, the rice had all flown to her direction and was all over her body.

He wanted to kick himself for not being able to control himself better. He wasn't his usual self which frustrated him. How she looked under the shower, wet with her clothes clung to her body tightly didn't help matters. He couldn't help having the hot for her. He glanced at the closed curtain and noticed her blur silhouette. He wanted to get back in the shower and had his way with her.

_Hold that thought, mate!_ _You don't want her go running away from you. Or worse, hate you. _

He sighed deeply and decided what to do. He straightened himself then started stripping out his wet clothes and put the clothes in the laundry box.

_Leave now whilst you're still sane!_

He covered his lower body and got out of the bathroom. He dressed himself decently fast and left his room. He then strode faster towards the other room where Kyouko usually slept in before they were an item. She no longer slept in that room and only used it to put her stuffs in. She insisted to still put her things there since she didn't want to invade Kuon's wardrobe and room.

He found what he was looking right at the place she'd told him. He groaned in misery when he smelt flowery scent from her bathrobe. The smell disturbed him. _Gosh! Since when did I become such a pervert?_

He huffed and walked back to his own bedroom before he lost more sense.

_Better get myself together so then she wouldn't suspect anything! _

That was his last thought before he knocked back on his own bathroom's door to deliver her towel and bathrobe.

* * *

><p>Kyouko sighed and sat under the shower after stripping herself bare. She felt powerless.<p>

_Great! I actually have some indecent thoughts about Kuon. That's all because the onsen. I wonder how long I would get over it this time. _

She wanted to hit herself. She screamed inwardly whilst rolling on the bathroom's floor, frustrated with her own thought. She then got up and punched on the bathroom's tiles, trying to get herself sane.

_Not to mention, we're going to sleep in one bed like usual. I'm staying till Saturday after all. It's good that we aren't living together yet but… how am I supposed to handle living together if just staying longer than a Friday already makes me feel like a total pervert with overly active imagination. _

She cried inwardly and hoped that she wouldn't have to get out of the bathroom soon. She was sure that it would be full of awkwardness. She saw how he looked at her earlier and she noticed Emperor was there. She had a fluttering feeling in her stomach when she was remembering it.

She stared down at her own body and another frustrated sigh was out from her mouth. _I don't even have curves. My breasts are too small. _She almost shrieked in horror when she realised what she was thinking. _What am I thinking? No! I'm really turning into a pervert. I am no good. Help! Help! Please help __knock__ me back to my __senses__._

At the right time, she heard a knock on the bathroom's glass door.

"Kyouko, I'm getting in. Just want to put the towel and bathrobe."

Kyouko froze in her place. His voice made her body tingle and she resisted an urge to jump. "Thanks," she forced out an answer.

"I'll be out again. I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen, kay? Don't worry! By all means, we'd still have our lunch." He chuckled.

"Okay." She willed herself to be calm.

She heard his steps fading away and she let out a relieved sigh afterwards. _I'd better get myself together or he'd be disturbed and suspect __that something is wrong__. I don't want him to misunderstand me! _With that, she turned on the knob for cold water. _I need a very cold shower!_

* * *

><p>Kuon had managed to save the lunch and it turned out decent. He even managed to cook the egg soup with only the directions Kyouko had written before they started the training session. Both of them had an awkward lunch afterwards.<p>

They also had an awkward night when they got under the bedcover. They kissed each other goodnight on cheeks and immediately felt there was something wrong with their interactions the whole day. They realised that they weren't quite themselves for their own reasons.

Intentionally or not, Kyouko averted her eyes from Kuon several times and it made him raise his brows in confusion. Kyouko wasn't a good actress when it came to Kuon. Kuon, on the other hand, managed to keep himself together though he wouldn't deny that he was rather stiff and tried too hard to maintain a calm demeanour.

None of them had a good night sleep. When Kyouko was sure that Kuon was asleep, she woke up and stared at his sleeping face. She restrained herself from touching his face. She bit her lips and let out an inaudible sigh then finally went back to sleep.

When she was finally asleep, he woke up because of his occasional bad dream. He still dreamed about Rick's death sometimes. But when he saw her sleeping face, he immediately felt at ease.

He had an urge to touch any part of her to make sure that she was real and not leaving him. His breath hitched when he heard her soft sigh. He turned and locked his gaze on her lips. He groaned inwardly when he saw her soft swell of breasts beneath her camisole. He quickly pulled up the blanket and covered her up to her neck and then released a relieved sigh.

He willed himself to calm down. He turned his back to her before he lost himself and attacked her when she was being defenceless like this. _This way is safer. _But with the bad feeling he had felt since he woke up from a bad dream, he turned back to face her again. He took her hand in his and then went back to sleep as well, knowing he'd feel safe that his talisman was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuze and Fuyuki were walking in the direction of an apartment complex where some neighbours spotted them. They got acquainted with the neighbours. Kuze introduced himself and then Fuyuki as his wife. <strong>

**They rented an apartment in that complex and were living there as newlyweds. There had been a report from the apartment complex that some harassment had happened, such as someone leaving dead animals in front of the main entrance, dumping waste into mailboxes. It happened since a year ago and Kikuchi had been concerned about it –or in fact, he was forced by his wife to solve the case. His wife's friend was living in that complex after all and it was disturbing. **

**The victims of the harassments were always newlyweds. Thus, the case was assigned to Fuyuki and Kuze since Kikuchi couldn't find a better match for Fuyuki though he was reluctant to let someone as cute as Fuyuki to be Kuze's wife, even if it was only pretending.**

**Kuze told Fuyuki to get some information from the neighbour ladies and then to just act intimate in front of everyone in that complex. She was horrified yet she had to do that.**

**Fuyuki's first attempt at being a wife was to wake her 'husband' up. Kuze was a heavy sleeper. He didn't even budge and pulled Fuyuki to bed with him. Fuyuki tried to resist then tried what Yuuji had told her before. She whispered Kuze's name in his ear and he opened his eyes and finally awoke. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki and Kuze had an arrangement. Kuze would go to station during the day and Fuyuki would stay to gather information. She felt a little lonely since they would act individually, even only for temporary.<strong>

"CUT! No Good!" Shingai yelled impatiently. "What's with that stiff posture, Ren?" Shingai shot him a sharp glare. "Kuze was supposed to be cool as usual and of course, touchy feely. No hard feelings. He's always a casual guy."

He turned to Kyouko. "Kyouko-chan, you seem tense as well. Whilst Fuyuki would of course be flustered with Kuze's touchy feely way, she wouldn't be that tense. Seriously! Your facial expressions were okay but your body weren't relaxed. You looked like you had sticks up your arses and I can assure you that even my grandma could recognise that stiff acting and would think that it was bad. REALLY BAD!"

He drummed his fingers impatiently then barked out his order. "RETAKE!"

They had stumbled upon the scene where Fuyuki waved goodbye to Kuze, her pretend husband when he was going to work. Ren actually did well when he was wiping the lipstick from Kyouko's lips, so did Kyouko. Their acts started to crumble when they got into a close proximity where Ren had to lean close to Kyouko's ear whilst touching her face and whispered in her ears that he'd help her put on her lipstick starting tomorrow.

The close proximity caused them hyperaware with each other's scent and body heat, especially with the shot being the close up shots. They had actually stuck on the scene on the bed where Fuyuki woke Kuze up before Shingai okay-ed them in the third take.

They stared at each other and gave each other assuring smile. Both of them knew that they couldn't help the tension between them. They were trying to assure themselves that they had to forget the fact that they were Ren and Kyouko and started to think that they were Kuze and Fuyuki.

They managed to get an okay for the retake.

* * *

><p><strong>Whilst Kuze went to the station and was soon interrogated by Kikuchi due to the lipstick trace on his collar, Fuyuki was having talks with her neighbours.<strong>

**The neighbour ladies teased her about before -going –to-work kiss they had witnessed the earlier morning. Fuyuki blushed red but the ladies kept teasing her about it till the talks led to a warning. They told her to be careful since she and Kuze were the lovey dovey type, they could be the target of the harassment happened in the apartment complex.**

**The ladies told her all the harassment happened in that complex like what Kikuchi had told them before. Only the ladies told her more details happening and with conclusion, the closer the couple, the worse the harassment was.**

**Right at 06.00 pm, Fuyuki welcomed Kuze's home. She was wearing a cute frilly apron and with a ladle in hand when she opened the door for Kuze. Kuze was confused and asked her why she wore that apron. Fuyuki told him that Arizono said that the apron was necessary for their house playing.**

**Kuze moved in and got his hands around Fuyuki waist. He untied the apron and closed the door. The ladies nearby saw it and squealed like fan girls over the scene.**

**Turned out Kuze only fixed the tie. He walked past Fuyuki and she followed him to living room. Whilst he was putting his coat on the chair and loosening his tie, he asked what Fuyuki had got for the day. She told him about all the harassment happened in that complex from what the ladies had told her. **

**Kuze sank himself on the couch and commented how terrible it was. Fuyuki commented that those harassments seemed petty and voiced her guess that the culprit could be a woman. Kuze disagreed and said that there were also narrow-minded men.**

**Since there were nothing more on the case, they decided to just wait and see. Kuze then said to continue their newlyweds game and confused Fuyuki. He then made Fuyuki sit on his lap.**

**When Fuyuki asked him what he was doing, he answered that they had to choose one of the tasks of the game, which were 'eating a meal', 'taking a shower', or 'eat you'. Either she really didn't get what he meant, or she played stupid, she told Kuze that since she couldn't cook so eating a meal wasn't an option. Afterwards, she told him she was hungry. He sighed and said that stomach defeated the signal of love which made Fuyuki get even confused.**

**Kuze then volunteered to cook with Fuyuki by his side. Fuyuki was happy even if it was only a game. Eat, chat, make jokes and live under the same roof with Kuze made her happy.**

* * *

><p>They did okay in the scenes including the cooking scene. Nobody was surprised at the fact that Ren did well with the cooking scene despite their knowledge that the actor in question hated eating so he was probably a bad cook. Since he was the top actor of the country, they didn't doubt his ability to do the scene perfectly.<p>

Whilst they had overcome their nervousness on screen with their determination as professionals, they still had Friday dinner and night. It was rather awkward with both of them trying their best to act normal.

It was even more awkward when Kyouko's advert for a wedding function in Osaka with Adam flashed on the television.

Kyouko's body tensed. She felt uncomfortable and about to reach for the remote when Kuon said, "What are you doing?"

She squeaked. "Um, changing channel."

"Why?" He asked incredulously.

"Err…" she opened her mouth then closed it again. _What should I say?_

Kuon stared down at her. He was heated inside, angry with that advert though in his professional's mind he knew that it was only an act. He acted calm so then Kyouko wouldn't get uncomfortable but he sensed it anyway. _She probably feels bad though she should know that I'd view it as work. Personally, I'm not happy. Who would when they have to see their __lady love__ 'married' __another__ guy, even for job's sake?_ "How about watching movie instead?" He tried to lighten the situation.

"What movie?" She stared up at him with inquiring look.

"You name it." He grinned. "We can go to cinema if you want. We rarely go on a date after all."

She laughed. "You are teasing me. It'll be soon 10.00pm. Where do you want to watch it? It would be too late to go to a cinema at this time. Maybe we should find something on the cable."

"Maybe comedy or horror would be nice." He took the remote and started to flip the channel.

"Comedy is fine but horror? I don't know that you like horror movie," she sounded amused.

"So I can have you scream 'kyaa' and cling to me. Totally what a man would do to get his woman in his arm." He laughed.

Kyouko looked startled. She giggled. "That sounds very high school…but I have to tell you that horror movies don't scare me."

"Sure. You're far scarier than the ghosts."

Kyouko pouted. "So is said by the man who'd played the reaper."

"Are you accusing me of being scarier than your Mio?" He played with her hair and kissed her pouting lips.

She tensed for a mere second before she started responding to his kisses. The television was left forgotten. They were into their kisses. She fell on her back with him on top of her. Her both hands were on the back of his neck whilst his hands were on her back rubbing her and made her tingle with needs.

Her soft sexy moan when his lips went down to her neck startled them both.

_How embarrassing! _She opened her eyes wide, scared all of a sudden and also flustered. _I've acted so shamefully. _

Ren could feel her body trembled. _She's scared._ He lifted his face and stared down at her. _That was very sexy though. Get a grip_! He was waiting for her to say something.

Her lips trembled and she choked out some words, "I'm scared. Not ready for that."

"That?" He asked. He gave her an inquiring look.

"The 'eat you' part. I know you probably expect that but…" Her hands grew cold. Kuon felt it and took her hand to his and put it against his heart.

He was astonished. _She isn't as dense as I thought._ "I won't force you though it would be a lie to say that I don't want you that way."

"Even when I have no curves that could please you?" The moment she stated that spontaneously, she wanted to take it back._ I __sounded__ so pervert._

He stared at her body and went back to her face. "You have curves. I'd sound very dirty if I have to say it out loud." He smirked. "I'd got quite a view of you in the _onsen_."

Her eyes widened even more. Her cheeks felt hot and she thought she was blushing. "Hya… you really saw it! No! I was so scared, embarrassed and…" She bit her lip and averted her gaze from his face.

He smiled. "You should have told me when you feel that. I'm sorry that I scared you. Was it why you grow tense when we were in close proximity?"

She stared back at him and fidgeted.

"It's a yes then?" He laughed a little.

"Kuon, it's not that I don't want you that way but…" She blushed redder. _I said that?_ She suddenly felt the need to bury herself deep inside the ground for stating it.

"But?" He stared at her flirtatiously.

"I want to wait but I also don't want you to feel disappointed in me." She gave him a wary look. _What's said is said._

"Kyouko, I don't mind waiting. Patience is a virtue, ever heard of that?"

She nodded. "Even if…" she stopped again. She wanted to avoid saying the 'M' word.

"You know you can say anything to me. Say it, honey! I want to hear. You want to wait till marriage, right? If so, say it."

Kyouko blinked. "I don't want to assume. Men hate commitment."

Kuon smiled. _I don't hate commitment. In fact, I'm worried that she's the one with commitment trouble._ "Say it first. I still want to hear."

She huffed and gathered her courage. "I want to wait till marriage."

"Okay. We'll wait till marriage, unless you change your mind."

She was surprised by his answer. "You aren't horrified at all?"

"No. Why should I? I've been waiting for you to look at me and I won't rush it to next step. Not if you're uncomfortable. I'll wait. I want a forever with you after all. What about you?"

She smiled and shyly said, "I do too."

He grinned, satisfied with her answer. He then cursed himself under his breath.

"What's up?" Kyouko touched his face.

"Sorry that unlike Tsuruga Ren, Hizuri Kuon isn't a romantic guy." He said gravelly. _Is Ren romantic?_ He was incredulous. "I should have been on one knee and done a decent proposal with a ring. Look what I have done. Whilst you're pinned down beneath me, I asked whether you want a forever with me like some casual talk in a coffee shop_." I'm hopeless. Sorry, Rick! The real Kuon is still this pathetic._

She laughed a little. "It's you and I don't mind that though I'm surprised because men hate commitment."

"Since you came to my house and I saw how you went along with my parents, I had already planned a forever with you in my mind. But that time you weren't even my girlfriend. Not every man hates commitment."

"Eh?" She blushed.

He leant down and kissed her softly. He then gave her what she had called 'Emperor of the Night' look. He looked predatory.

"You're lying. You said you'll wait yet... you're giving me that Emperor look." She pouted.

"What look?" He blinked confusedly.

_NO! I actually said that out loud. I didn't mean to say that! It should be my secret alone. _Her body tensed again. She was horrified and flustered when she realised something hard was nudging between her thighs. She didn't need to second guess. She wasn't stupid.

"Kyouko, you haven't answered my question."

She gritted her teeth. "Em…em…em…" she stopped. "Emperor," her voice was barely audible.

_So I have another nick? Emperor. Do I look like one? _"And why is that? I thought you said that I was a Demon Lord?"

Her breath hitched. She was embarrassed for getting caught again. "I can't explain but sometimes you stared at me like that -with that Emperor of the Night look. And whenever you do that, I'm scared that you'll eat me alive."

_Ah!_ Something clicked inside his mind. He felt his cheeks were on fire. He blushed to her surprise. "Sorry. I thought I could do better. So I've been quite bold with you." He stammered. "I'm really no saint and I won't lie that you often aroused me. In fact, now…" he stopped and got off her. "Err… you know. I know we'd got a deal. I'll wait."

She went beetroot. "I trust you."

He smiled and pulled her up. "I'd do my best and wait. I can't help my body reaction but don't worry! Okay?"

"Um, sorry, Kuon."

"You don't need to."

They hugged and later the night, they went to bed with no lingering feeling since they had sorted it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki and Kuze had waited a week but nothing happened. They had done their best with wandering around the complex. In one of their out of complex walks, Kuze inadvertently let out his feelings about his father. He said that there was some father who would pretend to love their children but when his children needed him, he didn't respond. Fuyuki was affected by that talk since she wondered whether her 'father' would respond if she called out to him. She cried and Kuze held her close, comforted her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Some neighbours witnessed their hugging, including the harasser. Starting the second week, Fuyuki and Kuze started to accept ill meaning gifts. It started with banana peels in front of their apartment's door. They decided to ignore it whilst still pretending to be lovey-dovey couple. <strong>

**Later the day, Fuyuki bumped onto a thirty something guy and wondered whether he was a resident there. She asked around and heard from the neighbours the guy was called Kawachi, and worked in some company and had just returned from a business trip. The neighbours also told her that two years ago his wife had suddenly walked out on him. Whilst she thought hard, the ladies noticed that Fuyuki wasn't wearing her wedding ring. **

**She was confused and was startled when Kuze suddenly appeared from behind. Kuze then told her to give him her left hand. She obliged and he slid on a ring on her ring finger. They managed to fool the neighbours and when they were just the two of them, Fuyuki confronted him about the ring. He then told her to just wear it. Apparently the culprit once again saw their lovey-dovey behaviour.**

**Kuze was attacked with a plastic pot the next morning. There was something hairy inside their mailbox. The harassment kept getting worse. There were curse dolls on their door, thumbtacks on their apartment's entrance, also someone was attacking their door bell in the middle of the night, and one day Fuyuki fell because some sesame oil on the floor.**

**They still took it calmly. Kuze picked Fuyuki's up bridal style and went back to their apartment. After she was finished with her bath and they started talking about the case, Kuze grabbed Fuyuki and shielded her from attack. Their window was broken and Fuyuki saw the stone. She fussed over Kuze's injury then grabbed the stone. Using her power, she could see the person throwing the stone, it was Kawachi. She stomped and cursed angrily.**

**She chased after Kawachi with Kuze trailed after her. She then threw the stone whilst cursing Kawachi. The stone hit Kawachi's head and he wobbled. Kuze finished him with a slam and Kawachi fell down. Fuyuki then explained who Kawachi was and put things together they announced that Kawachi was the harasser in that complex.**

**Kawachi let out his desperate reason why he did it and Fuyuki brutally wounded him with her words. Afterwards, Fuyuki and Kuze confessed that they weren't married couple and instead police officers. Even though so, the ladies still mistook it and thought that Fuyuki was Kuze's girlfriend. Fuyuki denied it and the ladies were disheartened.**

**Kuze then helped Fuyuki put on her shoes. The ladies in the end still doubted them since they were so lovey-dovey. They still gossiped about the couple.**

**Meanwhile, Fuyuki kept asking Kuze whether he was sure to give the ring – the one they used in their assignment to her. He ended up giving his to her and said that he'd buy her the new one next time and left Fuyuki confused.**

* * *

><p>Kyouko gave back the props to the wardrobe. She liked the ring they'd used in the movie. She blushed when she was reminded of their talk nights ago. Her cheeks flushed pink.<p>

"Kyouko-chan, we're done," her makeup artist said.

"Eh?" Kyouko was startled. "Thank you, Shimomura-san."

"I'll get going first." Shimomura winked.

Kyouko nodded. "Thank you for your hard work." She stood and bowed slightly.

Shimomura bowed back.

Once Shimomura was out of view, Kyouko got back to her things. She tidied up her scripts, books and loaded them into her bag. She then heard a knock on her door and without glancing she said, "Wait a sec, Hiro-san."

There was no answer and she heard the door being opened and closed. She lifted her face from her bag. "Ren? I thought you were Hiro-san."

He smiled. "I told Hiro that you'd go back with me."

Kyouko was surprised. "You don't have job tonight?"

Ren chuckled. "No. It is already 08.30 pm."

"Oh, you're right."

"You don't have job too right?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm finished. Shall we go then?" She put her bag on her right shoulder.

"Of course but before that…" Ren looked tense.

Kyouko stopped in her track and tilted her head, waiting.

Ren walked close towards Kyouko and stopped when he was close enough. "Give me your left hand!"

She held out her left hand though she was still confused. Ren took her left hand and let out a nervous breath and slid on something on her ring finger.

Kyouko gaped at the platinum band with diamond on it on her finger. "Err…"

"For you."

"Eh but isn't this expensive? It's not my birthday yet."

"It's not very expensive. Don't worry! I know that today isn't your birthday. But… Am I not allowed to give you gift when it isn't your birthday? Do we have to have special occasion for that?"

"No." Kyouko smiled. She didn't have the heart to reject his gift. She knew that he probably went for the trouble to choose and to buy it. "Thank you. I like it." She closed their gap and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. "I just want to give you something you could bring with you that'd always remind you of me. Unless we're on Keishichou Tokuhanka set, we rarely meet after all." He wanted to add 'unless you'd move in with me' but he restrained that thought since he knew she would feel uncomfortable.

She snuggled into his embrace more. She was touched. She then looked up at him and put a kiss on his lips and startled him. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. "Kyouko, we have to go or I'll lose it very soon," he whispered huskily.

She flinched away from him and he laughed. He held out his hand to her and she took it with a smile, leaving her dressing room in a loud bam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Next next chapters would contain spoiler of KT007 for those who haven't read past vol 6. I'm sorry it's been long. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the read! Thanks for reading, subscribing, favouring and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**


	26. False Assumptions

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

**Warning : Spoiler for vol 7 of KT007**

* * *

><p><strong>False Assumptions<strong>

Kyouko was waiting for the set to be ready. She dared not leave her ring inside her dressing room. Even though Ren told her it was not very expensive, she didn't want to part with it. She would entrust it to her manager or Ren when she was on set.

Then… there was Kuu. Kyouko had already felt there would probably be a question coming from him since she saw Kuu keep stealing glances at her hand from the time she greeted him today. She never once predicted that the first question from Kuu was…

"It's a diamond right?" Kuu asked. He now stared intently at the ring on Kyouko's left hand. "And it's platinum too."

"I'm not sure," Kyouko replied hesitantly. She stared at her ring. _Yeah cause I didn't ask and he didn't explain either._ _It's a diamond on a platinum band? He said it's not very expensive so I thought it was a silver band with… Zircon? _

"It's from him right?" Kuu's next question brought her back from her thought.

Kyouko nodded.

Kuu scowled. "You're not sure it's diamond? I'm very sure though. You can't fool me, Kyouko. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Not going to happen."

Kyouko cringed. "I really don't know, Father. I wasn't trying to fool you."

Kuu huffed loudly. "So, you two are engaged now." It was a statement, not a question. He was sure of his prejudice. "He didn't even ask me for your hand. What a polite young man to leave out the parents."

Kyouko hurriedly said, "No. It's not an engagement ring." _Okay. Father misunderstood this already. How come he not? Diamond on platinum practically screams engagement and I wear it blatantly like this. It's really not. _

"It's…" Kyouko stopped when she saw Ren was walking towards them from the corner of her eye. Kuu noticed as well. Both she and Kuu turned their heads at Ren. Ren smiled when he saw Kyouko stare at him. He only had Kyouko in his eyes and didn't notice Kuu at all.

Kuu mentally shrugged and cursed inaudibly, "Damn love birds! They think I am a wall?" He knew how madly in love the couple before his eyes were but still almost couldn't contain his snort. It came out as a cough instead and Ren's attention turned to him.

"Hizuri-san, nice to meet you again." Ren bowed.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Tsuruga-kun." Kuu smiled icily.

Ren smiled though he was alerted by Kuu's smile. He felt a question was coming. A question that he had expected because he saw Kuu glanced at Kyouko's hand and him back and forth.

"By the way, I've just asked my daughter the meaning of her ring." He took Kyouko's left hand and Kyouko blushed. "My daughter didn't bother to tell me that she's engaged and… her boyfriend hasn't EVEN asked me for her hand in marriage. How sad is that?" He looked dejected.

Ren felt a twinge of guilt over Kuu's dejected expression. He had saddened his parent without him wanting to. He knew there were some explaining to do but it would be difficult, what with them being in a rather open space. It was diamond all right, and it was a platinum band too though he had said that it was only a gift.

He stared down at Kyouko and saw her fiddle with her ring. She stared inquiringly at him. He had a feeling that Kyouko now knew what rock decorated the ring from the way she stared at him. Her eyes glanced briefly towards her ring.

He kept staring at her and cocked his head nonchalantly, hoping she would catch the hint. He felt like a kid being patronised by his parents when he saw her sigh. He felt a bit relieved when he saw the corner of her mouth lifted and give him a genuine smile. He was sure she would ask later but she would understand.

Kyouko stole a glance at Kuu and stared back at Ren. Again, she stared at him inquiringly and there was a glint of uneasiness in her eyes. Ren glanced briefly at Kuu. He itched to scratch his head, suddenly felt the guilt was doubled after replaying Kuu's accusation inside his head.

He and Kyouko weren't engaged yet… but Kuu had already thought and was sure they were. Sure they'd talked about having each other in their life for forever but Ren hadn't proposed, at least not officially and the ring was originally a gift he thought that would at least keep men away from Kyouko. She was dense –to his knowledge, and didn't understand men's advances after all. She thought she was being friendly and polite, but who knew what those men think?

He could almost mentally list down some men who were interested in Kyouko including his archenemy, Fuwa Shou. He was sure that Fuwa wouldn't just give up from his last parting words to Kyouko. It was not that he didn't have faith in her. He was worried that the rocker and the other persistent men wouldn't leave her alone, especially when he wasn't around. It might not help to repel them but at least that was what he could do to lay his claim on her though not very many people knew about their relationship. That was the best he could come up with temporarily.

Kuu smirked when he saw their expressions. Both of them looked troubled. He didn't mean to blame them and or acting harsh for not telling him that they were engaged. He secretly gave the younger man a thumb up and was sure Ren noticed that from the slight change of his facial expression. He had to admit that his son had a top notch acting skill though he'd enjoyed toying with him for mere seconds. He had a way with his words and was sure that it affected him deeply. _Who told you to keep such important matters from me? Don't you think I and Julie deserve to know? I'll surely tell Julie later. See what she'd do to you… and Kyouko! She wouldn't like being left out. _Kuu laughed inwardly.

"Um…" Kuu's attention was averted when he realised that there were two kids –a boy and a girl, stood beside his chair and were staring up at him. "Hi there kids!" _When did they get here__?_

The kids were staring at him with stars in their eyes. "You are Hizuri-san right?" They asked in unison.

Kuu got off his chair. He crouched down before them and smiled. The kids stared at him, amused. "Yes, I am. What's your name, kids?"

"Yuma."

"Fumiko."

The kids answered loudly.

"Mama said that Hizuri-san is a Hollywood star," Fumiko said.

Ren and Kyouko resisted the urge to chuckle at Fumiko's fawning over Kuu. They understood why Kuu was special in the Japanese celebrity society's eyes. Kyouko stole a glance at Ren and smiled. _The man besides me is Hizuri Kuu's biggest fan after all and well I am too._

"My mama said to be a great actor like Hizuri-san. Hizuri-san is cool but… Tsuruga-san is cooler," Yuma said whilst looking back and forth between Kuu and Ren. "I want to be like Tsuruga-san when I grow up."

"Yes. Tsuruga-san is more handsome." The little girl giggled.

Kuu's brows lifted in amusement and he laughed. "Ouch, that hurt. Kids are so honest. So, Tsuruga-san is cooler and more handsome eh?" Kuu shrugged. "What can I say? He's still young and I'm old. Of course, he's cooler." Kuu held out his hands to play with the kids. The kids responded eagerly and squealed gleefully.

Ren and Kyouko sweat dropped. They didn't expect the kids' honest opinion and Kuu's humble reaction. They knew that Kuu was originally humble though Kyouko would anytime prove it otherwise. Kuu belittled her once so he could be arrogant as well.

"Nah, Kyouko-chan, what do you say to getting me adorable kids like this for my grandkids?" Kuu asked whilst still playing with the two kids.

Kyouko was stunned. "Err… I'm still 18, Father. It's not like I'm going to get married soon."

"You could always learn though. Heard that you'll shoot a scene with a baby? A chance to learn."

"Yes, indeed…" Kyouko took a deep breath. "A chance to learn. Hope I can manage well…" she laughed nervously and her words came out shaky.

Ren sensed a doubt in Kyouko's voice. He wondered why. _She did well with Maria, so she obviously can manage the scene with kids. What's gone wrong?_ Before he could voice his concern, a crew came and informed them to get ready for the shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>Kounogi invited Kuze and Fuyuki to a dinner in his house. He said that it would be soon his birthday. He also told them to come dressed formally.<strong>

**When Fuyuki and Kuze arrived at Kounogi's house, Fuyuki stated that it was her first time coming to Kounogi's house. Kounogi opened the door for them and his whole family welcome them. There were his wife, daughters, son in law, and grandchildren.**

**Kounogi wife was being kind and she actually said that Fuyuki and Kuze were like dolls. One of Kounogi's daughters, Yuuka, agreed with that statement as well. Kounogi immediately introduced them. Yuuka attended the school where Fuyuki and Kuze were asked to catch the peeping tom before. **

**Meanwhile, Kounogi's grandchildren stared at Kuze ****with interested**** expressions. They said that Kuze was taller and more handsome than their grandfather. Kounogi went into sulking mode due to their ****honest**** statement.**

* * *

><p><strong>They then had a pleasant dinner. Afterwards, in the living room, Kounogi's grandchildren stuck to Kuze. They loved being with him and Kuze didn't mind as well. When Fuyuki looked at him, she thought that Kuze was probably thinking about his sister, Naoko. She could recognise that the gentle expression he was showing right now was the real him. When she thought about that, she got a little irked because Naoko's death had caused his sadness.<strong>

**She then noticed Kounogi waved at her. She followed him and Kounogi showed him a picture of a little girl. Kounogi was surprised when Fuyuki said that the girl in the picture was Naoko. Kounogi asked whether she knew about Naoko's death. Fuyuki said that she was abducted and killed.**

**Kounogi then told Fuyuki what Kuze said in the past. Kuze said that he didn't blame the police because it was the criminal's fault. Even though so, Kounogi said Kuze not only blamed the criminal, he also blamed himself that it happened.**

**Fuyuki said that it wasn't Kuze's fault as well and then said that Kounogi made up the fact that Kuze blamed himself. Kounogi laughed and said that Fuyuki was right. Kounogi then said that it was enough for the day. Fuyuki whined loudly and said that ****there was no one actually told the other half of the story and others were left puzzled over it.**

**Kuze and Fuyuki ended up staying in Kounogi's house because Fuyuki was drunk. Before Kuze excused himself to drop Fuyuki in the guest room, Kounogi told him to cherish and never let go ****of**** the important person in his future. Kuze stood for a moment before he finally nodded to Kounogi with sleeping Fuyuki in his arms and left the room.**

**When Kuze had left the room, Kounogi said if Fuyuki and Kuze knew about their reason ended up in Keishichou Tokuhanka, they would be surprised. His daughter asked whether they had done the deed. Kounogi laughed and said that they hadn't been a couple and they all concluded perhaps tonight would be the start of it jokingly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Fuyuki was awake when Kuze put <strong>**her**** on the bed. She was dreaming about the little Kuze that gradually grew up to be an adult before she opened her eyes and saw Kuze hovering above her. **

**Fuyuki smiled genuinely at him. She thought it was a dream and she was happy because of it. It surprised Kuze.**

**Kuze was even more surprised when Fuyuki voiced her concern about him and how she wanted to help him. Since she didn't want to let him go, she told him to just sleep with her. Kuze muttered that Fuyuki was being insensitive by asking him to sleep together with her though he complied at last. **

**Kounogi family then made a fuss that Kuze hadn't been out from Fuyuki's room and Kounogi cringed. The ladies were red faced. Kounogi thought that it was only a joke but now he wasn't so sure.**

* * *

><p>"I think she's still disturbed by the fact that her mother abandoned her," Kuu stated when he was in Lory's comfortable den. He had been telling Lory what had happened within the days they were filming.<p>

"Hmm…" Lory grunted whilst considering what option he would have the guy in the game do.

"Boss, are you listening?" Kuu took his fork and began cramming food into his mouth.

"Huh? Yeah… so what do you think? Should he pinch her nose, kiss her or…"

"You are not listening at all." He looked frustrated. "I want another plate of this." He put down his plate with a rather loud thud.

"Sure you do. But what do you think he should do?" Lory asked.

"Boss!" Kuu growled.

"Okay okay…" Lory put down his joystick. "I heard you the first time, _amigo_. It's about Mogami-kun and her mother?" Lory looked disturbed as well. He was reminded of Kyouko's sad expression when she talked about her mother two years ago.

"Yeah. She looked disturbed after I mentioned that she could always learn to be a mother. I think she would be the best mother ever. That girl has a loving and tender heart."

Lory stared at Kuu. "I do agree. Anyway, you must have meant the scene with the baby right?"

Kuu nodded.

"So you knew that her mother…" Lory stopped when he saw Kuu nodded. "But… she's a tough one. You know what she did to Maria? She helped her reconciled with Kouki."

Kuu looked bemused. "Care to explain? I don't think I ever heard about this."

Lory explained briefly and Kuu nodded. He then said, "Believe me, she could handle it."

"She even told me that she wouldn't want a kid if she couldn't love her/him when I said that she could be a good mother."

"Maybe it's more to the fact that you kind of pushed her with your statement if you said so. She wouldn't think she would be a good mother with the example of her own mother. Understandable."

"Ouch, you mean I screwed it? What's wrong with wanting one or two grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger."

"She's only 18, well, turning 19 but the talk about grandkids is too fast, and your son is only 22. They have just started dating anyway and they don't even want to announce it. Gee, those kids… Still have long way to go."

"Huh… but… they are engaged, Boss. You know what that means right? Engaged, marriage, kids. One package."

"Sorry? What did you just say?" Lory's eyes widened.

"They are engaged. Didn't you hear me from the first time?" Kuu threw him an annoyed look.

"Are you sure? What's the proof?" Lory was ecstatic.

"Saw the ring. Diamond, heart shaped, around one to two carats, and on a platinum band. What could it be if it's not an engagement ring? I haven't got the time to interrogate them properly since they had not had the time to have family time with me. We had lunch together but their managers were hovering in the background. I couldn't afford to let them know about my relationship with Tsuruga Ren until he himself wanted to come clean about it." Kuu sounded frustrated. "So much for keeping it a secret! I'd just let Julie do the work." Kuu lifted his fork. "I want more food! Twenty portions of grilled wagyu steak, ten portions of…"

Lory no longer heard Kuu's chatter and protests for food. He was busy planning his top actor's big wedding inside his head. _So, first off, the announcement… I shall summon Yashiro-kun. Oh, I've got a lot to do. Going to be busy!_

* * *

><p>Kyouko sighed when she was reading her script on the bed. She flipped through the pages absentmindedly then lied on her back and sighed again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. <em>Hmm… I have never held a baby. What if I drop her? What if I hold her too tight and she cries? Her mother would be angry and … Why does it have to be that big stage actress' daughter playing this role? Oh no! Don't think about that! I wouldn't drop the baby!<em> She shook her head._ But I certainly would… I have no motherly instinct at all. What if I ended up like Mouko-san? She threw Hiou-kun when she was supposed to play with him and Hiou-kun threatened to use his power to remove her from showbiz. I wouldn't want that. If only I have siblings and my mother…_

She stiffened. _Mother?_ Her thought wandered. _Where is she now?_

She squeaked when her mobile phone was suddenly buzzing and brought her back from her wandering mind. She turned and fumbled with her phone, trying to flip open it. _Uwah! It's mother._ "Hello? It's Kyouko," she sounded out of breath.

"Hello Kyouko. I hope I don't disturb you?" Julie's sweet voice was heard down the phone. "I think it's quite late in Japan."

"It's not that late."

Julie chuckled. "So, what is it I've just heard from Kuu that you and Kuon are engaged? Why didn't you two tell me and I have to hear from Kuu?" She sighed.

Kyouko cringed. She could imagine Julie's scorned. "No, we are not. Father just assumed that we are because…"

"Kuu told me that you've got a **diamond** platinum ring sitting on your ring finger. So, quit lying! We've got a deal right? You said you would let me plan your wedding."

"Ah eh… I did but we aren't engaged. It's just a gift." Kyouko fiddled with her phone strap. "Kuon can confirm it."

"I called but he didn't pick up. He's probably still not yet finished with his work?" Julie sighed. "I know he's a big actor there. He must be very busy."

"No, he's finished for the day. He probably silent his phone. He's in the shower now."

"…" Julie raised her brows, bemused. She forgot that they were on the phone and Kyouko couldn't see her expression.

"He's just got back from his photo shoot," Kyouko added when Julie said nothing at all. She sat up and looked over at the nightstand where Kuon's phone was. She stretched herself a bit and took the phone. She then flipped it open and found several missed calls from Home. "Yeah, he silent his phone and didn't even turn on the vibration. No wonder I didn't hear it."

"…"

"Mother?" Kyouko called out tentatively.

"Oh, sorry. You are at Kuon's place?" _Now? It's night time in Japan right? __And it's not even Friday__? And from the sound of it, they must be sharing a room and a bed for sure. Not that I object to it._ She wanted to say so but decided against it.

"Yes," she nodded and then gasped. "I meant…" _Oh no, Mother must have misunderstood me again._

Julie chuckled. "Don't worry! I have nothing against you two living **and sleeping** together before marriage. You've been staying at his place every Friday anyway and just because today isn't Friday."

Kyouko sensed a 'but' was coming. She blushed. "Um… I haven't decided to move in with him…yet." She was only trying to stay more than one night in Kuon's place at the time they'd agreed on.

"So, I guess you're on probation period?" Julie giggled. "Or is it Kuon on probation's period?"

"I guess we both are." Kyouko giggled as well. "Ah, I think he finished his shower. Please hold on, Mother."

"I can wait."

Julie heard Kyouko's hasty steps and her voice when she was about to hand the phone over to Kuon. She also heard rustling voices and she smiled. _What are they doing?_

She heard Kyouko's soft voice. "Wait, no, mother is on the other line. She can hear us." Muffled sounds and Kyouko's voice –speaking in Japanese, was heard again. "Gee, take the phone, Kuon and put on some clothes!" She shoved her mobile phone to Kuon's hand and about to flee.

Kuon lifted his brows and she stuttered out her reason that she was going to get some drink in the kitchen. She was flustered and wished to disappear. Before she left, Kuon caught her and kissed her hard. Her face reddened and she hurriedly left before he could do anything embarrassing to her again.

"Hey…anyone there?" she called tentatively. She grinned. She could imagine what they were doing. She heard everything after all.

"Hey, Mother," Kuon answered after Kyouko left the room.

"I know you two are lovey-dovey but I'm not a wall, Kuon. I heard you quite clear though I don't know what you two were talking about." Julie laughed. "Can't you take this old lady's call first? It's not going to take long. You can continue whatever you want to do with Kyouko after this."

Kuon blushed. "Ah." He scratched his head. "What's up, Mother?"

"So, I'll be brief. Are you two engaged?"

"Um… no. Not yet."

"Kuu said so."

"He just assumed so."

"But you do have the intention to marry Kyouko, right?"

"Yes. Not that fast. I haven't proposed yet and… you know why."

Julie nodded. She knew he meant that Kyouko had to be at least 20 years old before she could get married because her mother wasn't around and they would be stuck regarding the parental consent.

"Kuu said there's a diamond ring sitting on Kyouko's finger from you."

"It's a gift. I meant it to keep those guys away from her."

"What guys?"

"Her admirers."

"Yeah I suppose she has several admirers. Kyouko is a sweet girl. Fufu, feeling possessive, are you?" Julie laughed.

"You don't know how persistent they are," Kuon snorted.

"Fine but I can start planning, can't I? And you guys can get engaged first for now."

"Err… don't you think it's too early to start planning?" _Maybe we should just have to finalise it and make it an official engagement? But I don't want to push her. At second thought, no. I sure don't want her to freak out. __Getting her to be my girlfriend was already tough enough__. And about the moving in, I'm still working on it. One step at a time, Kuon! Do not rush!_ He told himself._ I can wait till she's more…ready. _He decided inwardly.

"Hah! Guys and their practical mind," Julie's word cut through his thought deep.

Julie rambled on. Kuon cringed and he sighed in relief when Julie finally hung up on him. Right on cue, Kyouko entered the room. She saw Kuon stared at the phone with funny expression.

"Finished already? That's fast." She looked more composed after she got back from the kitchen.

He shrugged. "Guess she called, she talked and she hung up. She sounded very pleased with anything she'd said."

"I guess so. She sounded… lively when we were talking." Kyouko smiled.

"She was ecstatic. I guess what I said didn't register at all."

They both laughed.

"Kuon, put on your clothes! You'll get sick if you parade around half naked," Kyouko pointed shyly. "I'll go get your clothes."

He chuckled. "Thanks," he said when Kyouko emerged with his pyjamas. He put on his pyjama. "By the way, are you okay? You don't look very happy these days." _To be exact, she looked gloomy. I wonder why. It started since that day. _

Kyouko shook her head. "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired. These days have been very hectic. Tomorrow will be an early shoot too."

Kuon nodded. He'd got to agree since Shingai compiled all the scenes with Kuu for the week's shoot. Kuu couldn't stay very long and had to go back by next week. He would come back again two weeks later, but whilst they could, they shoot all the scenes that involved Kuu first. They were ahead of the schedule anyway so no worries at all that they couldn't make it to next airing.

But because of the circumstances, they were forced to shoot till late at night and sometimes the shoot as early as dawn. Not to mention they had other jobs as well.

"If you're sure." Kuon leant down and kissed the top of her head. "Shall we go sleep? You don't have anything else to do right?"

"No." Kyouko smiled. _I do. How on earth __am I__ going to survive the scene with __someone else's__ baby? I'm really afraid I'll drop her. I'm at lost. Why don't we just use __a__ doll for it?_

"You're frowning, Kyouko." Kuon put his index finger on the crease of Kyouko's forehead. "Are you **really** okay? Want to tell me what bother you?"

Kyouko opened her mouth. "Nothing really…" _If I ask him for advice again, I'll never be an independent actress. Asking Mouko-san is out of questions too. She would be horrified. Besides, I gave her too much trouble. Maria-chan? Not likely an option as well. She's now 9 years old, not a baby. A doll for practice? _She straightened her body. _Um, that and I can try to observe other people first. Yeah, I'll do that._ She nodded inwardly. She had also seemed to forget her thought about her mother in the process.

Kuon watched Kyouko's animated expressions and smiled. He was sure that Kyouko was disturbed by something. He knew that she wasn't the type to share willingly, just like him. He figured if she wanted to talk, she would. He got another idea to distract her.

"Kyaa…" she squeaked when she felt her body was lifted in the air. She was in Kuon's arms. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed. It's late."

"I can walk by myself. Put me down!"

He laughed. "_Yada_! It's not like you're that heavy. Don't wriggle around, Kyouko! I might drop you on the floor."

She stopped wriggling and sighed. "I'm not going to win against you, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "Good if you know." He then walked towards the bed and dropped her off slowly. He sat on the edge and nudged her. Kyouko shifted and Kuon hopped in beside her. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her.

Kyouko stared up at him with a shade of pink decorated her cheeks. Her hands gripped on her blanket hard. She knew what to expect but she was still not used to it. It would have been easier if she was playing a role but she wanted to be herself when she was with him, not any of her characters to avoid the uneasiness.

He stifled a laugh at her scared animal behaviour. He knew that she wasn't used to the idea of goodnight kisses yet. He bent down and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Good night, Kyouko."

Before he could pull away, she pulled him down and kissed him softly. "Good night, Kuon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm terribly sorry for the delay. ^ ^ Well, I hope you enjoy the read! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouring and subscribing! I'll try to deliver next chapter faster. It's already half done anyway. :D**

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. :)**

**What a crazy mind I had out there. I forgot to put separate lines. :D **

**Note on Japanese terms :**

**Yada : no way**


	27. Failures, Insecurities and Comforts

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!, Garasu no Kamen, Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

**Warning : Spoilers of KT007 vol 7 and the ending the series which is vol 11 are scattering around in this chapter without the filming. Read at your own risk! I didn't write the filming because I've too many to write and was just trying to save space so then it wouldn't be too long. But it's still long! LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Failures, Insecurities and Comforts<strong>

Kyouko was having her break between her bridal photo shoot in her rather messy dressing room. When she looked around, she had an urge to tidy up the room. Even though so, she'd rather not to. It would be messy again since they would resume the photo session after lunch, she thought. She just had to overlook the matters for now.

Whilst her manager went to collect their _bentous_, she took the chance to proceed with her impromptu idea the night before. She hadn't had her chance for the observation she meant to have, but she could make out a doll in quite a short time.

She pulled out the material and the sewing kit she had in her bag, and started to sew rapidly. She didn't need a pattern. She had a vision on how it should be and followed her instinct. She didn't realise that Hiromi had come to the room with their foods in his hands.

Hiromi lifted his brows, confused with his charge's behaviour. He chuckled when he realised what she was making. He thought that it must be for practicing the scene with the baby. He mentally shrugged and thought how perfectionist his charge was when it came to acting.

He walked towards the table and put down their _bentous_ slowly. Kyouko didn't budge and was still busy with her crafting. Hiromi knew that she could be very focus and forget her surrounding but he still found it amusing.

Aside from that, his eyes were gleaming when he saw the ring on Kyouko's left ring finger. He wondered whether it was really an engagement ring. Both Kyouko and Ren didn't say anything regarding the ring. His cousin had no idea as well. Yashiro had been trying to pester Ren for information but the young man didn't budge at all. Ren was a very private person after all and what was private stayed private.

He was curious, he admitted. Moreover, the phone call he'd just received this morning from Lory kind of suggested that the ring in question was indeed an engagement ring. Lory had said something pertaining to the announcement. He figured he would have to ask her later so then he could help her with proper answer when asked. He also needed to report to Lory as well.

Kyouko stared at the doll she had just made for practice purpose. She had to admit that it wasn't her best creation but that would have to make do for now. She planned to fix it later when she had more time.

She lifted up the doll and stared straight at the doll's glossy green glass eyes. She had to make it when Kuon wasn't around because it would be embarrassing if he knew what she was up to. She had made it with Kuon on her mind after all. The doll looked exactly like the baby Kuon she saw in old photos when she was visiting the Hizuris months ago. She thought that baby Kuon was beautiful.

_Kuon is fairy prince after all...Of course, he's beautiful._

She smiled gently and put the doll on her lap. She then took her script from the desk, and about to flip open it when Hiromi interrupted her.

"Kyouko-chan, you're finished? Shouldn't you eat first?"

Kyouko squeaked. She was surprised and dropped her script accidentally. She turned her head and found Hiromi grinning at her. Her face slightly flushed.

"Hiro-san, you surprised me." Kyouko bent forward and picked up the script from the floor whilst her other hand clutching the doll possessively.

"Nice doll you have there!" Hiromi pointed at the doll.

"Ah, not really. This isn't my best creation and it's for practicing anyway." She waved him off.

"Heh… I think it's well made." Hiromi winked. "So... is that doll a figment of your imagination of your future child? Pardon me but I don't think that you and Ren will have kid with blond hair and green eyes. Both you and Ren's colouring is dark and whilst your golden eyes are rare, the closest I can conclude about your future kid is that the kid will have dark colouring for his hair and maybe golden eyes like you?" Hiromi snickered.

"Eh?" Kyouko shrieked. "I'm not… I…eh…" She didn't know what to say about Hiromi's conclusions. Her face went crimson. _It's not a picture of my future child. It's Kuon when he was small. Moreover, my future child would probably have Kuon's colouring which is blond hair and green eyes. It's not impossible._ She argued inwardly and then gasped. She blushed redder. _Argh, what the hell am I thinking about? I got carried away._

Hiromi grinned wickedly upon seeing Kyouko's rapid expression changes. _As usual, she thinks too much._ "I was only teasing you, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko gaped and laughed awkwardly. "Don't tease me, Hiro-san! I'm too young to think about being a mother anyway."

"Hmm… I don't think you're too young for that. You're quite mature for your age. Moreover, you're…" Hiromi scratched his head tentatively, trying to be spontaneous. "Housewife type."

_Mouko-san said so too. I wonder why they have such thought about me. Am I really like a housewife? _Kyouko only stared at him. She was kind of waiting for Hiromi's next line and made him feel uneasy all of a sudden.

He wondered why Kyouko only stared at him with troubled look. He wondered whether he had said something wrong. He knew almost everything about his charge. He knew that her mother wasn't around but he didn't think that it was a big problem. Most celebrities in Tokyo didn't have their parents around as well, especially if they came from other towns.

He was bewildered. He started to wonder whether her mother abandoned her but he quickly erased the thought. He told himself not to go there. He told himself that he ought to say something since Kyouko didn't seem want to respond at all.

"Erm… so I take that no plan to get married soon? What about the ring you're wearing? Is it engagement ring? Surely you could have long engagement before you finally get married," Hiromi pointed whilst handing over her _bentou_ box. "Your _bentou_."

"Thanks." Kyouko opened the lid of her bentou box after putting aside the doll and the script on the chair besides her. "No, it's only a gift." Kyouko cut her answer short for she didn't know what to say. It was indeed a gift.

"I see…" Hiromi sighed inwardly. _What? Not even an engagement ring? So, a promise ring? I'm pretty sure the stone is diamond though. Gee, if that's a promise ring, I wonder what the engagement ring would look like. But Kyouko-chan sure is weird. She looks so disturbed with the idea of marriage and children. She's great with shachou's granddaughter. She was also great with the kids at last week's shoot. She's definitely a housewife type, and she probably doesn't like the way I've stated it to her._When his thought started wandering around towards her mother's existence again, he was interrupted by Kyouko's remark.

"I'm finished."

"Eh? You didn't even eat half of it," Hiromi protested when he saw her barely eaten meal. "What if you get sick again?"

Kyouko blinked and then smiled. _What's with Hiro-san? He knew that I only ate a little at photo shoots._"Hiro-san, I always eat only a little when I'm having photo shoots. The corset or the _obi_ is going to kill me if I overeat."

"Ah, right. Haha I guess I was too afraid that Ren is going to kill me if you get sick again."

Kyouko chuckled. "Ren's worrywart and strict but that's what I love about him."

"Sure you do." Hiromi sniggered and Kyouko blushed at that. "But we'd better stop again to eat after this photo shoot is over. I value my life, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko smiled. "Okay, manager-san."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you're great with baby, Ren." Kyouko commented when Ren was holding Mayuko, the baby girl who'd shoot the scene with them. Mayuko gurgled softly whilst waving her tiny hands, seemed like wanted to touch Ren's face. She looked adorable. Even Kyouko found her cute.<p>

"Ah, yes. I had practices in my previous drama." Ren smiled.

"That action drama? I thought it was a doll. "Kyouko's brows knitted.

"Yes when I was doing a dangerous stunt but I got to hold a real baby." He smiled. _And it was terrifying. I was afraid I'd drop the baby. He was so tiny. Well, everyone has a first time._ He added inwardly. "Want to hold her?"

"Err…"Kyouko hesitated. She looked lost. She wanted to hold out her both arms but she didn't know how to do it well. She had practices with her doll but still it wasn't the real deal.

"Kyouko?" Ren enquired.

"Yes… I'm sorry. Ehm but I… is it okay? What if I drop her?" Kyouko tried to smile but Ren could feel her anxiety. He understood her feeling. He was about to drop her some advice when someone cut in on him.

"Don't worry, Mayuko doesn't move too much. You wouldn't drop her, Kyouko-san," a feminine voice said from behind Kyouko.

Kyouko was stunned. She then swivelled and found a petite lady smiling at her. The lady was none other than the baby's mother, Japan's biggest stage actress, Kitajima Maya. Maya was well known for portraying Satoko in a television drama years ago, but she was more popular for her _Kurenai Tennyo_'s role on the stage. Even though she looked really plain, she changed entirely when she was acting. She was worth her nickname as the Thousand Masks.

"Kitajima-san, it's nice to meet you. I… um…"

Maya chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, Kyouko-san. Don't worry! I understand that you probably never hold a baby before. Here, I'll show you." Maya carefully took over Mayuko from Ren.

Kyouko watched carefully and saw how easy Maya took over the baby from Ren.

"Your hesitant acting might do for the scene. Fuyuki is confused as well. She's afraid that she'd drop the baby." Maya continued. She had a hunch that Kyouko was probably like her. _She's probably a method actress too_, Maya concluded. She watched Kyouko's dramas and she was impressed by the younger actress' talent.

"Eh? How do you…" Kyouko was astonished.

"I read the script," Maya said. "Won't you try holding my sweet daughter? You'll have to do it later after all. You might as well practise now."

"Is it okay to…? But what if…" Kyouko stuttered.

Maya smiled understandingly. "Kyouko-san. I have something I have to tell you. I'm clumsy. When I first hold Masato – Mayuko's older brother—, I almost dropped him as well but my husband caught him on time." Maya grinned. "Well, what can I say? I was a first time parent."

Kyouko's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. Tsuruga-san and Ishibashi-san did well. They had practices. You will too." Maya smiled and continued, "So, don't worry, kay?"

Kyouko looked over at Ren and Ren smiled encouragingly. Even Shinichi was grinning at her and mouthed, "Ganbatte, Kyouko-chan."

Her gaze then fell on the adorable baby girl before her eyes in Maya's arms. Mayuko giggled and smiled sweetly. Kyouko's heart fluttered. She held out her hands to Mayuko and slowly –like what Maya did before— reaching her. She tried to remember her practicing over and over with the doll. _I can do it!_

* * *

><p>Considering the scene takes depended heavily on Mayuko, it was smooth enough. When Mayuko slept, they shot the scene when the baby was asleep.<p>

The only problem was when Kyouko got near Mayuko. From the first time Kyouko took over Mayuko from Maya, she wouldn't stop crying. It helped in several scenes where Mayuko had to cry, i.e. when Yuuji first hold her, when Fuyuki first saw her. For the whole casts and crews, it wasn't the easiest take.

Even Shingai got frustrated. He knew that baby couldn't be told to cry or act though he swore that Mayuko was quite cooperative for a baby. He had it worse before. It took the whole team's patience and hard work to deliver all the scenes.

When they were nearing the last scene of the day where Kyouko had to hold her, she bawled. Loud and wouldn't stop at all. Kyouko froze and Mayuko even went wild and grabbed a handful of Fuyuki's wig. She cried even harder when the wig covered her face. Ren immediately took the wig from her face and put it aside. He then took over the bawling baby from the still frozen actress. He breathed in relief that Kyouko was steady enough to not drop Mayuko.

Mayuko hiccupped, stopped crying and started to give out her angelic smile when she saw Ren's face. Mayuko had been cooperative enough with both Ren and Shinichi but she just wouldn't stop crying when Kyouko came into her view.

Maya had wanted to help but she didn't know how. As far as she knew, Mayuko was sweet to everyone including strangers. She rarely cried.

* * *

><p>All the crews and casts were exhausted when Shingai called cut for the nth times. Mayuko was still crying in Kyouko's arms. Kyouko felt so guilty that she had made the sweet angel crying river.<p>

Shingai sighed and announced, "No choice. It has to be postponed. It's close to 1 a.m. I don't think you guys could go another hour. You all look fairly exhausted. We'll resume in three days later."

The crews were buzzing and started to clean the set.

Kyouko stared at the bawling baby in her arms and handed it over quick to the baby's mother. She bowed and excused herself from the set. She practically dashed away from the set.

"It must be tough for Kyouko-san," Maya voiced her concern whilst tending to Mayuko.

"I reckon so. Retaking scenes is rare for Kyouko-chan. She's really that good." Shingai heaved a deep sigh. "Kitajima-san, I'm sorry that I have to postpone the scene."

Maya shook her head. "I understand. It can't be helped. Moreover, taking scenes with baby took time. It's nice of you to offer to do it the whole one day, adjusting to Mayuko so then we wouldn't have to go back and forth the studio, but sometimes it can't be helped. It's only that one scene left right? I think it'd be fine with us."

"Yeah, thanks for your understanding." Shingai bowed.

"No problem." Maya then excused herself whilst soothing her baby girl.

"Um, Director..." Ren called out hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know. You may leave. Kyouko-chan probably needs some comfort." Shingai grinned.

* * *

><p>"Yashiro?" Ren raised his brows, confused when he saw Yashiro shrug.<p>

"Um, Kyouko-chan and Hiro have just left."

"What?" Ren was stunned. He never thought that Kyouko would leave without telling him first.

Yashiro walked towards Ren and patted his shoulder. "You can always give her a call. She looked pretty upset."

"Yeah." Ren nodded.

"I wonder why she failed it. Mayuko-chan is a sweet baby and Kyouko-chan did fairly well with the kids in previous shoot." Yashiro mused.

Ren pursed his lips tight and kept silent. He then walked into his dressing room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Kyouko kept silent on her way to Daruma-ya. Hiromi didn't dare to disturb her as well and drove in silence. He knew that Kyouko was highly disturbed with her countless NGs with Mayuko.<p>

When they almost reached Daruma-ya, Kyouko's body started to vibrate. Hiromi tapped her on her shoulder. "Must be your phone."

"Oh..." Kyouko hurriedly pulled out her phone from her handbag. _Ren_, she thought and then pressed reject button spontaneously_. I forgot to tell him I'm leaving__ first__._ She wanted to hit herself for forgetting that.

Hiromi blinked when he saw what she did. He coughed. "Ren? Why didn't you pick that up?"

Kyouko nodded. "No problem. I'll just call him later."

Hiromi didn't say anything more and when Kyouko got off the car, she forced herself to smile whilst waving and thanking Hiromi for getting her home.

She took a deep breath and rushed towards Daruma-ya. She fled to her room immediately after locking the front door. She thought to have _ofuro _first then she'd call Ren afterwards.

* * *

><p>Ren was pacing around his bedroom, mulling over Kyouko's strange behaviour. <em>She rejected my call. She never did that. Not even once. Why?<em>

He contemplated on calling her again then proceeded with doing that. _She isn't picking up her phone. Has she arrived at home? What is she doing now?_ He started to worry about her.

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his mind and then headed towards the bathroom to get a quick shower.

Whilst under the shower, he thought about Kyouko again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Not when he didn't know how she was doing.

When he was finished with his shower and was drying his hair, he looked at his mobile phone on the middle of his king sized bed. He thought to give her a call one more time. When she didn't pick up, he tried to convince himself that she probably needed time alone for the night. He was reminded of his failure when he played Katsuki and let out a deep sigh.

He lied on the bed and closed his eyes. He knew what was probably on Kyouko's mind. His eyes started to feel heavy. He slowly drifted away and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He dreamed of himself and Kyouko when they were playing in the clearing in Kyoto. Little Kyouko was smiling sweetly and applauded for him when he landed on his feet again after doing a back flip. He smiled and he frowned when he noticed little Kyouko's expression has changed.<p>

She was smiling with a hint of sadness on her face. He felt himself being pulled away from the little girl and he landed on his arse hard.

"Where am I?" He stared at his surroundings. He stared down at his hand and saw blood. "No!" he told himself. "Kyouko-chan? Where are you?" He panicked.

"Corn!"

He looked up and saw Kyouko with her jet black hair. Her hair was longer than Mio's and she still stared at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Kyouko-chan, I was looking for you. Are you okay?"

Kyouko shook her head and pointed somewhere. He followed her finger and saw Rick's bloodied body. Tina was crying and calling him murderer. He froze.

"Why did you do that, Corn?" Kyouko asked.

"I don't…" Kuon shook his head and stared at his bloodied hands again. "I didn't. Kyouko-chan, you must believe me. You helped me through darkness."

Kyouko shook her head again. "No, Corn. I…"

He couldn't hear what she was saying. He felt that her image started to get blurry. He felt like someone was pulling him away.

"NO!" He jerked awake. He then opened his eyes. He sat up hastily and panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He was sweating and feeling cold. He jerked his head towards the buzzing voice of his mobile phone. He grabbed it, saw that it was from Kyouko, and immediately answered, "Kyouko? Are you okay? You're not leaving me, are you?"

Kyouko frowned. "Kuon, what happened?" _Leaving him? Why would I?_

Kuon was still breathing hard. "I… no I had a bad dream, I guess. I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving without telling you." Kyouko took a deep breath. "I actually planned to call you after _ofuro_ but I kind of fell asleep. I know that it's very late and I'd just have to call you in the morning. I tried to sleep but I didn't feel comfortable knowing that I hadn't called and told you that I was fine so… I ended up calling you."

"I understand. You're depressed that you couldn't get it right. I meant the scene with Mayuko-chan." Kuon's breath started to get steady.

"Um..." Kyouko shook her head. "I should have answered your phone call but I… never mind. What kind of dream were you having? You sounded breathless. Are you okay?"

"It's…" he stopped.

"Is it about Rick again? I noticed that you still dream about his death sometimes. And you said something about me leaving you."

"No. Yes. No," he was confused as to what to say. Kyouko's not answering his phone call and her strange behaviour, like not telling him she was leaving, had probably triggered the whole dream he was having but he didn't know how to say that to her.

"Which is?" Kyouko enquired.

"…"

Kyouko sighed. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

She smiled upon hearing his calm voice. She was glad that he seemed to sound better. "I am okay now. After hearing your voice, I feel okay." She indeed felt better after hearing his voice. She knew he'd try to comfort her and knowing that gave her comfort. "I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep."

"No. You didn't. You once again saved me, Kyouko."

"Um… I didn't do anything. Kuon, I'll just let you go back to sleep."

"I wish you were here."

She blushed. "Then, I'll make up to you tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Sure." He chuckled. "We can talk about what's bothering you."

"And you can talk to me about your dream."

"Then it's a promise."

"Un." She nodded even though he couldn't see it.

Kuon glanced at his digital clock. "It's quite late. Go to sleep, Kyouko!"

"You too. Good night, Kuon."

"Good night. Love you, Kyouko."

She blushed redder. "Un," she said and hung up.

Kuon smiled and about to try to sleep again. Feeling unsettled, he left his room and walked towards the guest room Kyouko used to store her belongings. He opened the wardrobe and mused. He took what he needed and went back to his room.

He donned the bolster with Kyouko's pyjama shirt, and hugged it tight. He could smell the fresh detergent scent from the shirt, and Kyouko's somewhat flowery scent on it. He drifted off once again and slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Ren decided that he was a happy man when he got home and found Kyouko cooking something that smelt spicy in the kitchen. <em>If only she's living in here with me then I can <em>_come__ home to her every day_, he thought. "_Tadaima_."

Kyouko lifted her head and found Kuon smiling at her. He was leaning against the doorway. She smiled. "_Okaeri_. How's your day?"

He smiled like an idiot. "Never better. You?"

"It's one fine day."

He walked towards her. "Curry?"

She nodded and turned off the heat. "It's done. Do you want to eat first or shower first?"

"You sounded like a wife." He grinned.

She went crimson. "Stop teasing me!"

Ren chuckled and pulled her into his arms. Kyouko reciprocated and hugged him back. She liked the feel of him. He felt warm. He then pulled away. "I'll just shower first."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready by the time you're finished."

"I'll be fast." He cupped her face and kissed her on her mouth then left with a bounce on his every step.

Kyouko laughed softly. _He could be very childish sometimes_. She tilted her head and closed her eyes. _I love him._

* * *

><p>By the time they finished their dinner, they still hadn't had the talk since both of them thought that it'd disrupt their mood. Instead, during dinner, they were talking about their other jobs, Kyouko's upcoming summer school trip, Kuu's coming and their plan to go on a vacation after they finished filmingKeishichou Tokuhanka 007.<p>

Kyouko was rather amused with Kuon's secretive behaviour when they were about to go into his room to sleep. He was about to tell her to wait a while since he hadn't got rid of her pyjama shirt off the bolster. He was too late. She already stepped in and her brows lifted in amusement when she found one of her pyjama shirt on the said bolster.

Kuon scratched his head, feeling embarrassed and uneasy. "Err… you know. I had a bad dream last night, and you're my talisman, aren't you? But you weren't here with me so…" He kept scratching his head.

Kyouko grinned. "I see… So you took my shirt and donned it on the bolster and pretended that it was me," she finished it for him though she couldn't help feeling blushes had crept onto her cheeks.

"Nah, you know me the best." He grinned back at her. "Sorry I took it without your permission."

Kyouko shook her head and walked towards him. She threw herself at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

He hugged her. "You're here now. It's enough."

* * *

><p>They had settled under the blanket when they started to talk. "So, you want to talk about the dream? You still have it from time to time?" Kyouko snuggled closer to his side.<p>

"Yeah. I can't help it. He was dead before my eyes. It wasn't a pretty sight and I caused it. I could never forget it."

"Kuon, you know it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Tina had forgiven you too."

"So you said but it was different last night. You were there… in my dream. I guess you not answering my phone call and left so suddenly made me paranoid. I felt insecure. I don't want to lose you."

Kyouko was stunned. "I won't ever leave you and I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind yesterday. I didn't mean to cause you grief."

"I knew." Kuon sighed. "I don't know why I'd dream of you leaving me and not accepting me because I'm a …"

Kyouko put her hands on his lips before he could say he was a murderer. "You aren't a murderer. You mean a lot to me. You make me feel loved and I accept you."

They stared at each other and Kuon's expression softened. It made Kyouko's heart clench tight.

"Thanks, Kyouko." Kuon stroked her head softly. "Enough about me. Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

Kyouko bit her lower lip. "The NGs bothered me. I'm pretty sure that Mayuko-chan hates me."

Kuon blinked. "No. She's just a baby. She wouldn't hate you."

"Or I really suck. But she cried when she saw me so I must be hated. I practised with a doll but Mayuko-chan isn't a doll so… figure I couldn't do the same to her?"

"Maybe you gave off an aura that made her cry? I don't know but Yashiro said something like that."

Kyouko knitted her brows. "Um… I'm not sure I understand."

"Yashiro said there're some people like that. When he or she got near a kid, the kid will cry. But I don't think it's your fault. Baby can't be told to act so maybe Mayuko was just in a mood to cry."

Kyouko contemplated on telling him what really bothered her. She stared at him, hesitating.

"Go ahead! I know you want to say something," Kuon tried to put her on ease.

"I think…I think…maybe because I don't have any idea how to act motherly. You know my mother and I…"

"Hmm… I don't think so. It's not because you and your mother's relationship. I know that you weren't on your best term with her but I always think you'd be a good mother. You are different from your mother, Kyouko."

She blinked. "You really think so? I couldn't even hold a baby. I failed it. I'd got at least 13 NGs and it's still not done yet. I sincerely doubt I'd be a good mother in the future when I had already made a baby bawl loudly just with my presence."

Kuon chuckled. "No. You're exaggerating. Believe me, you will be a good mother. Didn't Kitajima-san say that she almost dropped her son when she first held him? She also had to learn to be a parent. Everyone has a first. Even I…" Kuon stopped.

"You what…?"

"In my previous drama, I told you that I had practices right?"

Kyouko nodded.

"Actually, he cried a lot too when I first held him. He was a tiny baby and I was thinking it would be the same like when I was with Maria-chan."

"I thought about Maria-chan too but Maria-chan isn't a baby."

"Yeah, I figured so. I was thinking there was something wrong with me but the second time I held him, he didn't cry."

"Mayuko-chan cried when I came into her sight. I hadn't even held her yet." Kyouko reminded him. "Maybe I should ask Mouko-san. She has a lot of siblings, nephews and nieces. No… it was different too." Kyouko sighed desperately when she remembered Kanae's attitude towards kids.

"You can always ask mother."

"That's right! Why didn't I think of that?"

Kuon chuckled. "Now that it's kind of settled, we should go to sleep. You have early morning tomorrow."

"Um… then I'll call mother the first thing tomorrow morning." Kyouko sighed softly. "Thanks, Kuon. Sometimes I think that Fuyuki and Kuze's situation is kind of like ours."

"Now you mention it, I do think so too when I first read the script." _Though the part where Kuze asked Fuyuki to move in with him at the last episode's script kind of threw me off. It was too alike. It's not that I deliberately imitate the script. I had just read it after all. It's just a coincidence, right?_ he thought.

"If I don't know that it's only a _manga_, I would think that it's _shachou_'s scheme." Kyouko yawned. "But I'm not as dense as Fuyuki."

Kuon almost snorted at her last words. _Who said you aren't as dense as Fuyuki? You sure are._ He didn't want to mention it since he didn't want to hurt her pride. "Oh yeah, Fuyuki is sure dense. And I've got to agree that it does smell like a setup," Kuon agreed then recalled the scripts. "Yeah, indeed too much like… hmm?" He chuckled when he realised Kyouko had fallen asleep. _Well, I guess she's had it bad last night._"Good night, Love." He kissed her forehead softly and heard a soft mumble, "Good night, Corn."

* * *

><p>Kyouko didn't know why but after talking to Julie, she felt better. Julie was the mother figure she'd love to have as a mother though Daruma-ya's okami-san was also a figure she'd yearned to have as a mother.<p>

Like she had planned, she found time to talk to Julie. She was hesitant at first but Julie sure did have super power and could lure her to spill all her secrets.

She felt composed and could handle anything that came in her way. Her scenes with Ren went smooth like usual. She thought that the scenes where Fuyuki comforted Kuze when Kuze talked about the day Naoko was abducted and died was kind of alike with what she and Kuon did before, though it was a whole different matter with them. She couldn't help smiling over the scenes afterwards.

It also was true enough that she had collected herself together. Before they took the scene, Kyouko toughened herself and got cosy with Mayuko first. Mayuko had seemed to want to cry again at first or so Kyouko thought when she saw her lips trembled and her brows knitted. She smiled and Mayuko followed and smiled as well. She managed to do the one scene with Mayuko well in only one take.

It was a big relief for the whole filming team. Maya was also happy with the result and congratulated Kyouko on a job well done.

"I think you'd one day be a wonderful mother too, Kyouko-san." Maya said.

"I hope so." Kyouko smiled.

* * *

><p>Akao whistled happily after his smooth scenes take with Ren later the day. He had a date that night and since he had done a great job, he felt that it would be a wonderful night.<p>

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. He acted like a complete fool but he thought that it was fine since he was in his dressing room. He stepped out of his dressing room and frowned when he saw Ren walking past him fast like he was chasing after something. His curiosity got to him. He followed the tall actor. He was fast enough and could catch onto Ren when he suddenly disappeared from his view.

He had to hold himself from gasping out loud when he caught the actor in a heated lip lock with the drama's heroine in the rather dark corridor_. Ow… so Tsuruga-kun and Kyouko-chan… Wow, and I knew that director Shingai only teases them with his matchmaking attempt but who knows that these two are really dating. I'd better leave now. It wouldn't be good to peek on them._

Akao stepped back slowly, and left without a voice. He blushed when he heard Kyouko's soft moan. _Holy shit! They'd better not doing 'more' in there… No! Not my business!_ He walked faster.

He didn't see what was in front of him and bumped onto someone. "Uwah, Tsuruga-kun!" He was surprised. "Didn't you just…erm…"

_Darn it! He really saw us. _Ren tapped Akao on his shoulder and squeezed it hard. "Quit peeking on me!"

Akao cringed. "Haha… sorry! I was just curious why you… Don't worry! I'll keep it a secret."

Ren sighed in relief. "Thanks. We do intend to keep it a secret for now."

Akao laughed. "Sure. I have to leave now…" Akao winked. "Ah, and make sure you keep her tight on a leash or she'd be snatched away by other guys. Ciao…"

Ren chuckled. "Thanks for the warning. See you around!"

Akao turned his back to Ren, left whilst waving at him. Ren smiled and went the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hey. I'm back! I'm sorry for leaving the fic so long. As I've stated in my profile, I was indulged in reading In Death series by J.D. Robb. Great series! I'd written half of this chapter before I left it for in Death. XD I was also just recovering from awful flu so it took me quite a while to start writing again seeing when I left on medical leave, my list of tasks in the office were piling up as well. LOL.**

**Have you read recent chapter of SB? CH 197. Thanks to OKDR for sharing the news about the chapter's raws in Baidu. Kinda give me hope that we'd see SB to ending soon. I like SB but it's been dragging too long, and I would love to see significant progress between our favourite couple.**

**At last but not least, thanks for reading! ^ ^ Let's hope I can update soon. I had it outlined but I still love to improvise and straying away from my outline , hence the delays. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for the proofreading and the addition of the Japanese terms which I completely forgotten at least a half of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Japanese term :<strong>

**Un : Ok**

**Ofuro : bathe**

**Tadaima : "I'm home"**

**Okaeri : "Welcome home"**

**Shachou : The President (Lori Takarada in this case)**


	28. Kyouko's Other Face

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

**Warning : Not for Fuwa Fans!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouko's Other Face<strong>

"Mou! What are you smiling at?" Kanae growled at Kyouko.

Kanae had just finished her filming for Keishichou Tokuhanka. She was guest-starring for the role of young Kuze Suzuko, Kuze's older sister.

Kyouko couldn't stop grinning. She was happy that she arrived on the filming set right before Kanae finished filming her scenes. She had been watching the scene taking enthusiastically.

"Nothing," Kyouko grinned widely.

Kanae scowled. "Then why do you keep grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

Kyouko stole a glance at Uesugi Hiou, the actor who was casted as young Kuze. The younger actor was drinking from the bottled water the stagehand gave him. She coughed. "Well, you two are impressive. I like your interaction on screen. I couldn't help but admiring you two. Good job, Mouko-san, Hiou-kun."

Hiou lifted his head and stared at Kyouko. "Uh, thanks…" he clumsily said. He was affected by Kyouko's grin. Moreover, he caught Kyouko's back and forth glances from him to Kanae. He narrowed his eyes, casting a questioning look at Kyouko.

Kanae wanted to smack Kyouko's grin off her face but she knew better than to harm an actress' face. She sighed and muttered something to Kyouko. Right before she went with Kyouko, Kanae said to Hiou, "Wait for me in the basement. I won't be long."

Hiou stared at Kanae then nodded. "See you downstairs then, Kanae."

"See you." Kanae didn't realise that she's got a bit flushed when Hiou was staring at her.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Kyouko and Kanae were heading towards their dressing rooms. Kyouko kept stealing glances at Kanae and made her feel even more irritated.<p>

"You!" Kanae stopped half way and pointed a finger at her best friend. "You're behaving weirdly, Mogami Kyouko. What is it with you?"

"Nothing, really. I just noticed that you and Hiou-kun were so lovey-dovey."

Kanae blinked. She was completely gobsmacked. "No way! Are you crazy? He's just my co-star."

Kyouko nodded. "So you said but I noticed that…"

"You NOTICED nothing. You hear me? We are just co-stars and we're like brother and sister," Kanae insisted.

Kyouko shrugged. "Are _**you**_ sure?"

"I am."

Kyouko grinned again. "Okay, I'll just believe you for now."

Kanae twitched. "Mou! What is it with you and your assumption on my relationship with that brat?"

"Well, you two look like a couple to me. He calls you Kanae, and you allow him, so… **he** has to be **SO** special to you, even your best friend can't call you by your first name." Kyouko pouted. "Then… you told him to wait for you in the basement. That tells me something."

"Hey, I merely offered him to tag along since we're going to the same destination anyway. His manager is sick, and before you asked, yes, I picked him up for today's shoot, and Nami's got something to do this morning so I drive by myself. What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't say there's anything wrong with it. Are you two really not dating?" Kyouko smirked at her.

Kanae harrumphed loudly. She really wanted to erase that smirk off her best friend's face badly. "I can't possibly date a brat. In case you've forgotten, I am 6 years older than the brat and he's only 13 years old and not even legal. He's also short and…"

"He's almost as tall as you now. He's got time and he'll grow even taller than you. I guess he's hitting puberty now? His voice has changed, I noticed," Kyouko pointed out the facts. "Okay, maybe not now," Kyouko quickly added when she saw Kanae's annoyed expression. "Since he's barely a teenager and not even legal yet but once you two are in your twenties, 6 years is not going to be a problem. It's not a crime to have a crush on younger guy."

Kanae snorted. "That's still a long way to go." She muttered. _Just because you've fallen in love, again, and happily dating your dream guy, you expect everyone to be the same. Hah! Love has blinded her. What crush? Like I would have a crush on a brat! I don't have a shoutacon_. _Mou! Kyouko and her twisted mind._

"So you're going to consider him when he's older then, right? Right? Right?" Kyouko stared at Kanae with gooey eyes. Her both hands were clutching Kanae's forearms.

"Mou… I don't know." She shoved Kyouko away. She blushed unknowingly and Kyouko saw that.

"Boo boo…"

Kanae made an impatient tsk. "Whatever… and you!" she continued, "Is that an engagement ring?" She pointed at the diamond ring on Kyouko's left ring finger. "There's a diamond on the top. It IS diamond right?"

Kyouko's smile faltered. "Ah um… yes it's diamond but it's not like that. It's only a gift."

"Huh? Are **you** sure?" Kanae replied, throwing Kyouko's line back at her. "A diamond ring for a gift? Anyone would think that it's an engagement ring."

"Um, he said that it's a gift so it's a gift."

_That Tsuruga Ren, he sure spoils Kyouko rotten and this girl thought of the gift as an ordinary gift? Hah! I don't believe that! _"Fine! If you hide something from me, I'll severe our ties."

Kyouko was horrified. She shook her head profusely. "No! I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Oh what about Set... uh…" Kanae immediately shut up when she saw Kyouko's warning gaze directed at her. "Sorry, top secret. I know."_One hell of a secret. I could never guess that she was the actress behind Cain Heel's sister. They __look__ too different. But I should have guessed. It must be one of shachou's schemes to get Tsuruga-san and Kyouko together. _

* * *

><p>One month ago, Lory called them and announced that they had new assignments. That was to assist the new talent of LME, Setsuka Heel. It was first assigned to Chiori since Kanae still had to be Adam Worthington's temporary manager. Both of them were quite confused when they met Kyouko in Lory's office at that time since they knew Kyouko had graduated from Love Me section. In fact, she was the only one who had moved from Love Me section to Acting Section.<p>

So, it was not only Kanae, even Chiori still couldn't get over the fact that Kyouko was Setsuka Heel. They didn't recognise the name at first, but after seeing Kyouko whom Jelly had made over, they were dumbstruck. Kanae was the first to recognise whom Kyouko had turned into. She remembered seeing Cain Heel's sister in the conference about the actor behind Cain Heel and BJ the night before the Academy Awards.

After Ren revealed himself as the actor behind Cain Heel, the media took attention to the blonde lady who'd been introduced as Setsuka Heel. Since Cain Heel was a fictional character, of course his sister would be one as well. Many of them had been questioning and trying to guess who the actress behind Setsuka Heel was. LME didn't budge when asked about it. Ren was pestered for the same question as well and the press had to give up. Ren was well known for not giving in even an inch about things he didn't want revealed. He could be quite intimidating at times and they didn't want to mess with the actor.

The only answer they could get was that the actress was from LME and that she was pure Japanese. The media didn't expect that since the girl looked nothing like Japanese. They could only write and report that the girl was an incredible actress if she could transform herself perfectly as a foreigner when she was Japanese.

Then some companies had sent the proposals to have the actress in their adverts. Some had sent proposals to have her as their fashion lines' face. They liked the idea of mysterious celebrity, just like the way Tragic Marker did with Ren.

Lory had been hesitant to have Kyouko acted as double agents, though this time would be for her own merit. As herself, Kyouko already had a lot of offers, even though she didn't pass or take all the auditions for the adverts. It was usually due to the fact that she couldn't attend the auditions or the company decided that they wanted another actress or model they thought more suited for their adverts or their brands. Moreover, Kyouko fell sick once due to her demanding jobs. Lory valued his employee's welfare.

He couldn't ignore it any longer when the offers for Setsuka Heel exceeded Kyouko's and most of it without auditions needed to be taken. He finally summoned Kyouko and her manager to discuss about it. Hiromi was against it at first. Kyouko stayed silent and asked for some time to consider the idea.

After considering it for several days, she made her decision. She expressed that she wanted to take on the challenge. Lory and Hiromi finally agreed to the actress' wish but it would only be one at a certain period. That was the most they could squeeze into Kyouko's already packed schedule.

Since Hiromi couldn't be Setsu's manager because it could give away her identity, Lory decided to have the Love Me members as her temporary managers. Hence the two needed to be told about Setsuka Heel's real identity and sworn to the secrecy.

Ren wasn't happy when Kyouko first told him about it. He didn't want her get overworked again but since Kyouko insisted, he could only give her his blessing. He would always worry about her.

* * *

><p>An advert for a notable perfume line was her first job as Setsuka Heel. The shooting was done one month ago.<p>

Kyouko had worried right before the shooting. She had to act intimate with Adam Worthington as her co-star. It involved barely clothed couple tangled in a bed with some make out scenes inside a lift as the prelude.

Thankfully, Adam didn't recognise her at all. He treated her politely and kept his distance outside the scenes taking. Just like what Kanae and Chiori had described about him. Compromise easily, polite, and modest.

He apologised when they didn't get the OK for the first several takes and admitted that he wasn't really comfortable with their roles. He was actually a bit intimidated by Setsu's upbringing.

Kyouko was amazed at how different he acted towards her real self and her alter ego. She wasn't comfortable as well though she knew that Setsu wouldn't even bat an eyelash doing the scenes.

But of course, she'd also think that no one could even be compared to her _niisan _and kind of let out that comment. As she had expected, it riled Adam up since it was considered a bruise to his ego regardless of Cain Heel's real identity. He didn't seem to know about the Heel Siblings, otherwise Kyouko was afraid that he would immediately conclude who Setsuka Heel was. She kind of regretted her reckless comment afterwards since it could probably give her identity away.

But she was totally rest assured as he only glared at her and told her that he would nail the rest of scenes without NG.

Even though she looked cool as Setsu, Kyouko almost couldn't contain her wariness when she accepted Adam's mail. She was sitting opposites him and was drinking from her bottle. She almost choked when she read his name in the sender field. Chiori patted her back and offered a silent support though she didn't know what was wrong with Kyouko.

In his mail, he told her about the advert, the co-star and that he felt a familiar tug in his gut when he kissed his co-star for the advert. Yes, the guy hadn't given up at all and was still pursuing her. He mailed her regularly, even called her sometimes. He wished to make her jealous but Kyouko replied politely and wished him luck for the rest of the shoot.

* * *

><p>It was their usual Friday night at Ren's again. Kyouko was nervous because she had something she needed to tell him about Setsu's next job. She was scared and didn't want to tell him but she had to or he would get even angry if he found out later from someone or from the release.<p>

When they were settling comfortably on the couch and watching a light comedy romance on the cable, she started to compose the words inside her head. She was thinking of a good way to tell him. When she was about to open her mouth to say what was on her mind…

"I saw your new advert with Adam," Kuon stated suddenly. "When I was on my way to the studio today."

She stiffened. She felt uncomfortable with the fact that Kuon actually saw it.

"Good job, Kyouko." He stared at her with indescribable expression. "Setsu would be a new star soon."

"Um… thanks." She fidgeted in her seat.

"I'm not angry, okay? I know that it's your job." _It's a lie__ but I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. _He smiled but it was the lying gentlemanly smile that scared Kyouko plastered on his face.

_Uh, so dazzling!_ Kyouko blinked. Once. Twice. She recognised that smile. It only meant one thing. _Great! He definitely isn't happy about the advert. The thing I want to say next __would completely piss him off.__ Maybe I shouldn't tell him now? _Kyouko played with her nails. Her hands were cold and she was really scared. _Do it or not do it?_ She was really confused.

"Hey, why are you suddenly so quiet?" Kuon held out his hand to pat her head softly.

Kyouko stared at him without blinking.

Kuon raised his brows. _Did I do something wrong again? I told her I wasn't angry. So?_

Kyouko bit her lower lip. Her lips were actually trembling. _Now or never. It's no use hiding things from him. He WILL know._ She took a deep breath and made Kuon even more confused.

She held out her hands and took his right hand. "Kuon, I have something I need to talk to you about."

_Uh, I'm not sure I'll like it. When women said they needed to talk, that __usually __meant__ disaster._ He was reminded about his ex girlfriends. When they said they needed to talk, they meant that they wanted a breakup. He didn't care at all that time. He wasn't in love with any of them so maybe that was why it was easy for him to let them go.

But it was different with Kyouko. He refused to believe that Kyouko would break their relationship but he was scared anyway. He would never let her go.

Kuon braced himself for the blow whilst Kyouko took another deep breath. "Actually about my next job as Setsu…"

_Oh, it's about job. _Kuon breathed in relief. He didn't realise that he was holding his breath. "What about it?"

"I really didn't know. I swear…" Kyouko sounded scared.

Kuon knitted his brows. "Kyouko, I'd say I believe you but what is it about? I don't get it at all."

"Um… the next job is modelling for Jeanne d'Arc."

Kuon tilted his head and said, "Oh, the shop that Maria-chan likes so much?"

"Also the same place where you bought me clothes when we were playing Heel Siblings." Kyouko added when she saw acknowledgement on Kuon's face. "Yes, that's the one and…"

"And?"

She mumbled unclear.

"I can't hear you, Kyouko." Kuon squeezed her hands reassuringly. _Her hands are so cold._ He also noticed that she was trembling.

"The co-model for the line is Fuwa Shou." Kyouko stared at him with teary eyes. "I really didn't know about it until recently."

Kuon pressed his lips tight. He absolutely hated it. It was worse than seeing her act lovey-dovey with Adam in her recent advert. He closed his eyes and desperately held himself from exploding. It wasn't Kyouko's fault that she landed this job.

He opened his eyes. His green eyes were piercing. "It's not your fault but I wouldn't lie to you. I hate this, Kyouko. I can't trust that guy. From how he behaved last time, I think he's still obsessed with you."

There was a genuine surprise flickered on Kyouko's face. She bit her lower lip so hard that Kuon was afraid that she'd bleed herself. "Should I just turn down this offer? I don't want you to get angry."

"No. You don't have to do that for me. I understand that it's your job. There're things that we can't avoid in our line of job. You can't possibly back out now. I take it will be in near future?" Kuon let out a deep sigh.

Kyouko nodded. "Monday."

"I wish I could be there with you."

"But…"

Kuon put a finger on her lips, shutting her protest. He smiled. "You will be Setsu, not Kyouko. I trust you to stay in character. Fuwa wouldn't possibly know that it's you."

Kyouko squeezed his hand. She leant forward and kissed him softly on his lips. "Thanks for understanding, Kuon. I won't disappoint you."

Kuon pulled her body close to him. She was practically straddling him. "I love you," he said with tender voice. "I trust you."

She had heard it countless times but she still couldn't help the blush on her face. She nodded solemnly. When she felt his face close to her, she closed her eyes. His lips crushed on hers. She could hear him say "I love you" in between their heated kisses. She wanted to say the same to him but she was a coward. She'd do her best to express the love that she couldn't express with words. She wished that one day she'd have the courage to tell him that she loved him too.

* * *

><p>For Setsu's second job, Kanae'd be her temporary manager. She wasn't sure about this job. She knew that Kyouko would stay in character and there was no way that Fuwa Shou would recognise her, but she was still worried about it. After all, Kyouko and Shou had a history. She didn't know the guy but she knew their history and she didn't like it one bit. If it was up to her, she would sell the story to the press but Kyouko had decided not to do so and she respected her decision.<p>

"Are you sure it's okay?" Kanae asked worriedly when she was watching Jelly put another type of Setsu's wig on Kyouko's head for the photo shoot.

Kyouko was already disguised as Setsu when she came to the studio but since she wore a wig, of course they couldn't let another makeup artist to do her make-over, hence Jelly took the job as her personal makeup artist.

Setsuka's steel grey eyes stared back at her. "Wish me all the luck, Mouko-san."

Kanae nodded and tapped her shoulder softly twice. "Does he know?"

"He?" Kyouko lifted her brows.

"Your boyfriend. Does he know?"

Kyouko nodded.

"I'd bet he hates it. Even your official manager hates this idea. He doesn't think it's a good idea to accept a job with your old flame even if you won't be yourself. He texted me bunches of to do list and some important notes on what to do. I swear your manager is quite a mother hen. I did a lot of temporary manager jobs. Mou! How come he doubt me like this? So unacceptable!"

Kyouko chuckled at Kanae's words. "Yes. He hates it. As for Hiro-san, he probably is more worried that you'd neglect my meal since you tend to neglect your own meal. He values his life. Wouldn't want to get murdered by you know who." Kyouko winked.

"Ah…" Kanae chuckled. "Mou! I won't do that! After all it's an advantage for me if you get fat."

"You're cruel, Mouko-san." Kyouko pouted.

"Kyouko-chan, it's done," Jelly announced. She frowned.

"What is it, Ten-san?" Kyouko asked when she noticed Jelly's jerky movements.

"I didn't know that you and Fuwa Shou were an item," Jelly said bluntly. "I do have to agree with your official manager's concern. And by the way, you have a boyfriend, Kyouko-chan?" Jelly raised her delicate brows.

"Ah, no, Ten-san. Fuwa Shou was my childhood friend. We were never an item. It's just there's…"

"Mou! You can just say that Fuwa badmouthed you behind your back and you found out when he was doing it!" Kanae intercepted. "That jerk!"

Jelly nodded. "Um okay okay… I got it. It's a bad thing to do to a friend especially a childhood friend. You were supposed to be close and if it's up to a manga, childhood friends could turn to lover and…" Jelly stopped when she saw Kyouko and Kanae's horrified expression. She winced. "Wrong again. Not that case then…"

"It wasn't entirely wrong but how stupid of me to think that the feeling I had for him was love. It was a silly infatuation. Maybe because he was the most popular guy at school and the fact that we grew up together kind of led me to think so," Kyouko slowly said.

"…and what about your boyfriend?" Jelly asked. "Surely it's love? Is he an actor?"

Kyouko blushed and Kanae smirked.

"It is. No one can be compared to him." Kyouko blushed redder. "But sorry, I can't tell you who he is. Maybe one day."

"Ah I see. His identity is a secret, yes? I won't ask further then." Jelly winked. "I look forward to knowing this secret boyfriend of yours someday. Nah, you're ready to go. I'd wait here between the shoots."

"Thank you, Ten-san." Kyouko smiled and when she stepped out from her dressing room, her aura changed. Cool and dangerous. Setsuka Heel was ready to take down the world.

* * *

><p>Fuwa Shoutarou was bored. He played with his mobile phone whilst waiting for his photo shoot partner. He was already dressed up.<p>

Meanwhile, Shouko was doing managerial things on her tablet.

When Setsu appeared with her manager, the tension in the room increased. Kanae was amazed at how easily Kyouko's aura changed. She already knew about that but still couldn't help being entranced and challenged.

Everyone lifted their heads to acknowledge Setsu. Men were practically drooling on her appearance. How could they not? She was scantily clad and her skirt was very short, revealing her long legs. She was greeted by the photographer. She smiled and nodded. Kanae stood beside her. She was supposed to act as her interpreter as well. Even though Setsu was supposed to understand Japanese, for the image they wanted to create, they needed to play the game like she had done in the past with Cain.

Shou stood and walked towards Setsu and Shouko was watching them.

"Miss Heel, let me introduce you to your partner," Okada –the photographer— said. "This is Fuwa Shou. He's Japan's no 1 singer."

Setsu turned to stare at Shou with her steely cold gaze whilst tilting her head to listen to Kanae's interpretation. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Fuwa."

Shou nodded. He actually felt a little intimidated by Setsu's presence. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the blonde girl from head to toes and back to her face again.

"Fuwa-san, this is your partner for the shoot. Miss Setsuka Heel."

"Nice to meet you, sexy," Shou said in English. He could speak English though it was accented and not very well. He was learning the language further. He wanted to go to the US for his future plan after all.

_Sexy your head, Shoutarou!_ Kyouko spat inwardly. She was disgusted. _Some things just never change__ but I won't let him affect my acting. I'm Setsu! Not Kyouko! _"Why, thank you," Setsu replied coldly. "Shall we begin, Mr Okada?"

Kanae interpreted for the photographer. Okada nodded and led them to the set.

* * *

><p>One thing really just never changed. He was the same no-good bum she knew. He flirted with her blatantly in between the pose changes. Kyouko didn't even need to ask what the sign was when a guy flirted with her if they were all like Shoutarou. Shoutarou was never subtle and she was annoyed when his gaze flickered down at her cleavage. Sure, the push-up bra made her boobs look bigger but that didn't mean she'd like it if some men stared at her chest like a dog on heat.<p>

_I want to kill him badly!_ Kyouko thought. _And he said he loved me that time? Hah! I just knew that he lied._ _The bastard!_ She was doing well maintaining Setsu's character.

"Water!" Kanae handed her bottled water.

"Thanks, Kotonami." She opened the bottle and gulped down the content.

Kanae handed her a lunchbox.

Her eyes flickered at the lunchbox. She put down her bottle and shook her head. "No. I'll eat after the shoot."

Kanae raised her brows and then she remembered Hiromi's notes. _Right! She only eats a little when she has photo shoot, and goes straight to have the proper lunch or dinner afterwards. Uh and knowing her, there'd be a dessert after __the__ meal. She's lucky. Even if she eats a lot, she __won't__ get fat. So envious! _Kanae started to count calories inside her head. She didn't notice Setsu was gone.

* * *

><p>Setsu actually went to the ladies room. She was surprised when she saw Shou right outside the ladies room. She decided to ignore him until she felt him pulling on her elbow.<p>

She stopped and turned to face him. "Do you need something, Mr Fuwa?"

"I need a favour from you."

Setsu tilted her head. "Which is?"

Shou walked towards her and cornered her in a dark corridor. He stared down at her.

Setsu crossed her arms right across her chest and scowled. "What do you need from me?"

"Let's have some fun before the break ended." He wiggled his eyebrows provocatively.

"Fun? Like what?" She raised her brows.

Shou smirked. "I saw you looking at me like you wanted to eat me in the photo shoot session. You know, I wouldn't mind if…"

_As if… _Setsu laughed. She understood what he was insinuating. "I beg your pardon?" _You're disgusting, Shoutarou! Is this what you __do__ to gain your popularity? Or does this come with your popularity?_

"Hey you know you want it." He scowled. "As a foreigner, you're supposed to be more open to… this." He stepped closer and leant down to her face.

"I warn you to stay the hell away from me or I'm going to SING, Mr Fuwa," her voice was cold but she'd got a fiery gaze directed at Shou.

"Did you just say that you would go down on me instead?"

Setsu was baffled. _How stupid can he be? I don't understand what he means with going down on him but __he must be insinuating something very crude._"Pfft… not in this lifetime. Bugger off, Fuwa!" She wanted to spit on his face.

Shou smirked. "Ah, are you playing hard to get with me?" He raised his right hand and tilted up her chin. His lips were hovering dangerously close to hers and… "Ouch…" Shou felt a piercing pain on his stomach. The next thing he knew he felt a thumping pain on his right foot.

"I'm going to skip the 'N' since we're going to resume the shoot. Don't want to ruin the shoot. Won't be good for my image." Setsu said whilst putting both of her hands on his shoulders, and then kneed him on his groin.

Shou fell on the floor. He was clutching onto his groin and couldn't even breathe properly due to the striking pain in his balls. "You bitch!"

"Humph. Serve you right, arsehole!" Setsu turned her back at him and continued, "Get your shit together and show up when you should! See you on the set!"

* * *

><p>Kanae couldn't fathom with Setsu's sudden cheerfulness. Oh, the girl looked cold like usual but her eyes were dancing in glee like she had just done a good work. She raised her brows when she saw Fuwa enter the room. He looked rather pale and he came to just to grab his manager out of the room.<p>

She finally managed to get a hint on what had happened later when Fuwa's manager cursed her charge under her breath whilst tapping furiously on her tablet. She heard 'he deserved it but poor Shou' out of Shouko's mouth. She decided that later she would ask her 'charge' what had happened.

The shoot went well though Shoutarou scurried away immediately when the photographer announced that it had ended.

When they were settling inside the LME's van, Kanae asked Kyouko what had happened. She was reluctant to tell Kanae but she finally gave in and told her the whole story. Kanae laughed and said, "Serve him right!"

Kyouko cringed. "I felt somewhat happy when I managed a bodily harm on that jerk though I don't feel that it's right to do so. What if he couldn't have children in the future?"

Kanae waved her hands dismissively. "No. You did right! He DESERVED it! Who does he think he is huh? I'd totally support you to really SING. But you only got to SIG him. Well, since we needed him to be presentable for the shoot, couldn't help it. And why do you even care that whether he would have children or not?"

"Um well… I just feel bad. I really never thought that he would be like that."

"What did you expect? He's a jerk, end of story. Some jerk never changes. Don't mind him!"

Kyouko nodded. "You're right. He deserved it."

"I don't suppose you'd tell your boyfriend about that?"

Kyouko stiffened. "Um, he would want to know how it was going with this job. If I tell him, I'm afraid that he'd… but if not…" Kyouko was confused as to how to continue.

"He will get angry whatever you tell him or not. Remember about the thing from three years ago when you accepted to star in that jerk's PV without telling him? He was angry right? And I was right that he was jealous. He already fell for you at that time. If he loves you then he will support you. Didn't he let you take this job and encourage you to face it? He will understand though I don't want to guess what'll happen to that jerk if your boyfriend ever gets his hands on him."

Kyouko shuddered. She also didn't want to guess what would happen to Shou if Ren ever got his hands on him. "Let's leave it at that!"

* * *

><p>As Kyouko had predicted, Ren was furious when she had finished reciting her story. He growled like an angry animal. "That guy really can't be trusted. If I ever get my hands on that bastard, I'll kill him."<p>

"I already gave him a lesson. It should be enough." Kyouko smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe his anger.

Ren glanced briefly at Kyouko and stared straight at the road. "If we aren't inside the car and not in a hurry to go for the filming, I'd hunt Fuwa down."

Kyouko cringed. "He's not worth it. Just let it go!"

Ren heaved a deep sigh. "Fine! I'm glad that you're safe," his voice softened.

Kyouko nodded and patted his hand softly.

* * *

><p>Kyouko had been practically costume playing for some scenes in Keishichou Tokuhanka that day. When she appeared with a playboy bunny girl outfit, every guy in the room stared intently at her.<p>

When she first emerged with the costume, Kyouko felt terribly embarrassed and tripped on the cable, and almost fell flat on her face. Even though she was a good actress, she was clumsy sometimes. When she felt uncomfortable, she ended up doing stupid things like falling on her arse, bumping her head on a wall and so on. She wished she didn't have to show up with the costume but duty called and she was glad that it was brief.

They were taking the scenes for the case in which the Keishichou Tokuhanka team was investigating the missing cos-player girls. All three girls had their blogs posted in a costume playing website some guy owned. To do that, Fuyuki was used to lure out the perpetrator. They took pictures of Fuyuki in various costumes and submitted it to the website.

Meanwhile, not only was he still furious, Ren had to tamp down his annoyance when he saw Kijima hit on his girlfriend, though he could sense that Kyouko wanted to get away from the room to change out of the bunny girl outfit. He was angry that the guy didn't seem to take the hint. He wanted to claw the guy's eyes out of it's sockets. He unknowingly shot an angry glare at their direction.

Yashiro tapped him on his right shoulder. He saw Yashiro shake his head and his glasses seemed to clink. "Calm down!"

Hiromi tapped him on his other shoulder and then shrugged innocently. "Yuki-nii is right. Calm down, Ren! Playboy bunny girl outfit is sinfully tempting. Can't blame the guy! See! Every man's eyes seem to be directed at my charge."

Ren snorted. He really had to channel his anger somewhere. _I need a workout session later._

"It's not like she isn't putting anything on. Cut us some slack, mate!" Akao snickered from behind him.

Ren swivelled and turn to stare coldly at Akao.

"Uh, you don't have to be so scary! I know. I promise about keeping you-know-what a secret but that doesn't mean I can't look and comment right?" Akao shrugged. "Oh, don't kill Kijima-kun, okay?"

Ren twitched and faked a smile. Akao cringed and hurriedly walked away before he could feel Ren's wrath.

* * *

><p>He did it. He didn't mean to punch Kijima for real or so he had planned since it was on the script. It was supposed to be just 'touch and fall'. What Ren had to do when Kuze's fist connected to Arizono's face was looking like he <em><strong>meant<strong>_ to punch the guy but in fact only touch his fist on Kijima's face and Kijima would have to look like he was punched hard and fell on his arse.

Kijima wasn't happy. His face hurt. He almost punched the taller actor back if not for Shingai's intervention.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shingai scowled. "Ren, are you losing your mind? Why did you punch Kijima-kun for real?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I apologise." Ren bowed to Kijima.

Kijima glared at Ren. He was completely pissed off. "I don't need your apologies. Ugh… it hurts like hell." Kijima walked away from the set to get medical aid.

It left Shingai and Ren. "Care to explain?"

Ren sighed. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to do that."

Shingai shook his head and headed back to his seat. Ren stared up at the ceiling. _What a mess! _But he somehow felt relieved.

* * *

><p>Kijima slammed his dressing room's door hard. He couldn't fathom Ren's strange behaviour. He swore that the other actor did it on purpose. He could feel his killing intent.<p>

_What is he angry at anyway?_ He snorted when he realised what probably caused the other guy to come onto him. _Must be about Kyouko-chan. It's not like Kyouko-chan is his. She's on her own. If there's an angry guy outside the room, it would have to be her foreigner boyfriend. Tsuruga Ren has no right to punch me, not even for the scene. It wasn't supposed to be a real blow. _

Kijima harrumphed and walked towards the mirror. "Shit! My face is swollen. That bastard!" He then acknowledged the rapping on his door. He opened the door and admitted his makeup artist. _I'm a professional actor. So I have to let this go. For now._

* * *

><p>Ren tried to make up with Kijima though the guy seemed reluctant. Since they had to shoot the scene, they both had to let the hard feelings go.<p>

Kyouko watched their strained exchange worriedly. She was sure that Ren probably was still angry about what she had told him earlier in the day. She felt guilty about Kijima getting the blow from the angry Demon Lord for something he didn't do.

"Are you okay, Kijima-san?" Kyouko asked the guy when she was about to head to her dressing room after the day's shoot finished.

"It hurts," Kijima pointed at his face and started to walk. "Tsuruga-kun has a mean punch." He shrugged.

Kyouko cringed. She followed Kijima and said, "I'm sorry it happened to you. I'm sure Ren wasn't doing it intentionally."

"Well, intentional or not, he shouldn't have punched me that hard. I'm an actor. You know how important an actor's face is, don't you?"

Kyouko nodded. "But, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. Maybe…"

Kijima lifted his hand, intercepting Kyouko's words. "Kyouko-chan, I know that you're close with Tsuruga-kun and wanted to defend him. He apologised, I accepted. So, it's okay now, but that doesn't mean my anger has faded. Okay?"

"I understand." Kyouko bit her lower lip.

"You're a good girl." Kijima smiled and patted Kyouko's head. "I know you're worried but it's between Tsuruga-kun and me."

"I was probably the cause," Kyouko mumbled unclear.

"Sorry?" Kijima laughed heartily. _What? She knows huh?_ "Maybe huh? Well, he doesn't have any right to get so possessive of you. He's only your friend after all. If you meant he did it because I was staring at your bunny girl's look in the shoot."

Kyouko blinked. _Eh? What?_ "Huh? You meant Ren was probably angry because of that bunny girl's outfit?"

"What else? It's not exactly a secret that he has feelings for you." Kijima shrugged. "Moreover, you look sexy in that outfit." He winked at her.

Kyouko went crimson. "Um… thanks but I think it's not because of that. Even Ren should know that it's only for the shoot. He's rather overprotective but that's why I love him." Kyouko smiled tenderly.

Kijima's eyes widened when he heard what Kyouko had just said. He gaped at her.

Kyouko tilted her head, confused as to why Kijima suddenly became quiet. "Kijima-san?" Kyouko waved her hand before the gaping actor.

"Did you just say that you love him?" Kijima asked incredulously.

Kyouko was stunned. _Oops!_ Her face went ten shades of red. "Oh my, how embarrassing." She covered her face with both hands. She felt her face hot.

"I don't understand. Isn't your boyfriend a foreigner?" Kijima was totally baffled.

"Um… that was Ren," Kyouko acknowledged it. The cat was already out of the bag after all. "You know that we couldn't go out without disguise. I was careless whilst he was properly disguised."

_He's tall so it was easy for him to disguise himself as a foreigner. Smart-arse!_ Kijima shook his head in disbelief. "Now isn't that clear why he came onto me?"

Kyouko cringed. "But I still think it's unrelated."

"I'd bet my money that it's related." Kijima laughed. "Holy shit, Kyouko-chan! I never saw that one coming." He stopped since they were already in front of Kijima's dressing room. "Oh and… I never said I will give up on pursuing you."

"Eh?" Kyouko blinked, confused.

"You're not married so there's no way I'll give up for now." Kijima winked. "So, the rival is indeed Tsuruga-kun huh? This race is a really interesting one. Well, if he hurts you, then you can come to me anytime, kay? Now if you'd excuse me." He patted Kyouko's head again and got into his dressing room with a thud.

* * *

><p>Kyouko watched the door shut close before her and resumed her walk as well. She was mulling over Kijima's strange last words. She heard footsteps from behind her and stopped. She swivelled and found a frustrated Ren.<p>

"Ren, are you okay?"

"Uh, I guess so." Ren held out his left hand to her.

She took his hand and they walked hand in hand. "Was it because of what I told you this morning?"

Ren squeezed her hand. "Partly."

"I shouldn't have told you."

Ren stopped in his track and his lips pursed tight. He disagreed. "I was the one at fault for what happened on today's filming. It's partly due to the story you told me this morning. I had another reason and I'm still the one at fault. You know that I hate it when you hide things from me, right?"

"I know but you're so scary when it's about Shou. You're always angry and somehow I felt your anger was directed at me."

"Uh, sorry, Kyouko. I didn't mean to," Ren sounded apologetic. "By the way, I saw you talking with Kijima-kun."

"Eh? Um…" Kyouko nodded. "Just felt guilty that you probably channelled your anger towards me at him. Just wanted to make sure he was okay. You punched him quite hard after all."

Ren cringed. "I apologised to him."

"Yes, and he said he accepted."

"But he's still pissed off at me, that for sure. And some of my anger was because he stared at you like a hungry wolf when you were wearing that bunny girl's outfit. I wasn't happy about that, okay?"

Kyouko gasped. "Oh! He actually said so."

"I bet."

"Ren, also… sorry. I kind of told him that we are dating."

Ren stopped in his track. "That's the best news of the day, Kyouko."

"You aren't angry?" Kyouko stared inquiringly at him.

"Why would I?"

"But what if…"

"We aren't exactly keeping it a secret. If he wants to tell someone then let it be."

Kyouko looked troubled. "I guess so. I'm just not ready yet."

Ren pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry! If it happens, let it be! I'll always be with you. Kay?"

She nodded and hugged him tight. _Let it be! Right! I love __him so__ I'd do anything for him. But for now, I want to savour this moment._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This chapter is meant to tell about Kyouko's other face as Setsu and the consequences that came along with it hence the title. But if you have another more suitable title for this chapter, do tell me. :D I was mulling over the title for the chap and finally took this but if it's not suitable enough, I apologise. Also, it's got several hints on KT 007 vol 6 where I skipped the cosplayer murder case. I intentionally switched it. **

**I apologise to all Fuwa's fans though I enjoy writing the punishment for the guy. LOL. His recent behaviour in SB! was so infuriating so i'd planned a punishment somewhere in this fic. And here it comes. Heheheheheheh!**

**Since I apologise so much, maybe it should have titled "Apologies". LOL. Just a joke.**

**Well, let's hope I can update faster for next chapter. Thanks for reading, favouring and subscribing to this fic. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note on terms :<em>**

**_Shoutacon : an attraction to young boys_**

**_SING : Basic self defence that directed blows to Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose and Groin._**


	29. Her Heart Tumults and Love Declaration

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

**Warning : Spoiler of vol 7, 8, and 9. Oh and it's a bit limey but it's still a safe T. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Heart Tumults and Love Declaration<strong>

Kyouko didn't have jobs today though she still had to attend school. She couldn't stop grinning. She was happy for a reason.

They were currently filming for the episode in which Fuyuki helped to find Naoko's murderer. She used all her supernatural powers. They finally found out that the one who killed and abducted Naoko went to the same school as Kuze. He went to school abroad right before the graduation. During the investigation, they found out that the guy had just come back from abroad and had already stalked Kuze around. The thought of his sister's killer stalked him sickened him.

When they managed to catch onto the guy and confronted him, the guy admitted that he was always jealous of Kuze because Kuze had everything he didn't have. When he saw Kuze's sister wandering around, without thinking further he abducted her. He confessed that it wasn't intentional.

As to why Kuze and Fuyuki went shopping, it wasn't planned. Kuze had only said that he would treat Fuyuki to dinner. When they were in the shopping district and Fuyuki's eyes sparkled upon seeing the boutique, and when she added that she had never bought her own clothes, Kuze sort of pulled her around and they ended up shopping.

They had just finished shooting the shopping scenes yesterday.

It wasn't the scene that caused her unable to stop grinning though it was all perhaps thanked to the recent scenes. She knew that today was also Ren's day off. Right after yesterday's filming, Ren asked her for her schedules and when she said that it was her day off, he told her that it was also his day off and asked her out on a date. She said yes, of course.

She didn't know where they would go but she was happy anyway, as long as she could be with him. With them both being so busy with their drama filming and other jobs, they rarely went out since they'd started dating.

Kyouko knew she had to pay attention to the teacher's lectures but she just couldn't focus on it fully. She couldn't wait for the school hours to end soon.

* * *

><p>When the after school bell rang, the <em>rei<em> was done and the teacher was out of the room, Kyouko hurriedly packed her bag. Afterwards, she went straight towards the door though she couldn't get pass it as fast as she wanted to. Some girls in her class were blocking the doorway.

"Excuse me, please let me pass! I'm in a hurry," Kyouko said whilst smiling her sweet okami smile.

The girls stared at her like she was one of seven wonders and immediately surrounded her.

"Kyouko-san, can we ask for your help?" one of them asked.

"My help?" Kyouko tilted her head to her right. "It's not that I don't want to help but I'm really in a hurry now. Maybe next time?"

"No, it's not related to classroom chores."

"Then what is it?"

"Please help us get Tsuruga-san's signature. You're currently co-starring with him in your newest drama right?"

Kyouko was stunned. She blinked. "Oh… um…" She hesitated.

"Please!" the girls begged her.

"Um… I'll see what I can do," Kyouko reluctantly agreed.

"Yay! Thank you, Kyouko-sama." They shoved some signature boards at her.

Kyouko smiled awkwardly. "Can I go now?"

The girls let her go whilst waving frantically at her and loudly reminding her to not forget about their requests. She waved and dashed off to the shoe locker.

* * *

><p>"Did you wait long?" Kyouko asked when she was already settled in his car. She fastened her seat belt and gave him a smile.<p>

"I've just arrived." Kuon smiled back.

"Oh. I thought you waited quite long. I couldn't get out as fast as I wanted to."

"It's okay. I can wait." He shrugged.

"Thanks. Ah and… would you mind signing these?" Kyouko lifted up the signature boards and a pen in her hands.

"I don't see why not but why?" He took the boards and pen from Kyouko and signed all of it.

"Um, the girls in my class asked me to, since we're co-starring."

He nodded. "One thing they don't know is that we're also dating." He leant towards her and kissed her on her cheek.

Her face flushed a light pink shade. She fiddled with her bag, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Kuon resisted an urge to chuckle. He was amused with her reaction. Even though they had dated for a little more than two months, she was still easily flustered whenever he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek or forehead.

He patted her head and started to drive.

"Where're we going?" Kyouko asked.

Kuon only smiled and left Kyouko wondering about their trips.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Shibuya and got into a boutique, Kyouko immediately knew what her boyfriend was trying to do. <em>Must be shopping trip!<em> She grimaced. She told herself to hold Kuon back from buying her things. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful but once Kuon bought her things, she was reminded of Cain _niisan_ all over again. She just hoped that he didn't spend too much on her.

She braced herself for the blow when he called out to her with gleams in his eyes. "Yes?"

"This one or this one?" Kuon lifted out two dresses for her to choose.

Kyouko was stunned. He didn't usually ask and it made her bewildered. When they played the Heels, he chose some clothes from the racks and told her to try them on. He didn't even ask for her opinion and bought a bunch of tops. Funnily, those clothes fitted her just fine. None of it needed to be returned for a size change. When they went on a date after their trips to the US, he also bought her a dress, and didn't ask for her opinion. She didn't mind because all clothes he had chosen for her were nice and to her liking.

"Kyouko?" Kuon called out again.

"Ah, sorry. You don't usually ask." She giggled. "So, why the sudden…"

"Well, I think it's nice if you get to choose what you want. You never fussed about the clothes. You only fussed when I was paying for it." He grinned.

She pouted. "Yes. That's because you bought a lot of clothes for me and it was expensive too. I just don't want you to spend money on me. But I like everything you have chosen for me."

"Really?" His face lit up.

She smiled. "Yes, but it'd be good if you let me pay for myself. You can choose but I'll be the one who pay for this. Deal?"

He grudgingly nodded though he planned to outdo her when they were about to pay later.

"Then it's okay." Kyouko felt victorious.

"But I want you to choose from these two," Kuon added.

"Are you trying to imitate Kuze?"

"No. Though I kind of know what type of clothes suit you, I still want to know what you like. Is that bad?"

Kyouko shook her head. If they weren't in public place, she'd hug him tight. Sometimes she felt that he was cute like a puppy and was happy that she was the only one who got to see this side of him. "I like the one on the right," she pointed at the pastel coloured dress with lace.

He chuckled. "I have already predicted it. Still, good to know that I'm right about it."

* * *

><p>"You said you'd let me pay for it." Kyouko pouted when the teller handed them their purchases with a smile.<p>

Kuon cringed. "I'm the guy so I should be paying."

They started to head towards the boutique entrance.

"I clearly remember that you said to never let a guy pay for my clothes because they have ulterior motives." She was still pouting.

"Ah, this and that are different."

"As long as a man is paying, that's the same." Kyouko pointed her finger.

Kuon laughed. "That's different. I was referring it to the man who isn't your boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend so it's okay."

"So you'd admit that you have ulterior motives towards me?" She nudged him on his side then laughed when she saw his caught red-handed expression.

He chuckled and pulled her close to him. He bent down and whispered huskily in her ear, "Yes. I'd enjoy taking those clothes off you."

Kyouko blushed and pushed him away. "Don't joke around!"

"Okay!" He stifled a laugh after seeing her reaction. He wasn't joking but if it assured her then he'd play along.

* * *

><p>Kyouko's eyes crinkled when she saw the display of men wristwatches in another shop she and Kuon had just entered. She had wanted to buy something for Kuon and she thought a wristwatch would be a good choice. He didn't wear wristwatch these days. Ever since they'd finished the Heel siblings act, his dead wristwatch was never worn again. She never asked why since it wasn't her business but she thought he needed one.<p>

She eyed Kuon and contemplated on how to slip away whilst he wasn't looking. Kuon was quite sharp and since she wanted it to be a surprise, she'd rather he didn't find out.

"Um, Kuon…" she called out tentatively.

"Hmm?" He turned to stare at her.

"Can I…" She was embarrassed at the excuse she was about to give him.

Kuon knitted his brows. "Can what?"

"Ladies. I'm going to the ladies room," she said after taking a deep breath.

He gave her a go-ahead nod. "Since I'm going to wander around this area, call me when you're finished."

She gave him an okay and then scurried away.

Kuon chuckled. "She should just tell me right away if she's in a hurry to a toilet." He shrugged and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>"Phew!" Kyouko looked around to make sure Kuon wasn't in sight. "Safe, I guess." She smiled and headed directly to the wristwatches counter.<p>

Her face went red a little when her poster for certain watch brand stared back at her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Ah, eh… yes, I'm looking for a sport watch for man."

The counter keeper showed her several types of wristwatch. She wondered what to choose and stayed quite long at the counter. She looked around to make sure that Kuon wasn't in sight. It was really hard to do since she only had limited time.

"I'd like the watch like in that poster!" Kyouko heard the girl beside her said.

"Wow, isn't it expensive?" the other girl replied.

"But the watch looks so beautiful."

"On Kyouko-chan, yes… but on you?" a guy replied this time.

The girl pouted. "It'd look good on me too. You only said that to annoy me. Besides, I know you have a crush on Kyouko-chan, well… actress like her has makeup artists around. Even an ugly duckling will look beautiful. I can be beautiful like her if I want too."

Kyouko was stunned though she had to admit that what the girl said made sense. _Right, it's all the power of makeup._

"I'd bet my money that the real Kyouko-chan is ugly."

"Hey, you don't have to go that far."

"She isn't that beautiful in Kyurara advert. The other girl is more beautiful."

The word pierced through Kyouko's heart and shattered her self-confidence. _I know that I'm not as beautiful as Mouko-san and that it was all the power of makeup but…_

"I'd like this watch, please." Kyouko wanted to hurriedly get away. She had already made her choice and was just about to pay it before the threesome arrived.

"Do you want to wrap it up?"

"Yes, please." She gave the keeper a smile whilst trying to ignore the heated talks occurred beside her. The threesome was now talking about her and Ren as Fuyuki and Kuze in their current airing drama.

"She's totally different as Fuyuki too. Her makeup artist must have a great skill to transform her to the super beauty like Fuyuki. Sure she and Tsuruga Ren look like a couple from heaven, but in Dark Moon, fufufu… The Frog and the Prince?"

"Wow wow wow, you sound like a jealous prick. It's not like Tsuruga Ren would look twice at you so even if you're jealous of Kyouko-chan, it can't be helped. Even I will choose Kyouko-chan over you anytime."

"You jerk!"

"Miss, your purchase. Thank you for your purchase and please come again."

"Thank you." Kyouko hurriedly got away. Even if she tried desperately to cover her ears, the girl's words kept playing inside her head. _The Frog and the Prince. The Frog and the Prince. The Frog and the Prince._

She practically ran from the counter and bumped into Kuon.

"Kyouko, what happened?" Kuon patted her head softly.

She shook her head. "Um, nothing." She quickly hid her purchase in her bag.

Kuon lifted his brows, amused. "If you say so. You finished? Want to go for an early dinner?"

She forced a smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the Great Mio-sama will really help us get Tsuruga Ren's signature?"<p>

"Hmm… she's originally a good person, so she will."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She didn't promise so we can't hold her responsible though I still say that she will. Despite of what Nanokura said about her, she's a good person."

"It's a matter of whether she dares enough to ask for one. I heard that Tsuruga Ren keeps his co-stars at arm length so it's supposedly not easy to ask for one. Wouldn't want him to think badly of us, right?"

"But I heard that the Great Mio-sama is close to Tsuruga Ren. They're from the same agency after all and had co-starred several times."

"Thankfully she already has a boyfriend or she might snatch Tsuruga Ren away."

"Eh? No way. She looks plain. To see her and Tsuruga Ren together is…funny, don't you think?"

"But they match as Fuyuki and Kuze."

"That's the role speaking, not her real self. Did you see her in Dark Moon Ending Party? In Box R? Those roles made her look different."

"Yeah, moreover, that's what makeup for, to beautify oneself."

Kyouko clutched her bag to her chest hard. It was hard for her to get into the classroom with them talking about her.

It added to her headache. She sighed. It scared her even more to let the public know about her and Ren's relationship. She knew that she was plain but she had been hopeful that she could gain enough self-confidence. She was scared that she would ruin Ren's reputation.

Her body started to vibrate. _My phone._ She pulled out her mobile phone from her bag and answered, "Yes? Kyouko's speaking."

It was from her manager. Hiromi informed her about her sudden schedule change. "I see. Okay. I'll see you after lunch. Thanks, Hiro-san."

She flipped close her phone, took a deep breath and got into her class. "Good morning, all."

Every pair of eyes was directed at her. They greeted back. They were all whispering around, afraid that Kyouko had listened to their conversations.

Kyouko handed the signed signature boards back to them with a smile then headed to her seat.

* * *

><p>Kyouko behaved weirdly these last few days, Ren mused. She was eerily quiet and it scared him. She practically was like a doll. She smiled when she had to and she acted perfectly when she was told to.<p>

She was a talented actress, that was clear but when she didn't fuss or said anything about the shoot location or didn't even show annoyed face when seeing people had PDA, it intrigued those who were close to her.

Like when they had to shoot the scene in a night club late at night, she didn't even bat an eyelash when some people around were French kissing or when the two of them happened to catch some couple having sex in the dark corner after they had finished their shoot and about to head home via the backdoor. She only calmly said to the couple, "Get a room!" then walked away.

Since they only met at the filming, he couldn't fish more out of her. They still had their nightly conversation on the phone and when they had lunches. She behaved normal, in other people's perspective but he just felt that something was off.

* * *

><p>"Ren, what's up with you?" Shingai asked when he noticed Ren's sour mood. "Couple fight with Kyouko-chan?"<p>

Ren only stared at him.

"Will it be okay with today's shoot? We've got a model for supporting role today. If you're having a fight with Kyouko-chan, wouldn't she get jealous?"

They would be filming the scene where Kuze and Fuyuki investigated a threat that was directed towards a certain photographer called Nogami Susumu. The two of them would come to where Nogami had his photoshoot.

Ren still said nothing.

"I got it. Kyouko-chan's professional. She wouldn't feel a thing." Shingai shrugged_. _

_I was only teasing Ren, hoping that he would make a move on Kyouko-chan. I think Ren likes Kyouko-chan and vice versa. I've been helping and what…? No progress. Maybe should work more on Kyouko-chan's side? She's one tough nutshell to crack but that's just proved she's a good actress. She's serious when she said she wouldn't be baited by Ren's acting again. But then again, maybe I was wrong about them being attracted to each other? And I thought matchmaking was fun. _

* * *

><p>The shoot for the day hadn't started yet but Kyouko felt it already had. She saw a tall blond model put her hands around her boyfriend's shoulders, trying to give the tall actor a greeting kiss. Ren turned his face away and the kiss met the air instead.<p>

The model pouted. "Uh, Japanese. So modest!"

Ren smiled dazzlingly, shoved the model away politely and stepped back so then the model's hands slipped from his shoulders. "Yes, this is Japan, so it'd be better for you to act as Japanese do." Moreover, even if he knew that Kyouko wouldn't get jealous, it was his way to keep women at arm's length. He would only let the women get close to him for acting purposes, not for socialising. Kyouko was his only exception.

Kyouko's heart clenched tight when she saw Ren and the model stood side by side. They looked like a picture. It made her even more convinced that she and Ren didn't match if not for roles.

"Kyouko-chan, are you okay?" Hiromi asked with concern.

Kyouko nodded and forced out a smile. "I'm heading to the wardrobe first."

"Okay." Hiromi tilted his head, confused with Kyouko's attitude. He saw Ren and the model and mused. _Perhaps Kyouko-chan is jealous? Why though? The man is hers and Ren only has Kyouko-chan in his eyes anyway. _He shrugged and went to join Yashiro.

* * *

><p><em>Kyouko, you're Fuyuki now. Don't act rashly!<em> She told herself when she was in the middle of shooting the scene. She forced herself to carry out her act as Fuyuki even though she was dying to pry the model away from Ren. She was heated inside but since she was a professional actress, she knew that it was only an act.

As the script instructed, the model had to act touchy feely with Ren. She put her slender hands on his neck and leant her head against his shoulder.

Kyouko tried to shake the negative thought away. _I'm Fuyuki! I'm Fuyuki! _

She managed to deliver the scene well. Maybe it was partly due to her annoyance after seeing the model clung to Ren though she also saw how Ren with his dazzling smile pried the model away. She never doubted his faithfulness, she was just feeling possessive all of a sudden and it kind of came to her head and messed with her mind.

* * *

><p>Kyouko let out a long sigh after the shoot for the day finished. She stared at her reflection on the mirror whilst her makeup artist cleaned her face.<p>

It was done five minutes later and Kyouko thanked the makeup artist and got out of the trailer van.

When she walked towards the shooting set to find her manager, she almost let out a frustrated sigh when she saw the model was still pestering Ren. She didn't realise that she scowled at the view.

Ren who noticed Kyouko from afar saw Kyouko's scowl and decided that he'd have to use a rather forceful way to keep the persistent model away.

"Miss Jones, please do not touch me so casually!" Ren said with a scowl. He figured that he had to do something since the model kept coming onto him.

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't appreciate you keep touching me."

"It's not like I kiss you and it's not like you have a girlfriend? I've been waiting to meet you since you're really handsome and aloof. I like cool guy. I read about you in some magazines by the way." She batted her eyelashes.

"Not everything in magazine is true. As a matter of fact, I have a girlfriend. Now if you'd excuse me since I don't want her to misunderstand this." Ren finished his words coldly. He almost cursed when he realised that Kyouko was already gone. He hurriedly got away from the shooting set as well.

The model was left dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Ren didn't manage to chase after Kyouko but he knew that tonight she'd be staying in his apartment. It was Friday after all.<p>

It worried him but since he knew that Kyouko wouldn't do anything stupid, he'd just have to wait or tried to woo her back. He figured that it'd be difficult. He never saw her like this. He was scared that it was like a playback of last time when she didn't answer to his phone calls and left without telling him.

He could only hope it wasn't the case.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at his apartment at 10 pm, he noticed the light was already on. He let out a sigh of relief. <em>She's in.<em>

"_Tadaima,_" he tentatively said.

No answer.

He walked slowly towards the living room. No sign of Kyouko. He then went to the kitchen. Still no sign of Kyouko. He continued towards his bedroom but still no sign of Kyouko. He wondered where she was.

_Maybe the other room?_ He was about to turn away when he heard her voice.

"You're back? _Okaeri nasai_."

Ren swivelled and found her standing near the bathroom's door. He hurriedly walked towards her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back. "I thought you won't be coming. I was afraid that you're still angry at me."

"No. I wasn't angry. Why would I? It's just…" Kyouko sighed. "I had things on my mind."

He pulled away and stared down at her. "You've been behaving weird these past few days. Maybe you should tell me what bothered you."

She smiled. "Maybe later."

He leant down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to take a quick shower and before you ask, no… I don't want supper, okay?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Kuon emerged from his shower, feeling refreshed. He was still wearing his bathrobe. He stepped into his bedroom and didn't see Kyouko. He frowned.<p>

He then heard soft footsteps and knew that it was Kyouko. It relieved his worried mind. When he heard the door clicked open, he cheerfully said, "Kyou…" He stopped.

His mouth gaped open upon seeing Kyouko walked towards him wearing transparent black lingerie with a gift box in her hand.

He could see her body clearly underneath the transparent lingerie. She didn't even wear any underwear underneath it. He froze. _What happens?_

* * *

><p>Kyouko toughened herself to go with this shameful act. She felt possessive towards her lover and wanted to make him hers. She didn't know what to do though. The lingerie she put on was something she had bought when she was still playing Setsu though she didn't know why she even bought it.<p>

She could clearly see him standing frozen in his place. She felt embarrassed all of a sudden and wondered what got into her when she got closer to him but she still wanted to do what she had planned.

When she was already in an arm's length, she reached out her hands and put her arms around his neck. She tiptoed whilst pulling his head towards her. She kissed him softly and pulled away. He was still freezing. She fiddled with the ties on his bathrobe and untied it. Slowly with her hands she traced the hard plane of his abs up to his chest and shoulders and pried away his bathrobe. The bathrobe fell down to the floor, leaving him only in his boxer.

* * *

><p>Kuon shivered when he felt her hands on his naked skin. He felt her pushed him and he fell on the bed. She came onto him and started kissing his face, nose and finally his lips. <em>Wait up! This is not Kyouko! What… <em>He couldn't even let out his sound since she invaded his mouth with her tongue and coaxed him to do the same.

What man could resist when his girlfriend did such delicious things to him? He kissed her back and he could feel all her curves pressed tight against his body. His hands started to move towards her body and got under her lingerie. He touched her anywhere he could and savoured the feel of her curves under his palms. He heard her moans when he happened to touch her sensitive body parts and whilst he was still enjoying their kisses and this sudden turn of event, his mind started to wonder what brought this. Since it was Kyouko and it wasn't her character to do this kind of things, he felt wrong.

He flipped her over and pulled away. They were both breathless. He went back to kiss her again. Once. Twice. Thrice since he couldn't stop kissing her and then pulled away again. "Kyouko!"

He saw her stared back at him with her glossy golden eyes.

"Don't misunderstand me! It's not that I don't want it, but what brings this?" he asked.

She went red and he could swear that all her body also turned red. "I just wanted to."

"No. Something is wrong. Will you tell me what's bothering you? Honestly, it's very unlike you." He reached out his hand to caress her face.

She reached out her hands and cupped his face. She was contemplating on how to tell him and decided to just go with what was on her mind. It was impossible for her to hide things from him. "I don't know how to say it but I'm not sure about letting our relationship out to public. And then, today, Jones-san kept pestering you. When I saw her right beside you, I thought that you two looked like a picture and I became even more self-conscious that maybe I'm not fit to be your girlfriend. Maybe it's dumb of me but I want… I want to make you mine. I want to make sure that you'd stay beside me."

Her tears fell down. "I'm sorry but I think I'm possessive, Kuon. I thought I could do better. So even if I couldn't let the fact that we are dating out yet, at least, you're mine when it's just the two of us."

Kuon stared intently at her and leant down to kiss her again. "Silly girl! You should have told me if you're disturbed. I tried to keep her away you know? The problem is, she's not Japanese so I think that's why she was so persistent. Usually it works well when I try to pry away some persistent actresses."

"I knew. I saw it but…" she stopped again.

Kuon sighed. "Moreover, I can't if it's not you by my side. I only love you, Kyouko, so I'm already yours." Kuon kissed her again. "As for announcing our relationship to the public, I don't want to force you. If you're not ready, we'll just wait. Okay?"

"But… I heard some people said that I and you are like the frog and the prince. I know that without makeup, I'm just a plain looking girl." She bit her lower lip.

Kuon chuckled. "If so, then all girls are the same. They're just jealous. I don't care about your outer appearance Kyouko. To me, you're beautiful just the way you are."

She only stared at him.

He chuckled again. "So, is this 'they' refer to girls?"

She nodded.

"Then, there would be guys who compared me and you with the frog and the princess too. See, we can't please everyone. There will always be people that hate you or me and say bad things about us. Just let them be, they can say what they want. The most important thing is my feeling towards you will never change. I'd lock you in a chamber if I must. I will never let you go. If you're not around, I'm just like an empty shell. You colour my life, Kyouko."

Kyouko's eyes widened.

"I'm possessive too, Kyouko, when it comes to you."

She nodded and smiled tenderly. "Did I give you a fright?"

"Yes, because it's very unlike you though I wouldn't mind a continuation." He laughed. "Do you still want to…"

She went beetroot. She bit her lower lip and then kissed his chin. "Do you mind if we stop? I don't think I…" She took a deep breath and continued, "I think I still want to wait till marriage. Ah but… don't misunderstand me, it's not that I don't love you. I love you, Kuon, but I'm scared and I'm not ready yet. Sorry."

Kuon blinked. He hoped he didn't misheard what she had just said. "Say it again?"

"Huh?"

"What you'd just said."

"I'm scared and not ready yet. Sorry."

"No, before that."

"I love…" Her blushes deepened. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. "It's the first time I heard you say so to me. I'm happy. Even if I don't get to 'eat' you tonight, these three simple words make me happier than ever."

She smiled. "Ah, do you mind to…" She blushed again. "I have something to give you but…um." She was embarrassed for she was practically naked.

He kissed her once again and sat up. His eyes roamed her body and made her blush redder. He smiled and got off her. He got off his bed and went towards his wardrobe to get his pyjama.

Meanwhile Kyouko got off the bed and hurriedly ran off towards the other room to have a change of clothes. She felt so ashamed of the stunt she was trying to pull earlier. She was thankful that Kuon stopped them from going further.

* * *

><p>She smiled when she put a gift box in his hand. "For you."<p>

He recognised the gift box as the one she brought with her earlier. "Why the sudden…? You bought it online again?" Kuon smiled. "Thanks, Kyouko."

"Not online. I bought it when we went for a shopping trip several days ago."

Something clicked in his mind. "So, that toilet excuse?"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I bought it that time."

Kuon chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Thanks again, Kyouko."

"You haven't even opened it." She pointed.

"You want me to open it now? Usually you'd want me to open the gift from you when I'm alone." He reminded her.

"No, it's okay. Open it!"

He chuckled. "If you say so."

She waited whilst he slowly undid the gift box.

His eyes widened. "A wristwatch? Why?"

"Because you have none. Your dead wristwatch is in your drawer and… after we shot the scene where Kuze bought Fuyuki a wristwatch, I've thought to buy a wristwatch for you."

"Eh, but this one is supposed to be the most expensive watch brand. It must have cost you a fortune." He felt bad for making her spend a lot of money on him.

"It's fine. It must have cost you a fortune too when you bought this." Kyouko lifted her left hand to show him the ring. "It will teach you to not spend too much money on me if you don't want me to do the same to you." She giggled.

"Cheeky girl." He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Thanks, Kyouko."

She smiled, lifted her head and went to kiss him on his lips. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"So, you'd propose anytime soon after this drama finished?" Kuu asked. Kuu was coming to Japan again with Julie for his last Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 shooting.<p>

"Yes. Do you think it's too fast?" Kuon knitted his brows.

Kuu laughed. "What do you think, Julie?"

"No, it's not too fast." Julie winked. "Frankly, I'm still amused that you two met as children long time ago in Kyoto. It must be fate."

"It's going to be a long engagement before the marriage then." Kuu harrumphed. "Ah and I thought when I saw that ring that you two were already engaged."

"If I can speed the process up then I'd marry her the moment she said yes to my proposal."

"It's not impossible you know?" Kuu said again.

Kuon tilted his head. "Eh? But Kyouko isn't 20 yet."

"We could make it happen. Of course, when we have the Lord of schemer as helper, everything is possible," Julie grudgingly admitted. "Do you believe us?"

He stared at his parents and saw confidence in their faces. "Do I have another choice?" He shrugged.

"Cheeky boy!" They both laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Uh, you two are treating me like a kid."

"Sorry, so… this was my engagement ring. Before that, it's your grandma's and great grandma's and… Well I don't know. It went through Hizuri's household from generation to generation right?" Julie nudged Kuu.

"Right."

"So I think it'd fit 'something old'. I think it's good if you haven't got any. Even if you do, I'd still give this to you." Julie handed him a ring box. "If it's too big for Kyouko, you can bring it to jewellery shop to have it readjusted."

"Ah, thanks, Mother."

"Good luck with the proposal. We'll wait for the good news and don't worry about the wedding preparations." Julie winked again.

"Good luck, Kuon. Ah and I know today is Friday and she's probably already at your place. Have fun!"

Kuon laughed. "Sure. You two have fun too."

He got out of his parents' hotel room. The ring box in his coat's pocket seemed about to burst though he had decided on the time to propose. He'd just have to wait a little while. He smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for the delay. I postponed this one to get the other shorter fic finished first. This fic is almost finished as well. It's nearing the end after all. Next will be long epilogue. I said long just in case it's really long. :D**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favouring this fic. Please leave a review if you'd like to tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on term :<strong>

**Rei : salutation**


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! and Keishichou Tokuhanka 007**

**Warning : Spoilers of KT007 vol 10, 11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 drama filming was about to finish anytime soon. They had shot the scene in which Kounogi set up a date for Kuze and Fuyuki to celebrate Fuyuki's 18th birthday. He arranged their date in an amusement park, followed by a fancy dinner at a restaurant and ended with having them stay in a hotel room. As usual, Fuyuki was drunk from the liqueur in the cake she had eaten. She practically assaulted Kuze with her kiss. She stated to Kuze that she wanted Kuze for her 18th birthday, but since she was drunk, Kuze already knew what would happen next though they still kissed at the end. As Kuze had predicted, Fuyuki forgot everything the next morning.

The shot about Fuyuki's childhood friends –Arashi and Ryuu – coming to celebrate her birthday, and at the same time to remind her about her promise to return to the institute, were also completed. Aside from that, the scene between Kuze and Fuyuki in which Fuyuki revealed her hesitancy to go back to the institute and Kuze asked her to make up her mind was also done. Fuyuki stated that she didn't want to go back. Inwardly, she admitted to wanting to stay by Kuze's side.

They only had several scenes left, the one about Kuze's meeting with Ichikawa Hakase, Kuze's sister wedding, Kuze and Fuyuki's scene in which Kuze indirectly declared his undying love towards Fuyuki. Meanwhile, they had already taken the scene about Kuze Naoki –Kuze and Fuyuki's son— who stated that he wanted to have the kind of love that his parents had.

* * *

><p>They were now about to shoot the scene where Kuze met Ichikawa <em>Hakase<em>. Ichikawa _Hakase_ was Fuyuki's adoptive father. He adopted Fuyuki from her parents when she was still a two years old. Fuyuki's mother was a child of a Japanese woman and a Russian man. She worked in a bar in Kyuushuu and met Fuyuki's father who was the guest in the bar she worked. Fuyuki's supernatural power was discovered early. Since both her parents were not responsible parents, Ichikawa fully adopted Fuyuki as his own daughter.

"I should have been the one who played Ichikawa _Hakase,_" Kuu said with a grin. "After all, I'm already like a father to Kyouko. Even if it's only an act, I think I'd enjoy having a talk with her future husband." Kuu glanced briefly at Ren.

Ren said nothing.

Abe Junichi shrugged. "Well, too bad, Shuuhei. I got the role. Moreover, it's fun to see you act as a comic in this series." Abe grinned.

Kuu laughed and slapped Abe's upper arm hard and made the other actor wince.

* * *

><p>In between her fully packed schedule –as Setsu and herself—, Kyouko still had the time to accompany Julie touring around Tokyo. Julie had told her that she would be in Tokyo till after they finished shooting Keishichou Tokuhanka 007. Hence, they made a plan along with Kuu and Ren to go to Okinawa for a trip with prolong stay for the younger couple since they had already planned to have a trip together to begin with. It wasn't easy to slip away but they managed to book the tickets for the trip to go right after the shooting was finished. Moreover, Kyouko would have her summer break by the time they went on the trip.<p>

It was probably a good effect of playing Fuyuki because she was offered more protagonist roles. From so many offers, Kyouko had decided on her next drama. She would be playing a _waka_ _okami_ of a _ryoutei_ in Asakusa area trying to survive in a modern Tokyo where most people bought their foods in convenience stores and only needed a microwave to reheat the food. For this role, she would have to get familiar with Tokyo traditional gourmet. Even though she helped quite a lot in Daruma-ya that was a _ryouriten_ in Tokyo that served Japanese Tokyo style cooking, she still had to train more. She started her training after she decided to accept the role. She and her co-stars –especially those who would play _itamae_ and kitchen helpers— trained in Daruma-ya. Kyouko sometimes also practised her skills at Ren's place whenever she stayed there.

Since the training started, Kuon had been fed with Tokyo traditional gourmet from time to time. He wasn't really picky when it came to food, and he liked whatever she cooked for him so he could bear with it though he started to miss some non-Japanese food.

Kuu, on the other hand, was quite happy to eat her cooking when Kyouko cooked a big Tokyo traditional feast for him. Though as a Kyoto native, he said, "I still like Kyoto traditional food more especially _obanzai_. The flavour is subtler, fresh, and to my liking. Moreover, it's aesthetically appealing. Well, sorry if I'm bias, but what can I say? I'm from Kyoto after all."

Other than that, she would appear in a movie as Setsu though it was for next year. Konoe was the director for the movie she would be in. He decided to try a hand on filming another action movie with a foreign touch. This time, it was about bounty hunting. Ren would appear in the same movie as the lead actor and playing the bounty hunter whilst Setsu would be playing as his target. They would be filming it in the USA.

* * *

><p>"Nabatame-san, you look so beautiful," Kyouko said when she saw Nabatame Yuuko emerged in a wedding dress for the day's shoot.<p>

The older actress smiled. "Thanks. It's like dream comes true." She then winked.

"Eh? But aren't you married? So you supposedly already had worn a wedding gown." Kyouko frowned.

Yuuko chuckled. "Yes, I'm married but it was a Japanese style wedding. So, white kimono instead of white wedding gown."

"Ah I see." Kyouko giggled. "I'm sorry for assuming that you had worn one before."

"No, it's okay." She smiled. "By the way, when is your wedding? I've been wondering about that ring ever since we shot that Christmas family gathering scene." She pointed at the ring on Kyouko's left hand. "That's diamond right? So are you engaged now?"

Kyouko shook her head.

"No way! That's clearly a diamond so it's safe for me to assume that you're engaged. Wow, Tsuruga-kun's fast."

Kyouko blushed.

Yuuko chuckled. "Oh well, sorry if I'm too nosy."

"No. I didn't think you're nosy. It's just… I'm not engaged. It's a…" She wondered what to call that ring aside from gift. Since she didn't have any alternative answer, she ended up finishing it with, "Gift."

Yuuko blinked several times, confused with the answer. "But if a man had given you a ring, I think it's not just a plain gift. He must have a reason as to why he gave you that. If it's not an engagement ring then it could only be…" Yuuko tried to think of the right term, "a promise ring?"

"Promise ring?" Kyouko tilted her head.

"Yes. By that, he was trying to bind you to him. Something like that." She chuckled. "Wow, Tsuruga-kun is quite possessive then."

_I'd lock you in a chamber if I must. I'm possessive too, Kyouko, when it comes to you. _She blushed redder upon remembering his words to her the other day. She had heard he confessed that he was possessive about her.

"Guess I'm right about it." Yuuko patted Kyouko on her shoulder. "Ah and if you worry about the announcement, don't be! You're free to date or marry anyone you want. Some people will say something, either bad or good but it's not important. What matters the most are your feelings towards each other."

"Did you…" she hesitated to ask and ended up clamming up again.

Yuuko seemed to notice that. She nonchalantly said, "Yes. Every celebrity has the same problem. It's tough to be one." She shrugged. "Ah… though I still want to talk with you some more, especially about this and something related to Kotonami-san, Shingai is already calling for us. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Fuyuki and Kuze kissed after Kuze had somehow confessed to her about his true feelings in a somewhat unromantic way, and Fuyuki accepted his feelings and his invitation to move in with him. The scene marked the ending of Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 shooting.<p>

"CUT! Great! Our last scene is finally finished," Shingai said.

Everyone near the shooting location clapped including the bystanders. They were shooting the scenes outdoor in some park.

Kyouko and Ren hadn't pulled away from their kisses. It was due to Shingai's fake coughing sound and his teasing, "Guys, I understand that you two are soooooooo lovey-dovey but do it in your private time, please." that they finally pulled away.

Kyouko went totally red and immediately got off Ren's lap. She apologised profusely for behaving like that. The crews, Shingai, assistant director and the other casts only laughed it off whilst the crowds protested.

Shingai had found out about their relationship right after he heard Ren said to Jones that he had a girlfriend and that he didn't want his girlfriend to misunderstand him with Jones kept pestering him. He saw the whole incident. From Kyouko's scowling till Ren got away to go after her. He wasn't that surprised about their relationship though he wondered when the two actors had started dating.

Ren only smiled upon seeing her reddened face. He knew that he couldn't force her to announce their relationship. They talked about that and he was okay with that. He was willing to wait till she was more ready.

Both actors accepted congratulatory bouquets for their hard work in the drama filming afterwards. Shingai reminded them that they would have the closing party in another two weeks.

* * *

><p>"You two don't have to see us off, actually," Kuu said whilst Julie only nodded.<p>

"No, it's okay," Kuon said. "Kyouko said it wouldn't be good if we don't see you two off."

"Ah, so it's Kyouko's idea?" Julie raised her brows then hugged Kyouko. "I just knew that you're such a sensible and lovable kid." She kissed Kyouko full on her face.

Kyouko froze. She was gobsmacked because she didn't expect the 'assault'.

Julie giggled when she saw Kyouko freezing.

Kuon and Kuu cringed.

Though she was freezing, she felt the warmth of family love from Julie's kisses. Kyouko hugged Julie back and surprised the older lady. She then pulled away with a shy smile.

Julie chuckled. She felt really happy since it was Kyouko's first time hugging her on her own, not the other way around. "Now you made me don't want to leave you here with this big bad wolf son of mine." Julie patted Kuon's upper arm.

Kyouko blushed. "Don't worry, Mother! Kuon is a perfect gentleman."

"I doubt that," Kuu and Julie simultaneously said.

Kuon cringed. "Uh, you three talk like I'm not here."

Kuu laughed. "Sorry about that!"

"Uh, I really don't want to leave, but…" Julie shrugged. "We're being called to the waiting room already. Boarding time."

"Yeah, so… guys. Have fun and…" Kuu winked to Julie.

"Stay safe!" both parents finished with a grin.

The younger couple blushed. They wondered why Kuu and Julie found it funny to always remind them to stay safe. It wasn't like they did anything dangerous, literally and figuratively speaking. They knew perfectly what the older couple meant, though.

"Ah, you two, have a safe trip!" Kuon answered whilst Kyouko only bowed.

The parents waved then walked towards the waiting room. Before Kuu disappeared from their sights, he swivelled and said, "Good luck!"

Kyouko lifted her brows, wondering the meaning of Kuu's good luck whilst Kuon only gave him a thumb up.

* * *

><p>After doing boat sailing, the couple walked hand in hand along the Kadena Marina beach. Kuon had started to feel agitated. He had planned to propose when it was just the two of them without people around. He led her farther from the crowd.<p>

He had to admit that he wasn't a romantic person despite years of acting as Tsuruga Ren though he doubted that Ren was romantic at all. Despite having had acted in several light romantic dramas, he still had no idea how to be a romantic man. He was provided a script and just acted accordingly. Lory had even told him that his acting of love was so fake when he was about to take a part in Dark Moon as Katsuki.

Simply put, he felt that he was kind of like Kuze in that department but again, he had to acknowledge that he was quite a chicken and didn't have the same courage Kuze had. He knew that Kyouko was a hopeless romantic and desperately wanted to make his proposal somewhat romantic.

"Kyouko," he called out. He unconsciously squeezed her hand.

Kyouko felt that his hand was cold and started to worry. "Are you okay, Kuon? You look pale."

Kuon's other hand was in his pocket. He fiddled with the ring box.

"Kuon?" With her unoccupied hand, she reached out to his face and saw his nervous face. She smiled reassuringly. "What's up? You know you can tell me anything. Ah, but… I don't mean to pry. Really…"

Kuon took a deep breath and confused Kyouko even more. He let out a desperate sigh. "Ah, I'm really no good at this."

Kyouko tilted her head. "At this?"

He knelt down and Kyouko blinked. "Ah, uh… I…Kyouko."

"Yes?"

"I'm not good with words. I'll just be frank." He took another deep breath.

"Maybe you should stand up." She looked around and worried that people might misunderstand their current predicament especially with Kuon's face paling like now. She worried that people might think that she bullied him or dumped him or something close to that.

"No." Kuon took her both hands and put the ring box in her hands.

Her eyes widened. "Another gift?"

He smiled nervously and took another deep breath. "Kyouko, listen to me well."

She nodded.

"Will you marry me?"

She blushed upon hearing the question. _Kuon is proposing to me?_

"I wanted to make it romantic but I'm sorry I don't know how. I know that we have just only dated for several months and you might think it's too fast. I know that perhaps we can't do it right now but I'll ask you again anyway. Will you marry me and entrust your happiness and life to me? Will you take your chances with me again but this time for better, for worse, for the rest of our lives?" He smiled heavenly.

Kyouko's tears fell down and kind of scared Kuon for a second. She then smiled and said, "Yes. Yes. I will marry you, Corn."

His face lit up and he let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Kyouko for making me the happiest man alive."

"Thank you Kuon for making me the happiest woman alive." She leant down and kissed him on his lips softly.

She pulled away immediately because they were still in a public place, but Kuon pulled her back and kissed her deeply. She decided that she didn't care because she was officially engaged to the man she loved deeply and she reciprocated the kiss.

* * *

><p>It was the yearly Grateful party again. The Grateful party's guests list grew larger from year to year. Kyouko had worked with so many celebrities after all and felt bad if she didn't invite them.<p>

She was happy that Kuu and Julie went all the trouble to attend this year Grateful party. She was also happy when she saw Maria chatting happily with her father.

She smiled serenely whilst watching the happy crowd in the party. It was soon nearing midnight. Only one hour left. Last year, her birthday was celebrated again at the midnight, just like her seventeenth birthday. It wasn't a surprise anymore though she was still not used to having people celebrate her birthday.

"Kyouko." Julie pulled on her elbow.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Come with me!" Julie winked.

"Eh? Has Ren come then?"

"He will be arriving on time. Don't worry!" Julie grinned.

Julie's cryptic words left her confused but she went along with Julie.

* * *

><p>"Wow, the dress is so beautiful," Kyouko commented when Julie told her to wear the white gown.<p>

"I know, right?" Julie winked. "For the birthday girl, Mother wants you to wear this dress."

"Hmm? Why?" She looked down at her soft pink dress. "Is this dress no good?"

"No, it's not that." Julie coughed and in not so good Japanese, she continued, "Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san, Miss Woods, please help me to makeover our… bride to be."

Three yeses were heard at the same time. Kanae appeared with the veil whilst Amamiya was holding the bouquet. Jelly appeared with makeup brushes in her hands.

Kyouko blinked. "Bride to be?"

"Yes, this is a surprise wedding." Julie giggled.

"Your groom is in the other room with the two Yashiros, though." Kanae smiled. "I'd like to congratulate you in advance."

"I'm surprised again. That blond foreigner was actually Tsuruga-san then? So he disguised himself as a foreigner? It's somehow right!" Chiori chuckled. "I actually had thought that you liked Tsuruga-san romantically and really surprised when you got into a headline with a foreigner instead. But I'm glad that I was right about it. Congratulations in advance, Kyouko-san."

"Don't forget me! So, your boyfriend is Ren-chan? I'm surprised! He's a good boy." Jelly grinned. "Congratulations, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko was utterly surprised. She didn't know what to say.

"It's okay right? You're engaged to him anyway," Julie said with a smile. "Ah, don't worry about the legal paperwork. All settled including guardian consent. You just have to sign the marriage registration form later."

Kyouko blinked. "How? Did you find my mother?"

"No. We hired a PI to find her but… actually your legal guardian is Fuwa Hiroko, Fuwa ryokan's _okami_. She couldn't come but she and her husband wished you a happily ever after with Mr Tsuruga." Julie smiled. "You should give them a phone call or card or letter or something to thank them. After all, they raised you, right?"

Kyouko nodded though she still had question and she felt a bit ashamed that she had betrayed their trusts and ran away from their home to follow Shou. She would properly apologise and thank them later. "I will but…" she hesitated to ask. She fiddled with her dress.

_I guess she wants to ask about that woman._ Julie sighed. "Meanwhile your mother… uh, she's not even your mother."

"What do you mean?" Kyouko's brows furrowed.

Julie took a deep breath. It was going to be long and she hoped she could make it short but Kyouko deserved to know everything. "She's your aunt, your father's younger sister. Your real parents died in an aeroplane accident when you were still one year old. From the investigation report, Mogami Saena was your only blood relative. She currently resides in Fukuoka and remains unmarried. She's a ruthless businesswoman. Maybe that's why she was bitter? I don't know and I have to say I hate that woman. Sorry though." Julie patted Kyouko's head. "It's a long story really and we have limited time." Julie pointed to the clock. It was 40 minutes to midnight.

Kyouko shook her head, waving off Julie's apology. It was surprising to learn that the woman she thought was her mother was in fact not her mother, and her real parents had actually died years ago, and that she had really no relatives left at all. _Maybe that's why she hated me? She wouldn't want to __be burdened with me._

"Now, don't go all sad like that. Be happy!" Julie said whilst the other three nodded encouragingly. They all took turn patting her shoulder to comfort her. "It's up to you to whether to go on with this wedding or not. If you don't want to get married now, we could cancel it." She was sure that Kyouko would go along. "Moreover, you have me." Julie grinned.

She smiled and then went to hug Julie. "Thanks, Mother." She pulled away and went to hug the three other ladies with bone cracking hug and made them wince. "Thank you for the surprise early birthday gift. I guess, I'm going to get married today, after all." She grinned and they grinned back at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Why do you have to go with that blond hair? You want to hide from public that badly?" Yashiro sighed.

"That's too sad for Kyouko-chan to marry a fictive guy, don't you think?" Hiromi added.

Kuon shot them both an impassive smile. "This is the real me." He shrugged.

Both Yashiros were gobsmacked. They froze completely then laughed. They thought he was only joking and it kind of got them for a second.

"Okay, so Ren's dreaming." Yashiro laughed harder. "Hey, I know you were great when you played Cain Heel but this is too much a joke, Ren."

"Right!" Hiromi grinned.

"Well, it's up to you whether you want to believe me or not. This is the real me. This hair is originally blond and the colour of my eyes is originally green. I'm an American. I only have a quarter of Japanese blood in me. Since I think it's important for you two as my and Kyouko's managers to know, and that because I think of you two as friends, I decided to reveal it now before it explodes later. My name is actually Kuon Hizuri and I believed you two had seen my parents out there." He smiled.

Both the Yashiros stopped laughing and snickering.

"Damn, that's why you were so calm when we got to meet Kuu? He's your father." Yashiro sighed and slapped Kuon on his back hard. "Damn you, Ren." Though he said so, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Kuon winced.

"This is the best news for this wedding. Haha… Sorry for doubting you, Ren eh Kuon?" Hiromi patted him on his shoulder.

"Ren's fine." He smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Well, then, you should head there now." Yashiro said. He was about to squeal when he saw Hiromi's warning gaze. He immediately schooled his face and put on his gloves. He wouldn't miss taking a record on the couple's wedding. "Well, let's get ready, shall we all?"

* * *

><p>Right at the midnight, the party hall's light went off and surprised the guests. Many of them were heard asking what had happened. Then they all saw the spotlight on a white bungalow set. Another spotlight was on a tall blond haired guy near the table. They were surprised upon seeing the guy in his white tux.<p>

And then the whole light was turned on again. The setting had changed. They saw sea of white flowers everywhere and there were paper white butterflies falling down.

Lory enjoyed the surprised looks of the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a surprise wedding between the blond guy…" He grinned wickedly when he said it. He didn't know what Kuon had planned and just went along with it. He was already happy that he got to arrange the surprise wedding. "And…" He pointed towards the entrance to the party hall. Wedding march was now heard in the room. Maria was the one playing the tunes on the grand piano. She had been practising on it since she heard about the surprise wedding party plan. She smiled towards the view.

Kyouko appeared with the white wedding gown Julie told her to wear. The veil covered her face and a bouquet of red roses in her hands. She walked slowly towards the man she loved.

The guests were ooh and ahh though they still had no idea who the bride and the groom were. They couldn't see the bride's face and they didn't recognise the groom. Julie and the girls appeared right after Kyouko.

It was a short distance till Kyouko took Kuon's offered hand.

Lory coughed. "Well, so, without further ado, it's a wedding between the blond guy and Kyouko."

The guests were all dumbfounded. They were surprised that it was Kyouko's wedding instead of her birthday party like most of them knew. Public knew that the actress was engaged. Her engagement ring gave that away.

Some of her co-stars in Keishichou Tokuhanka 007 were surprised as well. Some of them who knew she dated Tsuruga Ren were even more confused though they had started to think that probably the blond guy was Ren.

Kijima sighed in defeat, "Darn that Tsuruga-kun. He wins in the end huh? Surprise wedding? That's sly!" The guy still corresponded regularly with Kyouko. He even asked her out several times though she always rejected his invitations.

* * *

><p>"I, Hizuri Kuon, take you Mogami Kyouko, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Kuon said his vow and slid the wedding ring on Kyouko's left ring finger.<p>

The guests were all stunned. They only recognised the surname 'Hizuri'. They could only conclude that the guy had something to do with the Hizuri couple because they saw Kuu and his wife amongst the guest but never thought that Kyouko would be married to someone with same surname.

"I, Mogami Kyouko, take you Hizuri Kuon, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Kyouko repeated after Kuon since she didn't know what to do for the vow. She smiled and slid the wedding ring on Kuon's left ring finger.

"It's _jinzen shiki_ anyway so…" Lory continued. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Kuon lifted Kyouko's veil and the couple kissed to seal their union. They then proceeded with signing the marriage registration form. Both Yashiros acted as the witness with writing their names on the form and put their _inkan_ on it.

The Yashiros congratulated them with wide smiles and the crowd cheered loudly. They shouted out, "Congratulations, Kyouko-chan and husband. Hope you two live happily ever after," almost simultaneously.

* * *

><p>A conference press was held afterwards. Kuon revealed his identity and surprised the entire hall. There were many questions directed at him and Kyouko. Kuon answered that he came to Japan because he wanted to find himself and to follow his father's footsteps and that he wanted people acknowledged his talent as him, not because he was Kuu's son.<p>

When asked about how he knew Kyouko was the one for him, he smiled and admitted, "As a boy, I had a childhood crush on Kyouko."

"As a boy?"

"Yes, I met her when she was 6 and I was 10. She was really cute at that time, with her pig tails." Kuon laughed and the guests laughed along. Kyouko blushed and Kuon squeezed her hand. "Ten years later, I met her again and it didn't take me long to fall in love with her though I didn't realised it at first. I realised it when I was playing Katsuki. She helped me with my acting practice that time. It was one sided love and she really had no idea that I fell for her." He chuckled. "It took me almost three long agonising years before I gathered up my courage and confessed to her."

Kyouko stared up at him and squeezed his hand. She mouthed, "Sorry that I was dense."

Kuon grinned and whilst still staring at Kyouko, he continued, "And Kyouko is the only woman who sees me for me. She accepts my weaknesses and copes with my selfishness. I feel that I belong when I'm with her." He smiled. "I love you, Kyouko."

"I love you too, Kuon." Kyouko smiled back. She almost cried and desperately held back her tears.

Many guests especially the women found it so romantic though many of them were disappointed that Ren was officially off market.

Julie and Kuu came forward. They both gave the younger couple a hug. Daruma-ya's Taishou and Okami also came forward and congratulated the couple. Kyouko went to hug them. There were many people that also came forward to congratulate them.

The guys that were Ren's rivals for Kyouko's attentions had to admit defeat to the guy. Adam patted Kuon's arm and expressed his amazement towards his fellow countryman. Kijima shook his head and jokingly called him sly.

Chiori and Kanae were bear hugged by Kyouko and winced once again when they expressed their amazement over Kuon's real identity and to congratulate Kyouko once again.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this feels right," Kuon said when he walked towards their bedroom and carried her bridal style. "You're finally my wife."<p>

Kyouko smiled shyly. "And now that I am officially moved in with you."

"Yes. I have never thought that I have to wait till marriage too for this moving-in-thing." He chuckled.

"I had actually wanted to tell you tonight that I'd decided to move in with you after New Year."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"But this is just okay." He grinned and dropped her on the bed slowly. He knelt down and hugged her waist. "Thanks for today, Kyouko."

Kyouko bent down and kissed him on his head. "No. Thanks for the surprise, Kuon."

He lifted his head and shot her Emperor of the Night smile she knew well. She knew what he intended to do to her. She shivered in anticipation and smiled back nervously.

And the rest was a long sleepless hours for the two of them.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I have no interest in you," 15 years old Yuu Hizuri said to the girl who had just confessed to him on the school's rooftop.<p>

The girl showed a sad face upon hearing Yuu's cold words and ran away with tears on her face.

His hazel eyes stared at the girl's retreating form. He sighed and stared up at the sky.

"Yo, this stupid guy! You don't have to be that cold towards her. She's crying, you know?" came a sweet voice from behind him.

He swivelled and shrugged when he saw that it was his older twin sister. "Well, I was only telling the truth, Yuua."

The girl had the same hazel eyes like him though the colour of her eyes was leaning towards gold instead of green like him. Both of them had dark blond hair. Most of their features were inherited from their father especially their faces. "But couldn't you say it with softer tone?"

Yuu scowled at her. "Well, although we are twins, we are different. I'm a guy anyway and if I don't outright rejected her, she'd probably pester me. I hate fan girls."

"Still you don't have to be that harsh. It took courage for a girl to confess to a guy."

Yuu made an impatient tsk. "Okay okay, got it. I was wrong, okay? Moreover, if someday I am going to date someone, I would want it to be the girl I fall in love with, not just randomly picking out any girls who want to go out with me. I want someone who sees me for me. Just like our parents."

"I have to agree. It was really romantic. They met when they were children and such. After 16 years of marriage, they are still lovey-dovey. No gossip whatsoever even though they're popular as celebrities. I would want to be like them too, someday." The image of her parents came into her mind. She smiled dreamily.

Yuu chuckled and resisted an urge to tease his sister for that dreamy look on her face. "Right. But I wouldn't want so many kids like them."

Yuua grimaced when Yuu's words reminded her that she had four more siblings aside from Yuu, making them a family of 8. "Couldn't agree more, Bro."

"We still have a long way to go especially since we're in showbiz as well. I'm off to my class first."

"Hey, Yuu. Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hi! This piece of fiction is finally finished. Chapter 199 kinda killed my motivation to write. I was halfway writing this chapter at the time and since it's an epilogue, it means HAPPY END. Yes, I won't write sad story or sad ending. I write fanfic so then I could be happy with it not be depressed with its contents. XD Also, for this chapter I have to reread vol 11 and kind of translated it at the same time.**

**Kyouko's next drama is actually a description of a real Japanese TV drama with title "Osen". You can go browse for it. Then with this, I have to declare that I don't own "Osen". :)**

**I thank you all for the support throughout the whole instalment of 'Chances'. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouring and subscribing. Eh, since this is the last chapter, can I hope for more comments? But that's up to you :)**

****I'm planning another fic but it would have to wait till all my assignments are finished. Hehe tough to be a student again. So I'd see you in my next fic. Just wish me all the luck so then ideas can keep pouring in.****

****Thanks to Shiroyuki76 for proofreading this chapter. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms:<strong>

**Waka okami : young okami**

**Ryoutei : traditional restaurant in Japan (high class)**

**Ryouriten : restaurant/eating house**

**Hakase : professor**

**Obanzai : Kyoto home style cooking**

**Itamae : head chef**

**Jinzen shiki : civil ceremony before guests as witness.**

**Inkan : stamp that acted as signature in Japan.**


End file.
